The Stories Untold (Traducción)
by Luna-Goddess.of.Mischief
Summary: Es una sorpresa para Tony cuando Loki aparece en su casa dos años después de la batalla. Poco a poco, va juntando las piezas de lo que sucedió en Asgard que lo dejó tan hastiado.
1. Una disculpa hecha

**Nota: Hola a todos :D ... aquí vengo con mi tercera historia traducida al español. Es la traducción de "The stories untold" por Maroon-dragon. Espero que la disfruten bastante. Es un fic que me pareció excelente y me encantó, así que quise llevarlo al español.**

**Bueno no siendo más, los dejo para que lean :)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Maroon-dragon.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: Una disculpa hecha**

Tony Stark no estaba de buen humor. No, tacha eso: estaba en un humor épicamente malo. Su día había comenzado con una fuerte tormenta, después de eso había arruinado uno de sus trajes favoritos al salir por café y por si fuera poco, había tenido una reunión con el resto de los Vengadores. Normalmente una reunión con el equipo de inadaptados no lo ponía en un estado de ánimo tan sombrío. Eran personas divertidas en general, y les caía muy bien, pero las noticias que había recibido durante la reunión habían sido lo suficientemente malas para retractarse de lo último. Thor se les había unido para informarles sobre la liberación de su hermano. Dos años después de todo el capítulo de "vamos a tomar el control de la tierra", Loki estaba libre para irse. Eso encabronó a Tony. Si lo hubieran mantenido en la Tierra, no se la habrían dejado tan fácil.

Encogiéndose de hombros fue directo por un trago. Lo necesitaba. Ni siquiera tenía a Pepper para ponerlo de buen humor. No, ella se había ido hacía seis meses y no había regresado después de eso. Si bien habían sido buenos amigos, amantes y compañeros de trabajo, ella necesitaba algo más, una familia. Mientras Tony afirmaba ser muchas cosas; un hombre de familia no era una de ellas. Pepper era genial, pero no dejaría de ser Iron Man y ella no quería un padre que estuviera poniéndose constantemente en peligro. Eso era una parte de su vida que ella jamás entendería, pero era una parte muy grande de él para dejarla por ella.

—JARVIS, dame el reporte del clima de ésta noche. Quiero saber si podré volar esta noche. —Le dijo a su IA. Técnicamente, él podía volar en cualquier tipo de clima, pero odiaba las tormentas eléctricas. —Se le recomienda permanecer en casa, señor; fuertes vientos y una tormenta eléctrica van a llegar a la ciudad en los próximos veinte minutos. —Le respondió la computadora. Después de eso, se sirvió otro vaso de whiskey. Iba a ser una larga noche. Tumbándose en el sofá con la botella, prendió el televisor con la clara intención de distraerse y ver programas de mierda. Sólo había tomado un vaso cuando JARVIS lo interrumpió.

—Señor, hay una actividad inusual en la terraza. Parece que hay una especie de campo de energía desconocida. —Le advirtió la IA. Inmediatamente se puso alerta. Campos de energía y actividad desconocida, a menudo indicaban que era algo que no provenía de la Tierra. Se disponía a llamar su traje cuando vio un destello de color negro y verde.

—JARVIS, dame las imágenes de la azotea. —Le ordenó y vio las imágenes cobrar vida en la pantalla. Estaba en lo correcto; Loki había venido a su torre una vez más. Sin embargo, el hombre lucía muy diferente a la última vez que había estado en la estructura. En lugar de la persona majestuosa que había sido en ese entonces, ahora parecía estar apoyándose con dificultad en su cetro y tropezándose ligeramente en el piso húmedo que había afuera. El hombre lucía completamente deshecho. Aunque parecía demasiado ir a saludar al dios como Iron Man, sintió la necesidad de ir con algún tipo de protección. Se puso las pulseras para fijarse al traje, en caso de necesitarlo, y se aseguró que JARVIS supiera que podía intervenir de cualquier manera en caso de que el hombre de cabello oscuro se convirtiera en una amenaza. Con eso hecho, abrió la puerta de la terraza donde dicho hombre había levantado su mano para tocar la puerta.

—Vaya, vaya. Si es el dios de las Mentiras. ¿Intentando dominar la Tierra de nuevo? —dijo apoyándose contra la viga de la puerta.

—He venido en paz, Midgardiano. He recorrido un largo camino para esto, así que ¿te importaría si tenemos esta conversación adentro? —cara a cara el hombre parecía más demacrado de lo que mostraban las imágenes del video. En verdad parecía que el dios estaba sin fuerzas.

—Yo invito. —Le dijo a un empapado Loki mientras hacía un gesto con su mano invitándolo a entrar. Probablemente era una idea estúpida dejarlo entrar, pero Tony no podía pasar por alto la posibilidad de que algo interesante sucediera.

—Gracias. —Murmuró Loki mientras pasaba por el lado de Tony.

—¿Quieres un trago? —preguntó levantando el vaso con su líquido de color ámbar favorito.

—Tendré que rechazarlo. —El dios de las mentiras estaba parado con dificultad en medio de la sala, tensándose cada vez que oía el ruido de un trueno.

—No te ofendas amigo, pero estás hecho mierda. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Le jodiste la vida a alguien en esa encantadora prisión tuya? —.

—Me temo que dos años de tortura tendrían efectos incluso en un dios. Créeme Stark cuando digo que los dioses son bastante creativos cuando se trata de torturar. Hemos tenido años para perfeccionarlo. —Respondió Loki, tratando de sonar como si se tratara de un hecho cotidiano. Tony permaneció en silencio por un momento. Él mismo había estado en las manos de la tortura por casi un mes, y apenas si se las había arreglado para salir cuerdo, ¿cómo habría sobrevivido dos años?

—Buenos, vamos al grano; ¿a qué debo tan dudosa placentera compañía? —Ignorando el comentario anterior, parecía ser una buena idea.

—Vine a agradecerte. Aunque no te haya gustado la idea de ayudarme, de algún modo, la destrucción de los Chitauri me ha salvado de un doloroso final y estoy agradecido —.

Él, Tony Stark, ¿en realidad había ayudado a Loki, el dios de la maldad? Era una idea enorme que rondaba por su cabeza.

—Bueno, no pienses que lo hice por ti. Tienes suerte de que Thor te haya llevado de vuelta a donde viven ustedes. No la habrías tenido tan fácil si te hubieras quedado aquí —.

Una repentina luz apareció en los ojos de Loki, la cual desapareció rápidamente. Como si hubiese tenido alguna mala epifanía. —Ya veo. Mi hermano finalmente ha aprendido cómo mantener su boca cerrada. Es curioso cómo aprende en lo que se refiere a lo que me ha hecho pasar. —La amargura casi hace que Tony sintiera la necesidad de consolar al dios. Casi.

—Bueno, no puedes decir que no merecías nada de eso. —Otro vaso de trago se fue por su garganta y por un momento Tony recordó el hecho de que se encontraba en la misma habitación que el sicópata y mantenerse sobrio sería más inteligente, en ese entonces el líquido ardió mientras lo digería.

—Dime Stark; ¿alguna vez has tenido tu boca cerrada con ataduras? —dijo el dios entre dientes. —¿Alguna vez has tenido veneno en tus ojos, sintiendo cómo arden durante todo el tiempo de castigo? ¿Alguna vez… —el hombre se detuvo, jadeando por aire como si estuviera atrapado en una pesadilla.

Tony conocía esa expresión en su rostro; la había visto en su propia cara después de que había escapado del infierno. Diría que se trataba de un síndrome post-traumático de estrés, pero le estaba hablando a un dios en ese momento.

—Perdóname, sólo vine a disculparme y estoy haciendo acusaciones. Me iré ahora mismo. —El Asgardiano parecía estar perdido por un momento, antes de moverse hacia las puertas de la terraza.

—¿A dónde irás? —realmente quería saberlo. Tenía la impresión de que el dios no era muy querido en cualquier lugar.

—A cualquier lugar que me plazca. —Fue la respuesta críptica. Las puertas se abrieron, soplando una gran cantidad de lluvia y aire frío. Loki se dio la vuelta una vez más. —Gracias, Tony Stark. Por escucharme y no intentar matarme en el acto. —Con esas palabras de despedida se marchó.

El genio billonario lo siguió hasta la puerta, viendo cómo el hombre hacía su camino hacia la terraza. Por un momento, nada sucedió y luego su cetro comenzó a resplandecer y la imagen del dios comenzó a brillar. Sin embargo, algo salió mal tan pronto como el hombre se desplomó en el suelo. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Tony se debatió por un segundo sobre qué hacer. Podía llamar a Thor para que recogiera a su hermano, pero algo no parecía estar bien. Podía encerrar bajo llave al dios en una de sus tantas habitaciones y castigarlo al estilo Stark por intentar dominar la Tierra, pero claramente Loki había sido maltratado lo suficiente. La última opción no le gustaba, pero parecía ser la mejor. ¿Cuando tuvo su día pensó que no había tenido suficiente? Maldiciendo por última vez, Tony se apresuró hacia el hechicero caído. Se colgó uno de sus brazos flácidos alrededor de su cuello y arrastró al inconsciente hombre adentro, tirándolo bruscamente en el sofá. Se sorprendió al encontrar sangre en sus manos. Claramente no era su sangre. Desabrochando un par de botones del ridículo traje encontró la fuente del líquido rojo. Una gran herida corría justo debajo de las costillas de Loki hasta el hueso de la cadera. Parecía haberse quedado sin atención y sin duda acababa de ser desgarrada de nuevo. Al lado de la herida, había incontables moretones y cicatrices. Se acordó de cómo Thor nunca parecía tener un solo rasguño después de cada batalla. ¿Qué tanto le habían hecho a este dios para tenerlo en ese estado? Una cosa era clara, necesitaba curarlo.

—¡JARVIS! —llamó Tony dándose cuenta de que sería una larga noche.

* * *

**Reviews? :3**


	2. Archivos que deberían estar cerrados

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Maroon-dragon.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: Algunos archivos deberían permanecer siempre cerrados**

Loki se despertó jadeando por aire e inmediatamente se movió al darse cuenta que no reconocía el entorno que lo rodeaba. El ardor en su costado y sus adoloridos músculos lo hicieron caer en cuenta cuan mala idea había sido moverse. Su cetro reposaba al final de la enorme cama. Quien quiera que lo hubiese mantenido cautivo tenía idea de quién era él o no sabía lo que significaba no causar daño. Con su facilidad para cabrear a la gente, supuso que se trataba de la primera. Intentó recordar cómo había llegado a ese lugar, pero su memoria se volvió algo borrosa después de lo que había pasado al viajar a Midgard. Mirando por la ventana, confirmó que al menos todavía se encontraba en la Tierra. Se giró tan pronto vio que la puerta de su habitación se abrió e inmediatamente perdió el equilibrio debido al punzante dolor en su costado. Levantó la vista desde el suelo para ver la cara divertida de Tony Stark.

—Cosí tus heridas ayer y agradecería que no te las arrancaras. —Le dijo con aires de suficiencia mientras le tendía la mano para levantar al dios de la maldad. Fue en ese entonces cuando Loki se dio cuenta que no llevaba puesta su armadura.

—¿Qué le has hecho a mi traje? —siseó, golpeando la mano que le proporcionaba ayuda y subiéndose por su cuenta a la cama.

—¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a ese extraño traje que vestías? Creo que JARVIS ya debió quemarlo. No me gusta el olor ni la apariencia de la sangre y a decir verdad, lucía francamente ridículo. —El hombre no parecía sentirse insultado por el hecho de que el dios le hubiera golpeado la mano.

—Y podría preguntar quién me vistió… —dijo rechinando los dientes, llegando a la repugnante conclusión de que probablemente había sido Stark.

—Relájate, no eres el primer hombre en mi cama y claramente no tienes nada que yo no haya visto antes. —De nuevo esa molesta sonrisa. —De todos modos tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo es que estás casi completamente verde de moretones? Pensé que ustedes los dioses no se lastimaban. ¿O es solo envidia de mi torre? Lo cual puedo entender perfectamente. —.

—Sólo porque ustedes, los débiles humanos, no puedan herir a los dioses no significa que los dioses no se puedan herir entre ellos. Ahora, ¿podrías explicarme cómo fue que terminé aquí? —Dios ese humano estaba más irritante que la última vez que lo había enfrentado.

—Podrías ser un poco más agradecido, ya sabes. Terminé salvándote el culo después de que viniste a disculparte, que por cierto no eres tan bueno para las despedidas, y luego te desmayaste en mi azotea. Aparentemente tu truco para desaparecer no funcionó. —.

Ahora los recuerdos parecían volver a su mente. La agonía de comenzar a viajar sólo para desgarrar la mayor parte de sus heridas y casi perdiendo un miembro. Incluso ahora, después de lo que parecía ser una noche bastante larga descansando, sus niveles de energía parecía estar drenados. —_Lo siento_, sólo que no me deleito con la idea de alguien tocándome mientras estoy inconsciente. Ahora, si no te importa será mejor que me vaya. —Loki intentó empujar a Tony al pasar por su lado sólo para gruñir de dolor tan pronto como Iron Man lo empujó en el estómago.

—Difícilmente puedes decir que estás listo para emprender cualquier tipo de viaje. Apenas si te toqué y ya te habías derrumbado. —Tony se miró las uñas de la mano como si estuviera totalmente desinteresado. —Dudo que estés preparado para cualquier truco para desaparecer y en éste estado apenas llegarías a dos calles aquí en la Tierra antes de que te mataran. —.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres, vengador? —le gruñó el dios.

—Estoy aburrido, es divertido molestarte. No tienes a dónde ir, tengo un edificio entero… ¿comienzas a ver el plan? —Dios, ese hombre era más que irritante.

—No seré algún tipo de mono bailarín cada vez que sientas la necesidad de entretenerte. —contestó de vuelta.

—Así que no niegas que necesitas un lugar en donde quedarte. Interesante. —Loki se maldijo internamente por no hacerlo. —No se preocupe su majestad, no lo pondré a bailar, hay mejores maneras de entretenerme. —Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Loki tan pronto le vinieron a la mente todas las maneras de entretener a Tony Stark. No estaba seguro del todo si había sido por asco o algo más, pero sabía que jamás haría _eso_.

—Sé que lo dije antes, pero eres realmente pésimo para mostrar gratitud. —.

—_Gracias_, una vez más, Stark. —El dios por poco se traga su propia lengua de repugnancia, pero el hombre estaba en lo correcto. No mordería la mano que lo alimentó. Cuando Tony finalmente se fue, Loki suspiró deseando que sus heridas se sanaran más rápido así podría irse de Midgard. Dejó salir un gruñido de frustración cuando su mente placenteramente le recordó que no tenía a donde más ir, incluso si estuviera sano.

* * *

Tony se movió rápidamente a través de los pasillos hacia su laboratorio personal. Habían sido muy pocas las personas que habían visto el interior de ese sitio en particular. Técnicamente hablando, en realidad ese no era su laboratorio dado que no había construido nada allí, solamente había diseñado lo que no quería compartir con su compañía en ese lugar. —JARVIS, dame todos los escaneos que hiciste del cuerpo de Loki. Quiero saber qué fue lo que le sucedió. Cada pequeño detalle. —La computadora afirmó rápidamente y pronto apareció la forma azul del cuerpo de Loki en la pantalla, con todos los puntos que tenía lesionados marcados en rojo. Era casi imposible decir que hubiera un punto en su cuerpo que no estuviera rojo. Las lesiones previas que ya habían sanado estaban marcadas con una tonalidad rosada y las lesiones que llevaban mucho más tiempo estaban marcadas con un verde intenso. Especialmente en las muñecas, parecía que se las hubieran fracturado en varias ocasiones.

Con unos cuantos toques de sus dedos en la pantalla, la imagen se amplió. Había marcas rosadas cerca de sus labios, como pequeñas cortadas que habían sanado. —_Dime Stark; __¿alguna vez has tenido tu boca cerrada con ataduras?_ —eso explicaba las cicatrices, y la tonalidad rosada que estaba alrededor de sus ojos debía ser por el veneno. Había puntos color rosado oscuro en su cara los cuales la computadora registró como heridas sanadas. Tony puso sus dedos encima de los puntos, eran huellas dactilares. Su estómago se revolvió cuando se dio cuenta que Loki debía haber estado consciente de todo y despierto cuando habían cosido su boca para mantenerla cerrada.

Tony movió la imagen hacia abajo para poder tener una visión clara de su torso. El punto rojo más fuerte era por supuesto la cortada que el hechicero se había desgarrado de nuevo. Había varias tonalidades rosadas cubriendo su estómago entero, mostrando consistentes moretones y severas patadas. Varias de las costillas se habían roto y cuando giró la figura vio que habían claras franjas entrecruzadas cubriendo la espalda del dios. Tocó las franjas y un cuadro lleno de texto apareció junto a su cuerpo. Graves latigazos, en repetidas ocasiones, mal curados, infección. Tony se sintió mareado. Sabía que debía parar, pero estaba extrañamente interesado en lo que le había sucedido a su invitado. Bajó hasta sus piernas y parte baja de la espalda. La cadera se había partido en dos ocasiones. Eso explicaba por qué el hombre se apoyaba tanto en su cetro. Su pie derecho se había roto y se había sanado otra vez. Había varias cortadas en las piernas, que no parecían ser profundas y habían sanado bastante bien. Las tocó, parecía extraño que estas pequeñas heridas estuvieran en medio de toda esa violencia tan extrema. La daga envenenada era la explicación, dañando los músculos debajo de la piel. Mientras su estómago ya estaba hecho un torbellino, empeoró cuando se dio cuenta de lo que indicaba el rojo oscuro cerca de la zona pélvica. Loki había sido violado y no había sido sólo una vez. Cuando finalmente terminó por vomitar, cerró rápidamente las imágenes. ¿Cómo era que el hombre todavía podía caminar? Era un completo misterio para Tony. Dios, ¿cómo era que el hombre estaba cuerdo? Sorprendía todavía más a Tony. Él por poco pierde su propia cordura cuando fue torturado durante un mes y no estaba ni cerca a esto. Dos años. Dos años de inimaginable infierno.

Tony se sintió mareado al recordar desearle una larga vida a Loki en la prisión de Asgard. Eso no se lo desearía a nadie. Ni siquiera al dios que lo había tirado por la ventana y casi domina la Tierra. Esos dioses realmente eran un montón de retorcidos.

¿Cómo podrías hacerle eso a alguien de tu propia especie? Dios, desearía jamás abierto esos archivos.

* * *

Holaa a todos! :) Quiero comentarles algunas cosas:

**1)** Responderé los reviews:

**UntamedValkyrie:** Me alegra que te haya gustado :) gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic, estoy segura que te encantará el resto de la historia!

**kaname lin-chan:** Jaja bueno pues aquí tienes el otro capítulo :) espero que sigas leyendo el resto del fic!

**Rouse Malfoy:** Qué bueno que también me estés siguiendo en este fic :D ... y sí, ando bastante ocupada, pero lo importante es que la espera por un nuevo capítulo valdrá la pena! por cierto, yo sé que hay mucha intriga... pero eso es lo bueno de éstas historias, quedar con la incertidumbre de qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo :P o por lo menos a mi me gusta xD

**2)** Tengo mucho trabajo así que sólo podré subirles un capítulo por semana.

**3)** Gracias por los comentarios, por agregarla como favorita y seguirla. Apenas está empezando la historia pero todavía falta mucho por venir, espero que disfruten bastante :) La verdad decidí traducir este Loki/Tony porque me he dado cuenta que casi no hay fics de esta pareja en español y a decir verdad, esta historia me encantó tanto que por eso decidí traducirla :)

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización. No olviden comentar :3 ... saludos!


	3. Hombre corrompido

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Maroon-dragon.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: Hombre corrompido**

Tony no quería voltear a mirar al dios en su casa pero al mismo tiempo sí quería. Loki se había movido desde su habitación hasta el sofá de la sala y tenía su mirada fija en una tableta que había en la mesa. El genio tenía una extraña fascinación al ver cómo el hombre todavía estaba en condiciones de funcionar y al mismo tiempo, quería olvidar todo lo que había leído en los archivos. Quería olvidar para jamás recordar lo que le había sucedido al dios. Loki notaría la repugnancia en su rostro y probablemente lo tomaría de la manera equivocada. Incluso un dios cansado y herido era peligroso en los libros de Tony. Agarrando su vaso de whisky, Tony se dirigió al lugar donde el hombre estaba sentado.

—La tableta no hará nada a menos que tú le ordenes hacer algo. —Señaló, sorprendiendo a Loki.

—¿Y quién dice que yo quiero que haga algo, mortal? —dijo un poco irritado.

—No, estás en lo correcto. También suelo mirar cosas en las que no estoy interesado. —Agarró la tableta de la mesa y comenzó a desplazarse por la pantalla a través de varios de sus más nuevos diseños. Se dio cuenta que el dios parecía poco interesado, así que decidió que éste se interesara aún más poniendo un video.

—¿Qué es _eso_? —exclamó Loki, casi saltando del sofá.

—Un poco de ingeniería mortal y música desafinada, no me digas que no tienen de esto en Asgard. —Era un espectáculo bastante divertido; ver al dios tan sorprendido. Sin embargo, la imagen se tornó un poco perturbadora cuando dicho dios hizo una mueca de dolor. Una vez más, le recordó a Tony cuán gravemente había sido herido el dios y cuán poco se había sanado.

—¿Por qué querríamos tener algo así en Asgard? Suena horrible. —El hombre parecía intrigado y horrorizado ante el terrible sonido que provenía de tal artefacto tecnológico. Tony lo apagó y se lo pasó al dios.

—Ustedes los dioses siempre afirman ser tan inteligentes, entonces averigua cómo funciona. Tengo trabajo que hacer. —No era mentira, no había trabajado en sus últimas ideas durante los últimos días. En realidad, no sentía ninguna motivación en empezar ahora, pero toda esta conversación "normal" con Loki lo había dejado más que perturbado. Necesitaba una distracción y trabajar era la excusa perfecta. Cuando llegó al laboratorio, abrió un nuevo diseño y se puso a trabajar, tratando de olvidar la extraña situación.

* * *

Había estado trabajando por un par de horas cuando JARVIS le notificó noticias bastante preocupantes. —Señor, su invitado parece estar teniendo un ataque de pánico. —Le dijo la IA, interrumpiéndolo mientras fundía algo de hierro. El repentino movimiento de sorpresa hizo que accidentalmente se quemara su dedo, dejando salir una blasfemia de maldiciones mientras tiraba sus herramientas de trabajo. Moviéndose tan rápido como podía, cerró todo lo que no debía dejar en funcionamiento sin vigilancia y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

—¿Qué sucedió JARVIS? —le preguntó mientras subía dos escalones al tiempo. Un hechicero teniendo un ataque de pánico no era algo que le gustara tener en su casa. No quería ver su torre destruida una vez más.

—Parece que ha encontrado los escaneos del cuerpo, señor. —.

—JARVIS, ¿cómo los encontró? Son archivos secretos. —El dios podía ser inteligente, pero no lo suficiente como para violar sus códigos. Al menos eso era lo que Tony esperaba, o de lo contrario nada estaría seguro en su casa.

—Usted le dio su tableta personal mientras estaba desbloqueada. El Sr. Laufeyson averiguó cómo funcionaba. —La IA parecía sentirse insultada por el hecho de que su creador pensara que le había dado información secreta. El hombre se maldijo a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de su error. Para ser un genio, algunas veces era un completo idiota.

Loki estaba sentado en el sofá, temblando y respirando con dificultad. Las imágenes en 3D de su cuerpo estaban flotando en frente de él encima de la tableta que aparentemente había tirado lejos. No se había dado cuenta que Tony había llegado a la cima de las escaleras y estaba en la misma habitación.

—Loki, yo… —¿Qué podía decir en su defensa? Había sido la peor forma de invasión de privacidad y Loki no parecía ser un hombre muy abierto, para empezar.

—¿Qué es esto, Stark? ¿Una idea perversa de humillación? —Él nunca había alzado su voz, lo que le daba un aspecto más aterrador al dios que si hubiese estado gritando.

—Créeme, no lo es… sólo necesitaba saber lo que había sucedido. No puedo tratar tus heridas si no tengo suficiente información sobre ellas. —Era la verdad pero sonaba como una excusa poco convincente a los oídos del propio Tony.

—Nunca pedí tu ayuda, mortal. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora que sabes de dónde provienen mis heridas? ¿Te hace sentir mejor sabiendo que me he arrepentido de mis pecados? ¿Quieres tener otra oportunidad para enfrentarme sabiendo que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar contra ti? —Dios, se sentía la peor persona en todo el mundo por lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, se comenzó a sentir furioso por las acusaciones del dios.

—¡Cómo te atreves a ponerme en el mismo nivel de los que te hicieron pasar por _eso_! Estuve de acuerdo en que merecías ser castigado, ¡pero jamás estuve de acuerdo en que te torturaran! En serio, ¿piensas semejante bajeza de todo el mundo? —quizás gritar no era la mejor idea, pero Loki había logrado encabronar a Tony.

—¿Quién crees que me puso en esa prisión, Stark? Mi padre y mi hermano me acompañaron personalmente allí, así que no esperes que yo sienta pena si no me siento inclinado a confiar en la gente que me entregó a ellos. —Mientras Loki parecía estar bajo control, Tony podía ver claramente cómo sus músculos se tensaban y sus ojos verdes lanzaban fuego. Era un animal acorralado que arremetería en el momento en el que se le acercara. Alzando las manos en señal de rendirse, intentó un método más diplomático en lugar de gritarle al dios.

—Sé que la confianza no es algo a lo que yo tenga derecho, pero nunca le desearía eso a alguien. Ni siquiera a ti. Si hubiese sabido lo que te harían, jamás hubiera dejado que Thor te llevara con él. Realmente no tenía intenciones de invadir tu privacidad Loki, sólo que necesitaba saber. —El hombre estaba de un temperamento irascible, tratando de recuperar el aire en sus pulmones. ¿Qué había pasado con el hombre seguro de sí mismo que una vez estuvo frente a él y lo tiró por una ventana? Era como mirarse en un espejo, él había estado igual cuando había llegado de Afganistán. Sólo que para este caso era peor.

—Sólo necesitas saber que… ¿En serio Stark, esa es tu excusa? ¿Tu insaciable curiosidad? Estoy sorprendido de que todavía puedas mirarme, Stark. No creas que no puedo ver la repugnancia en tu cara; quieres mirar hacia otro lado y no serías el primero. Soy el dios de las mentiras y la maldad; no estoy destinado a ser del agrado de la gente, Stark. —El resentimiento y odio a sí mismo eran tan evidentes que por poco se ahoga. Estaba mal.

—El rechazo no es para ti. Debo admitir que no me agradas de a mucho, pero no le desearía esto ni al peor de mis enemigos. Que no eres tú, para tu información. —.

—Soy un hombre corrompido, Stark. ¿Sabes cómo se siente, cierto? Que te hayan quitado tus poderes y el derecho a decir sí o no. No puedes negar que todavía te sientes herido por eso y ¿cuántos años han pasado? —.

—Me dices que no tengo derecho a inmiscuirme en tu vida privada, pero pareces saber mucho sobre mí. —Sabía que el dios estaba arremetiendo contra él pero no necesitaba que le recordaran el hecho de que todavía sufría de pesadillas y flash-backs.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que algunas cosas están destinadas a permanecer guardadas contigo. Así que para de quejarte y buscar por respuestas porque no las tendrás. —Con eso, el irritado dios se fue. ¿Cómo es que las cosas habían terminado tan mal?

* * *

Hello everybody!

**1)** Aquí les actualizo otro capítulo.

**2)** Contesto reviews:

**Okiitaolcadop:** Qué bueno que te haya gustado este fic! y como te respondí en el otro fan fic, tengo pensando traducir un Thorki apenas termine las historias que llevo en curso ;)

**Rouse Malfoy**: ¿Pobre Loki no? :( me dio mucha tristeza ver tanta tragedia junta en una sola persona... la verdad me costó traducir esa parte u.u ¿Te cuento algo chistoso? imagínate que tu review me llegó al celular (pues porque lo tengo sincronizado con el correo) y entonces cuando lo leí me reí mucho con la parte donde te referías a Loki y dijiste que cómo era posible que tanto mal en lugar de traumarlo lo buenitizo xD en serio! se me salió una risotada y todos mis compañeros de clase se me quedaron mirando raro jajaja pero es que no podía de la risa con ese comentario... Por otro lado, me alegra que mis actualizaciones te hagan feliz ;)

**ritsuka-sensei:** ¿Cierto? Bastante crueles que sí son :( por cierto, no sabía eso de la mitología nórdica, gracias por el dato :) qué bueno que te haya gustado esta historia, es bueno saber que hice una buena elección de fan fic para traducir... jaja bueno con respecto a lo de que estoy favoriteada si me he dado cuenta, mucha gente me ha agregado como favorita y se los agradezco por mil :D, eso quiere decir que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo al publicar más historias de Avengers en español porque de verdad que hay muy pocas historias. Por cierto quien quiera que haya sido esa chica que me recomendó, si es posible dale las gracias :) y sí pobrecito Loki, que le pasen cosas tan malas, de hecho me siento mal xD porque me encanta Loki y siempre escojo fics donde le pasan cosas malas :P ... gracias por tu apoyo ;)

**Yeratel:** ¡Excelente! :) me alegra que te haya gustado, y sí bastante dramático que fueron esos archivos, jamás me lo imaginé. Gracias por seguirme con esta historia ;)

Gracias a todos - los que comentan, la agregan como favorita y la siguen - espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.

**3)** Para los que están leyendo _Ataque de los Minivengadores_, estoy atrasada! ni siquiera he empezado a traducir la primera página, es la primera vez que el tiempo no está de mi lado ¬¬ la verdad, prefiero que hagan caso omiso de los horarios que asigné para ésta y la otra historia, no estoy segura de poder cumplirlos :$ lo lamento, sólo les puedo asegurar que no dejaré estas historias tiradas...

Gracias!, nos vemos en la próxima actualización. No olviden comentar... au revoir tout le monde! :)


	4. Un estado entre despierto y dormido

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Maroon-dragon.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: Un estado entre despierto y dormido**

Loki no salió de su habitación esa noche ni las dos noches siguientes. Tal vez Tony jamás lo admitiría en voz alta pero estaba un poco preocupado por su huésped. La ira ya había desaparecido y ahora se sentía culpable por ello. Obviamente el dios no confiaría en él. Loki había sido traicionado varias veces y él era, después de todo, el dios de las mentiras. Los mentirosos difícilmente podían darle un verdadero sentido a la verdad. Tony estaba seguro que Loki tenía algún tipo de don para ver si alguien estaba mintiendo o no, pero un animal herido arremetería contra todo y se olvidaría de cualquier lógica.

—JARVIS, ¿dónde está Loki? —Le preguntó a su IA mientras atornillaba un perno en su traje que se había aflojado después de una molesta pelea en particular.

—Señor, el dios se encuentra actualmente en la piscina. —El genio por poco deja caer el brazo en el que estaba trabajando.

—¿Quieres decir que abandonó su habitación? —.

—A menos que tenga una piscina dentro de su habitación, sí. —Respondió con sarcasmo.

—No te hagas el listo conmigo o te cambiaré por un modelo mejor. —Soltó Tony devuelta mientras salía del laboratorio y se dirigía hacia las escaleras. De todos los lugares donde podría haber ido el dios tuvo que haber sido la piscina. La única vez que el genio podía recordar haber estado allí, fue cuando el equipo entero de Los Vengadores había decidido hacer entrenamiento y la piscina era la mejor opción. A Tony no le habría importado de no ser porque todavía sentía disgusto por el agua después de los múltiples intentos de ahogamiento que sufrió en Afganistán. Se sentía bastante ridículo por estar husmeando en su propia casa, pero no quería sobresaltar al inmortal. Sólo quería ver si estaba bien.

El lugar parecía estar vacío hasta que Tony notó que había una forma azul pálida en el fondo de la piscina. Incluso si no hubiera sabido que se trataba de Loki, el cabello negro ciertamente lo delató. No tenía ninguna intención de sacar al hombre del agua así que se sentó en una de las sillas playeras cerca de la orilla. Tendría que salir en algún momento por aire, ¿cierto?

Después de casi seis minutos, Tony tuvo suficiente. Quitándose la ropa y quedando sólo en ropa interior saltó a la piscina. Unos ojos color rojo intenso se encontraron con los suyos tan pronto como jadeó por aire. El agua estaba verdaderamente helada haciendo que abriera su boca, dejando escapar todo el aire. La versión azul de Loki tenía una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro mientras veía cómo Tony se movía con dificultad. Después de un par de segundos, cambió su apariencia devuelta a una más humana y con eso el agua regresó a su temperatura normal. Todos sus músculos se tensaron ante la falta de oxígeno. Una mano fuerte lo agarró por sus bíceps y lo arrastró hasta la superficie. En el momento en que salieron a la superficie, Loki se alejó de él.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Jadeó Tony, todavía aspirando el dulce sabor del aire.

—Eso Stark, fue mi verdadera forma. —Comentó Loki mientras se retiraba de la piscina. El billonario se quedó en silencio mientras veía cómo se movían los músculos debajo de su piel blanca. Habían líneas entrecruzadas de color rosado en la espalda del dios. _"Graves latigazos"_ le recordó su mente. Por un momento Tony quiso tocarlas, pero rápidamente pensó que terminaría vuelto mierda si intentaba eso. Gotas de agua recorrían su cuerpo mientras agarraba una toalla de una de las sillas playeras. Todavía había una línea de color rojo intenso en el estómago de Loki pero la mayoría de las heridas ya habían desaparecido o estaban en estado de sanación. Aún tenía una hermosa piel color blanco nieve, los ojos de un verde claro y unos pómulos para morirse. No era tan fornido como Thor, pero desde luego no le hacían falta músculos. El hombre era… bueno… hermoso. Por un momento Tony se sintió insuficiente, pero se recordó a sí mismo que estaba tratando con un dios. Por supuesto, en comparación a él, luciría peor.

—Entonces, ¿qué eres exactamente? Porque por extraño que parezca no creo que Thor sea capaz de hacer eso. —Loki le dirigió una mirada que a la mayoría de la gente la hubiera dejado temblando. Era una ventaja que Tony no hiciera parte de esa mayoría.

—Aunque aprecio tu hospitalidad no siento la necesidad de tener una "amena" conversación contigo Stark, así que te agradecería que te abstuvieras de mencionar a mi _hermano_. —.

—¿Podrías decirme al menos que estabas haciendo en el fondo de la piscina? ¿O era alguna cosa extraña de los dioses? —Tony agarró una toalla para él también, tratando de actuar con cautela en frente del irritado dios. Él no estaba intimidado por la belleza de otro hombre, de ninguna manera.

—Fue un simple ejercicio para calmar mi mente. Un estado entre despierto y dormido. —Tenía ojeras debajo de sus ojos verdes y una cierta tensión en los músculos que los rodeaba. Tony concluyó que Loki no había estado durmiendo bien.

—¿Por lo general haces eso en aguas tan frías? —Estaba claro que Loki prefería irse en lugar de tener una conversación "normal" con él. El genio también prefería estar en cualquier otro lugar, pero aquel hombre estaba viviendo en su casa y no podían seguir evitándose entre sí.

—El agua era simplemente para ahogar el ruido. —Hubo un momento incómodo en que ambos se quedaron mirando hasta que finalmente decidieron que ya habían pasado suficiente tiempo juntos. Cuando Tony estuvo a punto de subir las escaleras para tomar algunas prendas secas se giró hacia Loki quien estaba a punto de ir por la dirección contraria.

—Es normal tener pesadillas, ¿sabes? —.

—No tengo pesadillas, Stark. —Respondió el dios, sólo que esta vez su respuesta carecía de su habitual veneno. Decidiendo no discutir sobre eso, Tony continuó su camino hacia su habitación.

* * *

Loki nunca había dormido bien. No podía recordar una sola noche durante todos sus siglos de vida donde hubiera dormido más de unas cuantas horas y se hubiera despertado renovado. La magia siempre le ayudaba a lucir reanimado y a permanecer despierto durante las reuniones aburridas. Entre más viejo se ponía, sus sueños empeoraban. Hechizos, recuerdos de asesinatos, mentiras que había dicho; todo lo perseguía. Sin embargo, sus sueños en ese entonces parecían tranquilos y serenos en comparación con los recuerdos que lo atormentaban ahora. El dolor siempre sería recordado, la degradación. Los gritos que había querido dejar salir pero que no había podido por tener la boca cerrada con ataduras. El estado de meditación era una mejor opción, incluso si eso significaba que su magia y curación física tuvieran un contratiempo.

Gruñó tan pronto como se tiró en la cama una vez más. Era cómoda y su mente estaba teniendo problemas para vencer el sueño. Iron Man lo había interrumpido en su meditación dejándolo más exhausto de lo que había estado antes de la sesión. Se esforzó por mantener los ojos cerrados, pero después de varios intentos finalmente se cerraron.

_¡No, no por favor! ¡Eso no! Sintió un dolor insoportable tan pronto como el látigo golpeó contra su piel. Gritaba y Sif sostenía su cara mientras Balder cerraba su boca con ataduras. El dolor en la parte baja de su espalda mientras alguien o algo lo penetraba. La humedad en sus mejillas mientras lloraba. La humillación de ser atrapado llorando. La burla._

Con un jadeo Loki se despertó bruscamente. El sudor goteaba por su piel mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Los recuerdos siempre parecían tan escalofriantemente reales. Las sábanas se habían pegado a su piel y con un irritado gruñido, las lanzó fuera de la cama. El sueño no regresaría pronto y había demasiada adrenalina en su cuerpo para siquiera intentar la meditación. Negándose a reflexionar sobre la razón que lo había despertado, Loki inmediatamente se dirigió a la sala de estar. Tal vez esa "tableta" lo mantendría ocupado. Había sido bastante divertida hasta que encontró el siniestro archivo.

Las luces de la ciudad parpadeaban alegremente afuera de las ventanas y Loki podía ver claramente por qué a Tony le gustaba vivir tan alto. Le debió haber dado al hombre un sentimiento de ser un dios, si es que su ego no lo había llevado a ese estado todavía. Se estiró un poco, la ropa normal Midgardiana todavía se sentía extraña para él. Lo hacía sentir mucho más vulnerable que la pesada armadura que solía llevar. Por otra parte, no se había sentido verdaderamente fuerte en años. Su magia todavía estaba débil y su cuerpo estaba en vía de recuperación. Algún día regresaría y se vengaría de todos los que se atravesaron en su camino.

* * *

Hello everybody! :)

**1)** WTF? ¿Por qué actualicé tan rápido? Bueno lo que pasa es que estuve reflexionando al respecto, esta historia es muy laaarga, y además me puse a ver que cada capítulo es muy corto (casi la mitad de los Minivengadores) y puedo traducir dos capítulos de manera rápida. Bueno, otra razón que me llevó a tomar esta decisión es que como quiero traducir muchas más historias me conviene agilizar el proceso, para subir más... en fin... creo que a muchos les va gustar este cambio... eso sí! no tengo días seguros, serán dos días pero no les doy fechas certeras.

**2)** Si veo que este cambio no da resultado, por cuestiones de tiempo, vuelvo a un día por semana.

**3)** Contesto reviews:

**ritsuka-sensei:** Bueno querida pues es que ellos siempre van a discutir porque tienen el ego en las nubes xD esos momentos tan serenos entre ellos no duran mucho pero bueeno... gracias por tu comentario :)

**rouse malfoy:** Todavía siento pena por Loki :( ... y sí, es raro que sea bueno... pero veremos que pasará más adelante ... :)

**Bjork:** Lo que más me sorprendió de toda la tragedia de Loki fue el hecho de que Thor y Odín hubiesen permitido semejante barbaridad, pero más adelante todo será explicado así que paciencia. Gracias por leer el fic! :)

**Yeratel:** Así que no te quedaste con las ganas? xD y sí es una historia muy bueena, por eso es que decidí traducirla, me parece que la autora tiene muy buenas habilidades para la escritura y construcción de la trama. Oye! gracias por recomendar las historias, en serio! eso significa mucho para mí :) espero que me sigas leyendo ok? :P ... gracias por tu comentario :)

**4)** En estos días hablé con la autora del fic y me dijo que estaba muy contenta por los reviews que había recibido, obviamente los leyó con ayuda de un traductor pero que había entendido los mensajes :)

**5)** Bueno ya... esto se volvió 90% comentarios míos y 10% historia xD ... Je suis désolée u.u ... no olviden comentar, saludos :3


	5. Imbécil

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Maroon-dragon.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: Imbécil**

Loki sintió toda la vida filtrarse fuera de él mientras permanecía de pie en frente de la enorme ventana. Toda la energía, todo lo que quería conservar, se había esfumado. Se derrumbó, presionando su frente contra la ventana. El adormecimiento era una bendición. Un cambio dentro su agonía habitual que reposaba en sus huesos. Después de unos cuantos minutos, abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que había cambiado a su estado natural. Los dedos azules se presionaban contra el piso dejando pequeños cristales tan pronto como se apartaba. Alzando la vista, vio su reflejo contra el vidrio. Ojos entre rojo y naranja que parecían arder como fuego, piel azul con trazados tribales que cubrían su rostro. Feo. El monstruo que se les contaba a los niños. Parecía suceder más a menudo.

Cambiaba sin tener una buena razón para ello. Pensó que tenía algo que ver con la confusión interna que había trastornado su magia. La magia se había focalizado en algún tipo de balance que terminaría por explotar en su propia cara o no volver en absoluto. Había una razón por la que había muy pocos hechiceros en Asgard y la mayoría de ellos estaban cerca del Valhalla. En un par de años, él sería el último en ser capaz de practicar la magia y no era querido en Asgard. Bufó ante su estupidez. Antes, ser hechicero implicaba ganarse el respeto de todos, ahora todos preferían pelear como Thor. Había sido tolerado por los amigos de Thor porque apreciaban mucho a su hermano, pero cuando él no estaba cerca lo golpeaban debido a su falta de habilidades de combate. Todos parecían olvidar la frecuencia con que sus ilusiones y trucos los había salvado en varias ocasiones de ser aplastados como hormigas.

Los recuerdos trajeron de regreso el dolor que había estado adormecido por un momento. Los odiaba. A todos los Æsir. La única magia que usaban era para dañar a otros. Las imágenes de su hijo siendo convertido en un lobo y asesinando a su otro hijo, todo para castigar a su padre. Sleipnir, quien ahora era simplemente usado como caballo para Odín. Fenrir siendo atado por siglos con una espada en su boca. Jormungand quien estaba escondido en algún lugar de las oscuras profundidades del océano aquí en Midgard. Hel había sido el único que había salido relativamente bien. No habían hecho nada malo, pero por sus apariencias y las profecías hechas, habían sido exiliados o asesinados. No siempre las profecías se volvían realidad, pero los otros Æsir habían estado en busca de una razón. Dejó salir un gruñido por toda la injusticia.

—¿Loki, que demonios estás haciendo? —Un Tony de aspecto adormecido le preguntó tan pronto como entró a la habitación. Loki no respondió pero lucía lo suficientemente demacrado para que Tony adivinara la respuesta. —¿Pesadilla? —De nuevo, no hubo respuesta. Aparentemente, el mortal no estaba del todo despierto como para darse cuenta que el dios no estaba del color normal. Loki intentó estabilizar sus emociones de alguna manera para poder cambiar de nuevo. Tomó unas cuantas bocanadas de aire y lentamente sus dedos regresaron a su estado pálido original.

* * *

—Mierda. —Maldijo Tony cuando se golpeó el dedo del pie de camino al mueble del bar. —JARVIS, prende las luces. —En cuestión de segundos la habitación estaba iluminada y con ella, la mitad de Loki seguía estando azul. Mientras Tony ya había visto su forma azul anteriormente, se había sobresaltado otra vez cuando vio al dios sentado contra la pared. Su color normal estaba comenzando a aparecer por su cuello y de pronto, el dios volvió a su estado de piel habitual.

—Ya sabes, ese es un truco impresionante. —Comentó, agarrando una botella de trago fuerte y sirviéndolo en dos vasos.

—¿Hay una razón para tu charla demente o estás intentando molestarme, humano? —El dios refunfuñó, no en un buen estado de ánimo para platicar.

—¿Estás de buen humor para beber? —Preguntó Tony, extendiendo el segundo vaso lleno con un líquido color ámbar. El dios lo tomó de la mano sin decir nada y procedió a bebérselo de un solo trago.

—Bieeen, ¿otro? —Preguntó, pero el dios negó con la cabeza y procedió a sentarse a su lado. El genio no tenía idea de por qué seguía intentando establecer algún tipo de contacto con Loki. El dios claramente no lo quería y Tony se sintió bastante incómodo consigo mismo. Por un momento hubo un silencio entre los dos hombres, pero el billonario nunca había sido de los que permanecían en silencio por mucho tiempo.

—¿Quieres regresar a Asgard una vez te recuperes? —.

—¿Podrías mantener cerrada esa cosa a la que llamas boca? —Se quejó el dios, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para abandonar la habitación. A juzgar por su apariencia, probablemente estaba demasiado cansado para levantar su cabeza, por no hablar de mover el resto de su cuerpo.

—Lo siento dios del malhumor, pero en caso de que no lo hayas notado nunca me quedo callado… ¿qué problema hay en que respondas un par de preguntas? No tienes nada mejor que hacer… —Le dijo Tony. Estaba comenzando a encabronarse con el remilgado dios.

—En serio Stark, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer? No siento la necesidad de responder tus preguntas o de divertirte con mis historias. —Escupió Loki.

—¿Entonces? ¿Vas a quedarte en mi casa, comerte mi comida y beber mi trago, pero eres demasiado grande y poderoso para actuar como si estuvieras bien agradecido? —.

—¿Esa es la manera en que los humanos muestran agradecimiento? ¿Respondiendo preguntas cuando el que pregunta no le importa la respuesta? —.

—Jódete Loki, podrías ser un poco menos hostil. Creo que merezco eso considerando que te estás quedando en mi maldita casa. —.

—¿Así que no niegas que no te importa la respuesta? —Soltó el dios.

—No dije eso. Sólo estoy diciendo que no tienes que morderme cada vez que te hago una pregunta. Además, si yo no quisiera escuchar la respuesta entonces no te preguntaría, imbécil. —El sueño se había apoderado de Tony, no podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había llamado a alguien imbécil… por lo general, era más creativo con sus insultos. El dios parpadeó como un búho ante el insulto. Aparentemente, no había esperado algo como eso. Las comisuras de su boca se ensancharon, fue casi desapercibido pero Tony lo notó. Lo hizo sentir un poco mejor. No le gustaba Loki, pero después de leer y ver por todo lo que había pasado el dios… bueno, merecía un poco de felicidad. Incluso si fuera a costa de Tony.

El silencio se apoderó de la situación por un momento tan pronto como Tony se levantó para llenar su copa vacía. Intentó no mostrar sorpresa en cuanto Loki habló. —No pienso regresar a Asgard jamás. Incluso si me quisieran de vuelta, lo cual estoy seguro de que no sucederá, no me gustaría regresar. —Tony le creía. Estaba bastante seguro que la tortura había sido ejecutada por personas de alto rango. Así Loki pudiera evitar la gente que le había hecho eso, él no sería capaz de olvidarlo, se sentó devuelta sin hacer nada.

—¿No hay nadie a quien te gustaría volver a ver? ¿Esposa o algo? —Quería golpear su propia cabeza contra el bar por tan insensible pregunta. El trago, no dormir y una extraña situación, hizo de su muy afilada lengua una más dolorosa al parecer. La mirada que Loki le dio dejó muy en claro que si Tony no aplastaba su cabeza contra el bar, él si lo haría.

—¿No has hecho tu tarea sobre nosotros los dioses? Qué mal Stark, siempre debes conocer a tu enemigo. —El dios parecía petulante.

—¿Entonces eres mi enemigo? Porque ahora no luces tan peligroso. —Sí, Tony definitivamente deseaba morir. Sin embargo, el dios no le favoreció ninguna respuesta y en lugar de eso se levantó y abandonó la habitación. Después de tomar su segundo vaso de whisky, decidió que volver a la cama probablemente era una buena idea. —JARVIS, recuérdame buscar sobre mitología Nórdica mañana. Enfócate en aspectos que tengan que ver con Loki. —Le dijo.

—Lo haré, señor. —Tony iba a averiguar cómo había sido la vida de cierto dios embaucador.

* * *

Hola a todos! :)

**1)** Contesto reviews:

**Yeratel:** Gracias!, la verdad me alegra que te estén gustando tanto las historias que traduzco para recomendarlas. Para mí es un poco complicado decidir qué historia traducir, de alguna manera es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr para ver si tiene aceptación, hay muy buenas historias en inglés y a veces es todo un reto escoger una... pero bueno, me alegra estar eligiendo buenas historias. Gracias por leerme ;)

**Guest:** No dejaste tu nombre pero espero que sepas que este mensaje va para ti jeje. Qué linda! por estar leyendo todas mis historias, en serio, eso me alegra demasiado :D y lo de la tableta de Tony sí, viene a ser como una especie de iPad... jaja qué divertido lo de Angry Birds, yo los amo, me encanta jugarlos... ojalá que a Loki también :P ... gracias por leerme ;)

**Bjork:** Siii... actualicé rápido xD ... como dije antes quiero traducir más historias entonces quiero agilizar los procesos. Bueno ya somos dos... o quise decir varias xD estoy segura que muchas amamos a Loki... es que es tan lindo :3 ... también opino lo mismo que tú, por más malvado que fuera nunca utilizó métodos tan macabros para hacer sufrir a sus víctimas... y sí, la violencia sólo trae más violencia, lamentablemente :( Esperemos que Tony logre hacerlo cambiar de parecer :D ... gracias por tu comentario ;)

**2)** Una pregunta, alguien tiene idea de cómo carajos quitar una comunidad? accidentalmente por estar mirando algo de comunidades salí creando una y quiero eliminarla... si alguien tiene idea de cómo quitarla me avisa por favor :3

**3)** En estos días, probablemente el fin de semana, estaré publicando un **Long One Shot.**

Bueno no siendo más, los dejo... nos vemos en la próxima actualización, no olviden comentar :3 ... saludos!


	6. Cuestión de negocios

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Maroon-dragon.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: Cuestión de negocios**

La cabeza de Tony estaba palpitando con toda la información que había acabado de procesar. Pensó que no había un experto en la Tierra que supiera sobre Loki y la mitología nórdica más que él mismo. A menos que Thor visitara el planeta. Dios, después de haber leído todas esas historias, Tony podía simpatizar con su huésped actual. Por supuesto, necesitaba verificar algunas de las historias, dado que no todos los mitos eran probablemente ciertos, pero la idea general estaba ahí. La vida de Loki era muy lastimera. Estaba sentado en su laboratorio escribiendo en una de sus pantallas. Pequeñas frases y palabras resumían parte de la historia del dios y nada de eso eran cosas buenas. Se preguntó sobre Sigyn. Se suponía que ella estaba casada con Loki, pero cuando le había preguntado al dios el día anterior sobre la gente que lo quería en Asgard, lucía como si no tuviese a nadie. Sin embargo, la IA lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, poniendo fin a casi cinco horas de lluvia de ideas.

—Señor, la señorita Romanoff, el señor Barton y el señor Rogers están aquí para verlo. —.

—Mierda, ¿dónde está Loki en éste momento? —Maldijo Tony en cuanto cerró el archivo.

—En su habitación, en el mismo lugar donde ha permanecido durante todo el día, señor. —Si hubiese estado programada para eso, la IA probablemente hubiera dicho _duh_.

—Déjalos pasar entonces. —No sería bueno para el equipo averiguar a quien tenía por huésped, pero la computadora estaba en lo correcto. Loki no había salido de su habitación desde la noche anterior y probablemente no lo haría en la tarde.

—Capitán, Tasha, Robin Hood, ¿a qué debo este placer? —Exclamó Tony tan pronto entró a la habitación donde los espías se habían acomodado.

—Bruce ha tenido un episodio y pidió estar solo por un tiempo y dado que no hemos sabido de ti desde hace mucho… —Le contó Natasha mientras aceptaba el café que Tony le había ofrecido.

—¿Cómo has estado Tony? —Le preguntó Rogers. Él quería contarles que su vida había sido un poco loca durante los últimos días, más de lo usual al menos, pero se sentía como casi una traición hacia Loki. Los otros Vengadores habían estado tan cabreados como Tony cuando se enteraron que el dios embaucador había sido puesto en libertad tan solo dos años después de su aprisionamiento. La diferencia era que ahora Tony sabía que habían conllevado esos años. Los otros estarían complacidos de arrancarle la cabeza al dios en el momento en que se enteraran de que él estaba ahí.

—He estado bien. Trabajando en algunas mejoras para el traje. ¿Qué han estado haciendo ustedes, además de salvar el mundo? —.

—Fury ha estado más cabreado de lo normal. Ahora con Loki suelto en algún lado, está viendo fantasmas por todos lados. Hemos estado viajando alrededor del mundo en busca de cosas insignificantes. Espero realmente que ese dios haya muerto en algún lugar porque me estoy volviendo demente con los cambios tan constantes que he tenido con los husos horarios. Thor podría habernos dado una mejor advertencia que sólo decir que habían liberado a su hermano. —Se quejó Barton, agarrando con más fuerza su taza de café.

Tony tragó saliva con dificultad. —Hablando de ese enorme leñador, ¿dónde está Thor? —De por sí tener a Los Vengadores ahí era peligroso, con certeza no quería que Thor cayera desprevenido en la visita.

—La última vez escuché que estaba visitando a Jane y que regresaría a Asgard después de eso. —Respondió Steve, su uniforme hacía un fuerte contraste con el oscuro sofá en el que estaba sentado haciéndolo destacar más de lo usual.

—Parece que finalmente ha renunciado a ese idiota que tiene por hermano. Creo que lo mejor para Thor es que se deshaga de él de una vez por todas. Claramente Loki no quiere hacer parte de esa familia. —La Viuda Negra aceptó un vaso de whisky de Barton, quien había servido para cada uno de los que habían en la sala.

—Señor, su _huésped_ se dirige hacia acá. —Habló la IA, haciendo que Tony por poco dejara caer su vaso.

—Bueno chicos, es hora de que se vayan. —Steve ya se había levantado para salir de la sala, él siempre se había sentido avergonzado por el alocado estilo de vida de Tony, los otros dos lucían bastante divertidos.

—Trabajando en el traje ¿eh? Por favor preséntanos a tu invitada, me encantaría conocerla. —Bromeó Barton, poniéndose más cómodo.

—Creo que te enloquecerías, teniendo en cuenta que sería lo más cercano a algo de "acción" que podrías llegar a tener, pero ¿por favor se podrían ir ahora? No quisiera asustarla, me gustaría que regresara luego. —Intentó mantener la desesperación en su voz, mientras calculaba el tiempo desde que Loki había salido de la habitación hasta llegar al lugar en dónde estaban.

—Oh vamos, si alguien podría asustarla serías tú. —Bromeó Natasha, pero de todos modos se levantó para hacer su camino hacia la puerta arrastrando a Clint. Pero resultó ser demasiado tarde.

Todo el mundo se congeló cuando lo vieron entrar en la sala. Loki parecía estar moviéndose lentamente hacia atrás, tratando de hacerse tan pequeño como podía mientras permanecía de pie. Tony estaba a un paso de Loki antes de que Natasha se le tirara encima al dios con su daga y terminara con su garganta. Por un momento hubo un silencio tenso mientras seguían mirándose. Clint y Natasha parecían listos para asesinar y Steve lucía en un estado entre atacar a Loki o hacer que los otros retrocedieran.

—Hazte a un lado Tony, todavía tengo negocios pendientes con él. —Refunfuñó El Halcón.

—No puedes hacer eso Clint. Él ya cumplió su condena en Asgard. No puedo permitir que lo juzgues. —Tony tenía la idea de que terminaría con una daga en su espalda por culpa de Loki si le contaba a los otros Vengadores sobre la tortura.

—Jódete, dos años no son suficientes en mi libro. —El genio esperaba cualquier movimiento de la mujer para detenerla del cabello como a una gata.

—¿Quieres empezar una guerra con Asgard? Él ha cumplido su condena, si atacamos a un príncipe de Asgard ellos no se lo tomarán a la ligera. Dudo que Thor pueda salvarnos, entonces. —Estaba aferrándose de donde podía, esperando que los otros no supieran que probablemente serían alabados por los demás dioses por haber herido al embaucador. Aparentemente no se dieron cuenta, porque los tres héroes apartaron sus armas.

—¿Puedes decirnos al menos que está haciendo aquí? —Steve intentó calmar la tensión. Esa era una buena pregunta y una para la que Tony no tenía una mentira inmediata para responder.

—Vine por conocimiento. —Los interrumpió Loki. —De alguna manera Stark es inmune a mi magia y quería saber por qué. Todo este viaje es sólo por conocimiento y Stark ha sido lo suficientemente amable por ofrecerme alojamiento. —Estaba lejos de ser una buena mentira, pero la expresión en su cara fue muy convincente. Los otros miraron a Tony para confirmar.

—Sí, quiero saber cómo funciona su magia y me está permitiendo hacer algunas pruebas en él mientras le doy información sobre el electromagneto. Sólo es cuestión de negocios, eso no significa que me agrade ahora. —Eso último parecía ponerlos más a gusto.

—¿Y qué si usa esa información contra nosotros? —.

—Se los prometo, voy a dejar Midgard en paz. No tengo ninguna intención de iniciar otra guerra. —Eso parecía bastante sincero.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará aquí Tony? Porque no vendré a hacerte visita con él por los alrededores. —Era lógico que Barton quería estar lejos del dios que una vez lo esclavizó, y los otros parecían estar de acuerdo con él.

—No sé cuánto tiempo vaya a tomar. Cuando se marche se los haré saber. ¿Creen que puedan dejar a Thor por fuera de éste asunto? No quiero ver este lugar destruido otra vez. —Le gustaba su torre y dudaba que Loki estuviera muy ansioso de ver a su hermano. Todos hicieron un gesto de asentimiento y se fueron de la torre. La adrenalina hizo que se tumbara en el sofá tan pronto como abandonó su cuerpo. Sin embargo, Loki no se movió por unos cuantos minutos, aparentemente congelado.

—Puedes sentarte. —Le dijo Tony, haciendo que el dios lo mirara en lugar de a la puerta por donde sus enemigos recién habían salido.

—Podrías haberme advertido que estaban aquí, Stark. —Le escupió el dios, con sus músculos relajándose lentamente de su posición rígida.

—Permaneces en tu habitación la mayor parte del tiempo y ellos no planeaban quedarse por mucho, así que pensé que no había mucho de qué preocuparse. Vinieron a hacer una visita muy corta, de haberlo sabido con más tiempo te lo habría contado. —Tony estaba muy cansado para tener una discusión en el momento. De repente, se acordó de algo. —He estado leyendo mi colección de mitología nórdica; ¿es cierto que tienes cinco hijos? —.

—No, Stark. _Tenía_ cinco hijos. De alguna manera, ustedes los humanos se las arreglaron para tener esa parte de nuestra historia correcta. —Soltó el dios y se fue de la sala. Algunas veces Tony odiaba cuando los humanos estaban en lo correcto. Maldiciendo su curiosidad fue al bar. Necesitaba una bebida bastante fuerte.

Pasaron casi cuatro horas cuando finalmente decidió que había pensado suficiente por esa noche y que era hora de ir a la cama. Se preguntó si Loki todavía estaba despierto y si el dios le aceptaría una disculpa. Había sido un estúpido insensible. Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando lo escuchó. No era muy audible, pero el sollozo que provenía del dios desgarró su corazón. Nadie debería sonar tan quebrantado. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió un poco para ver si el dios estaba despierto o no, y lo encontró dando vueltas en la cama. El cabello de Loki estaba desarreglado y su piel estaba empapada en sudor. Sin embargo, fue la cara del dios la que hizo que se apresurara hasta la cama. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y había rastros de lágrimas cubriendo su cara, su boca estaba abierta en un grito silencioso. Dios, ¿así lucía cuando tenía pesadillas? En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, algo le decía que despertar a alguien en medio de una pesadilla no era una buena idea, pero hizo caso omiso. Cualesquiera que fueran los demonios que Loki estaba enfrentando en sus sueños, seguramente eran peores que los que enfrentaría cuando se despertara.

—Loki… despierta. Despierta, rey de los renos. Vamos. —Agarró uno de sus hombros y sacudió al dios. Unos ojos verdes claros lo estaban mirando de repente, todavía nublados con los restos del sueño que habían estado torturando a tan angustiado dios.

* * *

—¿Stark? —Dijo Loki con voz áspera. Su cabeza le latía con fuerza y su garganta se sentía reseca. ¿Había despertado al genio multimillonario? Se frotó las manos por la cara y casi se echa para atrás cuando se dio cuenta que estaba empapado con lágrimas.

—Está bien, estabas teniendo una pesadilla. Te traeré un vaso de agua. —Tony entró al baño contiguo y Loki lo miró con curiosidad. El humano estaba siendo amable con él, cosa que era ajena a Loki después de tantos años. El encuentro con Los Vengadores le había recordado de nuevo cuán indefenso era sin su magia y eso había desencadenado una pesadilla más violenta. No era que las otras fueran mejores, pero ésta en especial había sido bastante dolorosa. Demasiado vívida. Se estremeció ante su memoria. Stark estuvo de vuelta más pronto de lo que Loki había pensado y le pasó el vaso. Para sorpresa del dios, Tony se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirándolo con preocupación.

—¿Qué quieres Stark? —Se sintió muy vulnerable por el momento para defenderse por sí mismo, y deseaba que el hombre abandonara la habitación.

—En realidad, estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo. —.

—¿Qué? —¿Acaso el hombre disfrutaba confundiéndolo? —.

—¿Planeas seguir guardando todo para ti mismo o planeas hablar sobre ello? ¿Qué quieres hacer al respecto, rey de los renos? —El último insulto sonó más como un apodo que una burla. Por un momento Loki consideró al hombre que tenía enfrente. Aunque no le gustaban sus preguntas, poseía cierto coraje para expresarlas. Incluso sin su magia, Loki fácilmente podía aplastar su cráneo.

—¿Por qué querría hablar sobre ello, humano? ¿No tienes suficiente gracias a tu maldita computadora? —.

—JARVIS sólo puede darme información sobre tus heridas físicas. ¿Ustedes no tienen terapeutas en Asgard? No está bien ignorar lo que pasó y toda esa mierda. —Dijo volviendo a ser el habitual Stark.

—Lo siento, no tenía la impresión de que importara si hablaba o no. —Respondió con cierto dejo de altanería.

—Por supuesto que importa. No descansarás en paz si sigues haciendo esto. —Deliberadamente miró hacia la cama que estaba hecha un desorden.

—En realidad Stark, ¿cómo es que dicen ustedes los humanos?... ¿la cafetera llamando a la tetera de vuelta? —Siseó Loki mientras organizaba las sábanas, dándose cuenta que no llevaba puesta ninguna camisa.

—Tal vez, pero eso sólo significa que tengo razón. Difícilmente puedes decir que estoy sano… ¿y tú no quieres volverte como yo, cierto? —Bueno, el humano había tocado un punto importante.

—¿No puedes acabar con esta demente charla, humano? No importa si me sano o no. No es asunto tuyo. —Se negó a mirar esos molestos ojos marrones que probablemente le estaban dando una mirada llena de compasión. Siempre era lo mismo; compasión o rabia. Cuando Tony se levantó para irse, un repentino pánico se apoderó del corazón de Loki y antes de darse cuenta, había agarrado su muñeca. La soltó inmediatamente, como si le quemara. Era una idea ridícula e ilógica que Stark fuera capaz de alejar sus pesadillas, pero de alguna manera su mente se sentía segura con él. Por supuesto, carecía de cualquier fundamento. Estaba sorprendido que Tony no se hubiera ido de la habitación inmediatamente. Él parecía estar pensando en algo.

—Hazte a un lado, Rudolph. —Murmuró, alzando la sábana y acostándose en la cama. Inmediatamente, Loki se movió al otro lado para evitar el contacto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Stark? —Siseó Loki.

—Sólo duérmete, Loki. JARVIS, luces. —La habitación regresó a la oscuridad y por un momento Loki se quedó mirando al hombre que yacía a su lado dándole la espalda. Un suave resplandor azul era visible del otro lado donde estaba el electromagneto. Aparentemente, Stark había elegido entre sus pensamientos irracionales y había decidido quedarse, como el dios quería. Loki se negaba a pensar en todas las implicaciones que llevaba esto, pero un poco de gratitud llenó su corazón. Tan pronto como se recostó de nuevo, dándole la espalda a Stark, cerró sus ojos. Tal vez era un pensamiento irracional, pero lo hacía sentir mejor teniendo a Iron Man cerca.

* * *

Holaa! :3

Me imagino que se estaban preguntando por qué me estaba demorando en actualizar... pues la razón es que esta semana estuve muy ocupada... además me dieron un trabajo de monitoría en la universidad y eso llevó mis niveles de trabajo al extremo... pero bueno, aquí les he traído otra actualización :)

**1)** Como este capítulo tiene la misma extensión de un capítulo de los Minivengadores, vale por dos actualizaciones en una semana.

**2)** Respondo reviews:

**Orihime Altair:** Eso fue lo que me llamó la atención de este fic. Es una idea innovadora, pocos fics intentan combinar la mitología nórdica con la trama. Por cierto, gracias por la información sobre los hijos de Loki, había cosas que no sabía y a mi me empezó a llamar la atención todo el cuento de la mitología nórdica desde que Loki se convirtió en mi personaje favorito :) Gracias por tu cumplido, me llena de satisfacción saber que estoy haciendo una buena traducción ;)

**rouse malfoy:** Nooo xD tienes que ser paciente, esa tensión entre los dos es lo que hace interesante la situación :P ya veremos más adelante como se desencadena todo pero por el momento disfruta del ambiente de hostilidad xD Gracias por tu cumplido ;) querida, siento decirte que no tengo Twitter :X ... pero podemos seguir en contacto por este medio :)

**Okiitaolcadop:** Jajaja! tu fuiste la del iPad xD bueno ahora ya sé :P no sé si ya leíste mi One Shot traducido, se llama: Obscenidades Midgardianas, te lo recomiendo es muy chistoso! gracias :)

**ritsuka-sensei:** Jaja sí! la verdad ya me estaba extrañando :P tú siempre me dejas review ;) no sabía que te gustaba Loki en su forma de Jotun, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo... se ve hermoso, lástima que Loki no piense lo mismo u.u gracias por tu comentario :)

**Bjork:** Bastante tensión no? jajaja xD pero paciencia :P todo en su momento... y de acuerdo contigo, Tony es demasiado insensible xD todo imprudente ahí hablando de más, dan ganas de cerrarle la boca con una cremallera jaja mentiras todo bien Tony me cae muy bien ;) con respecto a los dioses nórdicos, pareciera que no se detuvieran a pensar con cabeza fría sus acciones porque mucho daño sí que le han hecho al pobre Loki, pero no se dan cuenta que este dios es bastante astuto y vengativo y puede devolverles un daño mil veces peor... gracias por tu comentario :)

**AntonetteK:** Es verdad! Es lo que me parece creativo de este fic, el hecho de mostrar facetas no conocidas del dios nórdico y no siempre lo típico que ya todos sabemos... jaja a ti te pasó lo mismo que a mí, también me enamoré del personaje y a raíz de eso decidí investigar y leer sobre mitología nórdica ;) Y claro! Loki es Loki, debe conservar esa esencia de altanería que lo caracteriza, de hecho eso lo hace interesante... y la verdad se complementa bastante bien con la personalidad de Tony que me encanta también... mejor dicho están hechos el uno para el otro jeje. Gracias por tu comentario :)

**Sekmeth Dei:** Yo sé! pobrecito de Loki u.u yo creo que se han pasado con tanto daño y humillación... me alegra que estés leyendo mi traducción de los Minivengadores ;) gracias por tu comentario :)

**3)** Gracias a todos por leerme! en serio, me hacen demasiado feliz, y los comentarios me alegran demasiadoo el día :D

**4)** Me pondré a traducir el otro capítulo de los Minivengadores ahora mismo... nos vemos en la próxima actualización, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo... no olviden comentar... saludos! :3


	7. Endorfinas

******Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Maroon-dragon.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7: Endorfinas**

Loki se despertó completamente solo más tarde ese día, sintiéndose más descansado de lo habitual. Por un momento se preguntó a dónde había ido Stark, pero pronto encontró una nota que reposaba en la mesita de noche. _Búscame en el laboratorio en cuanto leas esto_. Así que el científico había comenzado su día sin él. Después de quitarse el sudor de la pesadilla y haber agarrado una manzana para comer, Loki se dirigió a la planta baja dónde sabía que se encontraba el laboratorio. Claramente estaba insonorizado porque sólo podía ver los labios del genio moverse antes de abrir la puerta.

—Buenos días _bella durmiente_. ¿Listo para una sesión de exploración de ideas? —Loki miraba el laboratorio con asombro. Era un desastre.

—¿Cómo _demonios _haces para trabajar aquí, Stark? —Preguntó mientras esquivaba una caja con tornillos.

—Oh, por lo general hago que JARVIS limpie todo una vez he finalizado. —Hizo a un lado una pila de papel para poner otra. —Esta es toda la información que he reunido hasta el momento sobre ese pequeño cetro tuyo. —.

—Ese pequeño cetro podría matarte fácilmente, así que por favor un poco de respeto. Por cierto, ¿dónde está? —En serio, ¿cómo puede encontrar algo en medio de ese basurero? Aunque reconocía que era un basurero de muy alta tecnología, pero al fin y al cabo, un basurero. Las únicas cosas que Loki pudo distinguir fueron: las pantallas de computador, las mesas y los carros. El resto era una combinación de papel, tornillos y otras piezas de metal. Con una mirada de curiosidad, le levantó una zanahoria a Stark quien simplemente se encogió de hombros. —Experimento. —Respondió como si eso explicase todo.

—Está aquí. —Abrió dos pequeñas puertas de un armario, revelando el cetro en toda su gloria, sobre un cojín de felpa.

—Por lo menos lo estás tratando mejor que al resto de tus cosas. —Vociferó Loki mientras cogía su preciada arma.

—Por favor Rudolph, mi traje se pule a diario. Cada una de mis creaciones recibe buenas atenciones. —Resopló Tony. —Ahora la parte buena, ¿de qué está hecha tu magia? —La energía irradiada por Stark le recordaba a Loki los niños durante los festejos en Asgard.

—Mi magia es una forma de energía, ¿no lo entiendes todavía, Stark? —.

—Por supuesto que lo entiendo. Es un elemento puro. No puedo romperlo en diferentes partes. Lo que me gustaría saber es cómo la creas. —Resopló Tony de nuevo, abriendo otra pantalla que mostraba a Loki en plena batalla haciendo uso de su cetro. Por un momento se quedó callado mientras veía el daño que había causado.

—Ustedes los mortales tienen algo que llaman Zen, un estado de equilibrio puro. La magia no existe porque sí, aunque hay personas con cierta aptitud para ella. Tienes que aprender a crear ese equilibrio y luego alcanzar esa energía que nace de ese equilibrio. Una vez has llegado a ese punto, entrenas hasta que se vuelve más fácil acceder a la misma. —Explicó Loki, pasando sus dedos en cada una de las runas que habían sido talladas en el cetro.

—Así que si yo empezara a hacer Yoga, ¿sería capaz de hacer magia? —Le preguntó Tony con una mirada esperanzadora, la cual Loki estaba feliz de poder aplastar.

—Lo único que podrías hacer Stark, es quedarte callado por largos periodos de tiempo. La especie humana ha carecido de magia ya hace tanto que difícilmente llegaría a ti, aunque todavía hay algunos que nacen con algún tipo de don para ella. Ver las almas perdidas, por ejemplo, o tener una conexión especial con los animales, y en épocas anteriores, no todos los adivinos eran fraudulentos. —La piedra azul que estaba en la parte superior del cetro, brilló un poco más en cuanto Loki puso su dedo encima.

—¿Así que hay muchos hechiceros en Asgard? No tenía la impresión de que Thor pudiese hacer algo más que mover su martillo y generar un clima desfavorable. —El genio iba anotando en la pizarra las palabras que resumían la conversación.

—Thor es, como la mayoría de los dioses, un tonto. La hechicería es una habilidad que requiere una concentración mental que está ausente en casi todos ellos. Los Asgardianos prefieren las batallas gloriosas y poseer habilidades de pelea antes que cerebro. Las únicas personas que quedan en Asgard que pueden hacer algo más que luchar, son los de la primera generación y pronto esa magia morirá con ellos. —Si bien Loki le deseaba cosas malas a la mayoría de la gente del reino, se sentía como una especie en vía de extinción y eso le hacía daño.

—¿Por qué morirá? Dijiste que no era algo hereditario así que cualquier dios puede aprenderlo, ¿cierto? —Era curioso ver cuán interesado estaba Stark con la información que le daba el dios. Durante años, Loki había deseado poder compartir con alguien su conocimiento y la única persona que quería escucharlo era un mortal.

—Entiendes el concepto de energía Stark, cuando no puedes controlarla, la mayoría de las veces termina por volverse inestable. Los hechiceros principiantes necesitan ser entrenados. Dejándolos sueltos en Asgard destruirían la ciudad. Una vez casi destruyo la mitad del palacio al practicar la magia por mi cuenta. —Stark rió a carcajadas con eso último.

—Recuerdo a mi padre enojarse conmigo porque accidentalmente había volado el carro que había reconectado. Parece ser que ambos fuimos fuentes de energía inestable. —Bromeó y en contra de toda la voluntad de Loki, las comisuras de sus labios se ensancharon. —Sin embargo, ¿aún puedes enseñarles, cierto Rudolph? No te ves como si te fueras a morir dentro de poco.

—Supones que regresaré a Asgard, pero no lo haré. Me temo que hago parte de una especie en extinción. —.

—¿No serías capaz de enseñarles a tus hijos, entonces? —Al parecer, el mortal había hablado sin pensar porque inmediatamente se puso tenso, esperando un ataque de Loki. Aunque todo lo que sintió el dios fue un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

—Ya he perdido cinco hijos, Stark. No deseo perder otro más. —Se negó a ver la compasión en los ojos de Tony.

—¿Jörmundgander sigue aquí en la Tierra, no es así? ¿No podrías visitarlo o algo? —.

—Se lo llevaron lejos cuando nació. No conoce nada aparte de las profundidades de su océano. Aunque quisiera verlo, me temo que asustaría a muchos mortales si sale a la superficie y yo no puedo bajar a las profundidades. —Quería que Stark dejara de hablar del tema.

—Ya veo… —Por un momento hubo un silencio incómodo.

—Te he contado todo sobre mi magia, ahora cuéntame cómo fue que terminaste con esa luz nocturna en tu pecho. —El humano parpadeó preguntándose si estaba bromeando o no.

—Ésta luz nocturna me mantiene vivo y le provee poder a mi traje, así que por favor un poco de respeto. —Le devolvió a Loki sus propias palabras, haciendo que el inmortal sonriera abiertamente.

—Lo siento, hablaré sobre la impresionante luz nocturna con un poco más de respeto, ahora cuéntame. —.

—No has dicho las palabras mágicas… —Le dijo Tony con sarcasmo. Loki rodó sus ojos.

—Cuéntame… _por favor_. —Las últimas palabras las dijo con tal desdén que Stark se desternilló. Cuando finalmente paró de reírse, le explicó cómo había terminado con el electromagneto y lo que hacía.

—¿Así que tienes un gran y poderoso imán en tu cuerpo? Eso explica por qué mi magia no funcionó en ti, debió haber rechazado la energía. Dos polos negativos, probablemente se repelieron entre sí. —Meditó Loki, dándole la vuelta a un viejo electromagneto en sus manos. Inspeccionando el pequeño elemento que contenía un enorme poder desde cada ángulo.

—Probablemente, por eso pude usar la energía de Thor en su contra. Creo que se abrió paso entre tres o cuatro árboles antes de caer al piso. —Loki se rió con eso.

—Vi eso, la primera vez que mi hermano sintió su propia energía usada en su contra. Oh, todavía disfruto ese recuerdo. —Sonrió con nostalgia. Tony continuó escribiendo algunas notas en su pizarra, así que Loki decidió husmear un poco por los alrededores. Abrió varios cajones y armarios. No le puso atención a Tony que estaba probándose el traje para verificar unas nuevas mejoras tecnológicas que le había instalado recientemente. No pudo resistirse en cuanto se encontró con un armario que estaba cerrado bajo llave. Aunque su magia todavía no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer algo tan poderoso como curarse, ciertamente sí podía abrir una cerradura. Abrió el pequeño panel para encontrarse con un montón de piezas grises que volaban dentro de la caja, aparentemente suspendidas en el aire. Había un pequeño interruptor al lado, el cual Loki apagó para ver qué sucedía. Solamente fue por sus reflejos divinos que se había dejado llevar por el objeto que repentinamente se movió hacia adelante. Hubo varios sonidos de traqueteos mientras golpeaban la armadura que Tony llevaba puesta en ese momento. Una de las piezas se había atascado entre los ojos de Iron Man.

—Loki… —Incluso con la voz metálica proveniente del traje, Stark sonaba muy amenazante. —¿Abriste la caja que contenía los imanes? —En realidad, era una pregunta retórica pero sentía la necesidad de responderla.

—Eso depende, ¿era la que estaba cerrada bajo llave con el pequeño interruptor al lado? … de lo contrario, no. —Era difícil tomarse en serio al hombre cuando tenía tres piezas atascadas en el culo metálico. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas durante unos cuantos segundos, pero al final la necesidad de reírse ganó la batalla y por primera vez, probablemente en una década, Loki había reído genuinamente. No con su burlona risa habitual, o la falsa que usaba para satisfacer a su hermano y a sus idiotas invitados. No, ésta vez fue algo real con todas las endorfinas incluidas y se sentía de maravilla.

* * *

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! :3

Aquí les actualizo otro capítulo, el otro se los estaré subiendo el fin de semana.

Les respondo reviews:

**Rouse Malfoy:** Bueeno :) pues ya las cosas entre ambos como que van mejorando ¿no? por lo menos Loki ya se está abriendo un poquito... a mi también me encanta leer de éstos dos... para mí son lo máximo! gracias por tu comentario ;)

**AntonetteK:** Ay sí! yo me sentí mal por Loki, me dio pesar :( ¿que no bastaba con la humillación que le causaron en Asgard sino que tenía que llegar a Midgard para que los otros lo hicieran sentir mal? u.u ... Tony tiene un toque especial, es el único capaz de entender a Loki por eso me encanta la pareja que hace con él :) gracias por tu comentario ;)

**ritsuka-sensei:** Eso me encanta de Tony, que es todo osado! él no tiene tapujos de ninguna clase... creo que por esa razón Loki se abre a él... oh que tierno :) Jajaja me alegra que te esté gustando tanto este fic para hacerlo tu favorito jeje la verdad a mi también me encanta... gracias por tu comentario ;)

**Okiitaokcadop:** Oye! ¿tú tienes una cuenta cierto? es que te dejé un mensaje ahí contestándote el review del Thorki pero no sé si es la misma cuenta, he de suponer que sí porque tiene el mismo nickname que usas cuando entras como guest... volviendo al fic, yo creo que si le hubiesen hecho daño a Loki, Tony se hubiera tirado al rescate sin dudarlo xD ... gracias por tu comentario ;)

**cheshire-chan04:** Siii... ¿qué sería de Loki sin Stark?... una luz en un camino de tanta oscuridad... esperemos que sí le ayude a superar ese trauma... sólo el tiempo lo dirá, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo... gracias por tu comentario ;)

No tengo nada más para decirles por el momento, tengo que seguir estudiando ahorita pero quise sacar este tiempito porque quería relajarme... y ¡vaya qué me relajó! :) como siempre, una buena dosis de Avengers me hace feliz jeje en especial una de Loki/Tony... bueno mis queridos, los dejo... espero que les haya gustado este capítulo... no olviden comentar :3 saludos!


	8. Sobre dormir y Potts

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Maroon-dragon.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: Sobre dormir y Potts**

Después de haber removido los imanes de su traje, Tony decidió que mantener a Loki en su laboratorio era perjudicial para su salud. Sin embargo, Loki parecía estar de buen humor porque no había parado de sonreír durante todo ese tiempo, haciendo que la situación fuera soportable. Su risa era contagiosa y Tony no sintió la necesidad de impedírselo. Los recuerdos lo harían pronto, supuso. —Vamos Rey de los Renos, salgamos de aquí. —Dijo guiando a Loki fuera del laboratorio.

—En serio Stark, ¿por qué mantienes tan potentes imanes en tu laboratorio? —Dijo apartándose ligeramente del agarre de su hombro, pero no tan bruscamente como lo había hecho el día anterior. Stark se había quedado con él esa noche sin preguntarle por qué o esperar algo a cambio y eso era algo en lo que Loki no podía dejar de pensar. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Se sentía en deuda con Tony de alguna manera.

Loki se quedó mirándolo como si fuera un idiota, sin dignarse a obtener una respuesta. Habían permanecido bastante tiempo abajo, más de lo que Loki se había imaginado. El sol se estaba poniendo en el cielo, bañando la habitación con un hermoso resplandor anaranjado.

—Correcto, entonces vamos a cenar. JARVIS llama a Domino's y ordena lo de siempre. —.

—Por supuesto, señor. —Respondió la AI. Después de permanecer cerca de una semana en la mansión de Stark, Loki se había acostumbrado a la británica AI, aunque algunas veces seguía sobresaltándolo.

—Tengo que preguntarte Stark, ¿por qué el acento británico? —Se dejó caer en el sofá, haciendo una mueca de dolor en cuanto sacudió uno de sus adoloridos músculos.

—¿Por qué no? JARVIS es como mi mayordomo y el cliché para ellos es que sean británicos o puede pretender ser James Bond. —Stark se dejó caer al lado de Loki, apoyando los pies en la pequeña mesa enfrente de él.

—Lo siento, ¿él puede pretender ser quién? —Preguntó Loki confundido.

—Por favor, dime que sabes lo genial que es James Bond. —Dijo Tony quejándose.

—Acaso preguntaría si supiera la resp… —Fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre.

—Ha llegado su pizza, señor. Y por favor, no vuelva a llamarme mayordomo otra vez… señor. —La AI sonaba bastante engreída para tratarse de una creación digital. Tony murmuró algo sobre desactivarla y obtener un modelo diferente, consiguiendo un burlón "por supuesto, señor" por parte de JARVIS. El aroma que regresó con el mortal era apetitoso.

—¿Qué es eso? No huele a nada parecido que haya existido en Asgard. —Preguntó, sin quitar sus ojos de la enorme caja que traía Stark en sus manos, haciendo que Tony encontrara divertida la situación.

—Es el mejor invento hecho por la humanidad y eso incluye a JARVIS. —Abrió la caja y sacó un pedazo. Era repugnante y fascinante al mismo tiempo ver la cantidad de grasa y queso entrar a la boca de Tony. Le tomó bastante tiempo a Loki darse cuenta que lo estaba mirando, porque cuando finalmente apartó su mirada escuchó a Tony riéndose a su lado. —Sólo coge un pedazo, no te matará… bueno, tal vez te dará problemas coronarios, pero no dentro de pocos años. —.

Con temor, Loki cogió el pedazo de pizza de las manos de Tony, mordiendo un pequeño pedazo. Era sin duda, algo que no había probado antes, pero sabía que había estado perdiéndose de algo que valía la pena. Tony se había quedado mirándolo, tratando de averiguar si le había gustado la pizza y por un momento, el dios se sintió tentado a escupirla sólo para molestar a Stark. Hubiese sido un desperdicio de buena comida y además Loki realmente tenía mucha hambre. Levantó una ceja ante la inmutable mirada de Tony y el mortal entendió el ademán así que continuó comiendo su propio pedazo.

—JARVIS, pon algo de James Bond. Es el momento de que nuestro dios aquí presente conozca la grandeza del planeta Tierra. —Una enorme pantalla bajó desde el techo y las luces se atenuaron hasta el punto en que la única luz que brillaba era la que provenía de afuera y de la pantalla delante de ellos. Recostándose contra el sofá, Loki decidió no preguntar nada al respecto y limitarse a ver lo que sucedía.

* * *

—¡Loki, Loki! ¡Rudolph! —Algo, o más bien alguien, lo estaba montando a horcajadas. _"¡No, no esto!" _en un momento de puro horror, Loki tiró lejos a la persona que estaba encima de él, tomando una postura defensiva ante el intruso que lo despertó. —¡JARVIS, LUCES! —Dijo alguien con severidad.

—¿Stark? —Preguntó el dios perplejo. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

—Sí, hola _bella durmiente_. —Refunfuñó Tony. Se estaba agarrando la parte posterior de la cabeza y miraba con furia a su mesa de centro.

—En nombre de Odín, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? —El sueño del que se había despertado se estaba disipando conforme su mente se iba centrando en el problema actual.

—Tuviste una pesadilla, de nuevo, puedo añadir. Sabes que no es muy educado quedarse dormido durante una maratón de películas épicas. —El hombre finalmente se puso de pie, con sus manos limpias, así que claramente la esquina de la mesa no le había partido la cabeza con el golpe.

—¿Podrías explicarme por qué estabas encima de mí? —Echó una mirada a toda la habitación. Los cojines que habían estado en el sofá, ahora estaban regados a través del suelo y la mesa de centro se había movido lejos de dicho sofá.

—Estabas gritando. —Tony parecía bastante molesto por haber presenciado eso. —Estabas gritando que se detuvieran y cuando intenté despertarte, no respondiste a mi voz así que agarré tu hombro… y luego te pusiste todo espástico y comenzaste a revolcarte por los alrededores. Hiciste que mi sala de estar se convirtiera en una zona de guerra. Como sea, no te quedabas quieto y probablemente ibas a terminar haciéndote daño así que hice lo mejor que pude y te mantuve quieto mientras te despertaba. —Loki se sintió avergonzado y herido de que Stark lo hubiera visto en tan mal estado. Él había estado así la noche anterior, pero no había sido tan violento. Intentó recordar qué era lo que había soñado y pronto deseó no haberlo hecho.

—¿Qué demonios estabas soñando, Loki? Porque fue una mierda muy aterradora. —Stark se movió hacia el bar, sirviendo dos vasos de su líquido de color ámbar favorito. Loki cogió el vaso con manos temblorosas. ¿Debería contarle a Stark? Decidió en contra de ello, pero luego vio a Stark frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza de nuevo. Le había hecho daño al hombre que solamente había intentado ayudarlo.

—Sabes las cosas que sufrí en las prisiones de Asgard. —Tomó un largo sorbo del trago, necesitando toda la ayuda posible para mantener sus emociones bajo control. —Estaba reviviendo las cosas más desagradables que me hicieron, así que podrás entender que cuando te encontré encima de mí… me asusté, perdóname. —.

—No hay nada que perdonar. Probablemente yo habría hecho lo mismo. —Por una vez no había rastro del famoso sarcasmo que poseía el humano. Mientras Loki había odiado la intrusión en su vida privada con el archivo que JARVIS tenía de él, al mismo tiempo estaba contento de no haberle tenido que explicar todo a Stark. —Si te incomoda tanto que la gente esté cerca de ti, ¿por qué me pediste que me quedara ayer… o fue en la mañana? —.

—¡No hice tal cosa! —Exclamó Loki. —Fuiste tú quien se trepó en mi cama sin preguntar. —.

Tony le dio una mirada que decía _"por favor"_ —Bien… pues no me echaste ni tuviste pesadillas. —.

—Parece que tus gestos de amabilidad han hecho que mi subconsciente te reconozca como seguro. No te preocupes Stark, la próxima vez que vengas a mi cama sin invitación estarás en el suelo más rápido de lo que crees. —Quería asegurarse que Tony entendiera que él podía cuidarse por sí mismo.

—¿Y qué si yo fuera invitado? —Loki lo miró horrorizado, lo cual hizo que el hombre soltara una pequeña risa. —No tuviste pesadillas y si eso significa que duermes mejor, entré más rápido te cures… —.

—Puedo cuidarme por mi propia cuenta perfectamente, Stark. —Aparentemente no había entendido el punto previo.

—Sé que puedes, pero eso no significa que siempre deberías. Sé por lo que has pasado, hasta cierto punto. Me habría vuelto loco si no hubiese tenido a alguien a quien recurrir. —Claramente estaba recordando una vieja herida porque su cara estaba tensa.

—Yo… —Al dios se le ocurrió por un momento, que hacía mucho tiempo el mortal no había sido capaz de salvar a alguien. Una herida que claramente todavía estaba supurando. Tal vez los dos estarían en mejores condiciones con un acuerdo. Él dormiría mejor y Stark dejaría de mirarlo como un corderito degollado. No le daba una buena apariencia al hombre. —Yo duermo en el lado izquierdo de la cama. —Finalizó su frase.

—Oh vamos Rey de los Renos. Ese es mi lugar favorito de la cama. —Había vuelto a ser un mocoso llorón. De alguna manera, era un alivio. —Se trata de ayudarme ¿no? Pensé que era una costumbre Midgardiana permitir siempre al invitado escoger primero. —Soltó Loki de vuelta, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

—¿En serio parezco alguien que sigue las reglas? —Contestó Stark detrás de él.

* * *

—Tony, JARVIS me dijo que estabas aquí… —La voz de Pepper Potts puso en alerta a Tony de que tal vez tenía que abrir los ojos. Había estado bastante cómodo en la cama. De alguna manera, durante la noche Loki había colgado su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Tony y si bien no estaban muy cercanos en la cama, se sentía bastante bien. El dios claramente era un tipo posesivo. Sin embargo, la vista de Pepper dejando la habitación lo hizo levantarse rápidamente de la cama.

La encontró en la sala de estar, paseándose de un lado para otro. —Pepper, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —.

—De verdad Tony, tenía la idea de que tal vez estarías un poco más abatido por nuestra ruptura pero… ¡te encuentro durmiendo con otro hombre! —Estaba angustiada por algo y a pesar de toda su genialidad, él no podía comprenderlo.

—En serio Pepper, rompimos hace seis meses y no estoy durmiendo con ese tipo… bueno, técnicamente sí pero… —.

—Dios, pensé que quizás podríamos darnos otra oportunidad porque te extrañé, pero veo que has encontrado otra forma de entretenimiento. —No estaba seguro si estaba hablando para él o para ella misma.

—Pepper, ¡me dejaste hace seis meses! ¿Recuerdas? ¿Por qué carajos pensaste que podías regresar así nada más? —Se estaba frustrando con ella.

—Porque te extrañé, Tony. Porque extrañé tus chistes y encontrarte en tu laboratorio trabajando en algún proyecto. Extrañ… —.

—¿Me extrañaste? Pepper rompimos porque no me soportabas y ¡ahora estás de vuelta diciendo que todo era una mentira! —¿De verdad ella pensaba que podía simplemente regresar cada vez que quisiera?

—No te dejé porque no te soportara, sino ¡porque no soportaba ese traje tuyo y los peligros que eso acarreaba! —Estaba sorprendido que Loki no se hubiese aparecido con todos los gritos que estaban haciendo. Probablemente estaba escondido en alguna esquina, escuchando toda la conversación.

—¿Adivina qué Pepper? ¡Ese traje hace parte de mí! Le da poder a la misma cosa que me mantiene vivo, ¿recuerdas? No puedes conseguir una parte y deshacerte de la otra. ¡Así no funcionan las cosas! —.

—¡No creas que no sé eso! Te odié por meterte en todas esas misiones tan peligrosas, pero no importa cuánto te lo ruegue jamás te quedarás conmigo. ¡Nunca me puse a pensar en lo mucho que me estabas preocupando! Dios, Tony te elevaste con una bomba nuclear al espacio, ¿sabes cómo me hizo sentir eso? —Tony odiaba verla llorar, pero nada cambiaría la situación.

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí Pepper? ¡Porque sigo siendo el mismo hombre que era en ese entonces! ¡Nunca me di marcha atrás cuando las personas me necesitaban! —Ese era el camino del cobarde, dejar que alguien más saliera y salvara el día. Alguien más que tenía familia a quien le preocupaba de igual manera.

—¡Sabes que está el resto de Los Vengadores! Los que tienen poderes reales. Sin ese traje, eres hombre muerto, —Tomó un fuerte respiro. —Pero estoy dispuesta a lidiar con eso de nuevo porque te extraño más de lo que odio al traje. Te necesito en mi vida, Tony. Hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo. —Ella se acercó para tocar su cara, pero él la agarró de la muñeca antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—Fuiste una gran amiga para mí Pepper y te amé alguna vez, pero yo soy Tony y Iron Man al mismo tiempo, y no volveré a pasar por lo mismo de que tú me estés mirando con odio cada vez que salgo por ahí. O amas ambas partes de mí o no amas ninguna, en lo absoluto. —Soltó su muñeca y se alejó de ella. Por un momento, Pepper permaneció ahí sin decir nada hasta que la ira se apoderó de ella. Se sentía herida y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Espero que estés feliz quedándote solo entonces, porque no encontrarás a nadie que ame ambas partes de ti. —El sonido del acero en el vidrio lo alertó de que ella había tirado las llaves que tenía de su casa. Cuando la puerta se cerró de un portazo tras ella, él se dejó caer en el sofá. ¿Cómo fue que su vida llegó a ser un desastre?

* * *

Hola apreciados lectores :3

Qué dramática esa pelea entre Tony y Pepper ¿no? Pero por otro lado, la "relación" entre Loki y Tony va mejorando :D

Lo prometido es deuda, he aquí otra actualización :)

Respondo reviews:

**Rouse Malfoy:** Jajajaja siii... tal vez sólo teníamos esa concepción de Loki tratando mal a Tony... pero me parece demasiado lindo ver esa faceta de ellos llevándose bien *_* es como tan tierno... :)

**ritsuka-sensei:** Oye! gracias en serio por todos los links que me has pasado. Y no te preocupes, no es que necesite leer los cómics con urgencia, pásamelos en cuanto puedas ;)

**lomins:** Claro que sí, esta historia es muy linda jeje a mi también me encanta esta pareja! :)

**Lolo:** Ellos también son mi OTP y por lo tanto cualquier fic que los involucre me encanta *_* y sí hay muy pocos en español, pero seguiré con mi humilde contribución al fandom en español traduciendo más historias de ellos ;)

Nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización, gracias por leerme, son lo máximo y sus fabulosos reviews me hacen muy feliz ;) ... que tengan buen fin de semana! ... saludos! y no olviden comentar :3


	9. Insultos y desquites

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Maroon-dragon.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9: Insultos y desquites**

Loki no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer. ¿Debería ir a donde Tony o dejar al hombre solo con su sufrimiento? De alguna manera, tenía la idea de que lo único que haría feliz a Stark en ese momento sería un vaso de trago de su líquido de color ámbar favorito. Parecía que el hombre se ahogaría literalmente en alcohol un día de estos. En realidad, Loki no había invertido en el bienestar emocional del mortal, pero se lo debía. De alguna manera, Tony había sentido la necesidad de ayudar a Loki por no haber podido hacer algo la otra vez que alguien lo había necesitado verdaderamente. Pero el hecho era que él había tratado de ayudar a Loki. Hubiera sido para su propio beneficio personal, o no. Observó en silencio cómo Tony se levantaba y hacía su camino hacia el bar. _Qué predecible_.

—Hay mejores maneras de aliviar tu mente y lo sabes. —Comentó finalmente y si no estuviera intentando hacer sentir mejor al hombre, hubiera saboreado su sorpresa.

—Debí saber que estabas escuchando. —Murmuró Stark.

—Era difícil ignorar la discusión cuando estabas siendo tan detestablemente ruidoso. No es una muy buena manera de despertar ¿sabes? Te sugiero que no uses el alcohol para olvidar tu miseria, Stark. Es altamente destructivo. —No hizo nada para acercarse, o dar al hombre cualquier señal de consuelo. No era algo en lo que fuera bueno y ciertamente no era algo que sería apreciado por Tony.

—Oh ¿en serio? ¿Me hablas de comportamiento "destructivo"? Tú que intentaste y fallaste en dominar un planeta entero sólo porque tu padre no te apreciaba. —Eso había sido un golpe bajo.

—En realidad Stark, no deberías hablar de asuntos de los que no tienes idea. —Le advirtió el dios.

—¡Entonces te sugiero que hagas lo mismo! —Era sorprendente que la cara que usualmente era de un blanco normal, ahora era un lienzo de dolor y rabia, incluso traición.

—En serio Stark, ¿crees que en todos mis siglos de vida no he sabido lo que es el amor y la traición? He amado y perdido tanto como ustedes los humanos. Has hecho tu investigación. Has aprendido sobre el destino de mis hijos. —¿Por qué el mortal estaba siendo tan jodidamente difícil? Ya podía ver el efecto del alcohol. La ausencia de sueño y comida hicieron funcionar su magia el doble de rápido.

—En serio Loki, no sabes nada al respecto porque no tienes corazón. —Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de la boca de Tony, el arrepentimiento inmediato fue notable. Al dios no le importaba que él hubiese dicho esas palabras condenatorias. Pero sabía mejor que nadie que la lengua de un ebrio era generalmente la más sincera. Ni siquiera se molestó en escuchar las disculpas porque en ese preciso momento Loki se fue de la habitación.

* * *

—Mierda, mierda, mierda. —Se maldijo Tony, su migraña empeoraba cada vez más. ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle siempre este tipo de cosas? Cuando una parte de su vida parecía calmarse un poco, otra parte de ella se salía de control. Había enojado a Pepper, no era algo que de lo que se arrepintiera a decir verdad, y ahora había enojado al dios para acabar de completar. De esa última sí se arrepentía. Gruñó al pensar en las palabras que le dijo, habían sido crueles e innecesarias. Solo un trastornado emocional como Tony arremetería contra la primera persona que lo rodeaba, de esa manera. Dios, cuan acostumbrado estaba a eso. Sabía cómo agredir a las personas y rara vez le importaba si sus palabras herían a los demás, pero ésta vez había sido Loki. No era que le gustara de a mucho el dios, pero no lo odiaba. Había pasado por el mismísimo infierno y apenas se estaba recuperando, y Tony había acabado de verter una bolsa entera de sal en cada una de sus heridas, abriendo cada una de sus cicatrices. Algunas veces se preguntaba si no habría sido más sencillo haber muerto en Afganistán.

En lugar de llenar otro vaso con trago, Tony decidió que tal vez encontrar al dios sería una prioridad más alta en ese momento. Odiaba hacerlo y era terrible también, pero necesitaba disculparse. Literalmente, Loki no tenía ningún lugar a dónde ir y tampoco tenía fuerza para hacerlo. Dependía de Tony para sobrevivir y no era una sensación reconfortante estar en deuda con el hombre que odiaba. De alguna manera, Tony estaba bastante seguro que con sus insultos había hecho su entrada triunfal a la lista de los más odiados por Loki. Incluso, tal vez encabezaba la lista. Vaciló por un momento en camino hacia la habitación del dios. Habría sido mejor si dejara al dios solo con su enojo, todavía tenía su fuerza y Tony no se sentía preparado para otra lección de vuelo fuera del edificio. La idea de ser lanzado por la ventana pasó por su mente mientras se daba cuenta que no tendría el coraje para disculparse si esperaba por más tiempo. Mantendría postergándolo hasta que la herida fuera incurable entre los dos. Tony era muy familiar a la postergación. Sin embargo, el dios no estaba en su habitación.

—JARVIS, ¿dónde está Loki? —Preguntó verificando si habían señales de que el dios hubiera abandonado el edificio definitivamente.

—Está en la piscina, señor. —Estaba muy seguro de que no era posible, pero de alguna manera la IA había sonado como una madre en desaprobación. Como si necesitase echarse más culpa encima. Esperaba que el dios estuviera en el fondo de la piscina como la primera vez, pero en lugar de eso, estaba sentado en el borde de ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Stark? ¿Acaso olvidaste algo que querías decirme? —El dios estaba resentido e irascible, después de todo estaba en todo su derecho de estarlo.

—Vine a decirte que lo… —¿Por qué era tan jodidamente difícil? El dios no parecía particularmente impresionado por él. Estaba azul de nuevo y pequeños cubos de hielo estaban flotando cerca de sus piernas.

—Lo siento. —

—¿Por qué no simplemente hablas con tu mente, mortal? —Soltó Loki de vuelta. Tal vez era su imaginación pero el lugar parecía descender la temperatura.

—No. Estaba intentando hacerte sentir tan herido, si no más, como me estoy sintiendo yo en este momento. Soy un egoísta hijo de puta. Odio cuando las demás personas se sienten mejor que yo. —Se encogió de hombros, intentando parecer como si no le importara mucho si Loki lo perdonaba o no. ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? Tony no tenía idea.

—Puedo asegurarte Stark, que no necesitabas palabras para hacer que eso sucediera. —Dios, Tony se sentía como un completo idiota.

—Lo sé, por eso me estoy disculpando. —En realidad, deseaba que Loki lo tirara por la ventana otra vez para dejar de sentirse tan culpable.

—Eso no es lo peor que haya escuchado, humano. Ahora, para de darme dolores de cabeza con tus inútiles lloriqueos. —El dios lo había rechazado. Eso no ayudaba a disminuir el grado de culpa. En serio, ¿qué le habrá dicho la gente al dios que fuese peor que no tener corazón?

—Hablando en serio, ¿cuál es tu obsesión con ésta piscina? —Se dejó caer al lado de Loki, asegurándose de no tocar el agua que probablemente estaría congelada.

—Pareces evitar este lugar, y a mí me gusta el agua. —Para probar su punto, el dios creó más cubos de hielo flotantes en el agua.

—Creí que tu magia se había ido. No vengo aquí porque odio el agua en grandes cantidades. —.

—Mi magia nunca se fue, Stark. Esto no es magia, es herencia. —Delicados copos de nieve cayeron del techo. Era curioso ver cómo algo tan puro provenía de alguien tan hastiado.

—¿Herencia? —.

—Soy un gigante de hielo. Soy capaz de crear cualquier forma de agua congelada. —El hombre no parecía particularmente orgulloso de ese hecho.

—Eso es muy genial, pero ¿no se supone que los gigantes sean… bueno, grandes? —Alejó unos cuantos copos de nieve que terminaron por caer en su cabello.

—Me abandonaron a muerte, esa es la razón por la que Odín me llevó con él. Soy el hijo del Rey de Jötunheim. Soy muy pequeño para ser un gigante de hielo. —En realidad, la vida de Tony parecía un paseo en el parque al lado de la vida del dios. Por un momento, consideró justo darle al dios algo de información sobre él también. No entendía por qué Loki estaba facilitándole las respuestas a sus preguntas. ¿En verdad su comentario lo había golpeado tan fuerte?

—Cuando fui torturado, solían sostener mi cabeza suspendida en una tina de agua helada. Ahogándome una y otra vez. Por eso no me gustan las piscinas ni las bañeras. Me recuerdan mucho todo lo que viví, aún así soy un excelente nadador. —Se sorprendió cuando Loki alzó su mano y acarició su espalda con suavidad. De repente, la suave caricia se convirtió en un fuerte empujón que lo hizo caer a la piscina. Sacó la cabeza del agua, frunciéndole el ceño al sonriente dios.

—Ahora estamos a mano, Stark. Nunca trates de insultarme de nuevo. —El hombre lentamente regresó a su piel de color normal y el agua dejó de quemar la piel de Tony con la baja temperatura.

—Eso no fue muy amable. —Intentó adivinar la distancia entre él y Loki. —Te insultaré cada vez que quiera, _Rey de los Renos_. —Agarró una de las piernas del dios y de un rápido tirón, el dios fue a dar a la piscina al lado de Tony. La mirada que le dirigió usualmente habría hecho que Tony retrocediera, pero con su cabello negro totalmente desordenado y aplastado en su cara, hizo que el dios fallara en su intento por intimidarlo. Tony se arrepintió por haberse reído tan pronto como una pequeña ola lo hizo escupir. El maldadoso hombre había hecho honor a su título al mandar otra ola en el momento en que Tony abrió su boca para decir algo. Se estaban comportando como niños, pero los pensamientos de Tony estaban lejos de ser como los de un niño. El dios verdaderamente se veía sorprendente con su cuerpo delgado y tez de un blanco puro. No parecían tan juntos en el agua, jugando como niños, lo que hizo pensar a Tony sobre cómo se vería Loki debajo de él perdiendo todo el control. Era puramente su apariencia, aunque no le gustaba del todo el tipo… pero tal vez podría tolerarlo. Tony paró de pensar en todo eso cuando su boca se llenó otra vez de agua.

* * *

Hola apreciados lectores! :3

Respondo reviews:

**karyemina:** Ay sí! a mi también me parece que tienen mucho en común... por eso me encanta la química entre ellos, jajaja si eso es cierto, ahora Tony está soltero y disponible xD ...

**ritsuka-sensei:** Sí la verdad es que fue algo insensible con Pepper... pues si por lo menos ya no sentía nada por ella debió habérselo hecho saber de una manera más delicada, pero ya sabes como es Stark, un tipo que va al grano y dice las cosas sin anestesia. La verdad sí, el que ahora duerman juntos (pues mirándolo por el lado sano :P ) es que van superando sus traumas y trae mucho beneficio emocional sobre todo para nuestro querido Loki. Me alegra saber que mis actualizaciones te suben el ánimo ;) y estaré esperando Journey Into Mistery :) cuídate.

**Okiitaolcadop:** Jaja bueno menos mal me lo hiciste saber, por un momento creí que le había enviado ese mensaje a otra persona jeje ... :)

**Kai:** Jajaja... sí la verdad sí, era necesaria de alguna manera para que se empezara a dar toda la situación Loki/Tony ... qué ternura, me encanta que Loki se esté dejando conquistar por Stark, y sí un poco insensible él con sus comentarios pero pues digamos eso es lo que lo hace especial ;)

**Bjork:** Jajaja querida con mucho gusto subiría un capítulo diario pero pues la universidad sólo me permite dos capítulos por semana :( Estoy de acuerdo con el punto que tocaste, si yo también viera a mi ex-novio con quien quiero volver acostado con otro tipo me muero xD pues es que no aguanta... la verdad Pepper me cae super bien pero a lo último si parecía novia intensa, ya se estaba volviendo desesperante... seee las cosas están calmadas por ahora jaja pero pronto pasarán más cosas que le den otro giro a la historia ya lo verás ;)

**jess:** Sí, fue una decisión muy sensata de parte de Loki el no haber intervenido, igual de haberlo hecho se habría visto muy raro xD a Loki no me lo imagino por allá metiéndose en plena pelea y más que todavía no es tan cercano con Stark como para tener algo que defender ahí ... esperemos que las cosas entre ambos vayan progresando... :)

Bueno como ven Stark un poco imprudente como siempre... dan ganas de matarlo ¬¬ por esa boca que tiene, pero al mismo tiempo sabe cómo redimirse y me encanta que la relación de ellos vaya tan bien... :) son tan lindos! joder me encanta esta pareja... *_* Un poco traviesos al final no?

Mis queridos lectores los dejo por el día de hoy, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y nos veremos el fin de semana próximo... gracias por su apoyo incondicional y los mensajes tan geniales que me dejan ;) ... saludos y no olviden comentar :3


	10. Novios egipcios

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Maroon-dragon.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10: Novios egipcios**

—Señor, el Director Fury está en la línea. —Cómo odiaba Tony a ese hombre. Dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Está bien JARVIS, házmelo pasar. —Se arrepintió casi al instante de su decisión cuando la voz resonó a través de los altavoces, despertando a un muy molesto dios a su lado.

—Stark, más le vale traer su culo ahora mismo a Central Park. Los otros ya están en camino. —Tony miró el reloj.

—Fury, tiene que estar bromeando. Son las siete de la mañana. ¿Qué villano atacaría a tan tempranas horas un DOMINGO? —Algunas veces odiaba su vida.

—Stark, ¡deje de hacerse el listo conmigo y haga lo que le digo! La información ya le ha sido enviada y ¡no se atreva a ir Starbucks primero! —Se escuchó el sonido de un clic tan pronto el hombre de tez oscura se desconectó.

—Sólo fue una vez. —Gruñó Tony mientras salía de la cama, agarrando las prendas que necesitaba para llevar debajo del traje. En realidad, no había necesidad de usar algún tipo de ropa en particular para vestir el traje de metal, pero el material especial lo hacía más cómodo. Todos esos botones, se adherían y se presionaban contra su piel.

—Te veré luego, cariño. —Le dijo al dios que seguía bastante molesto. Era una suerte que Tony estuviera fuera de la puerta, porque al momento siguiente se escuchó el sonido de una almohada golpeando el punto en el que había estado hacía unos segundos.

La situación era realmente terrible cuando Tony finalmente llegó a la escena. Los monstruos no se parecían a nada que hubiera visto antes. Si tuviera que hacer alguna comparación, diría que eran como los Chitauri de la batalla que habían tenido con Loki, pero parecían más humanos. También se veían mucho más mortales. En el suelo, Steve estaba intentando sacar la gente de la zona de peligro junto con Natasha. Bruce se había convertido en Hulk y estaba aplastando cada cosa que se acercaba a él que representara una amenaza. No estaba seguro de dónde estaba Barton, pero las flechas salían de algún lugar alto como de costumbre. ¿De dónde habían venido esas cosas? Se preguntó tan pronto les disparó a un par de ellos. Ni siquiera tenían habilidades para volar, pero se trepaban a los edificios a una velocidad increíble.

—Me alegra que haya podido hacerlo, Iron Man. ¿Alguna idea de contra quién estamos luchando? —Le preguntó Fury. Probablemente se estaba escondiendo en la nave, volando alto y seguro por el aire.

—No tengo idea. ¿De dónde vienen? ¡Un ejército como éste no entra a New York sin ser visto! JARVIS ejecuta una exploración de reconocimiento relacionado con mitología. —Unas cuantas criaturas más caen a la Tierra en medio de los enormes rascacielos, disparando a todos lados.

—¿En serio, Stark? ¿Quiere encontrar un parecido entre éstas criaturas y los dibujos de hace muchos siglos? … eso es una locura. —En realidad, el hombre no debería quejarse. No tenía idea de contra quien se enfrentaría todavía.

—Sigo esperando una respuesta para las preguntas que le hice hace unas horas. ¿Cómo carajos se filtraron en mi ciudad? —Maldición, esas criaturas podían saltar. No esperaba un ataque desde arriba. Por un momento sintió pánico tan pronto como la presión generada por una de las criaturas, lo hizo caer al suelo con rapidez. Giró en torno a sí mismo golpeando contra la pared de uno de los edificios. Hubo un fastidioso crujido en las garras que lo tenían apresado por los hombros. Por un momento, puso a prueba cuán alto podía levantar sus brazos con el metal doblado por las articulaciones. "Mierda" se maldijo al darse cuenta que tenía que ser más cuidadoso dado que sus movimientos estaban muy limitados por el hecho de no poder levantar sus brazos por completo.

—¡Qué está haciendo Loki aquí! —Gritó Fury, de repente. —Vengadores, hay un nuevo objetivo con advertencias de alto nivel. ¡Disparen a la vista! —"Doble mierda". Tony divisó al hombre de cabello oscuro en un techo no muy lejos de donde estaba.

—Chicos, no disparen. No sabemos si él está detrás de esto y Thor los matará si hieren a su hermano sin ninguna razón. —Ordenó Tony, lo escucharían pero lo mejor era que Loki saliera de ahí antes de que ellos cambiaran de parecer. Tony aterrizó al lado del dios, quitándose la visera para poderle hablar al dios apropiadamente. Ignoró los gritos de obscenidades de Fury.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Loki? Sabes que ellos te dispararían con el mayor placer. —Sin embargo, el dios no le ponía atención.

—Vine a ayudar. La firma mágica no puede ser de nadie más que… —Estaba explorando los edificios cercanos a ellos.

—¿Firma mágica? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Loki? Porque estoy bastante seguro que pronto te dispararán por estar detrás de esto. —Loki lo ignoró una vez más mientras comenzaba a hacer unos extraños patrones en el aire. Cuando finalmente terminó, señaló una figura que estaba en un edificio al cruzar la calle. Un hombre de extraña apariencia permanecía de pie, mirando la batalla en curso.

—No estoy detrás de esto. Es Seth. Sabe que estoy aquí, supongo. —De alguna manera, la idea de que otras personas con magia vinieran por Loki no le cayó muy bien a Tony.

—Hablaremos de esto luego, ahora ve a casa. —Sonaba como una madre furiosa regañando a su hijo extraviado. —Barton, el edificio a tu derecha. Dispara al hombre que está ahí. Él es el que trajo todas éstas horribles criaturas. —.

—¿No creerás en serio que me sentaré a verte, o sí Stark? —Discutió Loki.

—Vamos Loki, no estás en condiciones de luchar. No quiero que una vez más te derrumbes en mi azotea. —.

—Estoy en perfectas condiciones para luchar. Después de todo él vino por mí. Es el dios de la sequía y el desierto, sus criaturas odian el frío. —Sonaba tan condenadamente petulante que Tony tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo nunca golpear a un hombre herido.

—Bien, haz lo que quieras. Voy a ayudarlos. —Salió volando sin esperar una respuesta. —JARVIS, vigila los niveles de energía de Loki y avísame cuando lleguen a un nivel peligroso. —.

* * *

Loki sabía que Stark probablemente estaba en lo correcto sobre ir y descansar. La teletransportación le había costado una buena proporción de magia y luego tenía que romper el hechizo de invisibilidad de Seth. Mientras Seth era un dios inferior en comparación a Loki, tenía su propio conjunto de habilidades que lo hacían un buen oponente, especialmente en el estado tan débil en el que se encontraba. Por no hablar del historial que tenían juntos.

—Loki, qué sorpresa tan agradable. —Escuchó a su lado. El dios era bastante atractivo cuando no llevaba puesta la cabeza de un chacal (o algo parecido, por lo menos). Hace un tiempo, Seth y Loki habían sido buenos amigos e incluso algo más. Sin embargo, la mutilación de su hermano había hecho desconfiar a Loki de su compañía. A diferencia de él que siempre había envidiado a Thor, queriendo ser su igual y no un hijo único.

—Hola Seth. ¿A qué debo este dudoso placer? —Dejó que hebras verdes de su magia se enroscaran a través de sus dedos, intentando parecer que estaba en la cima de su juego. De lo contrario, el dios egipcio seguramente se aprovecharía de su estado debilitado.

—¿Por qué la hostilidad, mi amigo? Solíamos estar tan bien juntos. —Mientras él permanecía en su forma humana, la sonrisa que le dirigió le recordó a Loki el animal que fue, al menos parcialmente.

—Bien dicho, "solíamos". Honestamente Seth, ¿por qué atacar algo tan inútil como ésta ciudad? ¿La desesperación en Egipto y el resto de África no son suficientes? —.

—Escuché un rumor la última vez que estuve en Asgard. Sobre ti, claro está. Estoy un poco atrasado en la respuesta ya que pasaron hace algunos años desde que hice la visita, pero escuché que Sigyn finalmente te dejó. Lamento lo de tus hijos, me hubiera encantado ver cómo tu astucia era puesta en uso por una generación más joven. —Loki apretó sus dientes por las palabras que estaban cortando su piel.

—¿Visitaste Asgard? Encubierto en invisibilidad estoy seguro, porque no creo que Odín haya deshecho tu destierro. Dime Seth, ¿has asesinado hermanos últimamente? —.

—¡Ese idiota se lo merecía! No seas tan hostil Loki, recuerda los buenos momentos que pasamos. Con Sigyn fuera del camino podemos volver a ser como antes. —El otro hombre irradió calor tan pronto como extendió su mano para tocar la mejilla del dios. Loki se apartó.

—¡Sigyn nunca fue la razón por la que nunca funcionamos, Seth! Eres violento y francamente un completo idiota. Yo no me rebajo con tan malas compañías. —.

—No parecía importarte de a mucho mi compañía cuando viniste llorando sobre cómo Thor había obtenido, una vez más, el honor y la gloria. ¿Recuerdas cómo te hice olvidar todos tus problemas? —El lascivo comentario fue interrumpido por Tony mientras aterrizaba al lado de Loki, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

—Ya sabes, si quieres recuperar un ex-novio no es muy aconsejable volar la ciudad en la que está viviendo. Sólo es una sugerencia. Creo que todavía no nos hemos presentado: ex-novio conoce novio actual. —Ambos dioses lo miraron como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—Loki, debes estar bromeando. ¿Un humano para que te haga compañía? En serio. Has perdido la cabeza, mi amigo. —La carcajada que soltó el hombre, cuya piel estaba bañada por el sol egipcio, hirió a Tony más de lo que debería a pesar de que sólo había sido una mentira.

—¿Oh en serio? Porque ese humano estaba distrayéndote lo suficiente para hacer esto. —Tony alzó su brazo y le disparó al dios quien no tuvo tiempo para tomar represalias. El impulso que le tomó a Seth recuperar la postura y hacerse cargo del daño, hizo que el escudo de invisibilidad se disipara y lo dejara vulnerable ante las flechas de Clint. Lo suficiente para hacer que una de ellas se incrustara en el hombro del inmortal.

—Tú, pequeño… —Seth no pudo terminar su ataque sobre Tony porque una enorme esfera verde explotó de los dedos de Loki, tirando al dios fuera del edificio haciéndolo desaparecer de vista. Había protegido a ese estúpido humano. ¿Quién se atrevía a desafiar a un dios? La energía que le había tomado mandar al dios de regreso a su propio reino, había terminado por agotar a Loki. Se agarró de lo primero que encontró, que resultó siendo el brazo de Iron Man, antes de desmayarse.

* * *

—Señor, —.

—¡Qué JARVIS! —Gruñó Tony mientras levantaba al dios, estilo novia de matrimonio, para llevarlo de regreso a su apartamento.

—Los niveles de energía del Sr. Laufeyson están críticos. —.

—No me digas, Sherlock. —.

* * *

Loki se despertó con el sonido de unos gritos y la sensación de algo frío en su cabeza. Reflexionó por un momento si debía abrir o no sus ojos y unirse a la discusión que tenía Stark con la otra persona en la habitación. Su cabeza lo estaba matando.

—Stark, él está en nuestra lista de los criminales más peligrosos. No puede dejarlo quedarse en su mansión como si fuera un animal doméstico. —Ah sí, el otro hombre era Fury.

—Nos ayudó en la batalla. Y por enésima vez, ¡ya cumplió su condena! Además, no se está quedando aquí como si fuera una mascota, Fury. Es sólo un acuerdo al que llegamos. Él me enseña sobre magia y yo le enseño sobre tecnología. —.

—Él puede aprender lo mismo sobre tecnología en S.H.I.E.L.D. y podemos ejecutar las pruebas que queramos. Entréguelo Stark. —Por un momento, hubo un silencio y Loki temía que Stark lo hubiera considerado. No perdería nada con entregarle el dios a su jefe, incluso podría obtener una palmadita en la espalda por ello.

—Si cree que me va a convencer de entregárselo para ejecutar pruebas sobre él como algún tipo de rata de laboratorio, entonces está equivocado. Ya hizo su tiempo en Asgard y hasta ahora no ha mostrado señales de querer hacernos daño. No le voy a permitir enjaular a un hombre libre. Intente llevárselo de mi casa y no sólo renunciaré a Los Vengadores sino que personalmente asistiré a Thor en destrozar todas y cada una de sus instalaciones hasta que Loki sea encontrado. —Incluso a Loki le dio escalofríos esa voz. ¿Quién pensaría que el hombre poseía tal fuerza? Una vez más, Loki sintió la extraña sensación de sentirse seguro con la compañía de Stark. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Fury, pensó que tal vez no era sólo su subconsciente el que le decía que estaba seguro con Tony.

* * *

Hola a todos! :3

Respondo reviews:

**Rouse Malfoy:** Jajaja tú sabes que no soy mala :) sólo cumplo con mi deber de traducir la cantidad que es... me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo... ;)

**ritsuka-sensei:** Yo sé, o sea, Tony es lo máximo y que tales pero me dio pesar que Loki tratando de ayudarlo como podía y el muy tarado ese todo insensible ¬¬ Jajajaj la maldad feliz seee *_*

Sí, así es. Como pueden ver, ha aparecido otro personaje. Un dios perteneciente a la mitología egipcia. Vieron? Tony ya empieza a sentir cosas por Loki... el sólo hecho de que Seth se burlara de esa manera tan cruel por ver a Loki en compañía de un humano y que a Tony le hiriera un poco ya dice mucho... bueno, los dejo... nos vemos en la próxima actualización... saludos! y no olviden comentar :3


	11. Silencio pacífico

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Maroon-dragon.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11: Silencio pacífico**

Stark miró al inconsciente hombre delante de él con cierta inquietud. Acababa de decirle a Fury que era él junto con Loki o nada de Iron Man en lo absoluto. No era que se estuviese volviendo loco; en realidad, había tomado decisiones estúpidas. ¿Qué justificaba esa forma tan extrema de lealtad? Difícilmente Tony se consideraba una persona leal, apenas si había podido controlarse él mismo de traicionar a Pepper. La única razón por la que habían tenido éxito era porque ella había sido su amiga durante mucho tiempo y él, por supuesto, no era tan hijo de puta. Entonces, ¿por qué defender un criminal, no solamente de Fury sino, de los únicos amigos que había hecho durante toda su vida que no se habían alejado de él todavía? Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que había estado mirando al dios, y dicho dios le estaba devolviendo la mirada.

—¿Cómo es que ustedes los midgardianos dicen: Toma una foto, durará más? —El dios parecía bastante molesto con él.

—¿Cómo es que no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo usar un celular, pero sabes decir tan terribles expresiones? —Intentó ignorar la punzada de culpa cuando vio la expresión de dolor del dios mientras se sentaba. Le había dicho al hombre que se fuera para la casa, pero simplemente no lo había escuchado.

—No me hagas ver como si se tratara de mí, Stark. Te sientes mal porque te atrapé mirándome y en el nombre de Odín, ¿qué es un celular? —.

—Nada más y nada menos que el mejor invento que existe, después del alcohol. —Agarró su propio celular y lo empujo a través de la mesa hacia Loki quien se quedó mirándolo con cierta curiosidad infantil. Era difícil imaginarse que el hombre que estaba en frente de él fuera siglos más viejos que él.

—¿Uno de tus modelos? —Preguntó, girando el pequeño artefacto tecnológico y sorprendiendo a Tony cuando deslizó la pantalla con facilidad. Al menos tenía más talento con la tecnología que Thor.

—Sólo hay uno de su tipo y es el que tienes en tus manos. No confío en los demás celulares. —Dejó que el dios experimentara con el celular mientras iba por busca de comida. No había tenido tiempo en la mañana para comer apropiadamente y la batalla lo había absorbido totalmente. —JARVIS, ¿qué tenemos que sea comestible? —Gritó mientras revolvía los gabinetes.

—Nada que tenga que preparar usted mismo, señor. ¿Podríamos evitar repetir el "incidente del pancake", señor? —Tony tuvo en mente la idea de empezar a cocinar, pero JARVIS estaba en lo correcto. Seguía preguntándose cómo era que la masa para pancakes había salido volando por la ventana de la cocina.

—Bien, ordena un desayuno completo de la calle Clinton. —Después de unos segundos de pensarlo, le dijo a JARVIS que ordenara un desayuno doble. Probablemente el dios estaba más agotado de lo que él estaba. Un fuerte estruendo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos tan pronto como volvió a la sala de estar. Como era de esperarse, el dios del trueno estaba ahí en toda su gloria. No parecía contento.

—Hermano, ¿qué es ésta locura? ¡Cuando te liberamos pensamos que habías aprendido la lección! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en Midgard? —Tony quería hacerle saber que si se callaba, obtendría todas las respuestas a sus preguntas, pero Thor simplemente siguió despotricando. —Estaba con la joven Jane cuando escuché las noticias de que la ciudad había sido atacada. ¿Estás trabajando junto con tu viejo amigo Seth para dominar la ciudad? Detén esa tontería de una vez por todas, hermano. —.

—¿Podrías ser tan amable de callar esa cosa a la que llamas boca, Thor? Antes de que te haga callar y no te gustarán mis métodos. —Lo interrumpió Loki, con su mandíbula apretada de la ira. Tony odiaba eso, pero reconocía los síntomas de TEPT (Trastorno por estrés postraumático) cuando los veía manifestarse. Los músculos tensos debajo de la piel del dios y los penetrantes ojos recorriendo la habitación en busca de una salida, le dijeron que había tenido suficiente. Thor entendió el mensaje así que se mantuvo callado por un segundo.

—Como siempre, no piensas antes de actuar. ¿Parezco como si estuviera invadiendo Midgard de nuevo? A diferencia de ti, poseo un cerebro y lo uso. —Los movimientos de Loki eran ligeramente nerviosos. Probablemente tenía que ver con el hecho de que se encontraba en un estado de adrenalina pura.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo en la casa del hijo de Stark, Hermano? —Algunas veces Thor era un completo idiota, como le decía Loki. ¿No podía darse cuenta que la palabra con H no era tolerada por su hermano?

—Simplemente estoy aprendiendo más sobre su tecnología y a cambio yo le estoy dando información sobre mi magia. —Era curioso ver cómo dicho acuerdo de negocio nunca fue la intención de Tony o Loki, pero parecía una excusa aceptable para justificar su asociación.

—¿Es cierto eso, hombre de metal? —El dios del trueno alternaba su mirada entre los dos habitantes de la torre, claramente confundido por el giro de acontecimientos.

—Sí, estamos cooperando entre nosotros. Nada de qué preocuparse. —Tony le dio una de sus famosas sonrisas "soy genial", esperando que el dios no le preguntara si sabía algo sobre el castigo de Loki. Siempre le había caído bien el hombre de cabello rubio, pero después de todas esas historias que había escuchado y todas las cosas que había visto en el cuerpo de su hermano menor, le dificultaron verlo de la misma manera.

—¿Estás seguro, hijo de Howard? ¿Tienes algún hechizo encima? Si Loki te ha amenazado, lo llevaré de vuelta a Asgard y no podrá volver a hacerte daño nunca más. —Thor permanecía erguido, tratando de determinar si Tony estaba siento honesto. Escuchó a Loki murmurar "oh por el amor de Dios". Si no estuviera Thor presente y la situación fuera distinta, se habría reído de ello. Claramente era una muestra de que estaban pasando mucho tiempo juntos.

—Estoy bastante seguro Thor, tú… Loki nos ayudó el día de hoy. —Se tragó las palabras que iba a decir tan pronto como el dios más joven lo miró con expresión de que probablemente no le gustaría que hiciera uso de la palabra "hermano".

—¿Es eso cierto, hermano? —Thor inmediatamente se iluminó como si se tratase de un árbol de Navidad, sonriéndole a su hermano adoptivo. Una sola mirada a dicho hermano le hizo saber a Tony que tenía que sacar a Thor de su casa tan rápido como fuese posible. El dios estaba incluso más pálido de lo que había estado hacía unos momentos, sus manos estaban temblando y se apretaban al borde del sofá; su respiración era un intento forzado por calmarse.

—Mira Thor, aunque aprecio bastante tu inesperada visita, Loki y yo tenemos que trabajar. Así que te llamaré y te cuadraré una cita para otra ocasión. —Thor dio leves indicios de protesta mientras Tony lo empujaba hacia la puerta, pero la negativa de Loki para mirarlo claramente le hizo entender el mensaje. Tony esperó hasta que Thor no fuera nada más que un punto negro en el cielo. Loki estaba hecho un desastre. Se había hundido en el sofá y se veía verdaderamente asustado. Tony estaba jodidamente cansado de eso, en serio. Lentamente se acercó a Loki, que estaba temblando. No fue hasta que se paró en frente del dios que se dio cuenta que el hombre estaba murmurando algo. Se agachó hasta quedar de cuclillas en frente de él. Era menos amenazador en ese estado y en realidad, podía ver a Loki directamente a la cara. Loki había retorcido sus manos en su cabello, repitiéndose una y otra vez la misma cadena de oraciones.

—No regresaré, no regresaré, no… —La frase era interrumpida constantemente por los dificultosos respiros que parecían viajar a través de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo demonios había soportado éste hombre dos años? Tratando de ser lo más delicado posible, como si fuera a desmantelar una bomba o una valiosa pieza de hardware, hizo que el dios desenredara las manos de su cabello. Las sostuvo por un segundo, intentando evaluar lo que haría Loki. ¿Empujaría a Tony o lo dejaría ayudarle? Al ver que no apartó sus manos, Tony se atrevió a sentarse al lado de Loki. Los temblores no mostraban señales de disminuir, y el dios fue retrocediendo lentamente. Con su vista desenfocada y sin respuesta alguna. Era tiempo para tomar acciones más drásticas. Puso una mano en su hombro más alejado y tiró de él en una extraña forma de abrazo. Había montado a horcajadas al dios la noche que había tenido su pesadilla, pero esta vez se sentía extrañamente íntimo. Estaba tratando de ofrecerle comodidad, algo que Tony Stark rara vez hacía. Pareció funcionar tan pronto como sus temblores comenzaron a disminuir lentamente y la respiración del dios se estableció. Cuando todos sus músculos se relajaron, Tony agarró una almohada y se la puso en el regazo, apoyando la cabeza del dios sobre ella. Tony no tenía idea cuánto tiempo habían permanecido sentados allí, con su mano recorriendo distraídamente su cabello negro. Todo lo que sabía era que en algún momento durante todo ese tiempo, el dios se había quedado dormido y Tony seguía sosteniéndole la mano que había agarrado. Incluso JARVIS no se molestó en interrumpirlos para decirles que los pancakes ya habían llegado. Todo lo que rondaba en la habitación era un silencio pacífico.

* * *

Hola a todos :3

Quiero decirles que he tenido una semana muy pesada, aquí les traduje otro capítulo como pude. Me disculpan si hay algún error, igual con el tiempo esta se irá editando para que quede en un formato óptimo. Agradezco su comprensión :)

Respondo reviews:

**Rouse Malfoy:** Sí si si mátame por ser un capítulo tan extremadamente corto T_T pero creo que fue bastante sustancioso, hay mucho sentimiento involucrado... jajaja sí el capítulo anterior si tuvo unas frases muy graciosas xD genial la de Sherlock no? xD jajaa es demasiado irónica... ;)

**Sekmeth Dei:** Tony es lo máximo, aunque a veces sea un tarado insensible, igual sus sentimientos son muy sinceros y nobles :)

**ritsuka-sensei:** Jajaja a mi también me pareció un capítulo bastante sexy :) como te lo he dicho, sabes bastante sobre mitología espero me puedas seguir transmitiendo esos conocimientos que yo también quiero aprender más y por supuesto del mundo Marvel! Seth volverá a hacer su aparición más adelante :)

**lolo:** Si esta pareja se complementa perfectamente, y la situación con Seth fue lo máximo... o sea Tony hizo un comentario bastante acertado xD

**Megu3:** Jajaja gracias por valorar mi trabajo... trato de actualizar con frecuencia para que la historia no pierda el hilo :) además que me gusta contribuir al Fandom de Avengers en especial con el FrostIron que me encanta :)

Gracias a todos por sus maravillosos reviews, eso me anima bastante a la hora de traducir :) y gracias por seguir esta historia... nos vemos en la actualización del fin de semana... no olviden comentar :3 saludos!


	12. Una revelación

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Maroon-dragon.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12: Una revelación**

Su cabello era bastante suave. Tony por poco se golpea la cara con ese pensamiento, pero eso implicaría quitar su mano del cabello de Loki o de la mano que le estaba agarrando, así que no era una buena opción. Se había despertado hacía una hora por el tortícolis producido en su cuello cuando la noche había caído. Aparentemente, dormir en el sofá mientras permanecía sentado era bastante terrible para la espalda. El dios que seguía en su regazo había comenzado a moverse, notando la diferencia en su almohada, y para asegurarse que el hombre continuara durmiendo, Tony había comenzado a acariciar su cabello como lo había hecho antes. Era una vista bastante entrañable, lo que hizo dudar al genio de su cordura. Tacha eso, saltaría de un edificio si hiciera semejante declaración. Durante la noche, Loki no había soltado su mano y Tony no era capaz de apartarlo después de haberlo visto quebrarse de tal manera. Él no solía preocuparse mucho por las otras personas. Pepper y él no estaban en condiciones de hablar y todos sus amigos eran más capaces de cuidar de sí mismos de lo que él podía. Sin embargo, Loki de alguna manera, necesitaba de su protección y eso significaba que era menos capaz de cuidar de sí mismo. Así que Tony Stark, un hijo de puta extraordinariamente preocupado.

—¿Stark? —Dos ojos, todavía muy somnolientos, lo miraron.

—Hola, dormilón. —Por un momento el dios se veía confundido y con una precisión casi cómica, Tony podía leer los recuerdos de Loki en su cara. El dios soltó un suspiro de estremecimiento mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido exactamente más temprano ese día. Cuando intentó ponerse de pie, Tony tiró de él de nuevo. —No deberías levantarte tan pronto, Rudolph. No solamente usaste toda tu energía para luchar sino que también tuviste un ataque de adrenalina pura. No es una muy buena combinación. —.

Loki claramente quería protestar, pero Tony le dirigió una mirada que decía que no ganaría a menos que usara medios físicos. Con un suspiro, el dios se echó hacia atrás y miró con sorpresa cuando el genio comenzó a acariciar su cabello, otra vez. —Stark, ¿qué estás haciendo? —.

—Es suave, esponjoso y parece calmarte. —Como si eso respondiera todo. —Ahora, ¿crees que es el momento de ir a ver un terapeuta para comentarle sobre tus problemas? —.

—¿Ver un qué? —Correcto, Asgard arreglaba todo a punta de batallas en lugar de palabras.

—Es una costumbre midgardiana. Vas y hablas con esa persona y le pagas una mierda de dinero para que te escuche. —.

—¿Por qué demonios haría eso? —El hecho de que hubiera alzado sus cejas era bastante cómico. Tal vez no había explicado el concepto con la exactitud adecuada.

—Bueno… ellos pueden ayudarte con tus ataques de pánico. No digas que no los necesitas, porque no puedo mantener a Thor fuera de aquí por siempre lo que significa que te verá tener uno de tus berrinches emocionales y le contará al resto del equipo. Lo que significa que tendré que explicarles el por qué luces como un soldado con TEPT. —Probablemente debió ser más delicado, pero a Loki nunca pareció importarle.

—Dudo que hayan… ¿terapeutas?... aquí en Midgard que sepan sobre la cultura asgardiana. —Había tocado un punto importante ahí.

—A ver… hagamos de cuenta que soy un terapeuta. Ya estás tumbado sobre el sofá y los pañuelos están sobre la mesa. —No sabía si hablar con Loki fuera lo correcto después de haber pasado por su reciente recaída mental pero si no hacía el intento ahora que Loki estaba tan vulnerable, pronto esas barreras lo cerrarían de nuevo y le tomaría varias semanas poder abrirlas. Sin embargo, Thor no se tardaría en regresar para visitar a Loki.

—Stark… —Comenzó a protestar el dios.

—Sin peros Loki, necesitas hacer esto. No puedes continuar tu vida manteniendo todo callado. Esos recuerdos te perseguirán siempre si no los pones en su lugar. —.

—¿Hablando por experiencia? —Dijo el dios arrastrando las palabras, pero era una pregunta retórica. Ambos sabían que Tony tenía sus propios demonios con los cuales debía lidiar. Tony le dio al hombre que tenía en su regazo una mirada que le decía que sabía que el dios estaba tratando de ganar tiempo. El hombre de cabello oscuro dejó salir un suspiro prolongado, que indicaba resignación. Tony se movió un poco para ponerse más cómodo, intentando no incomodar a Loki en su posición. Algo le decía que sería una larga noche.

Loki no tenía en mente hablar de cosas que ayudaran mucho al caso. Lo que está hecho, está hecho. Eso es todo. Sin embargo, Stark mantuvo presionándolo para que le contara la historia, y no creía que fuera solamente el encarcelamiento lo que quería escuchar. —¿Qué quieres saber? —Murmuró, intentando relajarse tanto como podía. Lo cual no era complicado con Stark recorriendo su mano a través de su cabello. La última vez que sintió tan inocente caricia había tenido cinco años y Frigga lo consentía para que se quedara dormido.

—Todo, pero empecemos con tu ex-novio Seth… a menos que quieras empezar con algo más… —Si el genio había considerado alguna vez cambiarse de carrera, definitivamente el asunto de la terapia no era lo suyo.

—No, está bien. Seth es como tú sabes, uno de los dioses egipcios. Para mí fue más como un hermano que Thor cuando me hice es una criatura de violencia. Rara vez usa su cerebro y cuando lo hace es para impresionar a una mujer. —Tony bufó ante ese último comentario, pero rápidamente se quedó en silencio cuando Loki lo penetró con la mirada. —Seth, era más como yo. Malicioso y astuto. —Por un momento fue llevado de regreso a los mejores recuerdos de Seth y él haciendo bromas pesadas a Thor y sus amigos. —Te he hablado de la desaparición de la magia en Asgard… los dioses egipcios no residen en Asgard y practican la magia de forma diferente, pero sigue siendo magia. Aunque no siempre permaneciera allá, cuando Seth venía a mi hogar pasábamos los mejores momentos. Era un gran alivio estar con alguien que entiende el cuidado que se requiere para usar la magia. Por supuesto, crecí y cada que podía, visitaba a Seth al menos una vez por semana. Sabía que Seth no siempre era amable y que tampoco era un simple bromista, pero nunca me hizo daño. Cuando las cosas se pusieron más tensas entre el Padre de Todos y yo, visitaba a Seth con más frecuencia de lo normal, y eventualmente hacíamos cosas que son muy mal vistas en Asgard. —Tragó saliva, se sentía extraño y lo hizo sentirse vulnerable confesar esos secretos. Tampoco tenía idea de que los pensamientos que estaban pasando por la mente de Stark eran de índole sexual.

—¿Asgard no permite gente homosexual? —Le preguntó Tony.

—No, Asgard es muy parecido a su antigua Grecia, con la excepción de que no hay niños involucrados. Sin embargo, eso es algo común entre guerreros y aunque he luchado junto a Thor en muchas batallas, jamás he sido considerado uno. Sin embargo, los que no son guerreros no se supone que tengan relaciones por fuera del matrimonio. No es un problema para la mayoría de hechiceros, ya que son eunucos que están más enfocados en sus profesiones y las otras son mujeres. Yo no era ni un eunuco ni una mujer, pero todavía estaba mal visto que yo me comprometiera con algo tan vil, según ellos. Lo que me hacía querer hacerlo más. Sin embargo, no fue nada serio, para él por lo menos. Nunca sentí la necesidad de encontrar otro compañero de cama, pero Seth siempre fue más rebelde que yo. —Loki soltó otro suspiro tembloroso y la mano de Tony pasó ligeramente por su cuero cabelludo, lo cual no debía de sentirse tan pecaminosamente bien.

—Cuando llegó la noticia de que Seth había matado y mutilado a Osiris, su hermano, todo el mundo parecía poco sorprendido en la corte. Osiris y Seth, tenían una relación muy similar a la de Thor y yo. La única diferencia aquí es que Osiris era un rey verdaderamente bueno. Él y su esposa Isis eran la pareja divina, los que traían prosperidad en forma de fertilidad. Seth es como yo, el dios del caos. Fue desterrado de Asgard. El Padre de Todos no estaba en su derecho de imponerle otro castigo. Habían pasado años desde que no hablaba con él. Había rumores; sobre él haciéndole cosas viles a su sobrino Horus, causando la destrucción en la tierra que Osiris una vez gobernó. Pensé que él y yo, no volveríamos a hablar de nuevo. Sin embargo, reconocí su magia en el momento en que atacó la ciudad. Pudo haber traicionado mi confianza en él, pero no le he olvidado. —Tony detuvo sus caricias por un momento, sumido en sus pensamientos, y para vergüenza de Loki, éste carraspeó con la garganta. Hizo caso omiso de la sonrisa que el genio soltó a su manera y lo consideró como un pequeño precio a pagar por el pecaminoso sentimiento que experimentaba cuando Tony recorría su mano a través de su cabello. Era bastante hábil con esas cosas.

—Debió haberte herido, que la persona que es tan cercana y tan parecida a ti se convierta en algo ruin. —Loki desvió la mirada de Stark hacia las brillantes luces que titilaban fuera de la ventana, pero sabía que el hombre no necesitaba una respuesta o un reconocimiento para aceptar que esa declaración estuviera correcta. —¿Qué eran esas cosas que nos estaban atacando? En realidad me cabrearon. —.

—Seth es el dios del desierto, puede crear cosas con la arena. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo se dio La Esfinge en Egipto? Cualquier tipo de arena puede moverse a su antojo. Una vez que se han formado y se les ha ordenado hacer algo, ellos pueden moverse por su propia voluntad. Sin embargo, ellos no tienen la opción de cambiar su rumbo y Seth tiene que transformarlos de nuevo en arena para que pueda cambiar sus órdenes. —.

—De alguna manera, eso me asusta más que esa cosa tuya de controlar la mente. —Murmuró Stark, haciendo que Loki soltara una risa. —Lo digo en serio, la arena está literalmente en todos lados, mientras que tú primero tienes que tocar a la persona que vas a controlar. Preferiría evitar un palo que correr lejos de esos monstruos de arena. —Loki se estremeció debajo de él, se sentía extraño. Por estar tan cerca de Tony, podía sentir cada movimiento de su cuerpo. Si se hubiera tratado de alguien más, probablemente Loki lo habría maldecido o corrido lejos si no tuviera su magia. Seguridad, le recordó su mente una vez más.

—Así que… dime, ¿qué sucedió durante los dos últimos años? —¿Podría Stark ser más franco? La pregunta provocó una gran cantidad de recuerdos que hicieron que Loki se paralizara. Todo se mezcló dando como resultado una presentación terrorífica de cosas malas. —Oye, oye, cálmate Rey de los Renos. Respira profundo, vamos. Respira, respira… —Le tomó varios minutos restablecerse, hasta que fue capaz de tener una respiración normal. No se había dado cuenta que Stark y él, se habían estado sosteniendo las manos, y a juzgar por la mirada de Tony, Loki se la estaba apretujando bastante fuerte.

—Lo siento… yo… —se detuvo cuando Tony negó con la cabeza. El mortal respiró por su nariz y flexionó su mano un par de veces antes de agarrarle la mano a Loki una vez más. —Sólo relájate, puedes parar cuando lo desees. —Después de todo no sería tan malo un terapeuta.

—El Padre de Todos, inmediatamente llamó a reunión de consejo en el momento en el que Thor y yo pusimos un pie en la habitación. Pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo llamándome por diferentes nombres que tomando una decisión y como era de esperarse, el Padre de Todos dio su veredicto final. Dos años con mi boca cerrada con ataduras en las celdas más bajas de Asgard. Sin mi magia por supuesto. —Ese día se sintió como siglos ahora que lo pensaba. —Es por mucho el peor castigo que podrías recibir, pero las celdas bajas no tienen gente patrullando los pasillos. Es un lugar oscuro y aterrador, y cualquiera que intente escapar tendría que irse a niveles superiores los cuales están estrictamente custodiados. La comida es enviada a las prisiones por medio de magia. La primera semana pensé que moriría de aburrimiento. Los puntos que mantenían mi boca cerrada, me herían y no tenía ningún tipo de interacción social. No soy una persona que disfrute las grandes multitudes, pero la única cosa que me hacía compañía en esos momentos eran los recuerdos y hubiera preferido las grandes multitudes. Llegué a lamentar ese deseo cuando la compañía llegó. Asgard normalmente no permite que les hagan mucho daño a los prisioneros. Especialmente a aquellos con mi herencia, pero había enojado a mucha gente. Aunque creo que a algunos les gusta tener el placer de _tomarse_ a un príncipe. —Dejó salir un siseo en cuanto Stark apretó con fuerza el cabello de Loki.

—Lo siento. —Murmuró Tony. —¿Quién lo hizo? —.

—Perdí la cuenta después de un tiempo sobre quién hizo qué… pero recuerdo a un par de amigos de Thor. Ellos me toleraban por él, de otra manera habría sido rechazado por ellos hacía mucho tiempo. Pareció ser que habían tenido suficiente tolerándome. —Era la cruda verdad, pero sabía que si no hubiera tenido a Thor habría estado completamente solo en Asgard.

—¿Thor lo sabe? —.

—No creo que sepa el alcance de lo que pasó, pero algo debió haber salido a flote. Los guardias pueden verlo todo y comentarlo. —Intentó ser objetivo, pero le hería que su hermano no hubiera intervenido ni una sola vez. Ni una vez bajó para comprobarlo por sí mismo. Eso verdaderamente le decía lo mucho que se había roto el vínculo entre él y su hermano.

—¿Así que los amigos de Thor te hicieron esto? —.

—En su mayoría, lo que hicieron fue flagelarme y apuñalarme. Una vez que lo hacían… —Tragó saliva con dificultad. —Era una especie de dispositivo, el cual tenía que extraer… después de que se habían ido. —No debería ser tan difícil. Sólo era un recuerdo. —Yo…—¿Por qué no podía con las palabras? ¿Por qué era incapaz de contarle al mortal lo que le había pasado?

—Está bien, Loki. Dejémoslo así. —El dios se sorprendió cuando el hombre se movió debajo de él. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, Stark yacía acostado en el sofá detrás de él, con un brazo extendido posesivamente sobre su estómago. Lo había hecho sin soltar la mano de Loki. —Intentemos dormir un poco. —Por un momento, se sintió incómodo con el hombre presionándose tan cerca a él. Su mente todavía tenía los recuerdos de la violación. Sin embargo, Tony puso su cabeza detrás de la suya, sintiendo su cálido aliento sobre su cuello. El olor que había llegado a asociar con el midgardiano que lo rodeaba era una combinación entre: metal, colonia y aceite de motor. "Estás seguro" le recordaba su mente una y otra vez, a lo que él escuchaba sin ninguna duda.

* * *

**Hola mis apreciados lectores! :3**

Como pueden ver este capítulo tiene bastantes sentimientos involucrados de Loki. Pudieron notar que fue un poco crudo el contenido por los recuerdos tan trágicos de nuestro querido dios nórdico. Ahora sí, responderé reviews:

**ritsuka-sensei:** Las galletitas quedaron bien :) quedas pendiente de hacer el cupcake de Loki :P Thor es raro... sabe cosas, pero pienso que las ignora. Por otro lado, puedes ver lo afectado y quebrantado que está Loki emocionalmente... sólo esperemos que las cosas vayan mejorando... sigo esperando eso porque ya me estoy traumatizando XD

**sakuramar21:** Los dos juntos hacen una pareja increíble :) gracias por leerme ;)

**lolo:** Gracias por leerme :)

**AntonetteK: **Lo que pasa es que Thor nunca piensa antes de hablar, grave problema. Él es una buena persona, no se puede negar, pero definitivamente no sabe comunicar las cosas... a mi también me pareció tenaz el estado en el que quedó Loki después de la visita de Thor, el pobre quedó traumatizado... esa opinión tuya la comparto completamente: Loki no es malo, solo es un ser incomprendido... pienso exactamente lo mismo... :)

**Rouse Malfoy:** Lo sé, fue tan profundo... es una pareja que te llega al corazón :3 joder niña! que son esas cosas, respetico con Loki pues ¬¬ jaja sabes que es por molestar ;) me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo :)

**Okiitaolcadop:** Jajaja siii :P extrañé tus reviews... andas muy desaparecida últimamente eh! y sí, la relación de los dos es menos hostil, justo lo que estábamos esperando... no te pierdas tanto ;)

**Megu3:** Jajaja si te gustan los fics con traumas entonces este te va a encantar porque es bastante traumático xD

**sandrablack92:** Bienvenida al fic :) me alegra que lo hayas empezado a leer... espero que me sigas leyendo :)

Gracias por leerme, son los mejores :D ... nos vemos en la próxima actualización, espero que les haya gustado! saludos! y no olviden comentar :3


	13. Bastardos emocionalmente atrofiados

******Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Maroon-dragon.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13: Bastardos emocionalmente atrofiados**

Loki ya no se encontraba en el sofá en cuanto Tony despertó. Estaba de pie junto a la ventana mirando a la ciudad, con una mano presionada contra el vidrio. El sol estaba saliendo justo en frente de ellos y fue algo bastante tranquilizante de admirar después de la extrema sesión emocional que habían tenido la noche anterior. —Tengo una metralla alrededor de mi corazón. —No tenía idea de por qué le estaba contando eso al dios, pero de alguna manera sentía que el equilibrio entro ambos se había perturbado. Un secreto por otro secreto, supuso.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Loki alzando sus cejas. Fue algo bastante extraño para decir a primera hora de la mañana.

—Había una bomba, mi bomba para ser más exacto, que explotó cerca a mí. No pudieron remover todas las piezas, así que en lugar de eso me equiparon con una versión bastante terrible de mi arco reactor. Mantiene la metralla en su lugar. En el momento en que esta cosa salga de mi pecho, me atravesará el corazón. Había un hombre que solía ser amigo de mi padre, que me ayudó con la industria Stark cuando murió. Él había sido como un segundo padre para mí y me traicionó para obtener la pequeña fuente de energía que hay en mi pecho. Lo extrajo de mi cuerpo, sabiendo que me mataría, y me dejó agonizando. Ya sabías la primera parte, pero pensé que… —¿En qué había estado pensando? ¿Estaba tratando de convencer al dios de que no estaba solo? Loki no dijo nada, pero de alguna manera ese equilibrio entre los dos se había restaurado. Un rugido proveniente del estómago de Tony le recordó que no habían comido nada.

—JARVIS, por favor ordena lo mismo de ayer. —Gritó.

—Seguro señor, ¿planea aceptar la comida ésta vez? —Respondió la IA.

—No seas insolente JARVIS, sólo hazlo. —Su espalda se sentía del demonio. Lo que era de esperarse pero aún así lo odiaba. El sofá estaba bastante cómodo, pero no para dos personas que estaban durmiendo en las posiciones más inusuales. Se sorprendió de no haber empujado a Loki durante la noche. No era un sofá muy ancho. Necesitaba un trago, o una ducha.

—Voy a tomar una ducha… avísame en cuanto llegue la comida. —Sintió la sensación de hormigueo en la parte posterior de su cabeza como si alguien lo estuviera mirando fijamente, lo cual probablemente era así, y había tenido que reprimir el impulso de voltearse. Al final, decidió divertir al dios de todos modos y se sentía bastante satisfecho consigo mismo cuando eso le ganó una risa inesperada por parte de Loki.

Loki se sentía agotado. Emocional y físicamente. Su magia había mermado y no se sorprendería que el solo hecho de convocar una simple imagen como hechizo, hiciera que perdiera incluso su color de piel humano. Por extraño que pareciera se sentía un poco más ligero. Algo había cambiado un poco. Como el hecho de que esa piedra que lo apuñalaba justo en su corazón hubiera comenzado a aliviarse. No lo hacía saltar de felicidad para ver la belleza de todo el mundo, pero lo hacía sentir un poco más cómodo. Como si su piel estuviera más relajada. Y tenía a Stark para agradecerle por todo de entre toda la gente.

No le disgustaba el hombre, a pesar del hecho de que habían sido enemigos hasta cierto punto. Era sarcástico, arrogante y no precisamente humilde. Básicamente era el Loki de la Tierra, con los problemas familiares incluidos, traiciones y sufrimiento. Debería irritarlo, debería hacer que odiara a Tony. Era un monstruo después de todo, así que una copia suya ligeramente diferente no haría que las cosas fueran mejores. No, estaba equivocado. Había algo diferente entre él y Stark. Cuando él había escogido la destrucción y el caos, el otro hombre había ido en busca de paz y protección. No era bueno para trabajar en equipo ni saldría a ayudar a los pobres y desamparados, pero cuando fuera necesario lo haría. ¿Las cosas habrían sido distintas si él no se hubiera ido por el camino de la destrucción? Estaba muy cansado para eso.

—El chico de la entrega está aquí, Sr. Laufeyson. —Gritó JARVIS, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Debo ir por Stark, JARVIS? —No tenía idea de cómo iba el proceso.

—No hay necesidad, señor. La comida ya ha sido pagada. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es aceptarla. —En serio, amaba esa computadora. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró cara a cara con un chico no mayor de diecisiete años. Estaba sonriendo radiantemente, sujetando varias bolsas de plástico.

—Buenos días señor, aquí está la comida que ordenó. —Loki estaba al borde de los nervios. Demasiado entusiasmo y sonrisas para tan tempranas horas de la mañana.

—Correcto, gracias por sus servicios. —Cerró la puerta antes de que el muchacho pudiera contestar algo. Creyó haber escuchado a JARVIS reírse, pero debió haber sido producto de su imaginación. —JARVIS, hazle saber a Tony que ya llegó la comida. —Puso las bolsas plásticas en uno de los mostradores de la cocina.

—Lo haré, Sr. Laufeyson. —Respondió la AI.

Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que le había dicho Tony en lugar de Stark. Se le había salido. De alguna manera, jamás se había sentido inclinado a llamarlo por el primer nombre, a pesar del hecho de que el otro hombre siempre se refiriera a él por su primer nombre. Se sentía como una especie de barrera entre ambos. Una formalidad que aseguraba que no eran amigos, sino conocidos. Así que ¿por qué se le había pasado por alto? ¿Consideraba a Tony como un amigo? Algo se sentía mal, lo sentía más como un confidente. Aunque cualquiera podría argumentar que ser confidente era lo que todo buen amigo debía ser, incluso compartían pasión por el conocimiento… argh. Su cerebro sólo hizo que se confundiera más. Necesitaba más horas de sueño. No sólo tumbarse en el sofá por agotamiento.

—Algo huele delicioso, ese lugar nunca decepciona. —Exclamó Tony mientras entraba en la sala. Loki no estaba seguro de qué decir, tampoco tenía idea a qué se refería con "ese lugar", pero cogió un plato lleno de pancakes con jarabe. Si pudiera se habría comido un papel si todavía siguiera hambriento. —Estaba pensando; ¡vamos a un refugio de animales y nos llevamos un perro! —Loki casi se atraganta con un trozo de comida que se estaba tragando.

—¿Por qué demonios te llevarías un perro, Stark? —Exclamó una vez la tos se calmó.

—Estuve investigando al respecto y al parecer ayuda a bastardos emocionalmente atrofiados. —.

—¿Y quién dice que soy un bastardo emocionalmente atrofiado? —Le dio al otro hombre una mirada para que se atreviera a decirle algo.

—Wow, qué egocéntrico. Estaba hablando sobre mí chico listo, para que sepas no todo es sobre ti. —Loki sabía que no se trataba sobre Stark. Sin embargo, él siempre había tenido cierto gusto por los animales, podría ser la razón por la que la mayoría de sus hijos habían sido, o al menos parcialmente, animales.

—Bien Stark, vamos a encontrarte una compañía perfecta. De todos modos, no me eches la culpa si no les gustas a los perros. —.

—Bueno, antes de irnos ¡debes tomar una ducha! No te dejaré ir a ningún lado apestando de esa manera. —Aunque el dios sabía que necesitaba tomar una ducha, no pudo resistir fulminarlo con la mirada una última vez antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

—Creo que es tu propio olor Stark, desafortunadamente ninguna ducha te hará oler mejor. —.

* * *

El viaje en carro hasta el refugio de animales había sido… interesante… Loki claramente nunca había viajado al estilo midgardiano y le tomaría un buen tiempo acostumbrarse. Tony tuvo que toser bastante para disimular la risa que le había dado a expensas del dios. No podía evitarlo. Loki constantemente sacaba a flote las expresiones más cómicas en su cara cuando pasaban por un bache o cuando habían escuchado la bocina de un carro con un airado ceño fruncido en su cara. Tony permitió que Loki tomara la delantera después de que salieron del carro. Por un momento Tony se quedó mirando al dios, apreciando el aspecto de Loki en el nuevo traje gris que llevaba puesto. Era sólo una simple atracción. Mirar pero no tocar. Habían llegado al edificio justo antes de que las nubes grises que rodeaban el cielo se abrieran. Grandes destellos provenientes de los relámpagos y el ruido de la lluvia golpeando el techo, hicieron que ambos se sintieran aliviados de estar seguros adentro.

Fueron guiados hasta la jaula donde estaban todos los perros. Una mujer anciana caminó con ellos, contándoles sobre las razas, las personalidades de los perros y sus historias. Tony miró a Loki para detallar sus expresiones cuidadosamente, tratando de averiguar qué perro le gustaba. Estaba bastante seguro que Loki sabía que toda esa situación era por él y no sólo porque Tony quería una compañía.

—Éste perro de aquí se llama Prancer, ha crecido en la perrera por lo que se lleva muy bien con los otros perros. Tiene tres años aproximadamente. Con una personalidad bastante dulce y sin temor a nada. No le gusta estar solo por mucho tiempo. —Explicó la señora mientras miraba el animal.

—¿Qué raza es? —Preguntó Tony mientras Loki se ponía de cuclillas en la puerta, metiendo sus dedos a través de los barrotes de hierro y dejando que la criatura los olfateara.

—No estamos muy seguros. Tiene las cualidades de un Pastor Alemán, pero también las de un Jack Russell. Es una combinación bastante extraña. —Ella estaba en lo correcto con respecto a que tenía la esponjosidad de un cachorro de Pastor Alemán, pero era más pequeño y tenía una complexión más delgada. Era bastante tierno de ver. Si el perro ya tenía tres años de edad, no crecería más.

—¿Por qué no ha sido adoptado todavía, si ha estado aquí por tres años? —Loki alzó la mirada hacia la mujer con sus penetrantes ojos verdes. Tony pudo percibir que la mujer se sintió incómoda con su mirada.

—Bueno… de hecho fue adoptado. Hace un año para ser exacto. Éste refugio de animales hace controles de vez en cuando sobre las personas que adoptan animales. En realidad, sólo los dos o tres primeros meses. Para asegurarse de que la familia que los cuida lo haga de la manera que se supone que debe hacerlo… no podemos saberlo sólo con mirar a la gente si serán buenos propietarios o no. —No miró a ninguno de los dos, Tony lo notó.

—Las personas a las que le dimos a Prancer… digamos que no eran los adecuados para hacerse cargo de él, así que trajimos a Prancer de vuelta. Tuvimos suerte de que no hubiera terminado con algún daño emocional. Todavía es un perro amigable. No lo habríamos puesto en la lista de adopción si supiéramos que no es lo suficiente estable para hacer buena compañía. —El genio sabía que no era su culpa y gracias a su buen trabajo, el perro había salido bien, pero quería culpar a alguien en ese preciso momento. ¿Quién le haría daño a tan inocente criatura? Loki claramente tenía el mismo pensamiento porque sus dedos se apretaron fuertemente contra los barrotes de hierro, haciendo que se pusieran más blancos de lo que ya estaban.

—Nos lo llevaremos. —Decidió Tony.

—¿Está seguro? ¿No quiere ver los otros perros? —El genio miró una vez más a Loki mientras éste tendía su mano para acariciar el perro. —No, éste es perfecto. ¿Dónde hay que firmar? —.

**Nota de la autora:** Es muy cierto. Los animales ayudan a la gente que tiene TETP (Trastorno por estrés postraumático). Por lo menos, según el siguiente artículo:

_Durante años, los animales han sido utilizados con gran beneficio en el tratamiento de los ancianos y enfermos terminales. Ahora, la Terapia Asistida por Animales está beneficiando a quienes sufren de TEPT. Los soldados comparten un profundo vínculo en la creencia de que nadie más que un compañero puede entender lo que se ha visto y experimentado por los soldados. Por eso, cuando uno del escuadrón sufre de una manera que se siente apartado de sus compañeros, la sensación de aislamiento y la ansiedad pueden ser extremas. Ayudar a los soldados que están sufriendo como resultado de los horrores de la guerra, se han tratado a través de terapia, medicación, y la asociación con otros veteranos de guerra. Sin embargo, el proceso de curación por TEPT sigue siendo prolongado y solitario. Eso explica por qué los doctores se entusiasman con los resultados positivos que han visto a través de la Terapia Asistida por Animales._

* * *

**Hola a todos! :)**

Me disculpan por el retraso de la actualización pero he estado más ocupada que nunca y solo habrá una actualización por esta semana... espero comprendan que estoy terminando el semestre y tengo mucho trabajo encima. Ahora sí, contesto reviews:

**ritsuka-sensei:** Mi querida amiga, traduje este capítulo tan rápido como pude para que te subiera el ánimo, espero que ya te sientas mejor y sabes que todo va a salir de la mejor manera ;) ay si! el capítulo anterior fue super traumático. No te preocupes, a mi también me parece muy buena opción Seth así que no estás sola :P aunque Tony es tan linddooo, mira en este capítulo! me encanta como se preocupa por Loki :3 amiga muchos éxitos ;)

**Amane:** Jajaja el beso vendrá pronto :P paciencia, gracias por leer mi traducción ;)

**artemisav:** Lo sé! como casi no hay historias en español de ellos tomé la decisión de contribuir a este fandom ;) gracias por leerme :)

**Rouse Malfoy:** No sé como quieres que te diga, si Claudia, Rouse o LaOdisea xD ... dime tú... T_T pues a mi la verdad si me afectó lo que le pasó a Loki, puede que no haya sido tan explícito como te imaginaste pero igual traumático... sí! es obvio que Tony ya empieza a sentirse atraído por Loki, además mira cómo se preocupa por él, ya se puede sentir una relación más estrecha... gracias por tu siempre incondicional apoyo con los fics ;)

**RochiiR.C.R:** Opino lo mismo que tú, me parece que se pasaron con las torturas que le impusieron a Loki u.u pobrecito, pero menos mal Tony está para ayudarlo... gracias por leerme ;)

**Yeratel:** Tú! creí que no volverías :P pero me alegra saber que me sigues leyendo :3 gracias! :)

**Guest:** No dejaste tu nombre pero contesto tu review... lo sé, pobrecito Loki tiene muchísimos traumas, pero con el nuevo estilo de vida que está llevando todo irá mejorando... gracias por leerme ;)

**Megu3:** Jajaa... la verdad es que Asgard si le dejó tremendo trauma a Loki y Thor tampoco es que colabore de a mucho... gracias por leerme :)

Nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización, gracias por sus maravillosos reviews y por leerme... saludos y no olviden comentar :3


	14. Volver arrastrándose

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Maroon-dragon.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14: Volver arrastrándose **

En serio, ¿por qué Fury sentía la necesidad de convocar una reunión a las nueve de la mañana? Todavía medio dormido, Tony intentó encontrar todas las prendas que necesitaba para vestirse, pero la oscuridad de la habitación lo hacía bastante difícil. Obtuvo un molesto bufido por parte del otro hombre que estaba en la misma habitación, quien permanecía todavía dormido, le pidió a JARVIS que encendiera la luz. Tony se sorprendió de sí mismo al no sentir la necesidad de perturbarse ante la visión doméstica que reflejaban ambos en aquella situación. Loki se estaba sentando sobre la cama, con su cabello despeinado como si acabara de tener sexo, mientras que el perro miraba desde el borde de la cama. Lo único que faltaba era un niño pequeño que causara algunos estragos que terminaran por alterar sus patrones de sueño. En realidad, debería encontrar la situación un poco más perturbadora.

—Tony, ¿a dónde demonios vas... —El dios echó un vistazo al reloj. —…a las ocho y media? —.

—Fury convocó una reunión, probablemente para hablar sobre Seth. Creo que Prancer debería dar un paseo de todos modos. Volveré a eso de las doce, creo. Tal vez antes. —Acababa de llegar a la cocina cuando se dio cuenta de algo importante. Loki lo había llamado Tony. Ni Stark, ni hombre de metal, solo Tony. ¿Había sido la primera vez o sólo había sido un desliz de su lengua?

—¿JARVIS, Loki me ha llamado Tony antes? —Si alguien sabía la respuesta, sería su IA. Comenzó a preparar su café, ya que lo iba a necesitar si tenía que lidiar con el equipo.

—Sólo una vez, señor. Me pidió que le _"__informara a Tony"_ que la comida había llegado ayer por la mañana. ¿Hay alguna razón en particular para esta pregunta, señor? ¿Debo llevar la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que el Sr. Laufeyson lo llama por su nombre en un futuro, señor? —Algún día, Tony desactivaría a su propia invención por tan descarado comentario.

—No, gracias JARVIS. —Su voz destilaba sarcasmo, mientras agarraba su taza de café. —Guía a Loki hacia la azotea cuando Prancer necesite hacer sus cosas. Dudo que S.H.I.E.L.D. le permita dar un paseo por Central Park. —.

—Por supuesto, señor. —.

Se llevó algunas miradas de sorpresa cuando llegó a tiempo a la reunión. A veces era demasiado fácil provocarlos. Se sentó junto a Bruce y tan lejos de Thor como le fue posible. No importaba que el hombre no estuviera enterado de lo ocurrido, debería haber visitado al hermano al que le reclamaba tanto amor.

—Entonces, Tony... ¿todavía tienes a nuestro villano favorito en tu casa? —Preguntó Clint, mientras esperaban a que Fury llegara a la reunión.

—Ya que preguntas, de hecho sí. En este momento debe estar jugando con Prancer, supongo. —Era muy fácil provocarlos.

—Prancer... por favor, dime que no es otro dios con un casco con cuernos. —Se quejó Steve. Tony estuvo a punto de señalar cuan terrible había sonado aquello cuando Bruce carraspeó a su lado, ganándose su atención. Su piel tenía un ligero color verde. No era una buena señal.

—Oye Tony, sé lo mucho que te gusta intentar de todo para ver cómo funciona... pero estoy de acuerdo con estos chicos en lo que respecta a hacer un acuerdo con el dios de las mentiras y dejar que se quede en tu casa, no es una buena idea después de todo. —Se quedó en silencio por un momento, dejando que Tony pensara sobre lo dicho.

—Miren, sé que todos ustedes tienen un problema con eso, pero he vivido con él durante casi dos meses y aún no me ha asesinado. Ni siquiera me ha mutilado. Denle un maldito punto a favor por ayudarnos a luchar contra Seth —A él nunca le había gustado cuando la gente juzgaba sus decisiones, su padre lo había hecho bastante. Él haría lo que quisiera. Era un maldito millonario, por el amor de Dios.

—¿Por qué cree que esta reunión fue convocada exactamente, Stark? —El demonio había llegado.

—Oh, y yo que pensaba que esto no podría ponerse mejor. Ahora que ha llegado, finalmente podemos comenzar nuestra fiesta de té. —Se comportaba mezquino, y eso no lo hacía sentirse mejor. Fury activó las pantallas, mostrando varias fotografías del dios nórdico y del dios egipcio en medio de una discusión acalorada. Incluso se veía una imagen en la que Seth alargaba la mano para tocar el rostro de Loki. Él conocía la historia.

—No me importa quién lo cuente, pero quiero saber qué vínculo hay entre estos dos. Si Loki está trabajando de la mano con este dios entonces estamos llenos de mierda hasta el cuello. Thor, Tony, ¿Qué saben acerca de esto? —Fury miró a un hombre y al otro, pero el genio no tenía la mínima intención de decir nada al líder de un ojo. No estaba seguro de cuánto sabía Thor de la relación entre su hermano y Seth. Si exponía la información del dios nórdico, estaba seguro de que lo mandaría a otra lección de vuelo desde la ventana más alta de la torre.

—Seth y Loki fueron amigos cuando eran más jóvenes. Mi hermano no lo ha visto en al menos dos o tres siglos, cuando a Seth se le prohibió la entrada a Asgard por el asesinato de su hermano Osiris. —Explicó Thor. —Y no creo que mi hermano y él están trabajando juntos. Seth tiene métodos que son demasiado temerarios como para considerar a Loki aliarse con él. —.

—Pienso que eran bastante parecidos. Un gran ejército atacando la ciudad y todo... —Opinó Natasha.

—Loki atacó Midgard, pero lo hizo por una razón. Este ataque tenía por finalidad simplemente crear caos sin una causa detrás. Mi hermano detesta la violencia y el caos cuando no valen la pena. —Argumentó el dios mayor. Tony se sintió asqueado mientras observaba al hombre defender a su hermano, sabiendo que apenas dos días antes lo había acusado de poner un hechizo sobre Tony.

—No debemos olvidar que nos ayudó a encontrar a Seth y dejarlo en evidencia para nosotros. Si no hubiera roto el hechizo de invisibilidad, habríamos estado luchando para siempre. —Era un montón de basura lo que decían, ahora sabían que él estaba en la Tierra y estaba siendo acusado de ayudar con el ataque.

—Puede tener un motivo oculto. —Argumentó Clint.

—No, escuché parte de la conversación. Seth vino para encontrar a Loki y conseguir que se le uniera. Pero Loki lo rechazó inmediatamente. —Toma eso.

—Él tiene que irse. —Concluyó Fury.

—¿QUÉ? —Gritó Tony. —Él no hizo más que ayudarnos ¿y quieren quitarlo del medio? —Tal vez no debería haber usado un tono sobreprotector. Natasha, Bruce y Clint se quedaron mirándolo.

—De hecho Stark, él trajo un dios peligroso a la Tierra. Tal vez no intencionadamente, pero todavía constituye una amenaza. Thor ¿puede llevarlo de vuelta a Asgard? —El dios abrió la boca para contestar pero Tony inmediatamente se impuso.

—No, se lo dije antes Fury y créame que soy jodidamente serio. Estoy trabajando junto con Loki y por lo que yo sé no ha hecho nada malo. Si intenta regresarlo a Asgard voy a dejar el equipo y quitar todos los fondos de los que dispone S.H.I.E.L.D. y arrégleselas para solucionar esa mierda, ¡porque no hay una puta manera que Loki regrese allá! —Su silla cayó detrás suyo cuando se levantó violentamente.

—No creo que sea prudente regresar a mi hermano a Asgard. Aunque ha terminado su castigo todavía hay mucha gente que quiere hacerle daño. —Thor por lo menos se ponía de su parte.

—Como si no hubiese gente aquí que no quisiera hacerle daño... —Murmuró Clint lo que le valió una mirada de reproche de Bruce.

—Stark, Loki es una amenaza que necesita ser restringida. —Gruño Fury.

—Loki no es una amenaza en lo absoluto, Seth sí lo es. Así que concéntrese en mantener bajo control a la persona con la que de verdad tiene que enfrentarse —No iba a permitir que regresaran al dios al lugar que le causaba pesadillas. Eso sería como devolver a Tony a la cueva donde fue torturado. Él no lo toleraría.

—Creo que tiene razón. —Opinó finalmente Steve. —Loki, probablemente sabe acerca de Seth y sus poderes, mucho más que cualquiera de nosotros, incluyendo a Thor. Podemos usarlo. —No es exactamente lo que Tony tenía en mente, pero tal vez haría reconsiderar a Fury.

—Está bien, pero en el momento en que ponga un pie fuera de lugar lo tomaré bajo mi custodia. —El hombre de tez oscura salió de la habitación con un ademán que haría que Severus Snape se sintiera orgulloso. Luego reinó un silencio tenso en la habitación.

—Entonces, ¿quién es Prancer? —Steve siempre concentrado en las cosas importantes.

—Es mi nuevo perro, al que Loki se ha vuelto bastante apegado… —Deseó poder fotografiar sus rostros. Clint echó a reír.

—Al Rey de los Renos le gusta un perro llamado Prancer... —.

—¿Tú escogiste el nombre? —Preguntó Natasha, con una sonrisa dibujándose en las comisuras de sus labios.

—No, en realidad no. Sin embargo fue por conveniencia. —Las cosas parecían ser un poco más normales entre los miembros del equipo.

—Tiene algo de lógica que mi hermano se encariñe con él, por Fenrir y eso... —Reflexionó Thor, aunque tal vez no el resto de los miembros. Un ceño fruncido se abrió camino en la frente de Tony, pero volvió a su expresión educada lo suficientemente rápido. Ellos pensaban que era demasiado protector con el dios, y si se enteraran de lo que sabía...

—Me voy. Siéntanse libres de venir en cualquier momento que deseen... Estoy seguro que a Rudolph le encantará verlos. —Les dio su característica sonrisa. No había ido muy lejos cuando oyó unos pesados pasos detrás de él en el pasillo. Sólo había un hombre que caminaba así.

—Hombre de metal... ¿mi hermano está bien? —Tony contó hasta diez. Se giró para mirar a Thor quien lo observaba como a un perro vagabundo que mira la comida.

—Oye grandote, Loki no te admira mucho últimamente y me gustaría mantener mi torre intacta, así que trata de no volver otra vez. —Una corta y diplomática respuesta. ¿Quién dijo que no sabía cómo aplicar la diplomacia?

—Yo sé que aún se siente resentido por mí, pero necesito saber si todo está bien. Se lo prometí a mi padre... —Fin de la diplomacia.

—Cállate, ¡ese es el punto! Te juro que si vuelves a decir que te preocupas por tu hermano una vez más, voy a encontrar una manera de matarte. —Thor parecía un perrito golpeado, pero también lucía sorprendido. —¡No me mires de esa maldita forma! Si cuidaras a tu hermano adoptivo solo una décima parte de lo que siempre dices, entonces habrías ido a visitarlo a su celda. Sin embargo no fuiste ni una jodida vez ¿verdad? Así que si se siente resentido contigo, ¡está en su maldito derecho! —Respiraba agitadamente y tenía sus manos empuñadas a los lados.

—No sé lo que mi hermano te haya dicho, pero mis amigos... —No obtuvo otra respuesta más que la mano de Tony estrellándose contra su rostro. Tony sintió tanto dolor que estaba bastante seguro que tal vez se había roto algún hueso. Thor lo miró sorprendido, pero ileso. A Tony no le importó, todo había quedado muy claro.

—Si yo fuera tú, no me confiaría de la opinión de tus amigos y empezaría a pensar en lo que hiciste. Así, tal vez, si tú vienes arrastrándote de rodillas, Loki te perdonará. Aunque es mejor no contar con eso tampoco. —Thor pareció desmoronarse con las palabras de despedida, lo que dio a Tony una pequeña satisfacción al salir del edificio. Tenía pendiente verse con otro dios nórdico.

* * *

**Hola a todos :3**

Quiero decirles que nuevamente mi amiga **ritsuka-sensei** me colaboró una vez más con la traducción de los fan fics que llevo en curso. Como he estado tan ocupada porque estoy finalizando semestre tuve que pedirle encarecidamente el favor para que me tradujera el fic :) Muchísimas gracias :D sos lo máximo!

Contesto reviews

**Rouse Malfoy: **Te quedaste dormida! te lo voy a restregar por aquí! xD sos una floja! me dejaste hablando sola ¬¬ ... en fin, pasando al tema del fic, sí me parece muy tierno lo del perrito :3 creo que harán una bonita familia jeje ;)

**ritsuka-sensei: **Amiga mil gracias de nuevo! :) Sé paciente, Seth pronto volverá a hacer su aparición y serás feliz... la verdad sí, tienes razón Tony solo es buen siquiatra pero de Loki... no creo que esa deba ser su profesión si algún día considera cambiar de carrera xD ... pues la verdad, Tony es demasiado protector con Loki no es así? pero me parece demasiado lindoo :3

**Yeratel: **Gracias por seguir leyéndome :) eso es muy importante para mi :3

**CureMoon: **Sii... es genial lo del perrito, creo que encajará bastante bien en la vida de Loki y Tony :)

**RochiiR.C.R: **Es verdad, no entiendo como hay gente que maltrata a los animales en serio son unos desalmados u.u qué bueno es saber que todavía hay personas como tú que defienden el bienestar de los animales :)**  
**

**artemisav: **Gracias por valorar mi trabajo :)

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo... nos vemos en la próxima actualización... saludos! y no olviden comentar :3


	15. Nadie podría ser tan estúpido

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Maroon-dragon.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15: Nadie podría ser tan estúpido **

Cuando Tony entró en el apartamento llevaba puesto un yeso en su brazo, la única cosa que Loki pudo hacer fue alzar sus cejas. Tenía algunas preguntas y comentarios en mente, pero dudaba que el genio las apreciara teniendo en cuenta el estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba. Prancer había saltado del sofá en cuestión de segundos para hacerse al lado de Tony, pidiendo algo de atención. Considerando que el perro había estado allí durante un día solamente, parecía ser que se había encariñado con ellos sorprendentemente rápido. Loki estaba bastante orgulloso por el hecho de que el perro lo prefería a él… la mayor parte del tiempo. Con un pequeño saludo hacia él, Tony se dirigió directamente al bar.

—Señor, no creo que el trago y el medicamento para el dolor hagan una buena combinación. —.

—Jódete, JARVIS. —Obviamente Stark estaba en un estado de ánimo peor del que Loki había anticipado en una primera estancia.

—No fue un muy buen encuentro ¿cierto? —Se acercó a Tony con sus manos ligeramente levantadas. Era posible que no le hiciera ningún daño, pero no estaba de ánimo para ser golpeado. La fría mirada que le dio el otro hombre le dijo más que suficiente.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu muñeca? —El vaso debía estar hecho de diamante teniendo en cuenta que no se rompía bajo la presión que hacía el genio con su puño.

—Golpeé a Thor. —Confesó finalmente.

—¿Golpeaste a un dios? ¿Sabes que eso nunca funcionará a tu favor? —.

—Fue un acto reflejo, ¿bueno? —La ligera tonalidad roja que apareció en las mejillas de Stark le dijeron a Loki cuán estúpido había sonado.

—¿Un acto reflejo hacia qué? El idiota de los truenos pudo haber actuado precipitadamente, pero no creo que sea capaz de atacar a los miembros de su equipo. ¿Todavía sigue con la idea de que te tengo bajo un hechizo? —La idea era bastante ridícula. Nunca muerdas las manos que te dan de comer. El otro hombre murmuró algo que Loki no pudo entender.

—Honestamente Stark, sólo dímelo. No te condenaré por atacar a ese idiota. —.

—Él quería saber cómo la estabas pasando… y en cuanto mencionó a sus amigos, perdí toda la paciencia. —Bueno… Loki no se esperaba eso. Sabía que el mortal había sido algo sobreprotector con él, pero golpear a un dios sin mencionar que lo había hecho a alguien que era más cercano a él de lo que Loki lo era, ¿cómo se supone que reaccionaría ante eso?

—Stark, aquí en Midgard puede que eso no tenga ningún significado, pero en Asgard significa proteger el honor de tu conyugue. El haberme defendido, según nuestras tradiciones, tiene el mismo significado que una propuesta de matrimonio en público. —Los ojos de Tony se abrieron como platos dándole un aspecto bastante cómico.

—Mira, Loki tú me caes bien… pero no de esa manera, ya sabes. Oh dios, ¿ahora que estará pensando Thor? Que quiero casarme contigo o algo. Oh esto es bastante malo… ¿por qué mierda no me dijiste nada sobre eso? —Oh, la situación era bastante divertida. No pudo evitarlo y estalló de la risa al ver el sufrimiento en la cara del mortal.

—¿Estás bromeando, cierto? —La expresión de indignación hicieron que Loki se desternillara de la risa una vez más.

—Soy el dios de las mentiras, Stark. ¡Por supuesto que estaba bromeando! —.

—Eso es jodidamente genial. Me rompí la mano defendiéndote y decides hacer un maldito chiste relacionado con eso. —Tal vez había sido demasiado pronto para hacer bromas al respecto. Podría haber tenido un punto con eso, pero no había sido la manera correcta de pagarle los comentarios sarcásticos a Stark de vuelta.

—Bien, déjame sanarla. —Sin embargo, Tony alejó su mano en cuanto el dios se acercó para alcanzarla.

—No. —Estaba comportándose como un niño grande.

—Vamos, puedo arreglarla en cuestión de segundos. ¿Por qué prolongar tu dolor? —Le quitó el vaso de trago, sólo para asegurarse que no combinaría demasiado trago con los medicamentos para el dolor.

—Primero que todo; estás en mi lista de los más odiados, lo que significa que no aceptaré ninguna ayuda tuya por los dos días siguientes, y segundo; todavía te estás recuperando del ataque de Seth y usar tu magia sólo hará que te debilites. —Con eso, caminó directamente hacia el ascensor. —Te veré en dos días. —Sí, definitivamente se comportó como un niño grande.

—JARVIS, ¿no estaba hablando en serio o sí? —Le preguntó Loki a la IA. Nadie podía ser tan petulante. Él ya había respondido la pregunta antes de que JARVIS se la confirmara.

Era casi medianoche cuando Loki se metió dentro de la cama esa noche. No había tenido noticias de Tony durante todo el día. El hombre había desaparecido en su laboratorio y no había salido. Para empeorar las cosas, parecía ser que Prancer se había puesto de su lado y se había quedado allá abajo también. El único momento en que los había visto fue cuando Tony salió hacia la azotea para sacar a Prancer a hacer sus cosas y tomar algo de comida en su camino de vuelta. No estaba acostumbrado a estar solo en la habitación. El mortal siempre había ido a la cama al mismo tiempo que él para asegurarse que las pesadillas se mantuvieran alejadas. No importaba si Tony estaba trabajando en algo, cedía siempre que Loki quisiera irse para la cama a dormir. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de pedírselo. Un bostezo o un ligero ademán de que sus ojos se caían a causa del sueño, hacían que Stark lo arrastrara hasta la habitación para asegurarse de que durmiera. ¿Stark se quedaría abajo esa noche? Hacía que mantuviera las pesadillas lejos, pero eso significaba tener que pedirle al mortal que fuera a dormir con él. Loki era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo y sentía que podía lidiar con ello por una noche, además; las pesadillas habían mermado durante las últimas semanas.

_Una aguja brillaba en la tenue luz que rodeaba el lugar. El dolor punzante de las botas golpeando contra su estómago. El cuchillo, afilado y venenoso, quemando sus entrañas. Los gritos que no podía dejar salir… Sif, los guardias, Odín, Thor. Todas las caras comenzaban a desvanecerse junto a un gran monstruo que reía. "No vales nada." "Ningún príncipe de Asgard debería ser tan patético." "No, Loki."_

Algo húmedo cubrió su rostro, mientras una mano lo sacudió con fuerza. —Loki, vamos, ¡despierta! Está bien. Ya no estás ahí. —Le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta en donde estaba, pero la dificultosa respiración no parecía calmarse. La cosa húmeda resultó ser la lengua de Prancer. El perro estaba sentado sobre su regazo, claramente afligido. Los perros tenían el talento de saber con exactitud cuando alguien se encontraba angustiado. Sentado junto a él estaba Tony, en un estado similar.

—Lo lamento mucho, olvidé por completo lo de tus pesadillas. —Oh, correcto. La razón por la que se sentía indispuesto.

—Sólo regresa a tu laboratorio, Stark. Todavía no ha llegado el segundo día de tu trato silencioso contra mí. —Soltó Loki, acariciando al perro para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

—Loki, lo lamento. Es solo que tuve un día terrible y luego empezaste a reírte de mí. Podrás entender que estaba algo enojado. No quise olvidarme de nuestro trato al momento de dormir aunque… —Si Tony hacía ver la situación de esa manera, Loki había sido un completo cretino.

—Bien, a pesar de todo Stark, estoy agradecido por _defenderme_. Ahora, ¿me permitirás sanarte? —Agarró el brazo que tenía el yeso, y esta vez Tony no protestó.

—Aún así, sigo pensando que no es una buena idea que uses tu magia. Pero esta cosa es jodidamente molesta. —Con movimientos delicados, Loki le retiró el yeso de su brazo, obteniendo un ligero quejido de dolor por parte de Tony mientras lo jalaba para retirarlo. Los nudillos tenían un daño evidente. Tony debió haber golpeado a Thor con bastante fuerza. El dios lamentó no haber estado ahí para ver su expresión. Poniendo una mano debajo y otra encima de la cabeza de Tony, dejó que la magia fluyera a través de sus dedos. Cerró sus ojos, enfocándose en encontrar el hueso roto, permitiendo de esa manera que la magia se encargara de reparar el daño por sí misma. Una vez finalizó, permitió que un poco de energía extra reparara los pequeños pedazos de piel lastimada.

—Esa es una excelente habilidad que sería útil poseer cada vez que pruebo mis nuevos trajes. —Comentó Tony mientras revisaba su nueva mano recién sanada. El dios no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer ahora. Mientras Tony se arrepentía seriamente de sus acciones, ¿abandonaría la habitación de nuevo? Después de todo, había estado ocupado en su laboratorio. El recuerdo de la pesadilla le recordó el por qué necesitaba a Tony en la habitación. Se estremeció como si pudiera deshacerse de los malos recuerdos de esa manera. Todavía estaba agotado, pero la adrenalina seguía recorriendo por su sangre impidiéndole calmarse por completo. Algunas veces olvidaba cuán observador era el mortal. Dos ojos color avellana lo miraron y Loki pudo ver las intenciones que se escondían tras esos ojos. Por un momento, pareció indeciso y luego se movió para hacerse a su lado de la cama, arrastrándose por debajo de las sábanas. El dios dejó salir un grito ahogado cuando Tony lo apoyó sobre su pecho.

—¡Stark! —Dijo Loki un tanto sorprendido mientras intentaba apartarse. Sin embargo, una mano se envolvió alrededor de su cintura, abrazándolo aún más contra Tony, y luego, la otra mano se movió lentamente hasta alcanzar su cabeza. Los dedos se sentían bastantes reconfortantes en su cabello y lentamente, la adrenalina fue desapareciendo para dejar su cuerpo completamente sereno. Se relajó y se movió un poco más para acomodarse en la nueva posición. No era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado. Puso una de sus manos sobre el arco reactor, porque no podía dormir con esa luz azul brillando justo en sus ojos. Luego, sintió algo fuerte contra su espalda. Ahora, estaba protegido por ambos lados.

* * *

**Hola a todos! :3**

Lo dije en Minivengadores y lo digo en este, ya las actualizaciones volverán a su estado habitual porque ya finalicé la parte más pesada del semestre :) entonces aquí les traigo otra actualización... espero les haya gustado :3

Respondo reviews:

**Rouse Malfoy:** ¬¬ tú sabes que significa esta expresión... no creo que haya nada más que decir... :3

**VeriTheJotun:** Sabes? yo también pienso lo mismo... me parece que Thor es más lo que habla que lo que hace, es un tonto por no valorar más a Loki... yo también disfruté bastante que Thor recibiera ese puño tan bien merecido por parte de Tony :3

**dianaj2w:** Bienvenida al fandom :) ! Loki/Tony es lo máximo espero que me sigas con mis futuras traducciones ya que esta pareja me encanta y quiero traducir más historias porque hay excelentes en ingles :3

**ritsuka-sensei:** Querida amiga, te dije que traduciría para el jueves pero quise adelantarme porque mejoré mi ánimo y al traducir mejoró aún más :3 leer de esta pareja me hace feliz :3 Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo ;)

**Kain Dragosani:** Gracias qué linda por tu cumplido :3 yo también me siento feliz de que Loki acepte cada vez más a Tony... awww es que son tan lindos xD me encantan!

**artemisav:** Si! ya era hora de que Thor recibiera su merecido, ya me estaba dando rabia tanta idiotez de su parte *.* a mi tampoco me cae bien Fury xD jaja...

**Mine Hatamuke:** Gracias por dejarme review :) yo también felicité a Tony por darle su merecido a Thor, es un punto muy grande a su favor :) Muchísimas gracias por valorar mi esfuerzo, en serio, me encanta cuando la gente me hace ese tipo de comentarios porque me tomo muy en serio la traducción :) como lo dije antes espero seguir traduciendo más FrostIron en el futuro :3 me encanta esta pareja... Yo también quiero que se junten rápido xD jajaja... gracias de nuevo! y no te preocupes, ya no hay peligro de sobre esfuerzo porque ya terminé la parte más pesada ;)

**Megu3:** Jajaja ese puño de Tony a Thor es para celebrarlo! xD a mi también me pareció un capítulo excelente... espero que me sigas leyendo :)

Gracias a todos por sus fabulosos comentarios :3 me hacen feliz al igual que leer de esta pareja... nos vemos en la próxima actualización... saludos! y no olviden comentar :3


	16. Piensa antes de actuar

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Maroon-dragon.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16: Piensa antes de actuar **

El viaje de vuelta a Asgard había dejado a Thor ligeramente inestable. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que había viajado a través del Bifrost reparado. Afortunadamente, el hombre que estaba buscando se encontraba allí.

—Heimdall, he venido a preguntarte algunas cosas. —El hombre de increíble estatura lo miró de una manera que le decía que ya era consciente de por qué había venido.

—¿Está seguro de que quiere saberlo? Se puede hacer mucho daño si no se trata con cuidado. —.

—Necesito saberlo. —.

—Muy bien, pero piense antes de actuar precipitadamente. —Cuando aparecieron las imágenes de Loki en pleno cautiverio, Thor tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para evitar destruir el Bifrost de nuevo. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiesen sucedido esas cosas debajo de sus narices? Él había confiado en sus amigos cuando le decían que su hermano no quería recibir visitas de parte suya. Con Loki ya lo suficientemente enfadado con él, Thor pensó que eso corroboraría al lazo de unión que compartían si se hubiese atenido a los deseos de su hermano. ¿Cómo podía haber sido engañado tan fácilmente?

—Se lo advertí, a veces es conveniente tener en cuenta el consejo de los mayores. —No sabía si era mejor nunca haberlo sabido, pero esas imágenes lo perseguirían por siempre. Era incluso peor que la cara de Loki viendo cómo sus hijos se dañaban entre ellos. Había muchas cosas que Thor lamentaba haber hecho, pero lo que había sucedido con Loki era la peor de todas. Su hermano nunca había sido un santo. Había violado más de una ley en Asgard, pero esto era algo que no se le deseaba a nadie.

—¿El Padre de Todo sabe de esto? —Por supuesto que debería de saberlo, pero por un momento quiso pensar que su padre no había condenado a inimaginables horrores al hombre que una vez trató como su hijo.

—Su padre pensó que sería prudente sacrificar un hombre a cambio de la paz de Asgard. —¿Había defendido a Loki? ¿El reino se habría rebelado con él por favorecer a su hijo en lugar de permitir que la gente hiciera justicia por lo que había hecho? No era de extrañar que el hombre de metal se hubiera enojado con él. Su hermano no tenía razón alguna para perdonarlo, o al Padre de Todo, por su traición. Sintió un fuerte impulso de destruir a Asgard en mil pedazos, pero pensó en hacerle caso a las palabras que el guardián le había dicho.

—Llévame de vuelta a Midgard. Enfrentaré a mi padre después. —La expresión glacial habitual del guardián pareció cambiar por un momento a una llena de orgullo.

—Como usted diga, mi príncipe. —.

* * *

Algo se apretó contra él. El olor a madera y cuero, hicieron su camino hasta su nariz. El suave cabello le hacía cosquillas bajo su mentón. Le tomó unos segundos a Tony darse cuenta de quién estaba acostado a su lado. Le tomó un minuto darse cuenta que alguien estaba en su habitación.

—¡Thor! —Exclamó, empujando a Loki mientras intentaba sentarse. Gracias a los dioses que ambos estaban vestidos. No creía que Thor fuera capaz de golpear su propia cabeza antes de recibir una explicación.

—Thor, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —Soltó Loki. El cuerpo que una vez había estado tan dócil contra el suyo, se había vuelto tenso, pero aún así parecía tener un poco más de control sobre él de lo que había tenido durante las visitas anteriores.

—Estaré esperando afuera por una explicación, hombre de metal. —Tan pronto como el hombre de cabello rubio abandonó la habitación, Tony gruñó. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien tuviera la culpa de todo lo sucedido? Loki se negaba a mirarlo, lo que no contribuía a que la situación mejorara. Si bien se habían olvidado del hecho de que compartían la cama desde hace un tiempo, despertarse con tu hermano en la misma habitación sería un recuerdo que quedaría plasmado en el libro de los momentos más incómodos de cualquiera. Incluso si fuera adoptado y no fuera tu hermano legítimo.

—Oye, mírame. Está bien, voy a solucionar esto. —Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Loki y se alegró al notar que éste no opuso resistencia de inmediato. Acababan de estar en buenos términos. No estaban listos para otra pelea.

—¿Te das cuenta que Thor nos encontró en la misma cama… _abrazándonos_, Stark? —Bien, cuando lo ponía de esa manera era jodidamente gracioso. No pudo evitar reírse. Cuando el dios le dirigió su perfeccionada Mirada de la Muerte, Tony alzó ambas manos en señal de rendirse.

—Vamos, imagínate los titulares: **_Iron Man y el súper villano Loki son encontrados abrazándose_**_. _—El ofendido le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. Sonaba bastante ridículo. —¿Quieres que hable yo o vas a enfrentarlo conmigo? —Por un momento Loki lo miró confundido, pero luego enderezó sus hombros y Tony se encontró con la viva imagen del dios que una vez había requisado su torre sin ningún temor. No estaba seguro si debía sentirse orgulloso de él o sentirse ligeramente temeroso de lo que podría suceder cuando ambos dioses se enfrentaran… en su torre. Su magnífica torre.

—Mira Thor, lo que creas que viste allí… no es lo que parece. —Empezó Tony mientras entraba en la sala de estar, donde el dios estaba caminando de un lado a otro.

—¿Quieres hacerme creer que no estabas durmiendo con mi hermano? —Vociferó el dios.

—Técnicamente fue así, pero sólo estábamos durmiendo, no… pasó nada más. —Se sintió como un adolescente de dieciséis años que le habla al padre de la chica con la que ha sido atrapado teniendo sexo. Uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de su vida.

—Stark, ¡cállate! —Le ordenó Loki y por una vez, Tony se sintió más que feliz de obedecerlo. —Thor, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que te había dejado en claro que no quería tu compañía. —El hombre de cabello rubio parecía desmoronarse bajo la mirada vengativa de su hermano adoptado. Tanto Tony como Loki se sorprendieron cuando el dios cayó de rodillas, poniendo el Mjölnir en frente de él.

—Vine a pedir tu perdón, herm… Loki. —Bien, ahora Tony estaba más que sorprendido. —Acabo de hablar con Heimdall, quien me informó de las atrocidades que se cometieron en tu contra. Quería que supieras que no tenía idea de los crímenes que se estaban cometiendo en esas celdas. Me siento apenado de llamar a esa gente "mis amigos" y que les creí cuando me dijeron que no querías mi compañía. —Mientras Thor llevaba a cabo su discurso emocional, el genio sólo tenía ojos para Loki. El hombre parecía estar temblando y por un momento pensó que sacaría a flote el trastorno de estrés postraumático, pero luego se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban brillantes. Loki estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar. Al parecer la relación entre él y Thor no se había desvanecido completamente todavía.

—¿Y Odín? —Dijo Loki entre dientes, Tony sintió ganas de golpear cualquier cosa en cuanto Thor les dio esa mirada llena de tristeza. El hijo de puta lo sabía y dejó que su hijo adoptivo se pudriera.

—Me aseguraré de que la gente que te hizo esto sea castigada, no saldrán impunes por haberse metido con un príncipe de Asgard. —Mala elección de palabras.

—¡Crees que necesito protección Thor! ¡Crees que yo quiero tener algo que ver con esas criaturas! ¡Ya no soy un príncipe de Asgard y sería bueno que lo recordaras! —.

—Puede que no necesites protección, pero te vengaré. Aunque ya no seas príncipe de Asgard, siempre serás mi hermano y nadie la hace daño a mi hermano menor. —.

—¿Cuándo te harás la idea en tu cabeza dura, Thor? ¡Nunca he sido tu hermano! Nunca fui uno de ustedes y me alegro de que haya sido así. —Soltó Loki de vuelta. La tensión en el ambiente era cortante y Tony estaba seguro de que la temperatura había descendido también.

—Puede que no seas mi hermano de sangre, pero fuimos criados juntos y nunca te he visto como nada más que mi hermano menor. —Argumentó Thor, levantándose del piso.

—¿Eso fue antes o después de que juraras que cuando fueras mayor matarías a todos los gigantes de hielo? Bueno, adelante, porque soy uno de ellos, idiota. —.

—Era un niño tonto en ese entonces y gracia a ti pude ver lo equivocado que estaba. Tengo entendido que te sientes traicionado, pero jamás quise hacerte daño. —Thor trató de alcanzar a Loki pero éste se apartó.

—Vete Thor, pensaré en tu petición. —Con esas palabras Loki abandonó la habitación, dejando a Tony y a Thor detrás en medio de un incómodo silencio.

—Uh mira, sobre lo que sucedió unas horas atrás… en realidad, no le he hecho nada… indeseable, ya sabes. Estaba teniendo pesadillas y… —¿Cómo demonios se supone que le explicaría eso?

—Mi hermano parecía estar cómodo en tu cama, hombre de metal. Si esa es su elección, no me opondré. Pensé que me había atenido a los deseos de mi hermano cuando permanecí lejos de él mientras estaba encarcelado. Fui un tonto al creer que se sentiría menos hostil hacia mí. Te lo agradezco hijo de Howard, por cuidar de él de una manera que yo jamás podría hacerlo. —Me iré ahora mismo. Me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero aún así te suplico que lo hagas caer en razón. —.

Tony no estaba seguro de qué pensar sobre todo eso. Thor parecía sincero para su sorpresa, pero el hombre había acusado a su hermano inmediatamente en cuanto puso un pie en la torre. Tony necesitaba un trago. Un trago bastante fuerte.

* * *

**Hola a todos :3**

Sí... sí es esto posible! :) otra actualización en menos de dos días ... estoy tan metida con esta historia que si por mi fuera la traduciría toda de una vez pero pues tengo algunas cosas que hacer jeje... Pasaré a contestar los reviews:

**Kain Dragosani:** No te preocupes... yo también quiero que haya kiss :3 pero ya falta poco ;) espero que estés feliz por esta actualización tan rápida xD

**CureMoon:** Si yo sé todos amamos a Prancer :3 es demasiado tierno... gracias!, me alegra que te estén gustando mis trabajos :3

**Megu3:** Yo sé, los capítulos son un poco cortos pero lo importante es que ya puedo actualizar más rápido para que estén al tanto de la evolución de nuestra querida pareja Loki/Tony :3

**VeriTheJotun:** Jajaja a mi también me gustó la broma, lástima que Tony no se la tomó tan bien... aunque estaba bastante sensible y hay que entenderlo :3 pero lo importante es que la ley del hielo no pasó a mayores jeje...

**ritsuka-sensei:** Mi pervertida amiga que ya se quiere convertir en Prancer para hacerle cosas pervertidas a Loki jajajaa me hiciste reír con ese comentario xD Todavía sigues esperando a Seth? paciencia pronto hará su aparición y serás feliz :3 Creo que Loki no puede usar esa magia en él mismo porque está muy débil y seguro necesita una buena cantidad de energía para hacerlo... besos y abrazos :)

**Rouse Malfoy:** También me pareció un capítulo muy tierno, ya van adquiriendo esa calidez familiar :3 esperemos que esta relación siga evolucionando para que ya sean aún más cercanos... Loki no es una rata ¬¬ él no quería a Tony solo para estar acompañado sino porque ya empieza a sentir cosas por él :3 gracias por valorar mi esfuerzo en la traducción, espero que estés bien :)

**sandrablack92:** Jajaja noo para nada! no me parece que seas acosadora, de hecho me halaga que tengas tanto interés en el fic :3 muchas gracias por leerme ;)

**dianaj2w:** Ay sí! estos dos son lo máximo :3 yo también los adoro, me encanta la pareja que hacen porque se necesitan mutuamente awww :3

Gracias a todos! me encantan sus reviews, espero que se hayan alegrado con esta actualización... las cosas se ponen cada vez más interesantes ;) ... nos vemos hasta la próxima... saludos! y no olviden comentar :3


	17. Nunca abandones un perro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Maroon-dragon.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17: Nunca abandones un perro**

Loki desapareció durante el resto del día y Tony pensó que lo mejor sería dejar al dios solo por un buen rato. La confesión de Thor había sido mucho para él, teniendo en cuenta que el dios se había sentido abandonado por su hermano. Sin embargo, Tony se preocupó al notar que Loki no apareció esa noche en su cama. "Su cama"… ahora sonaba extraño. Por supuesto, él se sentía atraído por el dios pero eso no significaba nada. Después de todo, él se sentía atraído por todo lo que tuviera pulso. Incluso si aceptara el hecho de que dormir con Loki le parecía una buena idea, el dios probablemente no estaría de acuerdo con él. Físicamente podría estar bien, pero emocionalmente el hombre todavía era muy inestable. Haciendo caso omiso de sus pensamientos, se levantó de la cama para buscar al hechicero y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

—Disfrutas bastante del frío, ¿no es así Rey de los Renos? —Gritó Tony mientras hacía su camino para hacerse al lado de Loki en la azotea. Era cerca de la una de la mañana y la temperatura había descendido considerablemente.

—Está en mi naturaleza disfrutar del frío… y Prancer necesitaba venir. —En esas, el perro se acercó caminando a través de los arbustos. Después de que la torre fuera destruida durante el enfrentamiento contra Loki, Tony le había hecho un nuevo diseño con un enorme jardín en la parte superior de la misma. Tenía árboles, césped, arbustos y un par de bancas de las que normalmente se encuentran en los parques. Para ser honestos, era prácticamente un parque en miniatura, incluso tenía un estanque. Sin embargo no había patos, esas cosas lo asustaban totalmente. Loki estaba sentado en una de las bancas, mirando hacia el cielo.

—¿Planeas regresar próximamente? —El incómodo frío fue penetrando lentamente sus huesos, haciendo que se sintiera rígido y entumecido.

—¿No deseas volver a vivir como lo hacías antes? ¿Cuándo no había escala de grises? —Tony lo tomó como un no.

—Lo siento Rudolph, pero no te entiendo. —Se acercó a la banca, deseando haber traído un abrigo en cuanto JARVIS le informó que Loki estaba en la azotea.

—Me refiero a regresar a cuando todo era blanco y negro, bueno y malo, vivo y muerto. —El dios lo estaba mirando con una expresión irritada como si debiera haberlo entendido desde la primera vez.

—No creo que alguna vez haya existido un momento en que las cosas fueran así, fue más bien un momento en el que nos negamos a ver las cosas que habían de por medio. Cuando fabricaba armas, me negué a ver que esas cosas destruían todo con lo que hacían contacto. Les estaba dando a los hombres los medios para defenderse a sí mismos, pero no pensé en el hecho de que también les estaba dando algo para lastimar a otras personas. —Era obvio que Loki no tenía planes de marcharse pronto de la azotea, así que se puso cómodo. Tony empujó a Loki hacia a un lado hasta que finalmente se sentó para poder estar a su lado. —Se trata de Thor, ¿no es así? —Sus ojos verdes se intensificaron, pero el dios no lo miró. Continuó mirando al oscuro cielo que estaba lleno de estrellas que titilaban.

—¿Sabes? No estoy diciendo que deberías perdonarlo completamente, pero creo que estaba siendo sincero cuando dijo que no sabía lo que había pasado. Todavía te considera su hermano, después de todo ¿eso no cuenta para algo? —.

—Puede que no haya sabido de lo ocurrido… pero nunca detuvo al Padre de Todo al alejarme de mis hijos, nunca hizo nada para protegerme. —Tony esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que el quiebre en su voz no terminara en lágrimas, porque él era pésimo para reconfortar a la gente.

—Si de algo estoy seguro, es que los líderes pueden hacer girar cualquier historia para hacerla parecer plausible y como una excelente idea. Thor probablemente no lo sabía y le estabas pidiendo que desafiara a su padre… mira, no estoy diciendo que él no haya cometido ningún error, pero tú no es que seas exactamente el Sr. Perfecto. Todavía se preocupa por ti, incluso después de que atacaras a sus amigos. Tal devoción no es algo que suceda todos los días. —Tony jamás debe considerar convertirse en una terapeuta.

—¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de decir exactamente? Porque una frase contradice a la otra. —.

—Lo que intento decir es… —¿Qué estaba intentando decir? ¿Era la relación de Loki y Thor rescatable? —Que no tienes que seguirlo jodiendo o perdonarlo, pero aprende a convivir con él. Me gusta ésta torre y no quiero verla hecha pedazos a causa de una disputa familiar. —.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que a mí me importa el destino de ésta torre? —Por un momento, Tony quiso golpearlo directamente en la cara para borrar esa sonrisa de suficiencia.

—En este momento es el único maldito hogar que tienes y no querrás hacer enojar a JARVIS. —.

—Sabes que tengo planeado irme en cuanto tenga mis poderes de vuelta. Así que sólo tendré que aprender a convivir con mi hermano por unos cuantos días más y luego podré destruir tu torre si se me da la gana. —Tony sintió como si algo se clavara en su corazón. Loki se iría pronto… ¿debería estar feliz?

—¿En serio tienes planeado irte en cuanto puedas? —¿Podía haber sido más patético?

—Recuerda la única razón por la que todavía estoy aquí. Esta no fue una invitación de hospitalidad. Sólo me quedé aquí porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para irme, lo cual haré sino tengo que salvar a tu equipo una vez más. —¿Qué podía responder a eso? El dios estaba en lo cierto, sólo había permanecido allí por conveniencia, nada más. Al menos sus amigos vendrían a visitarlo de nuevo. —Iré de vuelta a la cama. —Tan pronto como se fue de la azotea, se perdió la expresión de Loki que lo miraba con sus ojos verdes llenos de una vaga decepción en ellos.

Loki no estaba seguro si debía ir con Tony después de la conversación. ¿Qué derecho tenía de dormir cerca de él después de decirle que lo abandonaría en el momento en que pudiera hacerlo? Si volviera a la cama que estaba a unos cuantos escalones debajo de él, estaría actuando como si todo entre ellos fuera una especie de extraña amistad, pero los amigos no se escapaban en el momento en que pudieran. Loki era el maestro de las mentiras, sin embargo, él jamás podría mentirse a sí mismo porque de lo contrario comenzaría a pensar que estaba perdiendo su toque. Pensaría que estaba siguiendo el camino correcto, haciendo lo correcto. La pura verdad era que estaba aterrorizado. "Yo hago lo que quiero" había sido su lema desde que tenía memoria, pero luego estaba Stark. Un hombre sarcástico e irritante con un nivel bajo de auto-conservación. Loki odiaba admitirlo, pero las ideas que le venían a la cabeza últimamente eran seguidas por la pregunta: ¿Qué pensaría Tony de eso? Le estaba dando importancia a las opiniones de alguien más.

Stark se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de amigo. Seth había sido un amigo que había nacido como producto de su soledad. Thor había sido durante muchos años sólo un familiar, alguien a quien tenía que aguantar y agradarle por el hecho de haber crecido juntos, pero sus mentes nunca corrían al mismo nivel. De alguna manera, Tony Stark había hecho parecer aburridas y terribles a cada uno de las personas que habían afirmado ser amigos de Loki. El hombre era arrogante y molesto la mayoría de las veces, pero de alguna manera se las había arreglado para hacer parecer dichos rasgos entrañables en lugar de terribles. Las respuestas ingeniosas, las ideas locas, la arrogancia y la energía, todo reunido en Tony. El hombre tenía otras facetas que no todo el mundo lograba conocer. Como el lado solidario que había sacado a la luz durante la estadía de Loki para ofrecerle comodidad durante sus pesadillas y escuchándolo cuando él hablaba.

Era simplemente imposible para el dios tener que odiar al mortal y eso le despertaba temores. Apegarse a la gente no era algo que le resultara fácil, porque los riesgos de fracasar eran mucho más altos con eso. Si arruinaba las cosas con cualquier tipo de apego, eso se convertiría sin duda en su desequilibrio más grande. Se había sentido pisoteado en cuanto se dio cuenta que su padre había renunciado a él. Tony Stark no era alguien a quien habría considerado como familia ni en mil años, pero él tenía la habilidad de hacer que Loki reconsiderara un cambio para ser mejor. Por supuesto, jamás permitiría que su racha de retorcido se fuera pero mantener a Tony en su camino, que estaba centrado hacia la destrucción, era una posibilidad que podría darse si permanecía al lado del mortal por mucho más tiempo. No le gustaba la idea de tener que enfrentarse a preguntas para las cuales no tuviera una buena respuesta. No quería reflexionar sobre si era una buena idea quedarse.

Las estrellas brillaban alegremente encima de él y dejó escapar un suspiro. ¿Por qué no podía tomar una decisión? Sólo quería un poco de claridad en medio del caos. Levantó la vista en cuanto la puerta se abrió de golpe y un Stark con determinación salió corriendo.

—No puedes irte. —.

—Dime Stark, ¿por qué no? —Loki tenía bastante curiosidad por conocer la razón.

—Porque juntos escogimos a Prancer y no deberías abandonar a un perro. —De verdad, ¿esa era la razón?

—En serio Stark, ¿vas a tratar de convencerme con eso? —Loki miró con fascinación cómo Tony cogía al perro que recién había llegado a pedir un poco de atención. No pudo entender el punto hasta que el hombre le acercó el perro a Loki. Esos grandes ojos marrones se le quedaron mirando con tanta adoración y alegría que no pudo evitar acariciarlo.

—A ti te gusta éste perro y tú le gustas a Prancer, así que adelante, quédate, porque éste perro te quiere a su alrededor. —Podía ser que el perro gustara de él, pero Loki era lo suficientemente inteligente y astuto para leer las intenciones de Tony. _Me gustas, así que por favor quédate_. La duda rondó por su cabeza de nuevo… el dios jamás se había echado para atrás antes las cosas y no iba a empezar ahora.

—Bueno… no puedo… —Fue interrumpido por una alarma.

—Mierda. Tu ex está de vuelta. —Gruñó Tony. Bajó el perro al suelo y sin esperar a ver si Loki lo seguía salió corriendo a buscar su traje. Loki miró al perro por última vez, antes de seguirlo.

Los demás Vengadores fueron alertados al mismo tiempo que Tony y fueron llegando uno por uno a la escena del crimen. Esta vez no hubo ningún ejército ni ningún hechizo de invisibilidad. El dios los estaba esperando en el Central Park, sentado en una banca mientras comía un perro caliente. Sin embargo, las flechas y las balas que ya le habían sido disparadas por los agentes no habían logrado dar en el blanco. El parque estaba desierto a excepción de una o dos personas más que no tenían hogar. Eran las dos de la mañana. Tony volvió a maldecir al ver la mirada de placer en el rostro de Seth en cuanto apareció Loki.

—Oh, mi querido. ¿Has considerado la petición que te hice la última vez? —Los otros Vengadores alternaban la mirada entre Loki y Seth, sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que habían hablado la última vez en su encuentro. La sonrisa del dios se volvió absolutamente salvaje en cuanto vio que Tony se hizo al lado de Loki. Sabiendo que Loki casi no tenía magia en su cuerpo para conjurar encantamientos complejos, Tony se puso en posición para proteger al dios de ser necesario. —¿Sabes? Tu novio parecer ser un poco sobreprotector. ¿Acaso él no tiene idea de que podrías aplastarlo si así lo quisieras? —Ahora el resto del equipo estaba bastante confundido.

—Seth, no puedes estar pensando que saldría con un mortal ¿o sí? —Eso último había sonado hiriente, a pesar de que él y Loki jamás funcionarían. No había necesidad de explicarlo.

—Oh Loki, sé esperar lo inesperado contigo. Aún así, sigues evadiendo mi pregunta. —Seth parecía disfrutar de su perro caliente y eso frustraba a Tony, que sin importar qué hicieran todo rebotaba sin causarle ningún daño.

—En serio, pensé que te había dejado todo lo suficientemente claro la primera vez, pero te lo repetiré para refrescarte la memoria: Nunca funcionaremos. —El dios puso mala cara por un segundo y eso no era algo que debiera darle buen aspecto a cualquier persona. ¿Acaso todos los dioses eran tan increíblemente atractivos?

—Aww no seas así, mi vida. —Literalmente, Loki se estremeció al oírlo tan cariñoso. Probablemente ayudó que Thor se estaba ahogando en su propia saliva y que Natasha parecía un poco alterada. Tony no esperaba menos, ya que ese tipo de situaciones no se presentaban todos los días.

Loki dio unos pasos hacia adelante para estar cara a cara con el otro dios. Tony no estaba celoso. Definitivamente no lo estaba. No sentía ningún deseo de despegar la mano que tocaba la mejilla del dios de cabello negro. No había ninguna razón para pensar que Seth estaba disfrutando de su juguete.

—Sabes muy bien lo mucho que nos divertíamos. —El dios egipcio siguió acariciando la mejilla de Loki y por un momento se inclinó hacia él. De repente, la mano de Loki estaba sujetando la muñeca de Seth. Una mano azul para ser precisos. Era fascinante y al mismo tiempo perturbador, ver cómo el brazo se oscurecía con la congelación y Seth estuvo a punto de hacer una mueca de dolor en cuanto escuchó el chasquido de los huesos rompiéndose. Con un fuerte empujón, Loki tenía al otro dios de rodillas y Tony se recordó una vez más lo fuerte que eran los dioses. Seth estaba arañando la mano que lo tenía agarrado, gimiendo de dolor.

—Nunca vuelvas a decirme "mi vida" de nuevo. —Lo amenazó Loki mientras apretaba otra mano en el cuello de Seth. El equipo intercambiaba miradas de sorpresa, no muy seguros de si debían intervenir o dejar que el ex-villano… o tal vez sólo villano… hiciera el trabajo por ellos. Se escuchó el ruido de un estallido y repentinamente, el dios egipcio se había esfumado y todo lo que quedaba era Loki que estaba jadeando como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

—¿Hermano? —Preguntó Thor después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio. Loki respondió como si alguien acabara de golpearlo con algo. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y no parecía tan seguro de qué más hacer. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a todos Los Vengadores en conjunto desde que había sido enviado a Asgard. No era un recuerdo muy memorable.

—Bueno chicos, esto fue divertido, pero tenemos que irnos ahora… —Dijo Tony, sujetando al dios por su brazo y literalmente arrastrándolo fuera del parque antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo.

* * *

**Hola a todos :)**

Qué rápido estoy actualizando ¿no? pero como les dije ahora tengo un poco más de tiempo libre y pues lo aprovecho para traducir esta historia que me tiene súper cautivada :3 Contestaré los reviews:

**Teme Kiryu: **Me alegra que me hayas escrito un review, me encanta leer opiniones de todos los que me leen :) qué genial que me estés siguiendo con esta historia, estoy de acuerdo contigo... estamos totalmente en contra de todos los que lastimaron a Loki u.u ... gracias :)

**Rouse Malfoy: **Lo sé, bastante rápido xD tienes razón, fue un capítulo de muchos sentimientos encontrados. Jaja me alegra que te haya gustado tanto como para volverlo a leer varias veces... la verdad es que este fic está tomando una tonalidad bastante interesante... creo que podré seguir actualizando con más frecuencia... gracias por tu comentario y tu apoyo :)

**ritsuka-sensei: **Tú eras la que más esperaba la aparición de Seth... espero que haya satisfecho tus expectativas xD no fue una aparición muy grande pero algo es algo xD Eres un poco rencorosa o me parece? No perdonarías ni a Asgard, ni a Odín, y a Thor hacerlo sufrir más al pobre? jaja ayy amiga... en fin... pero igual lastimaron mucho a Loki :'( pobrecitoo! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo ;)

**dianaj2w:** Sí lo sé! jaja digamos que el actualizar rápido compensa de alguna manera las semanas que no pude actualizar tan frecuente jeje... a mi también me encanta la faceta de Tony sobreprotector :3 gracias por tu comentario :)

**Kain Dragosani: **Graciass! :D es lindo leer eso :3

**artemisav: **Jajaja para que veas... muchas actualizaciones, espero poder continuar con este ritmo ;) a mi también me encantó la broma de Loki, por un momento creí que era cierto y de haber sido así hubiese sido muy chistoso xD ... gracias :)

**ishtar-lenore: **Genial! en serio, me encanta que estés disfrutando tanto de este fic :3 aaawww qué linda, gracias por valorar mi traducción, sé que he mejorado bastante desde que comencé con la primera traducción que fue con Minivengadores y mi meta es llegar a traducir tan natural que parezca escrita al español :) En este momento estoy traduciendo Ataque de los Minivengadores (Loki/Tony), Rescátenme (Loki/OC) y esta. También traduje un One-shot que se llama Obscenidades Midgardianas (Loki/Thor) y pues sí, quiero traducir muchas más... de hecho ya tengo una en la mira... ¿Sabes? me encanta tu idea, me gustaría que pudieras darme sugerencias de fics para traducir, eso sería genial :) creo que lo dije en unos comentarios anteriores que si tenían sugerencias de fics me las hicieran saber para yo tomarlas en consideración, me gusta recibir opiniones... gracias de nuevo por tu review y tus cumplidos :)

**Mine Hatamuke: **Jajaja... aay sí a mi también me encanta que la relación de Loki y Tony mejore cada vez más, eso me da una satisfacción indescriptible xD jaja gracias por tu preocupación, afortunadamente ya bajó mi nivel de carga académica y ahora me siento más relajada :) Gracias por valorar mi esfuerzo, significa mucho para mi :)

**sandrablack92: **Jajaja pues sí, aprovechemos que ya se acerca la Navidad y que lluevan las actualizaciones xD ... lamento si estás teniendo problemas u.u espero de todo corazón que pronto mejoren y que de alguna manera mis actualizaciones contribuyan a que te sientas mejor ;) jajajaa opino lo mismo que tú... yo también quisiera ser Thor para encontrar a Loki y a Tony abrazados xDDD jajaja... gracias por tu review :)

Graciass por sus encantadores reviews... como siempre me alegran el día :D ... espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, nos vemos en el próximo ;) saludos! y no olviden comentar :3


	18. Todo estará bien

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Maroon-dragon.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18: Todo estará bien**

—¿Estás completamente loco? —Le gritó Tony, ignorando el celular que había estado vibrando en su chaqueta todo el tiempo. Loki no estaba seguro de por qué el hombre estaba tan enojado. Había sacado de batalla al dios egipcio temporalmente, ninguno de Los Vengadores fue herido y Loki no había agotado toda su magia.

—¿De qué demonios te quejas, Stark? A mi modo de ver, he salvado una vez más a todo tu patético equipo. —Observó impasible mientras el otro hombre se quitaba la chaqueta y se dirigía al bar. Había llegado hace un segundo, y ya había comenzado a gritar.

—¿De qué me quejo? Maldita sea Loki, ¡todavía te estás curando! ¡De alguna manera pareces haberlo olvidado! ¿Por qué demonios te acercarías a otro dios de esa manera? ¡No estás en condiciones de asumir esos malditos riesgos! —El hombre le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza.

—¿De qué riesgos hablas? ¿Acaso no estuviste ahí, Stark? ¡No hubo ningún riesgo! —Si así lo quisiera, Loki le habría gritado tan fuerte como él lo estaba haciendo.

—Sé que ustedes los dioses tienen un concepto muy diferente de lo que es una batalla, pero en caso de que no lo hayas notado, cuando no puedes recurrir a tus poderes ¡no puedes andar por ahí jodiendo al enemigo! —.

—¿Jodiendo al enemigo? ¿Sin poderes? En serio, Stark. Puede que tú seas indefenso sin esa cosa metálica puesta, pero ese no es mi caso. —.

—No, se me olvidaba, tú sólo tienes que ir por ahí y admitir que en realidad eres un gigante de hielo y declararte uno de los hombres más queridos ¿en cuántos reinos exactamente? —Loki se estremeció. —Así es, ya hice mi búsqueda. Los gigantes de hielo no son muy apetecidos en otros reinos. ¡Estoy seguro de que no muchas personas saben que aquel hechicero que una vez fue un orgulloso príncipe de Asgard puede convertirse en un pitufo! Así que no me digas que no estás indefenso sin tu puta magia. —.

—Stark, sé cómo luchar, si vienen por mí ¡soy capaz de luchar para buscar una manera de salir de allí! ¡No soy un niño! —.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que luchaste sin ayuda de tu magia? ¿Acaso sabes cómo hacerlo? —Llenó otro vaso hasta el borde.

—¿Por qué habría de importarte? —Un repentino silencio se apoderó de la sala. Ese había sido un punto importante: ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Sus ojos intercambiaron miradas mientras se miraban entre sí fijamente. Tony fue el siguiente en hablar.

—Tienes razón. No tiene importancia, de todas formas te irás pronto. —Por un momento, Loki deseó regresar a la azotea donde todo parecía más simple. Sin embargo, no podía y Tony se estaba yendo de la sala. Un puño de hierro agarró su corazón y lo apretó hasta asegurarse de que se hiciera añicos.

—¡Prancer! —Gritó, haciendo que Tony se detuviera. —Me pediste que me quedara porque juntos escogimos a Prancer… —.

—Lo sé, pero no estoy seguro si todavía le agrades a Prancer. —El aire parecía abandonar la habitación. No, no, no… no quería estar solo de nuevo. No podría enfrentarse a sus pesadillas por su propia cuenta, no podría luchar contra sus propios demonios.

—Stark… yo… —Todo era en vano ya que el hombre se había ido. Tiró una almohada por la frustración que sentía. ¿Qué había sucedido en medio de la azotea y ahora que había hecho enojar tanto a Tony? —JARVIS, ¿puedes mostrarme qué pasó en el parque? —La pantalla apareció, mostrando toda la "lucha" desde el punto de vista de Tony. La cámara enfocó la mano de Seth cuando se había acercado a la cara de Loki para acariciarla. Al lado de la imagen, había lecturas que el traje había hecho del cuerpo de Tony en ese preciso momento. Frecuencia cardiaca elevada, secreción de adrenalina y tensión de los músculos. No tenía ningún sentido. En ese momento en particular no había razón para ese tipo de reacciones. No había ejército, todo el equipo había estado ahí para apoyarlo. Para un luchador innato como Stark eso debió parecer como un paseo en el parque.

—Sr. Laufeyson, si me permite hacerle una sugerencia… el señor nunca había hecho justicia con otros. —¿Qué demonios había querido decir la máquina con eso? De repente, algo vino a su mente.

—¿Quieres decir que estaba celoso? —Eso explicaría muchas cosas. Los celos eran una emoción irracional. No importaba si Tony sabía que Loki jamás funcionaría con Seth, siempre se ponía posesivo cuando alguien tocaba algo que consideraba como suyo. Consideraba a Loki su… bueno, eso era una sorpresa. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que iba a hacer al respecto? Le gustaba el hombre, eso era seguro e incluso se dio cuenta de que había cierta atracción entre ellos. Tony no se molestaba en ocultarlo cuando se quedaba mirándolo algunas veces. El hombre tenía una reputación que era digna de avergonzar a las rameras más reconocidas de Asgard, por lo que no esperaba que el hombre se sintiera celoso. Se sentía halagado, pero el significado no pasó desapercibido para él tampoco. Eso significaba que las cosas podían ponerse más complicadas aún más de lo que ya estaban, porque el otro hombre estaba más apegado a él de lo que debería estar un amigo (si es que ese era el término más adecuado).

Tony estaba irritado. Sabía que su ira no estaba justificada, pero había arremetido contra Loki para hacer que se sintiera así. No era culpa del dios que fuera tan increíblemente atractivo. O inteligente, o gracioso, o tan emocionalmente jodido como Tony. Dejó caer la cabeza contra los azulejos del baño, estaba mal. ¿Cómo se había dejado llevar por él de esa manera? Con Pepper parecía que las cosas simplemente habían tenido una progresión natural, pero ¿cómo demonios se había enamorado de la persona menos esperada hasta el punto de corresponderle sus afectos? En realidad, no era que estuviera "enamorado" pero definitivamente podía clasificarlo como un terrible flechazo. Negó con la cabeza, como si pudiera sacarse los pensamientos de la cabeza y se metió en la ducha.

Habían pasado casi treinta minutos, antes de que decidiera relajar sus músculos finalmente. Rápidamente se secó y se puso un par de pantalones. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Loki sentado en la cama, luciendo solemne y cabizbajo. Levantó la mirada en cuanto Tony cerró la puerta detrás de él. Por un segundo, nada sucedió y fue entonces, de repente, que el dios estaba encima de él. Era casi una segunda naturaleza para Tony responder a ese beso, y mentiría si dijera que no lo deseaba. Ambas lenguas lucharon por la dominación, sus dientes chocaron haciendo que el beso no fuera nada dulce al respecto. Loki dejó salir un gemido y Tony dejó escapar otro como respuesta, a medida que se movían lentamente hacia atrás hasta que las rodillas de Loki se doblaron y se dejó caer en la cama. Le tomó un minuto a Tony, debido a la neblina de la excitación, darse cuenta que el dios se había puesto rígido debajo de él.

"_Violación, en múltiples ocasiones, músculos desgarrados."_ Se maldijo, ¿cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido? Se apartó inmediatamente del dios, haciéndose a su lado en la cama.

—Stark, qué estás… —.

—Tú no quieres esto, ¿o sí? ¿Es alguna forma extraña de pagarme por dejarte quedar aquí? —Intentó mantener la calma en su voz como le era posible.

—Estabas celoso de Seth… no soy idiota Stark, he visto cómo te quedas mirándome algunas veces. —.

—Entonces ¿por qué hiciste esto? —.

—No me has dejado terminar, hace un rato en la azotea, quería quedarme. Tú y yo no somos tan tontos como para creer que la exposición prolongada a una persona no conducirá a algún tipo de apego emocional. —.

—¿Y qué? Quisiste saltarte algunos pasos e inmediatamente pasar a la parte física, para la cual claramente no estás preparado. Dios, Loki… por un momento sentí que me estaba aprovechando de ti. —No grites, no grites. Estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas de mantener la calma mientras Loki parecía conmocionado e inseguro de sus acciones.

—No se me ocurrió otra manera para que me perdonaras. —Oh maldición, Tony se sentía como la peor persona en la historia. Incluso se sintió usado por Loki, porque esa era la única manera que tenía para ganarse su perdón.

—No diré que no te deseaba, porque claramente lo hago, pero la próxima vez si quieres mi perdón solamente intenta decir "lo siento". Yo soy el que debería… disculparse… no debería haberme enojado contigo. —Un cómodo silencio impregnó la habitación y Tony se tomó su tiempo para mirar al dios que estaba su lado. Sus labios estaban ligeramente hinchados y su pelo estaba desordenado. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser legal.

—Está bien, vamos a dormir un poco porque son las cuatro de la mañana y estoy jodidamente rendido. —Gruñó en cuanto miró el reloj.

—No parecías tan cansado hace unos segundos. —Por un momento, lo único que pudo hacer fue parpadear. ¿El maldadoso dios había acabado de decir eso? Loki parecía disfrutar de su cómica expresión porque soltó una carcajada, y al final, Tony terminó riéndose con él. Las cosas estarían bien entre ellos.

* * *

**Hello :3 !**

¿Será que se me está yendo la mano con las actualizaciones? xDD ¿Le disminuyo a la velocidad? creo que estoy actualizando muy rápido xD ... pero es que sentía la necesidad de traducir este capítulo como fuera! en serio! anhelaba tanto que llegara el primer beso :3 jaja bueno ahora sí contesto reviews:

**Kain Dragosani:** Lo sé!... cada vez se pone mejor :D

**Rouse Malfoy:** Yaa tranquila... ya se decidió :3 se hizo el difícil porque tal vez tenía temor de aceptar sus sentimientos pero bueno... ya por fin dieron otro paso importante :)

**ritsuka-sensei:** Se lo merecía ¬¬ jaja no mentiras ;) pero es que Seth se estaba volviendo muy intenso, que deje a Loki con Tony en paz y que no los moleste más. Si ya Loki se lo había dejado en claro ¿para qué insiste? jajaja Seth es muuuy directo, me sorprende la naturalidad con que se toma las cosas, no se deja mosquear por nada xD ... espero que te haya gustado el capi Brinquitos :3

**AmaneChan:** Me alegra que te esté gustando tanto ;) bastante tensión que si tenían los dos, pero ya con la situación que tuvieron hoy creo que las cosas van a dar otro giro jeje :)

**Teme Kiryu:** See jeje Tony es un novio bastante sobreprotector :) menos mal que ya admitieron sus sentimientos... esperaba eso con muchas ansias :)

**artemisav:** Jajajjaaja oopps jeje me hiciste reír con eso xD pero me alegra que estés tan metida con la historia, a decir verdad, yo también lo estoy y por eso llevo actualizando con tanta frecuencia jeje... yo sé, Tony intentó ser sutil con la manera de expresarle a Loki de que se quedara pero pues Loki es mucho más astuto para comerse ese cuento de Prancer xD

**CureMoon:** Jeje es que tal vez he estado actualizando muy rápido xD ... claro que sí... las cosas se pusieron interesantes... muuuy interesantes jaja...

Bueno... gracias a todos por sus fabulosos comentarios que me encantan... y díganme si estoy actualizando muy rápido xDD ... gracias por leerme y seguirme con esta historia... nos vemos en la próxima actualización... saludos! y no olviden comentar :3


	19. Como una manta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Maroon-dragon.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19: Como una manta**

El día siguiente, se convirtió en el día más aburrido para Loki hasta el momento. Stark había permanecido agitado durante toda la noche, haciendo que Loki terminara por decirle que se fuera a trabajar en la idea que estaba metida en su cabeza porque no lograría conciliar el sueño si continuaba en las mismas. No podía entender cómo el mortal podía permanecer de pie durante al menos veinticuatro horas seguidas y luego tener suficiente energía para seguir trabajando en algún proyecto. Después de que las risas se habían calmado, Tony se había metido dentro de la cama y le había dado unas palmaditas al lugar junto a él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, que para ellos en realidad sí lo era. Loki se había quedado dormido bastante rápido, agotado por toda la conmoción emocional. Sin embargo, se despertó dos horas después porque Tony había estado dando vueltas, arrastrando las sábanas a su lado de la cama. Había sido casi cómico ver la expresión de alegría de Stark cuando Loki le había dicho que se perdiera de vista y que no regresara hasta que hubiese terminado su trabajo. El dios se negó a pensar en la manera en cómo se sentiría un poco más caliente si Tony hubiera dejado tirado su trabajo para asegurarse de que Loki pudiera dormir.

El perro había estado de mal humor durante todo el día. Loki lo había llevado a la azotea para que hiciera sus cosas y para jugar con él un rato; pero después de que había vaciado su vejiga, se había sentado junto a la puerta deseando volver adentro. No negaba que el aire era húmedo y sofocante, pero por lo general el perro era un poco más activo. Comió su alimento con normalidad, así que Loki no se preocupó más de la cuenta. Sin tener nada más que hacer que leer uno de los libros de Stark o jugar con la tableta, el dios decidió ver una película. No estaba muy seguro qué películas eran buenas o cómo poner una, así que le pidió a JARVIS que le diera una de las favoritas de Tony. Tal vez entendería alguna de las malditas referencias con las que el hombre salía algunas veces. Una llamada "La Sociedad de los Poetas Muertos" había comenzado y en cuestión de minutos, Loki se había concentrado totalmente en la película.

—¡BANG! —Un fuerte estruendo desgarró el edificio tan pronto como el trueno rugió en el exterior. A Loki le habría encantado decir que no estaba temblando, y que tampoco miraba por encima del hombro cada vez que escuchaba un trueno para ver si Thor había llegado. No estaba preparado para una confrontación después de la noche anterior. Mientras que las cosas entre él y Tony se habían aliviado, todavía podía recordar con bastante claridad el pánico que le había dejado el momento en que Tony se había inclinado sobre él. Aunque físicamente estaba casi totalmente curado, a excepción de unas pequeñas cicatrices donde le habían puesto veneno, era evidente que tenía bastantes factores que podían desencadenarle otra recaída. Algo suave y húmedo tocó su mano, haciendo que por poco Loki se golpeara contra el techo del susto. Resultó ser la nariz de Prancer. El perro lucía igual de angustiado que él, tanto como en el momento en que Tony y él lo habían despertado de la pesadilla de la otra vez.

—Está bien. —Murmuró mientras acariciaba al perro en la cabeza. El perro se acercó lentamente hacia el regazo de Loki para sentarse sobre él. Loki no podía negar el hecho de que el perro le daba algo de consuelo. —Está bien. —Repitió de nuevo, pero no estaba seguro de a quién estaba tratando de convencer. El pelaje era suave y cálido bajo sus dedos mientras acariciaba al perro. Intentó concentrarse en la película de nuevo y hacer caso omiso de la tormenta que se desataba afuera.

—¿Loki está todo bien aquí? —Preguntó Tony tan pronto entró en la sala de estar. Había permanecido en el laboratorio, insonorizado, y no se había dado cuenta de la tormenta hasta que JARVIS le notificó de un daño que se estaba causando en el jardín de la azotea. Sin embargo, no servía de nada salir a revisar y arreglar las cosas con el clima que estaba haciendo. Pero estaba bastante seguro de que el dios podía usar algo de apoyo moral. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si el perro era bueno para las tormentas eléctricas. La mayoría de los perros las odiaban.

Encontró al dios sentado en el sofá, abrazando a Prancer cerca de él. Por la manera en que estaba agarrando al perro, Tony estaba bastante seguro de que Loki no tenía idea cuán tenso lucía. Sin embargo, el perro parecía no tener ningún problema con el abrazo de la muerte y solamente lo miró en cuanto entró en la sala. Normalmente se levantaba y lo saludaba, meneando la cola. Pero, el perro entendía perfectamente quién lo necesitaba más en ese momento.

_"…Todo el tiempo él está murmurando, murmurando la verdad. Como una manta que siempre deja tus pies fríos. Tú la empujas, la estiras, nunca será suficiente, la pateas, la golpeas, jamás nos cubrirá a ninguno de nosotros. Desde el momento en que entramos llorando, nos vamos, muriendo. Sólo cubrirá tu rostro, mientras gimes y lloras y gritas."_

Esa es la parte de la película que más le gusta a Tony. El momento en el que el pequeño y silencioso Todd Anderson les demuestra que él es tan capaz, si no mejor, como cualquiera de ellos. Mirando de vuelta a Loki, se da cuenta que al dios parece gustarle esa parte tanto como a Tony, pero sus manos temblorosas y el leve temblor en sus hombros, delatan su temor por la tormenta. Es un desperdicio de película. Agarrando una de las mantas que están en el extremo del sofá, se sienta al lado del dios. Pone un brazo torpemente detrás de Loki, acariciando su cabello. De alguna manera, esa táctica siempre parecía calmarlo. En cuestión de minutos, la cabeza de Loki se había dejado caer sobre el hombro de Tony, y el perro se había acurrucado en medio de ambos por debajo de la manta.

* * *

—Bueno… lo que pasó con Seth fue sorprendente. —Comentó Banner mientras tomaba asiento junto a Clint. Habían convocado a una reunión de emergencia en el momento en que Loki y Tony se habían ido del parque. Ahora, después de un par de horas de sueño todos estaban sentados en la sala de conferencias, a excepción de Fury. Cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo Tony, era mejor mantener al hombre fuera del círculo tanto como fuese posible. Le debían bastante a Iron Man.

—No sé qué ha pasado con el hermano que una vez conocí. —Les dijo Thor con abatimiento. De toda la gente, él había sido el más sorprendido al descubrir que Seth y Loki habían intimado en algún momento de sus vidas. Aunque no había perdido de vista las pistas que el dios egipcio había dejado.

—Por lo menos podemos estar seguros de que no están trabajando juntos. —Natasha era una experta en leer entre líneas, así podían estar seguros de que todo el episodio no había sido un montaje hecho por Loki.

—Todavía no lo puedo creer… quiero decir, en serio Loki le rompió el brazo… —Mientras que Thor había estado sorprendido de que su hermano hubiese tenido una relación con Seth, Rogers estaba bastante sorprendido por el hecho de que hubiese sido una relación entre dos hombres. En realidad, no era homofóbico, pero su mente todavía estaba situada en la época en la que ver a dos hombres coqueteando abiertamente no estaba bien. Le tomó un tiempo volver a la realidad. Steve atacaría con sus puños y fuerza, iba a estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

—Me temo que mi hermano haya causado más problemas al herir a Seth de esa manera. Él estará buscando venganza desde éste momento. —.

—Sin ofender, pero tuve la impresión de que Loki estaba bastante acostumbrado a pelear con su ex-novio. —Clint recibió coros de acuerdos.

—Puede que sea así, pero Seth es un ser abominable. Él irá tras los seres que más quiere Loki en lugar de luchar contra él directamente. Sabe que mi hermano es un oponente demasiado fuerte para él. —.

—Entonces, ¿irá tras el Tesseracto? Sin embargo, tu hermano no luce muy impresionante cuando se trata de combatir. —Por supuesto, para Steve la mayoría de gente no se veía muy impresionante, pero durante la pelea de hace dos años Loki se había mantenido al margen la mayor parte del tiempo.

—A mi hermano no le importa el Tesseracto tanto como sus hijos. Me temo que tendré que recurrir al Padre de Todo y pedir protección para Fenrir. Sería bueno que no subestimaras a mi hermano, puede que sea un hechicero, pero luchó a mi lado durante muchos siglos. —.

—¿Sus hijos? ¿Los mitos son ciertos? —Bruce se había atragantado con su bebida, que ahora estaba salpicada sobre la mesa mientras trataba de resolver sus preguntas.

—Por supuesto. Hela será segura para Seth. Ella jamás permitirá que él entre a su reino a menos que muera. Jörmundgander no ha sido visto desde que nació y casi no tiene conexión con Loki, aunque estoy muy seguro de que Loki lo defenderá si Seth lo elige. Al único que puede hacerle daño sin que eso conlleve riesgos sería a Fenrir, aunque ahora debe estar de un tamaño impresionante. —.

—Espera, pensé que Loki había tenido cinco hijos, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Tamaño impresionante? —Preguntó Steve mientras intentaba recordar lo que había leído sobre mitos nórdicos justo antes de la batalla con los Chitauri.

—Si los mitos son correctos, como Thor acaba de confirmar, sus otros dos hijos fueron acusados por las fechorías de su padre. Uno de ellos, Váli, fue convertido en lobo y, atacó y destrozó en pedazos a su hermano Narfi. Sleipnir es el caballo de ocho patas, Hela es su hija quien custodia el inframundo, Jörmundgander es una serpiente que ha estado viviendo en lo más profundo de nuestros océanos y Fenrir es un lobo que fue puesto en cautiverio en una isla. ¿Dije algo que no fuera cierto? —El dios negó con la cabeza hacia el doctor. Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Tienes que estar bromeando. Tu hermano, ¿padre? … estoy sorprendido de que haya mujeres lo suficientemente dispuestas para…. —Barton fue silenciado con un golpe en la cabeza.

—De hecho, si los mitos son correctos, Loki era el que daba a luz a algunos de sus hijos. —Una vez más, Thor asintió en confirmación.

—Uh… Loki es hombre… ¿cierto? … —.

—Sí, hijo de Barton, Loki es hombre. Sin embargo, también es una criatura de magia de Jotünheim y por lo tanto puede cambiar de apariencia. —De nuevo, se hizo un silencio.

—¿Por qué Fenrir fue puesto en cautiverio? —Todos Los Vengadores voltearon a mirar a Thor y luego a La Viuda Negra por su pregunta.

—Había una profecía que decía que él mataría al Padre de Todo algún día. Para asegurarse de que no fuera capaz de liberarse en el Ragnarök, los dioses de Asgard pidieron la fabricación de una ligadura irrompible a los enanos. Los enanos son muy habilidosos y la ligadura, en efecto, era irrompible. Una vez Fenrir fue separado de mi hermano, lo retaron a que tratara de romper la ligadura que lo mantenía cautivo. Para asegurarse de que mi hermano no librara a su hijo, la isla donde se encuentra recluido está rodeada de magia. Sin embargo, Seth no es de nuestro reino y tiene diferentes maneras de buscar las cosas. Él podría ser capaz de encontrar a Fenrir. —.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha permanecido cautivo en esa isla? ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que Seth pueda usarlo en nuestra contra? Si realmente es tan fuerte y grande como tú dices, probablemente sea capaz de causar el mismo daño que Bruce en su estado de Hulk. —Analizó Steve.

—Ha permanecido en la isla desde que tenía una semana de edad. Puede que no haya estado en contacto con Loki durante todo el tiempo que ha pasado, pero si es como mi hermano entonces debe ser tortuoso y poderoso. La única manera de detener a Fenrir sería que Loki intentara razonar con él. Me temo que ningún poder mortal será capaz de soportarlo, y nosotros los Æsir solamente lo enojaríamos más de lo que ya lo hemos hecho. —Los Vengadores habían puesto varias caras mientras contemplaban la información que habían acabado de escuchar. Un niño alejado de su padre. Un perro monstruoso que sólo puede ser detenido por el hombre que había dejado la ciudad en ruinas la última vez que había estado ahí. No eran pensamientos muy agradables.

—¿Qué tan rápido puedes ir a Asgard para pedir más protección? —.

* * *

**Hola a todos :) !**

Me demoré en actualizar porque estuve un poco ocupada durante los últimos días... pero he vuelto :3 ... gracias como siempre por sus comentarios y su apoyo... me dan una felicidad inmensa al leerlos :) ... pasaré a contestar los reviews:

**ritsuka-sensei: **Mi querida amiga desértica, amante de Seth y de todos los misterios que ocultan las arenas de Egipto... me alegra que te hubiera gustado el beso de Loki y Tony :) aunque sí hay que aceptarlo... el pobre Tony estaba más traumatizado con él que el mismo Loki xD ... Por otro lado, esperemos que no esté usando a Tony con ese beso sólo para quedarse... bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo... y ya te puedes dar cuenta por qué me cae mal Seth :( antes me caía bien, pero ya no... porque está intentando arremeter contra Loki... ojalá le rompa el otro brazo :3

**ishtar-lenore: **Ay sí! yo ya quería que hubiera beso entre esos dos xD ! A ti te agradezco enormemente por darme tu ayuda con tus sugerencias de fics, la verdad quería que alguien me colaborara con eso porque es complicado escoger uno... jaja gracias por leer mis fics :) seguiremos hablado ;)

**LaOdisea: **Me alegra que te hubiera gustado :) gracias, saludos para ti también :)

**sandrablack92: **:3 jajaja sii el beso :3 ... creo que todos los esperábamos con ansias jeje... :)

**fabianav2: **Ay en serio? me alegra que te guste tanto esta historia :3 eso es excelente, espero que me sigas leyendo ;)

**Kain Dragosani: **Jaja todos somos felices... llevábamos bastante esperando el dichoso beso :)

**artemisav: **Jaja eso del Loki ilegal me hizo reír xD ... Por otro lado, jaja noo! no seas negativa.. esperemos a ver que pasa :3 no voy a adelantar nada obviamente para que vayas descubriendo todo poco a poco, pero sé positiva ;) ... totalmente de acuerdo contigo, este par atrapa definitivamente :)

**Megu3:** Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto ;) esta historia cada vez se pone más y más interesante... no es porque la esté traduciendo xDD pero es la verdad jeje :)

**Mine Hatamuke: **Jajajaja OMG xDD me hiciste reír con esa reacción tuya... pero te entiendo perfectamente! a mi me encanta esta pareja, por esa razón seguiré traduciendo de ellos dos, es que o sea son lo máximo! me parecen geniales :3 jaja para eso de la primera "vez" tienes que ser paciente porque todavía falta... Por otro lado, aww me alegra que te haya gustado tanto en serio ;) jajaa lo del sermón estuvo bueno xDD ... me recordó los famosos sermones que le da Tony a Loki jaja... pero no te preocupes, es que ahorita ando medio libre, porque ya terminé semestre... igual tengo algunas cosas que hacer pero ya estoy libre de estrés que es lo importante :) bueno... espero que me sigas leyendo, no sólo con esta historia sino con las que traduciré en el futuro, lo digo porque veo que también te gusta mucho esta pareja ;) saludos! :)

**Teme Kiryu:** Jajaja pobre perrito xDD ... él todo inocente ahí y los otros dos usándolo como excusa para dar a entender sus sentimientos xD ... pero así son ellos u.u qué se le va a hacer... jaja sí, un aplauso para Loki por tomar la iniciativa :)

**Guest: **No te preocupes u.u yo también moriría por ser Tony... lo envidio totalmente xDD

**CureMoon: **Jajaja sí ... Loki se puso bastante picarón con Tony xDD ... sí habrá algo de lemon pero más adelante... no quiero adelantar nada pero es para no dejarte con la incertidumbre ;)

Gracias de nuevo... nos veremos en la próxima actualización... saludos a todos! y no olviden comentar :)


	20. No confíes

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Maroon-dragon.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20: No confíes**

Fenrir dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa al notar la figura que se aproximaba. Después de años de soledad, la presencia de alguien más era ciertamente una sorpresa, pero también una amenaza. Sus afinados sentidos se pusieron alerta en cuanto el atractivo hombre se acercó, alzando sus manos en señal de rendición. Al parecer su tamaño había hecho que el hombre desconocido reconsiderara su idea, lo cual era algo que hacía que el lobo disfrutara bastante. Es posible que Fenrir haya mantenido cautivo en la isla y que fuera incapaz de salir en presencia del dios si éste decidía quedarse, pero al menos hacía que el hombre le tuviera miedo.

—Tranquilo chico, he venido a liberarte. —¿Liberarlo? Había mantenido cautivo por décadas y ahora, ¿iba a ser puesto en libertad? —Quiero llevarte a donde tu padre. —Sus orejas se movieron en señal de alegría al escuchar eso. De todo el contacto que había extrañado durante los últimos años, el que más anhelaba era el de su padre. Antes de ser puesto en cautiverio, Loki había sido el único ser a quien de verdad le importaba. Aún así, todos sus sentidos le decían que no se confiara de la oferta. Poniendo sus habilidades en acción, se transformó a sí mismo en una forma más humana. Su cara todavía era bastante puntiaguda, y sus movimientos tenían cierto ademán de ser los de un animal. Aún estaba atrapado por las ligaduras doradas que lo envolvían por los brazos.

—¿Quién eres, y por qué me ofreces esto? —Preguntó al sorprendido dios.

—Así que tienes las habilidades de tu padre… —Murmuró el hombre. —Soy Seth, un amigo de tu padre. Él ha sido herido en Asgard y su último deseo es que vayas a verlo. Si rompo tus cadenas ¿vendrás conmigo? —.

Fenrir observó cómo la cadena dorada se iba desvaneciendo en el suelo de la isla. Podía moverse tanto como quería, pero la cadena siempre lo perseguiría. Había querido abandonar la isla más que a nada en el mundo, pero la idea de regresar junto a los dioses de Asgard y el mundo real, lo hizo vacilar. Su isla había sido el lugar donde se había criado y estaba rodeado de magia. Estaba a salvo de miradas indiscretas. Sin embargo, su padre lo quería ver… ¿Debía confiar en Seth o no?

* * *

—Padre, he venido a hablar contigo. —Gritó Thor tan pronto se hizo en frente del trono. Odín contempló a su hijo pensativamente por un momento y luego le dio la señal para que se levantara. —Quiero que protejas mejor a Fenrir. Seth quiere lastimar a Loki… —.

—Hijo mío, ¿por qué Seth habría de usar el bastardo hijo de Loki en su contra? Seguramente sabe que Loki no lo ha visto desde que lo alejaron de su lado. —Odín agitó su mano a uno de los asesores que estaba en el lugar para que diera un paso al frente con un trozo de papel para firmar, y por un momento Thor quiso tirar su martillo al suelo sólo para que su padre lo escuchara.

—Loki jamás ha renunciado a sus hijos, padre. Fenrir es su sangre y él lo defenderá sin importar las consecuencias. —¿El hombre no podía ver que sin importar los crímenes que su hijo cometiera o hubiera cometido, siempre sería el hijo de Loki?

—Fenrir se ha mantenido en esa isla, rodeado de magia durante los últimos tres siglos y ¿crees que un semidiós de cuestionable reputación lo va a encontrar? No te preocupes hijo, Fenrir sobrevivirá los días que le quedan allá. —Otro documento firmado. Otro despido.

—¿Lo sabías? —Sabía que no debía cuestionar las decisiones del Padre de Todo, pero necesitaba saber si su propio padre le mentía.

—¿Saber qué, Thor? —.

—Sobre lo que le pasó a Loki en prisión. —Gruñó. Odín lo miró y supo que estaba tratando de ver cuán consciente era Thor de la situación. Odín mantuvo su rostro tan impasible como Loki solía hacerlo.

—Déjennos. —Exclamó el hombre mayor. El lugar se vació de inmediato, dejando a padre e hijo cara a cara. —Lo sabía, sí. No quería ser parte de ello, pero detenerlo habría causado una alteración en la paz de Asgard y los demás reinos. Fue una elección difícil. Una que hice hace dos años y de la cual sigo sintiendo un peso en mi conciencia. —.

—Dejaste a tu hijo y a mi hermano en manos de personas que sólo tenían intenciones maliciosas y perversas hacia él. Sin darle ninguna posibilidad de defenderse contra toda la injusticia que le hicieron. —Jamás pensó llegar a sentirse tan enojado con su padre, ni siquiera después del destierro.

—Lo hice por el bien de Asgard y de los demás reinos. Loki no era más que un ser problemático, y si esa era la manera para que aprendiera, entonces que así fuera. No quería que lo hirieran gravemente, pero los otros tenían sus propias cuentas que saldar. Si le hubiera puesto un fin a eso, ¡habría tenido que mantenerlo encerrado por el resto de su vida! —.

—¿Lo visitaste? ¿Le enviaste ayuda desde la enfermería? ¡Por qué no me dijiste lo que le estaba pasando a mi hermano! —A Thor no le importaba si estaba deshonrando a sus antepasados por gritarle al hombre que tenía frente a él. Quería la verdad y nadie iba a detenerlo en su consecución.

—No pude visitar a Loki porque tenía otros asuntos que requerían de mi atención y estoy seguro que tampoco hubiera querido verme allí. Si le hubiese mandado ayuda, lo habrían herido dos veces y ¡éste arranque de ira tuyo es la razón por la qué te lo oculté! ¡Habrías tratado de interferir y ser el noble príncipe, cuando en realidad tus acciones sólo hubieran causado daño al reino! —¿Cómo es que alguna vez había tenido el valor para llamar "padre" a éste hombre?

—Te he visto hacer cosas muy malas, padre, y debí haber hablado en cuanto atacaste a los hijos de Loki sin una causa justificada, pero siempre creí que era porque querías hacer el bien. Sin embargo, éste no es el comportamiento adecuado para un rey. ¡La familia siempre va primero que el trono! Dejaste a mi hermano a merced de otros por culpa de tu vanidad y orgullo. Pudiste haber detenido eso y poner un fin a cualquier rebelión que siguiera, pero preferiste sacrificar a tu hijo a tener una mancha en tu título. No eres digno de ser rey y no eres digno de llamarnos tus hijos. —Con esas palabras dejó a su padre en el pasillo, haciendo caso omiso de las llamadas de Odín para que regresara. Hablaría con sus amigos después, por ahora sólo quería volver a la Tierra. A donde Lady Jane, así podría olvidarse de todos sus problemas por unos momentos.

Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos tan pronto como uno de los guardias vino corriendo hacia el pasillo, derribándolo a su paso.

—¿Por qué la prisa? —Le preguntó al hombre tan pronto hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia su príncipe.

—Un escape, señor. Fenrir ha salido de la isla y se dirige a Midgard, mi señor. —Corrió lejos y Thor dejó salir unas cuantas maldiciones. Era demasiado tarde. Sólo esperaba poder llegar a Midgard a tiempo.

* * *

—Tony, tienes que venir y será mejor que traigas a Loki. —Dijo Natasha frenéticamente por el teléfono. Bueno… en realidad su idea de frenético para Natasha era un ligero tono de alteración en su voz.

—¿Qué es tan urgente? … ¿Y desde cuando Loki es parte del equipo? —Guardó las pocas piezas en las que había estado trabajando y se dirigió al piso de arriba.

—Es mejor que no se lo digas a Loki en caso de que se vuelva loco antes de que lleguen, pero Seth está aquí y trajo lo que parece ser el hijo de tu novio. —Tony maldijo tan pronto colgó el teléfono, subiendo más rápido las escaleras de lo que fuera humanamente posible. El dios que estaba buscando, estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro.

—Vamos Loki, tenemos trabajo que hacer. —Ya llevaba puesto medio traje cuando el hombre de cabello oscuro se levantó del sofá.

—¿Cuál es la prisa, Stark?... ¿y por qué estoy involucrado? —Le frunció el ceño y Tony quiso gritarle por hacerle perder el tiempo. Las coordenadas que JARVIS le había dado no lo sorprendieron mucho, parecía ser que Seth tenía una gran afición por el Central Park. Debía ser el paisaje.

—Mira Loki, prométeme que no tendrás ningún ataque de pánico extraño que acabe con tu vida… —Obviamente, al dios no parecía gustarle a dónde iba con eso así que lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Empieza a hablar Stark y entonces decidiré qué hare y qué no. —Agarró una de las manos del dios.

—Seth tiene a Fenrir con él. No sé cómo, pero puedo adivinar el por qué… —El dios intentó liberarse inútilmente de él probablemente para desaparecer, pero Tony lo agarró a tiempo. —Confía en mí Loki, estoy contigo en esto. Vamos a traerlo de vuelta aquí a salvo. Sólo prométeme que no irás por tu cuenta, somos un equipo. —El lento asentimiento fue toda la confirmación que necesitaba antes de tomar al dios para llevarlo aferrado a él.

Loki estaba bastante seguro de que habían roto cualquier tiempo récord para llegar al parque. Se rehusó a tomarse su tiempo para recuperar el aliento o ponerle cuidado a su mareo; necesitaba recuperar a su hijo. Se sorprendió al encontrarlo en su forma humana, fuertemente atado por unas cadenas mágicas y un bozal alrededor de su boca. Con sus ojos verde azulados, piel pálida y cabello negro, era una copia bastante buena de Loki. Sólo que mucho más joven. En términos Asgardianos, todavía era un niño. Seth estaba sonriendo maliciosamente, jalando del cabello del chico hasta el punto en que su garganta quedaba expuesta y presionaba una daga contra ella. Para crédito de su hijo, éste no se inmutó y solamente miró peligrosamente a su captor. Fue una sorpresa ver en lo que se había convertido su bebé.

—Seth, déjalo ir. Esto es entre tú y Loki. —Gritó Tony a su lado, casi había olvidado que el hombre estaba ahí. _"Somos un equipo" _tenía que confiar en el hombre. No se atrevía a apartar sus ojos de la figura de su hijo, pero los sonidos procedentes del resto de Los Vengadores acercándose al parque le dieron la impresión de que no les gustaba para nada la situación.

—Pensé que era un enorme lobo… pero es sólo un niño. —Le susurró Clint a Banner, quien se estaba poniendo verde. Loki se sorprendió cuando Tony respondió su pregunta.

—Loki puede cambiar su apariencia, supongo que su hijo heredó esa habilidad. —Todos esperaban a que algo sucediera. Para que Seth hiciera el trato.

—Eso es correcto, él es bastante parecido a ti, Loki. Igual de apuesto y talentoso. ¿Sabes que todavía puede hablar siete idiomas diferentes a pesar de haber estado aislado por siglos? Qué desperdicio de sangre, es una pena. —Una pequeña gota de sangre hizo su camino por el pálido cuello del niño tan pronto como la daga se presionó más fuerte.

—¿Qué quieres, Seth? —Gritó Loki, reprimiendo un gruñido salvaje.

—¿Qué quiero? ¡No quiero nada de ti, Gigante de Hielo! ¡Sólo quiero verte sufrir como me hiciste sufrir a mí! —Era evidente que el dios egipcio había perdido la cordura durante su destierro y su castigo.

—¿Crees que matar a mi hijo es una negociación justa por haber roto tu brazo? —Su voz sonaba histérica, pero no le importaba. La situación lo requería. —¡Debí haberte matado cuando pude! —.

—Debiste haberlo hecho, pero mira, encontré a tu hijo, por ti. ¿Qué crees que debería hacer con él? ¿Enviarlo a otro lugar donde pueda estar aislado? Escuché que Jotünheim es hermoso en ésta época del año. —Jötunheim significaría la muerte inmediata para Fenrir si no lograba transformarse a tiempo. Las restricciones mágicas le impedían hacerlo y Loki estaba seguro de que el dios no se las quitaría antes de enviar al chico a su inminente muerte.

—Hijo de puta. ¿Le harías daño a un niño inocente a causa de una enemistad? —.

—¿Inocente? ¡Loki no puede producir nada más que cosas malignas! —Por primera vez vio al chico estremecerse ante el comentario. Tan joven y ya condenado por el nombre de su padre.

—Estás totalmente equivocado. Todos tienen algo puro en ellos y ningún niño nace maligno. Seth, deja ir al niño y podríamos considerar dejarte con vida. —Bendice a Tony Stark por estar ahí.

—Si muero, me llevaré al niño conmigo. ¿Crees que se alegrará de ver a Hela de nuevo, Loki? Tienen que ponerse al día. —El sonido que salió de la garganta de Loki fue inhumano. Sintió a Stark apoyarse en él y aunque se sentía incapaz de concentrarse, sabía que esto sería importante.

—Puedo conseguir un tiro perfecto en su hombro si logras detener su escudo. No va a matarlo pero necesitas sacar a Fenrir de allí antes de que Seth pueda ponerse de pie otra vez. Nos encargaremos del resto. —Tratando de no parecer muy emocionado por la posibilidad de tener a su hijo de vuelta, Loki comenzó a mover sus dedos haciendo unos patrones familiares, mientras que Tony se encargaba de mantener distraído al dios egipcio. Se sintió como una eternidad mientras la pequeña bala salió disparada hacia el dios quien se percató de manera tardía que su escudo había sido desactivado. La fuerza con la que penetró el hombro hizo que Seth cayera de rodillas dejando ir a Fenrir, pero cortando su cuello aún más debido a la caída. En cuestión de segundos, Loki lo había sacado inmediatamente de la zona de peligro y sanó su cuello. Las restricciones mágicas se fueron tan pronto le quitó el bozal y por un momento se quedó mirando al chico. Fueron puestos en alerta sobre la lucha por un estruendoso sonido. El Hulk estaba aplastando todo su alrededor. Sintiendo el poder bullendo por debajo de su piel, Loki se puso de pie. Extendió sus manos y comenzó a conjurar uno de los encantamientos más fuertes que había aprendido. Los Vengadores se percataron de lo que estaba sucediendo así que retrocedieron. Incluso el Hulk entendió el mensaje. Con un fuerte sonido y una intensa luz brillante, el dios egipcio se había ido. Lo había enviado a Jotünheim donde el frío y los gigantes de hielo lo matarían antes de que encontrara la manera de regresar.

Tomó unas cuantas bocanadas de aire para recuperar su aliento y hacer que su cuerpo funcionara apropiadamente después del enorme flujo de energía. Se dio cuenta de que Tony venía hacia él y Fenrir, quien todavía permanecía sentado en el suelo, miraba con asombro a su padre. Eso le generó a Loki una sensación increíblemente cálida en el pecho. ¡Cuánto había extrañado su hijo! Levantó la mirada hacia Stark tan pronto éste tosió alternando su mirada entre Loki y su hijo.

—Stark, permíteme presentarte a alguien, mi hijo, Fenrir. —.

* * *

**Hello! :)**

Aquí otra actualización, me parece genial que ahora Fenrir se vaya a integrar a la pequeña familia compuesta por Loki, Tony y Prancer :3 son tan kawaii :) en fin... les contestaré sus reviews:

**Kain Dragosani:** Lo sé... Loki cada vez queda más vulnerable, como si el sufrimiento físico y emocional no fuera suficiente u.u Por otro lado, es verdad, ahora tiene una vida más hogareña y eso es lindo :)

**Lady Haru-Sakuno:** Sí, pobrecito de sus hijos u.u pues es que en serio, no tienen por qué pasar por esas cosas u.u jajaa eso sonó genial la parte de "encuentro entre padre e hijo y futuro padrastro :3 ) Loki sacó todas sus fuerzas para poder defender a Fenrir ... aww me parece tan tierno ver ese lado paternal de Loki jeje :)

**ritsuka-sensei:** Lo sé... pobrecito de Fenrir, me cae demasiado bien y no merecía que Seth lo tomara como víctima grr que indignación y aún lo sigues defendiendo? ¬¬ Por otro lado, sí yo sé que lo malvado es sexy... por algo Loki es sexy :3 pero Seth no! grrr quiso atentar contra mi Loki *_* viste! estás aceptando que Seth es un cabrón... es que en serio lo es ¬¬

**artemisav:** Exacto... los hijos de Loki son sólo víctimas que no tienen la culpa de nada u.u Por otro lado, sí sé paciente ;) la historia cada vez se pone mejor, me encanta cada vez que traduzco un capítulo, sino que ahora he estado un poco ocupada y no puedo actualizar como esa semana que actualicé 4 veces xD pero haré lo que pueda :)

**Teme Kiryu:** Yo nunca me he visto esa película, pero me dieron ganas de vérmela :) La mitología nórdica es muy interesante, yo no la he leído en su totalidad pero lo que he leído me ha parecido bastante fascinante :) y quiero seguir leyendo más y más jeje... me alegra mucho que te guste este fic ;)

**Megu3:** Claro que sí, Tony será quien lo haga recuperarse totalmente :) me encanta la manera en que Tony se preocupa por él... se nota que de verdad lo quiere awww qué lindo... jeje :)

**CureMoon:** Jajaja... qué feliz te pusiste con el hecho de que va a haber algo de lemon xD jeje gracias por valor mi trabajo :)

**AntonetteK:** Oh no te preocupes en lo absoluto ;) entiendo lo pesada que es la universidad, o sino dímelo a mí u.u Por otro lado, jaja me alegra que te gustara la escena del beso, la verdad es que a mi también me encantó :3 y sí, es cierto, Tony es muy protector con Loki ... y fue genial que Loki tuviera la iniciativa... creo que Tony no era capaz por miedo a traumatizar a Loki pero bueno lo importante es que ya tienen claro lo que sienten el uno por el otro... jajaja me hiciste reír con eso de que vomitaste emociones fangirl xD ... me alegra que te guste mucho mi traducción, gracias :)

Gracias a todos! me encantan sus comentarios, me alegra que estén tan pendientes del fic... nos veremos en la próxima actualización... saludos! y no olviden comentar :3


	21. Una muestra de gratitud

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Maroon-dragon.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21: Una muestra de gratitud**

—Así que tú eres el hijo por el cual Loki se siente muy orgulloso. —Dijo Tony mientras le extendía su mano al joven. En su forma humana, Fenrir no parecía sobrepasar los quince años. Por un momento Fenrir dudó, pero finalmente le agarró la mano a Tony en un fuerte apretón de manos.

—¿Quién eres tú, exactamente? —La arrogancia y la frialdad en su tono, eran evidentes; si Tony no supiera nada al respecto habría esperado que el chico hubiese sido criado por Loki. Al parecer, algunos aspectos eran hereditarios.

—Soy Tony Stark, multimillonario, genial y un buen amigo de tu padre. —Intentó no frotar su mano en cuando soltó al chico, en realidad, algunas personas se olvidaban de su propia fuerza. Vio cómo los ojos de Loki despidieron una calidez en cuanto miró a su hijo. Era bastante entrañable, aunque él nunca lo admitiría. Podrían haber hablado más tiempo pero Steve vino a interrumpir la escena.

—Chicos, Fury quiere una reunión… con todos ustedes. Debemos llevar al chico con nosotros. —El miedo se apoderó del corazón de Tony en cuanto se dio cuenta de que probablemente Fury querría tener al chico encerrado. Una mirada al rostro de Loki le dijo que él había pensado exactamente lo mismo.

—Iremos en unos momentos. Dile a Fury que lo veremos en la torre, necesito un trago. —Steve lo miró con deseos de refutarlo, pero una última mirada de Tony le indicó que sería una batalla perdida.

—Date prisa, Tony. —Murmuró, dejándolos solos de nuevo. Los demás Vengadores los miraban desde lo lejos y parecían descontentos con la noticia que trajo Steve. Sin embargo, se dieron cuenta cuán joven era Fenrir, más que eso, cuán inocente era el chico.

—Escucha Loki, tengo una idea bastante clara de lo que quiere Fury pero quiero que sepas que estoy de tu lado. Si hay una pelea, te ayudaré a mantener a Fenrir aquí, sólo no empieces a volar cosas de inmediato. —Loki parecía confundido. El genio se dio cuenta de que el dios probablemente podría desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con su hijo y no volverlo a ver nunca más. —Loki, dijiste que querías quedarte. Si te vas ahora, tú y tu hijo serán perseguidos por siempre. Sólo intenta… —.

—¿Qué sucede? —La voz de Fenrir sonaba más ronca, como si no estuviese acostumbrado a hablar. Hizo que Tony tuviera dicho pensamiento con amargura, lo que probablemente era cierto.

—He hecho algunos enemigos en éste planeta, así que ellos no confían en mí o en algo que me involucre. No te preocupes, no dejaré que te pongan un dedo encima. —El desprecio en la voz del dios dejó en claro que si alguien tocaba a su hijo, probablemente el sujeto en cuestión quedaría desmembrado. Eso le hizo caer en cuenta a Tony lo feliz que era estar del lado de Loki. El dios los agarró a ambos por el brazo y procedió a transportarlos a la torre Stark. Tenía sus poderes de vuelta, ¡genial!

—¡Hermano! —Oh, ¿Thor nunca aprendía? —Fui a ver al Padre de Todo para pedir más protección para Fenrir, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Estoy feliz de saber que ambos están en perfecto estado de salud. —Thor era el único que parecía muy feliz de verlos. Los otros Vengadores parecían bastante incómodos de estar ahí. Claramente no estaban de acuerdo con lo que Fury tenía planeado hacer. Eso le dio a Tony algo de fe sobre cómo resultarían las cosas.

—Thor ¿podrías callarte? —Escupió Loki mientras ponía una mano protectoramente sobre el hombro de su hijo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, hay asuntos más importantes qué discutir. —Oh, el Cíclope había decidido ir al grano de inmediato. —Su hijo constituye una amenaza para nuestra ciudad. —.

—Mi hijo no ha hecho nada para merecer su enojo. ¿No es una ley Midgardiana el hecho de que se es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario? —Tony recibió una mirada de Los Vengadores que le decían que lo consideraban culpable por el hecho de darle a conocer a Loki sus leyes.

—Preferiría no pensar en lo que un lobo gigante podría llegarle a hacer a mi ciudad. O se lo lleva lejos o me aseguraré de que no pueda hacer ningún daño. —Bueno… uno nunca podría decir que Fury no tenía un sentido de diplomacia.

—Si le pone un dedo encima a mi hijo, su ciudad estará aplastada en cuestión de segundos. —Amenazó Loki y ninguna persona en toda la reunión dudó de su veracidad. Era más que una promesa.

—Loki, por favor, no le hagas daño a inocentes por esto. Puedo regresar a Fenrir a su isla donde nadie pueda hacerle daño y estará a salvo. —Thor parecía incómodo al sugerirlo y, si no fuera por el hecho de que estaban hablando del hijo de Loki probablemente hubiera aceptado el plan. Los otros Vengadores parecían confundidos con la idea de separar a padre e hijo una vez más. ¿Podría ser Fenrir lo que ellos necesitaban para comprobar que Loki no era tan malo como todo el mundo pensaba? Hubo un ladrido procedente de la otra habitación y Tony cayó en cuenta de que todavía no habían visto a Prancer.

—JARVIS, puerta. —Tony no se iba a separar del lado de Loki hasta que supiera que el dios y su hijo estaban a salvo. El perro estaba correteando alrededor de sus dueños quienes lo acariciaron en reconocimiento. Parecía muy curioso por Fenrir, quien por supuesto llevaba el olor de otro animal. Divertía a Tony ver al perro olfateando al chico un par de veces y luego estornudando. Una vez superado, saltó inmediatamente de nuevo para recibir algo de atención del chico. El perro se dio la vuelta para que Fenrir le acariciara la panza. Los demás Vengadores parecían igualmente divertidos por las payasadas del perro.

—Thor, si intentas llevarte a mi hijo de nuevo, no dudaré en destruir a Asgard hasta que lo encuentre. Puede que hayan tenido éxito una vez al alejarlo de mi lado, pero no me importa el destino de Asgard en ésta ocasión. —Oh, de nuevo el tema.

—Miren, chicos. Todavía sigue sin gustarme Loki, pero Tony confía en él y Fenrir es sólo un chico. No ha hecho nada para ser tratado con hostilidad. Incluso podríamos aprender de él. —En realidad, Tony nunca había apreciado tanto a Bruce como en ese momento.

—¡Mi hijo no será tratado como una rata de laboratorio! —Exclamó Loki. Así se hace para arruinar el momento.

—Déjalo quedarse, Fury. Será tratado de la misma manera que Loki. Si se lleva a alguno de los dos, o a ambos, me encargaré personalmente de recuperarlos y perderá su financiamiento así como a Iron Man. —El resto del equipo lucía bastante sorprendido. Al parecer no tenían ni la más mínima idea de la amenaza contra Fury.

—Estoy con Tony en esto. No voy a trabajar con un equipo que hace daño a niños inocentes y destroza familias. —Si Tony no estuviera tan enamorado de Loki, habría besado a Steve. Esperen… ¿enamorado? Bueno… eso es un avance.

—Tengo un expediente con mucha tinta roja y no pienso añadirle un abuso infantil. —Murmuró Natasha, lo que significaba que Clint los seguiría. Fury pareció darse cuenta de que perdería a todo su equipo si no dejaba al chico en paz con Loki. Por un momento, Tony pensó que iba a volcar la mesa en donde estaban sentados, pero después de unos segundos simplemente meditó y salió del lugar. Por poco, Tony casi se pone a bailar. Fenrir se había sentado y estaba abrazando a Prancer quien parecía muy feliz con el joven. Si hubiese sido un gato, probablemente estaría ronroneando.

—Gracias chicos. —Les dijo a todos los del equipo que estaban mirando al chico jugando con Prancer.

—Sé que no tenemos la mejor historia, por lo que sus acciones el día de hoy se consideran de un valor aún mayor. No tengo con qué agradecerles. —Loki hizo una reverencia a todos Los Vengadores. Tony jamás imaginó ver ese día, pero podía entender lo mucho que eso significaba para el dios. Tenía que agradecerles a sus enemigos por ser capaces de mantener a su hijo sin un derramamiento de sangre. Todos parecían bastante incómodos con eso.

—Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que nos agradas. —Murmuró Clint y, Tony fue el único en ver cómo Loki sonrió por unos breves momentos. —Pero supongo que podemos aprender a tolerarte. —Proviniendo de la persona que Loki alguna vez controló en contra de su voluntad, significaba mucho.

—Puedo entenderlo. Intentaré no darles motivos para que sientan la necesidad de atacarme. —Incluso Natasha rió ante la exuberante sonrisa de Thor. —¡Mis amigos, esto es motivo de celebración!

—Um Thor, creo que hoy no es el momento. Hagámoslo en una semana o cuando Fenrir ya se haya establecido. —Interrumpió Tony antes de que Loki se arrepintiera de su promesa y volara lejos la cabeza de Thor. Los Vengadores se fueron rápidamente después de eso, sin querer permanecer un minuto más en medio de la incómoda situación. Tony observó mientras Loki se acercaba lentamente a su hijo y se sentaba a su lado. Tenían que ponerse al día en muchas cosas y tenían que hacerlo por su propia cuenta. Incluso él mismo tenía algunas cosas que hacer, de todos modos. Enamorado, ¿cómo demonios había sucedido eso?

Loki fue bastante cauteloso al acercarse a su hijo, ahora nada se interponía en su camino para tener una conversación. El joven se tensó mientras Loki se sentaba a su lado, aún así continuó acariciando al perro en su regazo.

—Le agradas bastante, ¿sabes? —Murmuró Fenrir, cogiendo a Loki fuera de guardia.

—¿A quién? —.

—A Prancer. Tiene muy buenos recuerdos de tú y Tony. Me siento un poco celoso de él. Ni siquiera podía recordar cómo eras. —Esas no eran las palabras de un niño, sino de un joven que había sido marcado por los acontecimientos de su vida.

—Yo… —.

—¿Por qué no me buscaste? ¿Por qué no me sacaste de esa isla? ¿Por qué no estuviste allí? —Loki quería responder a todas sus preguntas, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

—Desde el momento en que me enteré de tu captura, te busqué en cada reino y en todos los alrededores, pero sin ningún resultado. Amenacé al Padre de Todo, fui a donde Frigga y Thor para rogarles que me dijeran. Pero me dijeron que eso era lo mejor. El Padre de Todo los obligó a hacer un juramento de silencio. Lo intenté, hijo mío. Intenté cada año cuando tenía la oportunidad. Jamás perdí la esperanza de encontrarte algún día. —Su voz se quebró, aunque no le importó si sonaba débil. Había herido a su hijo. Si tan sólo se hubiera esforzado más.

—Ese hombre, vino por mí. Me dijo que estabas herido y que querías verme en caso de que fallecieras. Lamento si les causé problemas a ti y a tu amigo. —El monótono tono de su voz le indicó a Loki que su hijo se estaba distanciando de él. Lo había usado muy a menudo cuando hablaba con Odín.

—Si hubiera sabido que Seth era capaz de encontrarte, me le habría unido sin dudarlo para tenerte de vuelta. No pienses ni por un momento que he dejado de amarte. Estás aquí de vuelta conmigo y no me importa cómo haya sucedido. Sé que tengo mucho que compensarte, pero me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad para hacerlo… —Fenrir lo miró y pudo ver la duda que se asomaban detrás de esos ojos que eran tan parecidos a los suyos.

—Te extrañé… —Susurró Fenrir. Si tenía la oportunidad de volver a ver a Odín, nadie lo detendría en su intento por desmembrarlo pieza por pieza.

—No tanto como yo te he extrañado a ti. —Tiró de su hijo en sus brazos y el chico no protestó. Tardó unos segundos, mientras poco a poco dos brazos más pequeños se envolvían alrededor de su cintura, tirándolo aún más de cerca. Sintió cómo su hijo dejó escapar unos cuantos sollozos y le tomó un momento darse cuenta que él también estaba llorando, aunque en silencio. Cuando vio a Stark en la puerta, el hombre le mostró una pequeña sonrisa y le levantó un pulgar. A Loki no le importaba que Tony lo hubiera visto tan débil. Confiaba en el hombre con su corazón y alma. Oh… _¡Oh!_

* * *

**Hola a todos :) !**

Me siento muy feliz de recibir tanto apoyo por parte de ustedes al leer los fics que traduzco, significa mucho para mí porque cada vez que traduzco un nuevo capítulo me esmero muchísimo para que quede bien y lo disfruten :) me encanta contribuir al fandom de Avengers con la introducción de nuevos fics, que aunque yo no sea la creadora de tan maravillosas tramas hago el merecido reconocimiento a los autores originales y su agradecimiento por permitirme seguir haciendo ésta actividad que me encanta... traducir! :3

Quería decirles que ya obtuve el permiso de dos autoras para traducir dos fics que reemplazarán "Rescátenme" y "Minivengadores". Uno de los fics es un Loki/Thor y el otro es un Loki/Tony AU ... para que estén pendientes, dentro de poco subiré el primer capítulo de cada historia respectivamente como un adelanto especial para la introducción de dichos fics :) espero que les guste y que los lean también :)

Después de tan extenso mensaje, ahora sí, les contestaré sus maravillosos comentarios:

**ritsuka-sensei:** A Seth se le fue "un poco" la mano? ¬¬ a poco no estarás exagerando... obvio que se le fue la mano... cómo le hace eso a Fenrir :( y a Loki :( grrr ese Seth! ojalá lo hayan aplastado esos gigantes de hielo... y sí, tienes razón, te mueres de hambre con eso de "diosa de la maldad" ese título lo merece otra persona :) cough... yo... cough... perdón, decías? aah sí, lo de la ofrenda de paz... gracias por el dato, no sabía lo de la bruja escarlata y Mefisto ;) ... jaja qué mala eres! sólo porque se muere un dios de "cuestionable reputación" ya le deseas el mal a todos los que quedan ¬¬ a poco no has perdido la poca cordura que te queda xD ... y no te culpo para nada de que uno de tus personajes favoritos sea malo, o sea nada que ver... pero justo Seth! ¬¬ en fin... ámalo forever and ever siempre y cuando no le vuelva a perjudicar la vida a Loki :3 jaja me hiciste reír con lo de la camperita para Seth xD ...

**CureMoon:** Sí! creo que desde este fic amo oficialmente a Fenrir es que me lo imagino como una versión más peque de Loki :3 aaww a poco no es lindo? jaja sí! que Tony se prepare para vivir con su hijastro :) qué tierno, me encanta que Fenrir vaya a vivir con Tony y Loki ;)

**Megu3:** Jaja bueno ya por fin Fenrir y Tony se conocieron :) Por fin Thor hizo algo que merece un aplauso, ya era hora de que enfrentara a Odín por ser tan malvado ¬¬ se nota lo mucho que quiere a Loki :3

**AntonetteK:** Seth es un ser inocente u.u me da rabia que haya pasado por tanto sufrimiento porque a Odín se le dio la gana ¬¬ Por otro lado, me alegra muchísimo que Fenrir se haya vuelto a reunir con Loki, anhelaba tanto que pasara eso :) no te preocupes, a mi Odín también me parece lo peor, pues es que en serio, hace lo que se le da la gana sin ninguna justificación lógica ¬¬ y Thor tan buen hermano como siempre :)

**Teme Kiryu:** Jajaja see... Fenrir ya conoció a su "papi" xDD es la parte más emocionante, cuando comience a convivir con ellos :3 y sí, se quedará a vivir con ellos ;) ... Por otro lado, ese Odín en serio es insoportable, me dio mucha rabia la manera tan fría en que se comportó con respecto a la situación de Loki :( bueno... pero ahora sí, que comience una nueva faceta en las vidas de Loki, Tony y Fenrir :)

**VeriTheJotun:** Jajaja la verdad es que tengo que confesar que me imagino a Fenrir como un mini Loki no eres la única xDD jajaja... sii ojalá Seth no le vuelva a molestar más la vida a Loki y que por fin lo deje vivir en paz al lado de su hijo y su verdadero amor Tony :3

**BlackCherryBlood:** Me alegra que estés leyendo mi traducción, bienvenida ;) sabes? a mi también me encanta muchísimo este fic, de los que estoy traduciendo éste es el que más me gusta, es simplemente genial! Puedes estar tranquila con eso, Fenrir ahora es parte de la familia y va a convivir con ellos de ahora en adelante ;) ... jajaja la relación de Tony con Loki es genial awww me encanta cuando tienen sus momentos todos tiernos jeje... el lemon es más adelante, todavía falta para eso... jajaja xD ten paciencia que aunque falte valdrá la pena ;) Con respecto a la actualización, como te digo me encanta este fic y actualizaré tan pronto como me sea posible... sé que mucha gente espera ansiosa la actualización del fic... espero que me sigas leyendo ;)

**Mine Hatamuke:** Siii... me encantó el hecho de que Fenrir vaya a integrar ésta nueva familia :3 so cute! ... Odín ni hablar, ese viejo es lo peor ¬¬ Por otro lado, no te preocupes... no me parece agobiante traducir de hecho me encanta :D jaja y sabes? ya me estaba acostumbrando a que comentaras en cada capítulo que ya me parecía extraño que no hubieras comentado el anterior pero no te preocupes ;) igual entiendo que debes estar ocupada con la escritura de tu fic, espero que te quede súper genial el fic :) la verdad admiro mucho la gente que escribe fics porque eso requiere de mucha creatividad y es un esfuerzo bastante grande que merece ser valorado :) muchos éxitos con eso vale? ;) saludos para ti también! :)

**Shiko-chan:** Nada de qué preocuparse... obviamente no puedo adelantar nada de lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante pero sólo puedo asegurarte que las cosas con ellos van a estar bien :)

**Plantita Laufeyson:** Jajaja Tony amará ese chico y más por ser el hijo de Loki :3 Nice family! ... Yo creo que sí, si de algo podemos estar seguros es que Loki sólo hace cosas hermosas :) me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo ;)

Bueno... espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, para el próximo Fenrir... eeh! no les puedo adelantar nada :3 espero poderles actualizar pronto para ver qué pasa... yo creo que sí :) gracias de nuevo por su apoyo, son lo máximo... nos vemos... saludos! y no olviden comentar :3


	22. No es tan malo después de todo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Maroon-dragon.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 22: No es tan malo después de todo**

Tony había decidido reprimir cualquier sentimiento que pudiera tener hacia el dios de cabello oscuro. Loki seguía recuperándose del daño mental que había sufrido en Asgard y no se sabía si iba a responder favorablemente ante cualquier avance que hiciera Tony. Le tomó unos momentos deshacerse de esos pensamientos hasta que Loki finalmente se le unió para dormir con él. Había estado hablando con Fenrir durante horas, tratando de quitar todos los obstáculos del camino para poder seguir adelante. El chico estaba durmiendo a unas pocas habitaciones por el pasillo.

—¿Stark? —Murmuró Loki al entrar en la habitación.

—¿Mmm? —En realidad no estaba dormido, pero le tomó unos segundos regresar de sus pensamientos. Las luces se encendieron con un chasquido de sus dedos, haciendo que al dios se le hiciera más fácil moverse.

—Nada, sólo quería ver si estabas despierto. —Tony sintió su boca seca tan pronto como el dios se quitó su camisa y sus pantalones. Había visto al dios alistándose para ir a la cama con frecuencia. Por supuesto, el hombre era atractivo, como un dios obviamente, pero nada había cambiado entre ellos desde la última vez que Tony lo había visto desvestirse. La piel de un blanco puro fue rápidamente cubierta con una camiseta amplia de algodón y unos pantalones de sudadera. La verdad es que Loki había logrado adquirir el hábito de la ropa Midgardiana.

—Oh, ¿tuvieron una buena conversación? —Se dio la vuelta sobre su costado para mirar al dios que se había arrastrado hasta el otro lado.

—Sí, todo éste asunto emocional agota bastante. —Finalizó con un bostezo, obteniendo una pequeña risa de Tony.

—No deberías hacer que se convirtiera en un hábito. Por lo menos, puedes empezar a conocerlo desde ahora. —Loki acomodó su almohada un poco antes de acostarse también. Por un momento, Tony pensó que parecían dos adolescentes en una fiesta de pijamas, intercambiando secretos en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

—Tu equipo fue bastante valiente el día de hoy. No pensé que me ayudarían. —.

—No les agradas bastante, pero son buenos chicos en el fondo. Fenrir es inocente, sería injusto mandarlo lejos en caso de que las cosas salieran mal. —.

—Sin embargo, Odín no lo veía de esa manera. —Tony quería borrar toda esa amargura en la voz del dios. ¿Cómo era que Loki nunca había destruido a Asgard? Nunca lo sabría.

—Odín es un idiota. Enviar lejos a Fenrir y encerrarlo en esa isla sólo lo llevó a la destrucción, la cual podría haber sido evitada si él se hubiera quedado contigo. Ustedes los dioses se toman muy en serio todas esas tonterías de profecías. Ni siquiera sé si aquí en Midgard creemos en ese tipo de cosas, sólo lo vemos como un maldito e inevitable destino. —Tony se sorprendió en cuanto el dios se acurrucó en su pecho. Habían dormido así por un par de noches, pero Loki nunca había tomado la iniciativa. Permitió que Tony lo consolara en caso de tener otra pesadilla.

—Gracias, Tony. Ahora por favor, duerme. Estoy cansado. —No tenía nada que decir al respecto así que apoyó su brazo protectoramente sobre la cintura del dios, permitiéndole que cayera en un profundo sueño.

—Señor… —En serio, Tony deseaba que no hubiese sido despertado por algún asunto relacionado con Los Vengadores. Se merecía un día de descanso ¡Por el amor de Dios!

—¿Qué sucede JARVIS? —Murmuró, intentando no despertar al dios que dormía en su pecho. Loki tenía un sueño bastante pesado cuando no tenía pesadillas, así que eso no debía representar ningún problema. Apenas habían transcurrido cuatro horas desde que se habían dormido, por lo que Tony esperaba dormir unas cuantas horas más si nada importante sucedía.

—Es el joven señor, ha estado sentado en la sala durante horas. Cuando le pregunté si necesitaba algo cambió a su forma normal. Si no hace nada al respecto terminará por destruir la sala, señor. —Respondió la IA. Podría despertar a Loki para que fuera a donde su hijo e intentara calmarlo, pero el dios necesitaba dormir. Odiando el hecho de tener que dejar su cómoda postura, retiró con cuidado el brazo de Loki que colgaba alrededor de su cintura.

—Wow… —Fue todo lo que dijo en cuanto vio a la monstruosidad que estaba presente en su sala. Lo que antes era un joven humano en su tamaño normal, ahora se había convertido en un lobo que era lo suficientemente grande para llegar al techo. Su pelaje negro lucía hermoso y sedoso y, sus ojos entre naranja y café, le recordaban a Loki en su forma de Jötun. Habían algunos vidrios hechos añicos debajo de sus patas, Tony asumió que se trataba de lo que una vez había sido su mesa de café. —Oye, Fenrir… ¿estás bien? —¡En serio, le estaba preguntando a un lobo gigante si estaba bien!

La bestia no le dio una respuesta, sólo agitaba su cola. Tony había esquivado uno de sus movimientos a tiempo. Fenrir parecía agitado por algo, pero el espacio era demasiado pequeño para moverse adecuadamente. _"Cuando le pregunté si necesitaba algo cambió a su forma normal. Si no hace nada al respecto terminará por destruir la sala, señor."_ ¡Por supuesto! El chico no tenía idea de la tecnología moderna, o de JARVIS, así que cuando él había escuchado una voz proviniendo de la nada, había cambiado a su forma normal para protegerse.

—Está bien. La voz que escuchaste se trataba de JARVIS, mi computadora. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. —Le dio torpemente una palmadita en una de sus enormes patas. A veces le preocupaban sus propias ideas de lo que no era hacer algo estúpido. Sin embargo, el lobo se sintió intrigado por él. Tony no tenía idea si Fenrir podía hablar en esa forma. Después de mirarlo por unos momentos, porque en serio ¿qué le podías decir a un lobo gigante?, la forma finalmente se hizo más pequeña hasta que volvió a ser el joven de antes.

—Lo lamento. —Murmuró, mirando los vidrios rotos y otras cosas que había tumbado en el suelo.

—No te preocupes. El Hulk ha sido mi invitado y ha dejado desastres aún más grandes. En serio, ustedes dos podrían tener una impresionante lucha frente a frente cuando lo ves de esa manera. Tú eres grande y negro, y tienes dientes afilados mientras que él es verde, y gruñe… —Estaba hablando sin decir nada coherente, pero acababa de tener una subida de adrenalina a la seis de la mañana. Tenía derecho a estar un poco nervioso. —¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí tan tarde? —.

Fenrir metió un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. —No podía dormir. Es la primera vez en siglos que estoy por fuera de la isla. Cada vez que cierro los ojos, siento que estoy de vuelta y que esto es un sueño. No quiero regresar. —Bueno… si eso no sonaba como Loki, Tony dejaría de beber definitivamente.

—Um, tú y tu padre son muy parecidos. —Murmuró y cuando Fenrir alzó sus cejas, le explicó. —Tu papá tiene el mismo problema. Tiene dificultades para dormir, pero ha ido mejorando. —Se acercó a la cocina, haciéndole una señal al chico para que lo siguiera, lo cual hizo. —No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Loki y yo no permitiremos que te lleven lejos. —Pepper pensaba que Tony no podía hacer absolutamente nada en la cocina, pero había algo que él podía hacer mejor que nadie: Chocolate caliente con malvaviscos y crema batida.

—¿Por qué no puede dormir? Me dijo que había estado aquí hace ya un buen tiempo. —Fenrir tomó la taza con vacilación, pero al igual que cualquier otra persona en el mundo, comenzó a beber un poco más rápido después del primer sorbo.

—Tómatelo con calma, te quemarás la lengua. De vez en cuando, tiene algunas pesadillas. Suelo despertarlo cuando se pone muy mal. —Tony no se bebió su chocolate caliente, sino que dejó que el calor se conservara en sus manos.

—Ustedes dos comparten una habitación, ¿no? —Oh Dios. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a explicarle a un chico que nunca había tenido ningún tipo de interacción social, que la forma en que dormían juntos era puramente platónica y que no era una situación habitual? Por no mencionar el hecho de que nunca debía divulgar esa información en frente de los demás Vengadores.

—Um, sí. Era bastante problemático estar yendo constantemente a su habitación cada vez que tenía una pesadilla, así que me trasladé allí. A tú padre no le gusta que la gente lo sepa… así que ¿crees que podrías no decírselo a nadie? —Se sentía como un tipo malo tratando de corromper a un niño. Para su sorpresa el chico se echó a reír.

—Puede que haya estado atrapado en una isla durante los últimos siglos, pero no soy ignorante acerca de cómo funciona el mundo. A Frigga no le gustó el castigo impuesto por Odín, pero no pudo evitarlo así que ella me enviaba libros y lecciones en pergaminos. Puede que no haya sabido lo que era JARVIS, pero sé lo que significa cuando dos personas comparten una cama. —La forma en que lo dijo le recordó a Tony que el chico que estaba en frente de él era técnicamente unos siglos mayor que él.

—¡Te juro que no le he hecho nada a Loki! —.

—¿En serio esperas que yo crea eso, después de detallar la manera en que se miran el uno al otro todo el tiempo? No soy estúpido, ¿sabes? —Eso lo hizo sonar como un adolescente de nuevo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con la manera en que nos miramos el uno al otro? Sólo lo estoy ayudando a dormir. —En serio, ¿por qué estaba tan a la defensiva con eso? Fenrir ni siquiera había estado un día y ya estaba afirmando saberlo todo. Es por eso que Tony nunca tuvo hijos.

—¿Con qué más le estás _ayudando_? —El brillo malicioso que se asomó en sus ojos le dejaron en claro que el chico definitivamente no era adoptado. Jamás admitiría que sus mejillas se enrojecieron al escuchar eso. Era como conseguir el permiso del padre de la chica que va a llevar al baile. Una situación bastante incómoda. No había _ayudado_ a Loki con nada más, pero había pensado en ello… de vez en cuando. —Si te sirve de algo, parece que le gustas. No conozco a mi papá en su totalidad, pero tienes mi aprobación, si la necesitas. Volveré a la cama. —.

Era fácil olvidar que el chico tenía quince años. Tony puso ambas tazas en el lavavajillas y le ordenó a JARVIS que limpiara la sala. Tan pronto como se metió dentro de la cama de nuevo y Loki se acurrucó contra él en medio de su sueño, tuvo un único pensamiento por su mente: "Tal vez los chicos no eran tan malos después de todo."

* * *

**Hola a todos :) !**

Sí... una actualización rápida :) Espero que les haya gustado, me encanta cada vez más el hecho de que Fenrir se haya unido a ésta pequeña familia :3

Ahora sí, responderé los reviews:

**BlackCherryBlood:** Lo que pasa es que los capítulos en sí son cortos, por eso intento actualizar rápido :) Jajaja eso es genial :D me encanta que mi traducción te esté gustando tanto hasta el punto de hacerte brincar cada vez que hay actualización jeje... en serio, lo máximo ;) Por otro lado, mmm sí con respecto al lemon si debes tener paciencia porque faltan unos cuantos capítulos para ello... pero mientras sigue con la evolución de la historia que te aseguro se pone mejor :)

**ritsuka-sensei:** Jajaja sí lo sé xD la actualización anterior fue más comentario mío que capítulo xD ... Por otro lado, la verdad es que Bruce es lo máximo... sin él los demás no se habrían arriesgado a ir en contra de Fury para que Fenrir se quedara... menos mal se quedó... es genial ver cómo van a convivir Loki y Tony ahora con Fenrir :) Otra vez con el tema de Seth, en serio... no sé que tan fuerte sea para luchar contra los Gigantes de Hielo... sólo me queda decir que... suerte es que le digo xD

**Teme Kiryu:** Jajaja te imaginas? donde Tony hubiese besado a Steve, Loki habría iniciado una guerra a muerte u.u lo que hacen los celos, ok no, tal vez exagero... pero no creo que hubiera terminado nada bien la situación si eso hubiese pasado xDD Por otro lado, jajaja es cierto no tenían otra alternativa más que apoyar la estadía de Fenrir ... o sino, las terribles e indeseadas consecuencias *.* cierto dios asgardiano no estaría nada contento y no me refiero a Thor ;)

**CureMoon:** Jajaja dos Lokis? xDD pero es cierto uno versión peque y otro adulto... para todos los gustos xD Por otro lado, ay sí, esa parte me encantó donde a Tony se le "sale" que está enamorado de Loki... eso ya lo sabíamos sino que no lo había admitido... pero lo admitió y se le dan unos puntos por eso :3 Con respecto a los otros fics, el de "Rescue Me" ya está por acabarse pero "Minivengadores" no, lo que pasa es que ya voy a llegar al capítulo donde lo lleva la autora y ella no ha vuelto a actualizar hace un rato porque ha estado ocupada... entonces tomé la decisión de traducir otro mientras ella va actualizando... dentro de poco los subiré para que los lean :)

**VeriTheJotun:** Joder! en serio, me mataste con eso de Two and a Half Men xDD jajajaa lo máximo... una referencia bastante precisa :) lo sé, la última parte del capítulo fue muy conmovedora, me encanta ese lado paternal de Loki awww :3

Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo, para mí es un gusto traducirlo... me encanta ésta historia y me encanta Loki y Tony, y ahora Fenrir :3 en fin... nos vemos en la próxima actualización... saludos! y no olviden comentar :3


	23. El experimento

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Maroon-dragon.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 23: El experimento**

Heimdall detuvo a Thor antes de que pudiera salir del portal y dirigirse a la ciudad. —Sé por qué está aquí y quiero que preste atención a mi consejo: No comience una guerra con Asgard. Si Asgard cae, los demás reinos estarán de su lado. Use sus palabras, pero no su martillo. —Era el comentario más extenso que hubiese podido salir alguna vez de la boca del guardián, pero eso hizo que todo fuera más claro para que el dios le prestara atención a su advertencia. Heimdall rara vez daba el consejo equivocado. Había sido llamado por su padre para hablar sobre la situación con Fenrir y sintió que era el momento para enfrentar a sus amigos sobre lo que había visto.

—Prestaré atención a tus palabras, mi amigo. Asgard no necesita una guerra, eso no hará que las cosas mejoren para mi hermano. —El guardián se mostró satisfecho y retomó su posición en silencio una vez más. Thor montó el caballo que lo estaba esperando y se apuró para ir hacia el palacio. Tendría las respuestas a sus preguntas.

—Hijo mío, ¿supongo que has encontrado a Fenrir y lo has llevado de vuelta a la isla? —Le preguntó su padre mientras se inclinaba en frente de él.

—He encontrado a Fenrir, o mejor dicho, el hijo de Loki nos encontró. Estaba en las manos de Seth. Lo hemos rescatado de las garras de ese malvado y, ahora vive con el hombre de hierro y Loki. —Mientras él se había ofrecido a llevar de vuelta a Fenrir a la isla, había podido ver la angustia en el rostro de Loki en cuanto se enfrentó con su hijo después de años de separación. Su sobrino estaba en el lugar que le correspondía ahora.

—¿Entonces cuándo estará de vuelta en la isla? —Odín tenía el ceño fruncido y Thor apretó sus dientes ante la ignorancia de su padre. ¿Cómo era posible que el hombre afirmara amar a su hijo?

—Padre, en verdad creo que dejar a Loki y a Fenrir en paz será mejor para los otros reinos. Él ha amenazado con destruir Asgard si intentas apartar a Fenrir de su lado. Fenrir y Loki parecen muy felices de estar juntos una vez más. —.

—Fenrir está profetizado a ser un peligro para los reinos, no puedo permitir que vague libremente. Loki debe entender eso. —.

—¡Fenrir es sólo un niño, padre! En primer lugar, nunca debiste apartarlo de su lado. —¿Por qué era tan insensible con las vidas de sus nietos?

—Odín, Thor está es lo correcto. Fenrir es un joven encantador, creo que Loki puede enseñarle a comportarse mejor en lugar de tener que dejarlo en esa isla. —Frigga interfirió antes de que su marido dijera algo.

—¡Todos ustedes saben que será el portador del Ragnarök y es la persona destinada a asesinarme! —Odín le estaba gritando a ambos y Thor sintió más respeto que nunca por su madre cuando ella ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Ambos sabemos que las profecías son un montón de conjeturas y sin duda un tema de debate. No sabemos si tus acciones serán la causa de su enojo, lo cual estaría más que justificado. Tu ira contra el niño proviene del mero hecho de que Angrboda fue su madre. —.

—¡El niño nunca debió ser concebido! Loki debería haber aprendido con Sleipnir, pero siempre fue muy terco. —Thor no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Todo ese tiempo había pensado que estar apartado de sus hijos era lo mejor para Loki, pero ahora la verdad había salido a la luz.

—¡Loki ama a sus hijos! Sabes de sus embarazos cuando Angrboda no estaba dispuesta, lo he visto con Sleipnir en los establos cuando piensa que no hay nadie alrededor, ¡lo he visto llorar durante horas en busca de alguna señal que le dijera en dónde podría estar Fenrir! Heriste a tu hijo por razones que nunca serás capaz de cambiar. He estado contigo durante todos éstos años porque te amo y sabía que estabas haciendo lo que pensabas correcto, pero si intentas apartar a Fenrir de Loki una vez más, lo ayudaré a destruir a Asgard. Cuando te lo llevaste de Jötunheim y me lo trajiste, no me opuse. Tenía mis dudas sobre acoger al hijo de alguien más, pero me prometiste que sería nuestro hijo igual que Thor. Durante años te he visto favorecer a Thor, porque lo entiendes mejor de lo que has entendido a Loki, pero por favor recuerda tu promesa. Amas a Thor porque es nuestro hijo igual que Loki. —Thor no tenía absolutamente nada que añadir a eso. Nunca había comprendido el enojo de su hermano, pero escucharlo en esas palabras le recordaba lo mucho que Loki había sufrido en Asgard. Había estado sufriendo mucho antes de su último castigo.

—Sé que no siempre he hecho justicia con Loki, pero ¿qué quieres que yo haga al respecto? —Murmuró Odín.

—Una disculpa nunca será suficiente así que déjalo tener a su hijo de vuelta. Puede que hayamos perdido a nuestro hijo de manera permanente, pero por lo menos démosle la oportunidad de que sea feliz por una vez en su vida. —Sus padres siempre lucían fuertes y eternos, pero ahora parecían simplemente cansados. Como si el peso del mundo reposara sobre sus hombros. Tan pronto como Thor salió del lugar para encontrarse con sus amigos, Frigga lo detuvo. —Por favor, dile a Loki que lo siento mucho y que todavía lo considero mi hijo, incluso si ya no me considera su madre. —Le dio a su madre un fuerte abrazo y le prometió que se lo diría en cuanto volviera a Midgard.

—¡Thor! ¿A qué se debe tu compañía en ésta hermosa tarde? —Gritó Volstagg desde la mesa donde estaban todos reunidos.

—Ahórrate tus comentarios, Volstagg. —Gruñó Thor, tratando de quitarse de la mente las imágenes que había visto gracias a Heimdall. No sería capaz de detenerse de atentar contra ellos si no lo hacía.

—¿Sucedió algo importante? —Le preguntó Sif, intercambiado miradas con los demás.

—¿Qué le pasó exactamente a Loki en prisión? —Cuando todos se miraron de nuevo, Thor pudo obtener la prueba que necesitaba para aceptar que esas personas habían herido a su hermano menor. —Él nunca me pidió que me mantuviera alejado, ¿cierto? —Otro silencio. —¡HABLEN! —.

—Mira Thor, sólo habrías interferido… —Empezó Fandral y casi de inmediato comenzó a callar en cuanto Thor gruñó.

—¡Estábamos actuando en nombre de toda la gente que merecía su venganza! —Exclamó Sif. —Loki ha causado mucho daño y finalmente pudo ser castigado por ello. ¡Si hubieras interferido le habrías negado a mucha gente su correspondiente venganza! —.

—Se llaman a sí mismos guerreros, pero atacaron a un hombre desarmado cuando ya estaba siendo juzgado por sus delitos. ¡Asgard no permite que la gente cobre su propia venganza! Loki no tuvo un juicio justo por eso y ahora, es posible que nunca regrese a Asgard. —Les estaba gritando, pero por lo menos no había usado su martillo… todavía.

—Como si eso fuera un problema… —Murmuró Sif.

—¡No hables así de Loki! ¡Puede que haya hecho cosas malas pero sigue siendo un príncipe de Asgard y es mi hermano! —Sif parecía sorprendida por eso, como si se hubiera olvidado de lo alto que estaba Loki en la escala de jerarquía.

—Mira Thor, no estamos orgullosos de nuestras acciones, pero ¿de verdad crees que si no lo hubiéramos hecho la gente se habría quedado de brazos cruzados? No somos los únicos que abusamos de Loki y eso no mejora las cosas, pero por lo menos él nos conocía. —Thor no estaba muy seguro de cómo Volstagg pretendía que eso fuera algo bueno, pero de nuevo, Loki siempre había pensado que él era un torpe y un idiota. Ahora Thor podía entender a lo que se refería su hermano.

—Sé que ustedes nunca se encariñaron con mi hermano, pero lo que hicieron es una traición mucho mayor de lo que él pudo haber hecho. No puedo despojarlos de sus títulos, porque aparentemente mi padre ha permitido éste tipo de traiciones en las paredes de Asgard, pero si por mí fuera ustedes jamás volverían a ver la luz del día. —Hizo caso omiso de sus súplicas y explicaciones e hizo su camino de regreso a Heimdall. Usó su martillo ésta vez para acortar el tiempo de viaje. Sólo quería volver a Midgard.

* * *

Cuando Tony se despertó de nuevo un par de horas más tarde se dio cuenta que estaba en una posición bastante terrible. De alguna manera, Loki tenía las piernas enredadas con las suyas y cada vez que él o el dios se movían, el muslo de Loki frotaba exactamente el lugar equivocado… o el adecuado, dependiendo de sus intenciones. Intentó cambiar de posición, esperando salir rápidamente hacia la ducha antes de que Loki se despertara y se diera cuenta de que le estaba causando una reacción bastante "dura". Un gruñido en su hombro le señaló que había fracasado miserablemente. Unos ojos verdes todavía empañados por el sueño, lo miraron, parpadeando lentamente a medida que el dios volvía a la tierra de los vivos. Con su cabello negro completamente desordenado y una sonrisa somnolienta, lucía tan adorable que Tony simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Le dio un beso.

Era el segundo beso y, en algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, se recordó la última vez que lo habían hecho y cómo había terminado. Sin embargo, Loki estaba despertando y respondió con fervor. Al dios que estaba a su lado le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, sin embargo, Tony se dio cuenta rápidamente que él no era el único que estaba "duro". Parecía ser que el dios estaba demasiado sorprendido para hacer algo más que mirar al hombre que estaba encima de él. Cuando se dio cuenta del bulto en los pantalones de Tony, comenzó a forcejear. Se dio cuenta que el dios estaba asustado de él, o por la situación que traería de vuelta. Al igual que la última vez. De repente, tuvo una epifanía. Loki ya estaba saliendo de la cama y Tony le agarró una de las pálidas muñecas justo a tiempo.

—¿Confías en mí? —La pregunta debió sonar bastante estúpida después del suceso anterior, pero Loki parecía contemplar qué respuesta darle.

—Supongo que sí, pero… —Tony sabía lo que quería decir. Él no estaba listo. Se giró hacia la mesita de noche y sacó una de sus corbatas de repuesto.

—Mira, sé que hablo mucha mierda sobre lo mucho que necesitas superar esto pero ambos sabemos que no será fácil. Sé que tú deseas esto y yo también. Podemos tomarnos las cosas con calma. —Wow, Tony jamás le había dicho a nadie que él estaba dispuesto a tomarse las cosas con calma. Pero de nuevo, era a un dios a quien le estaba hablando.

—No entiendo eso que tiene que ver con tu corbata. —Comentó Loki inexpresivamente, lo que al menos indicaba que ya no estaba tan aterrorizado.

—Puedes atarme, tendrás todo el control sobre lo que haremos. Sinceramente, si no me atas seré incapaz de controlar mis manos. —Loki no había tenido el control durante los dos últimos años que había pasado en esa celda, tal vez incluso antes. Otorgándole todo el control significaba que podía pararlo cuando quisiera. —De todos modos, ¿quieres seguir con esto? Entras en pánico cada vez que tomo el control, así que hazlo Loki. —Cuando el dios cogió la corbata en sus manos, lo consideró como un paso enorme en su proceso de recuperación. Puede que no fuera algo recomendado por un terapeuta, pero al diablo con eso. Ambos lo deseaban y si Tony era verdaderamente sincero, quería ver lo que el dios haría teniendo el dominio de la situación.

El cabecero de la cama tenía intricado algo de carpintería con algunos lugares bastante buenos para enlazar la corbata. Una vez estuvo atado correctamente, tiró un par de veces para cerciorarse de la resistencia de los nudos, miró a Loki quien parecía estar admirando su trabajo manual. —¿Sabes Stark? podría dejarte aquí tirado ahora mismo. —Tony estaba a punto de responder cuando unos labios lo interrumpieron. El dios tenía dudas al principio, sólo le dio algunos besos, pero nada más. Después de un minuto, Tony había perdido la noción del tiempo una vez que Loki había comenzado a besarlo, las manos del dios comenzaron a acariciarlo haciéndolo gemir. Los fríos y pálidos dedos recorrieron su estómago, deslizándose por debajo de la camisa y acariciando su cuello.

—Tu ritmo cardiaco está muy alto, Stark. —Se rió el dios. Claramente, Loki estaba disfrutando de su dominio y parecía estar animado por los gemidos de Tony. No podía evitarlo, pero estar a merced del dios era bastante excitante. Sabía que todo esto era por el bien de Loki, pero maldita sea, no podía negar que lo estaba disfrutando a fondo. Tony no había estado con una mujer durante meses y ahora, todo esto lo estaba volviendo loco. Cuando Loki tuvo la valentía de montársele encima, arqueó su espalda. Su boca abandonó la de Tony y ahora había procedido a mordisquear su cuello, mientras le dejaba pequeños besos. Era bastante hábil con esa boca.

—Señor… Fenrir se acerca. —En un segundo, Loki se había bajado de Tony y la corbata había desaparecido. No quería al hijo de Loki mirándolo con esa mirada de complicidad así que rápidamente escapó al baño. Escuchó el golpe en la puerta de la habitación justo antes de cerrar la puerta del baño detrás de él. Necesitaba una ducha muy fría. Cuando se vio en el espejo casi se echa a reír. Tenía un par de chupones en su cuello y lucía completamente corrompido. Sin duda, iban a hacer ese experimento de nuevo, por el bien de Loki claro está.

* * *

**Hola :) !**

Creo que me emocioné más de la cuenta y ando actualizando rápido... bueeno la verdad es que los capítulos no son tan largos y no me demoro casi nada traduciendo...

Respondo comentarios:

**RochiiR.C.R:** Jajaja... pobrecito cómo lo va a matar? xD fue interesante ver a Tony tan incómodo por las palabras de Fenrir jeje... definitivamente el chico se gasta su malicia al igual que su padre :3

**BlackCherryBlood:** Yo también amo a Fenrir! es tan genial :D jaja actualizo tan rápido como me es posible :3

**Teme Kiryu:** Querías ver besos? pues bueno, tu deseo fue concebido porque los hubo :3 fue una escena bastante "hot" lástima que Fenrir hubiese interrumpido el momento, ahí si quería matarlo! jaja xD

**ritsuka-sensei:** Tan chismosita tú xD ya deja lo del solecito de mediodía, recuerda que eres una demonia siéntete orgullosa de eso :3 Por otro lado, yo también! casi me muero con la expresión de Fenrir de "con qué más le estás ayudando" sólo que tu reacción fue sencillamente mejor que la mía xD otra vez trayendo el tema de Seth? no te cansas verdad? que insistente ¬¬

**CureMoon:** Mucho tierno Fenrir no? yo también morí con su aprobación de Tony :3 y lo de Loki acurrucándose contra Tony fue demasiado kawaii :3 me encantó! por favor... jaja no te me vayas a marear en serio xD ... gracias a ti por leerme ;)

**Kain Dragosani:** OMG es porque he estado actualizando muy rápido xD por eso se te acumularon tantos capítulos jeje ... siii Fenrir es super genial, creo que es un personaje que ha tenido muy buena aceptación :) y complementa perfectamente a Tony y Loki... lo máximo :)

**MisforMAD:** Genial! me alegra que te guste la historia... :)

**VeriTheJotun:** Bastante, esas dos cualidades que nombraste son las que describen con exactitud a Fenrir :) a mi es que me encanta! en serio, amo a Fenrir, no más que Loki pero va por buen camino jeje... Sabes? me hiciste reír con eso de que sería una lástima de los pobres diablos a los que les toque estar en el mismo planeta si Fenrir y Hulk se enfrentaran xDD ... ni lo pienses! si se van a enfrentar que se vayan para Asgard y le jodan la vida a Odín que bien mal que me cae ese viejo xD Otra cosa, viste? no sólo a mi me gustó tu referencia de Two and a Half Men también a mi amiga **ritsuka-sensei** como ella misma lo dijo en su comentario: "Logie no solo para postear review sino para leer los reviews que me ganaron y el de Two and the half men. Dios mio! Habría que hacer una parodia sobre eso! VeriTheJotun se merece un abrazo del solcito del mediodía jajaja" aah por cierto, lo del solecito del mediodía es que ella se considera un solecito xDD jaja... creo que me va a matar por burlarme :3

Bueno, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :) nos vemos para la próxima actualización... saludos! y no olviden comentar :3


	24. Simplemente disfruta el presente

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Maroon-dragon.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 24: Simplemente disfruta el presente**

Loki se rehusó a reflexionar sobre la manera en que su hijo lo había mirado dándole una sonrisa maliciosa al mejor estilo de Stark. Tenía que sacarlo de su habitación inmediatamente, con la excusa de que se le uniría en un par de minutos. Tenía un problema del cual ocuparse primero.

Ahora, estaban sentados en la sala de estar el uno enfrente del otro. Fenrir tenía algunas preguntas sobre el control y la magia. Ser un hijo de Loki significaba que tenía una cierta aptitud para ello y que estaba deseoso por aprender de su padre. Dejó que sus manos trazaran patrones en medio del aire, creando hermosas imágenes que eran divertidas de hacer. Había usado la magia para hacer cosas terribles en el pasado y la creación de cosas tan puras por mero gusto, lo hacían sentir tranquilo. En realidad, eran hechizos bastante básicos pero eran la base para lo que seguía después. Si Fenrir entrenaba duro, algún día lograría ser tan bueno como su padre. Los estudiantes comunes comenzaban desde más jóvenes y una vez más, Loki sintió una ira hacia su padre por apartarlo de su hijo. Es cierto que el joven jamás necesitaría protegerse a sí mismo, considerando su verdadera forma, pero la magia era mucho más que una simple forma de protección. Le daba habilidades a la persona para crear cosas con sólo usar su mente.

—¡Tío Thor! —Hizo que Loki levantara la vista del sitio en donde le estaba explicando la necesidad de tener una concentración absoluta para utilizar los hechizos. De hecho, hubo una luz de color rojo que venía directamente hacia la torre. Loki trató de no entrar en pánico en cuanto vio la mirada de severidad en el rostro de Thor, que por lo general era de alegría.

—¿El Padre de Todo ha decidido qué es lo que quiere hacer? —Preguntó de manera desdeñosa mientras se resistía a la tentación de tirar de su hijo para ponerlo detrás de él.

—Fenrir tiene permitido quedarse, pero nuestro padre no estaba muy contento con la idea. —El nudo que se había formado en su garganta había comenzado a disminuir, facilitándole la respiración.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Thor? Si no está contento con el veredicto ¿por qué cedió después de todo? —En realidad, a Loki no le importaba. Si podía mantener a su hijo no le importaba quien pudiera salir herido en el proceso, en especial Odín. Sin embargo, sentía curiosidad por saber cómo había llegado a la decisión.

—Nuestra madre y yo, fuimos capaces de hacerle entrar en razón sobre Fenrir. Te aconsejo que lo mantengas vigilado, para que nuestro padre no decida arrepentirse de su veredicto. —Así que Thor había estado de su lado. Sintió una punzada en su corazón al pensar en Frigga. La mujer nunca le había hecho daño, pero él la había lastimado.

—¿Cómo se encuentra la Reina Frigga? —Quiso tragarse las palabras inmediatamente después de hablar. Había sido un momento incómodo.

—Nuestra madre está bien. Quiere que sepas que todavía te considera parte de la familia, al igual que yo. —Ella todavía lo consideraba su hijo, incluso después de haber permitido que Laufey invadiera su hogar y por poco matara a su marido. _"Tal devoción no es algo que suceda todos los malditos días"_ Las palabras de Tony resonaron en su cabeza. Después de todo lo que había hecho, ella todavía lo quería.

—Dile… —Tragó saliva, ¿cómo podía darle la cara después de todo lo que había hecho? —Que sería un honor si viniera a visitar Midgard. Creo que podría gustarle éste lugar. —La sonrisa cegadora que le dio Thor significaba que había dicho algo apropiado, por lo menos.

—¡Creo que nuestra madre estará encantada de escuchar eso! Estoy seguro de que querrá ver de nuevo a Fenrir también. —El joven le sonrió de vuelta a Thor quien procedió a levantarlo en un abrazo de oso. —¡Estoy tan feliz de que mi sobrino esté bien! —Era bueno que Fenrir fuera un dios o de lo contrario habría sido aplastado por el abrazo. En realidad, Loki tenía que establecer algún recelo en su hijo. El joven, sin ser totalmente ignorante sobre cómo funcionaba el mundo, era demasiado confiado para su propio bien. Él jamás había estado expuesto antes los horrores que la gente podía llegar a hacer. Tampoco era consciente de cómo había ido a parar a esa isla, a pesar de que había comprendido que Odín era el principal responsable de ello.

—¿Qué hay con ésta reunión familiar? ¿Me perdí de algo mientras estaba en la ducha? —Loki se dio la vuelta para mirar a Tony entrando en la sala. Su cabello todavía estaba mojado por la ducha y la camisa se adhería a su pecho aún húmedo. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas mantener su rostro impasible al recordar lo que le había estado haciendo a esos labios y a ese cuello. La camisa que llevaba puesta tenía un cuello alto, pero Loki pudo sentir los ojos de Fenrir clavándose en él cuando vio la marca roja que mostraba en el borde. Se rehusó a acusar a su hijo y decidió que cuando Frigga viniera a visitarlos, tendría una charla sobre qué libros eran apropiados para un adolescente.

—¡Hombre de hierro, te tengo estupendas noticias! —Thor tiró de Tony en un abrazo también, fiel a su naturaleza exuberante. —¡Fenrir puede permanecer en Midgard y nuestra madre pronto vendrá a visitarlos! —Loki casi se echa a reír en cuanto vio los ojos de Stark abrirse como platos ante la perspectiva de conocer a Frigga.

—Eso es una gran noticia… —Murmuró, frotándose el cuello. Thor tenía que aprender a recordar que los humanos no estaban hechos del mismo material que los dioses. Sin embargo, el dios en cuestión se distrajo cuando Prancer decidió hacer su gran entrada. Tanto él como Fenrir, parecían estar enamorados de la pequeña criatura y procedió a jugar a la pelota con él en la azotea. Si Loki no tuviera una historia compartida con Thor, probablemente podría aceptar al bruto de su hermano tanto como su hijo lo hiciera, pero ahora mismo la traición se sentía muy fresca. No obstante, no se interpondría en el camino hacia la unión entre su hijo y hermano, Thor probablemente sería uno de los pocos inmortales que Fenrir conocería.

—Así que, tu madre viene a visitarte… ¿cómo te sientes al respecto? —Para ser honesto, Loki no estaba seguro. El jamás dejaría de considerar a Frigga como su madre. Le había contado historias antes de dormir y lo había escuchado hablando sobre magia durante horas sin quejarse.

—Todavía me considera su hijo, después de todo lo que he hecho. No le puedo negar nada. —.

—No te estoy preguntando si le vas a negar algo, te estoy preguntando si quieres verla. —Tony había agarrado una caja de cereal de la alacena y procedió a verter leche en él.

—Frigga nunca fue mi verdadera madre, pero no creo que mi verdadera madre pudiera haber sido mejor. Me dio la misma atención que Thor. Ella fue… buena. —Tony miró por un momento a Loki. El dios odiaba el hecho de que éste ser humano siempre parecía saber con exactitud lo que estaba pensando. Estaba seguro de que si escondía su rostro detrás de una máscara, aún así Stark sabría exactamente qué decir o qué hacer.

Apretó la mano que Tony le había extendido en apoyo. —Ella ya te ha perdonado por lo que hiciste, sólo muéstrale que sigues siendo su hijo y todo estará bien. Sólo intenta no volar New York antes de su visita. —Rió y apartó su mano. El silencio que reinó en la cocina era tranquilo y cómodo, solo para ser interrumpido por el sonido de Tony masticando su comida.

—¿Crees que puedo tomar prestado a Fenrir por un minuto? —.

—Creo que deberías preguntárselo, de todos modos ¿para qué? —¿Para qué querría Tony a su hijo? —.

—Quiero obtener su firma mágica y añadirla en el sistema de JARVIS. De esa manera será más fácil localizarlo en caso de que se pierda. —Loki sabía a ciencia cierta que él y todos Los Vengadores estaban en el sistema, toda la gente que a Tony le importaba, y ahora quería añadir a su hijo… eso tocó un punto sensible en su corazón.

—Estoy seguro de que se divertirá conociendo a JARVIS. —Ciertamente, Loki sabía que lo haría. La IA sabía mucho sobre su creador y parecía bastante dispuesto a contar historias cuando se le preguntaba cortésmente. Tony hizo una mueca que le hizo reír de nuevo. A JARVIS le gustaba contar historias, pero Tony no estaba muy interesado en escucharlas.

—Sobre lo que pasó ésta mañana… —Por un momento se preguntó si el rubor que vio en el rostro de Tony era un rubor, pero rápidamente lo descartó. El hombre era incapaz de sentir vergüenza y por lo tanto, de sonrojarse. —Quiero… mmm… darte las gracias. —Realmente quería decir eso, pero ¿cómo demonios se suponía que iba a expresarlo? Dar las gracias parecía pequeño e insignificante comparado con la gratitud que sentía. Mientras que él se sentía lejos de ser él mismo cuando se trataba de la parte física en cualquier tipo de relación, se había sentido liberador el poder estar cerca de otro ser humano sin sentir miedo.

Muchos de sus hijos habían sido bastante violentos y más de la mitad del tiempo habían sido aventuras indeseadas. Amaba a sus hijos, pero la situación por la que habían sido concebidos era la menos ideal. A excepción de sus hijos con Sigyn. Stark le había dado todas las riendas y se dejó vulnerable ante el dios para que él hiciera con él lo que quisiera. Podía haber herido al hombre, incluso matarlo y aún así no había mostrado una sola pizca de miedo cuando el último nudo fue atado en sus muñecas. No era que no confiara en Stark para que tuviera cualquier tipo de libertad con él, pero la sensación de esas manos sobre su cuerpo le recordaban todas las veces que lo habían tocado de manera indeseada. Era difícil hacer la distinción entre ellos y Stark mientras estaba perdido en su mente, así que cuando tomaron esa parte de la ecuación…

—No te preocupes, puedo decir con toda sinceridad: el _placer_ fue todo mío. —Y ese comentario lascivo transmitió más de lo que Loki hubiera visto. Tony sólo le dijo que entendía y eso significaba mucho más de lo que podía expresar con palabras.

Cuando Thor se fue finalmente y, Tony y Fenrir se habían dirigido al sótano, Loki pudo disfrutar de unos momentos de silencio para sí mismo. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en el transcurso de unos pocos días. Tenía a su hijo con él, Stark y él definitivamente habían cambiado su relación a un nivel más físico y finalmente tuvo algo de claridad sobre cómo encontrarse con el resto del mundo.

No había sentido ese tipo de esperanza en años que casi se sentía ajeno a él. Su vida parecía estar yendo hacia algún lugar donde no predominaba ni la oscuridad ni el odio, lo que le hacía sentir miedo. Siempre era así. Cuando algo iba bien en su vida, algo más se desgarraba. Tal vez Tony decidiría que ya había tenido suficiente de él y de su hijo y los echaría a la calle. Tal vez Fenrir se daría cuenta que su padre no era alguien para querer como un familiar y decidiría volver a la isla. ¿Qué si Frigga no había perdonado sus crímenes? … lo cual era ciertamente una posibilidad.

Los Vengadores, a excepción de Thor, no habían ido todavía para cerciorarse si Fenrir había destruido la torre. Lo cual era una buena señal. ¿Era eso un Karma pagándole de vuelta todos los problemas que había tenido que soportar durante toda su vida? No podía imaginarse ganando puntos para conseguir no sólo a Tony, sino también a Fenrir, Frigga y a Thor. Mirando hacia la ciudad, que poco a poco iba encendido las luces para evitar la oscuridad de la noche, recordó cómo había sido su vida unos años atrás. Antes del lío con los Jötuns y el destierro de Thor. Jamás imaginó que el camino sería tan tortuoso y lleno de obstáculos, pero ahora había llegado a ese punto y no tenía absolutamente nada de qué arrepentirse. Bueno, a él no le gustaron las muertes infligidas en Midgard y Asgard, pero no arriesgaría eso por nada. Ni siquiera teniendo la oportunidad de cambiarlo. Eso quedó en el pasado y no podía cambiarlo, sólo podía disfrutar del presente y eso tendría que ser suficiente.

* * *

**Hola a todos :)**

Aquí como siempre actualizando tan rápido como puedo... para los que no se han enterado, ya subí el primer capítulo de los fics que había prometido como un adelanto especial :) pueden pasarse por mi perfil para leerlos... espero que les guste :) Ahora sí, contesto reviews:

**Yiyukimo-ak:** Lo see *_* esa escena fue demasiado hot pero también tan corta xDD ... Fenrir llegó en el peor momento u_u jaja perfecto! es que Tony es muy buen terapeuta... y sí, todo sea por el bien de nuestro querido Loki :)

**ritsuka-sensei:** - no sé que decir al respecto ¬¬ primero, eres una chismosa... segundo, deja de ser tan egoísta.. tercero, quien te manda a tener delirios de solecito... bueno eso fue todo u_u

**Teme Kiryu:** La verdad es que Sif si fue una completa bruja! en serio, qué fría... me recuerda bastante a Amora u_u Por otro lado, es raro no? Tony haciendo de uke xD es que siempre lo he leído siendo seme y fue una novedad que para este fic fuera lo contrario, pero también interesante *_* Fenrir lo amo y todo pero por qué apareciste en ese momento de tanto climax! joder... en fin se le perdona porque me cae demasiado bien :) y claro querida, ese experimento esperemos que se repita todo por el bien de Loki, siempre hay que pensar en lo mejor para él xD

**Solcitofuckyeah:** La verdad es que sí, considero que Tony fue un excelente terapeuta... OMG *_* a poco no hizo un buen trabajo? deja esos delirios de solecito ¬¬ really... de aquí a que tu te conviertas en una "Lady" para el señorito Seth pasarán mil siglos... Amiga, Fenrir es más astuto de lo que parece, en serio, creo que le lleva la delantera a Loki y a Tony juntos xDD sii lo sé ... estos capítulos son muy cortos, pero sustanciosos :)

**artemisav:** Jaja me dejaste un review para cada capítulo así que te responderé uno por uno :) || Cap 21: La verdad es que sí, yo tmb ví un ligero Stony ahí pero no! Tony es de Loki :3 a mi me parece que Thor es de buenos sentimientos sino que a veces es un poco torpe en la manera en que los transmite pero bueno sabemos que tiene buen corazón y quiere a Loki :) No te preocupes, no es una pregunta tonta... la verdad nunca me terminó de convencer el título que le puse en el inicio... me parece muy poco estético y es la traducción literal al español y por más que busqué otras opciones para que sonara elegante no lo logré, entonces terminé poniéndole el original pero luego me cuestioné que no estaría bien porque la gente que lo busque quiere ir a la fija con el de inglés... entonces el último cambio lo puse con "traducción" y así seguiré haciéndolo, me gusta conservar el título original pero con el sello de traducción :) || Cap 22: Jajaja sii el chico es bastante tremendo por algo es hijo de Loki no? xDD pero salió bastante astuto jajaa mira que pensé en esa idea y me pareció tan chistosa, o sea, pobre Tony que le toca de terapeuta de todos xD no me lo imagino durmiendo con los dos jaja aay no xD eso no aguanta... sería demasiado xD || Cap 23: De acuerdo, viva la corrupción xD pues digamos que Loki para estar tan traumatizado supo hacer sus movimientos no? xD pero me alegra que esté perdiendo sus miedos :)

**CureMoon:** Sabes? al principio no lo creí posible, antes de comenzar a traducir los fics nuevos, me había llegado tu comment y dije no, será posible marearse? y sabes algo? si me mareé xD creo que llevar 5 historias al mismo tiempo no es sano xD es un asesinato! xD pero es que quise subir los fics nuevos como un adelanto para que la gente los vaya conociendo :) pero mejor me concentro en terminar los que van en curso y luego me concentro en los nuevos :) jajaaj me hiciste reír con eso de "háganme espacio chicos" xDD ya te dejaste corromper jaja Por otro lado, es cierto sabes? es raro leer a Tony gimiendo no sé... siempre es Loki no? xD pero bueno eso fue algo innovador... quiero aprovechar este comment para medio responderte otro que me dejaste... sé que no te gusta el Steve/Tony de hecho a mi tampoco xDD o sea nada que ver, pero es que la razón por la que decidí traducir el fic que trae esta pareja es por el Loki/Thor... o sea me gustan mucho las partes de ellos y me pudieron más las ganas... en serio... no es porque sea mi traducción o bueno sí xDD pero deberías darle una oportunidad... :) me comentas que opinas ;)

**Kain Dragosani:** De acuerdo, Sif es una desgraciada! jajaaja el experimento fue excelente... no hay dudas que Tony es todo un maestro para la terapia de Loki :) qué envidia de Loki xDD

**MisforMAD:** Jajaja... yo si creo poder actualizar rápido, hago lo que puedo, no me gusta hacer esperar tanto ;)

**sandrablack92:** Lo sé... Fenrir... llegó en el momento más inapropiado! u_u... sii... yo también espero seguir actualizando rápido jeje :)

**Raitothemadusagi:** Oh eso es genial! me encanta que la gente se vuelve adicta a los fics que traduzco xD en serio, es algo motivador quiere decir que vale la pena el esfuerzo de traducir y editar :)

**ishtar-lenore:** Jajaja noo amiga, ahí no vale la ética xDD lo que vale es que Stark quedó como el mejor terapeuta no lo niegues! :3 yo creo que todos queremos un terapeuta como Stark de eso no hay duda xDD

Bueno gracias por leerme :) por sus comentarios que tanto me alegran el día... y nos vemos en la próxima actualización... saludos! y no olviden comentar :3


	25. Momentos en familia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Maroon-dragon.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 25: Momentos en familia**

Mientras los otros dos dioses eran bastante lentos para aprender a usar la tecnología moderna, Fenrir era bastante ágil. Quizás era porque él era bastante joven en comparación, y además muy inteligente, pero aún así, Tony sabía que se estaba divirtiendo mientras le mostraba al chico algunas cosas increíbles que podía hacer. Fenrir estaba interesado particularmente en la mesa de diseño y Tony no podía evitar mostrarle todas las cosas tan increíbles que habría creado. No podía negar que le encantaba el hecho de ser idolatrado. En esos momentos, el joven estaba jugando con los diseños del edificio Stark que iba a ser construido en Londres, Inglaterra.

—¿Sabes? En realidad, no me gusta esto. —Esa no era la respuesta que Tony estaba esperando.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —A él le parecía un edificio perfecto. Aerodinámico, brillante y sin mencionar que funcionaba con energías limpias.

—He visto imágenes de Inglaterra, todas las estructuras tienen un aspecto más antiguo… esto luce muy moderno para adecuarse a los demás edificios. —.

—Te recuerdo que también hay edificios modernos en Londres, pero ¿qué sugieres, entonces? —Se mantuvo de pie enfrente del joven mientras éste contemplaba los diseños.

—Más piedra y menos vidrio. El edificio debe ser más bajo y tener un enorme jardín en la azotea al igual que éste. —Tony lo pensó por un momento y luego comenzó a trabajar en el programa para añadir los detalles que el joven sugería. Era un bosquejo por lo que tendría que configurar algunos datos para ver cómo funcionaría cuando considerara las diferentes condiciones climáticas para que el edificio pudiera soportarlas. El resultado fue un edificio de doce pisos con un jardín Zen en la parte superior. Si se hacía a un lado el jardín, se parecía bastante al edificio Stahlman en Nashville.

—¿En realidad crees que sea un mejor diseño? —Preguntó mientras giraba la imagen en 3D sobre toda la mesa.

—Así es. —En realidad, no era una vista tan terrible. Pero, era muy diferente a lo que él estaba acostumbrado para sus estructuras. Su costumbre era mucho más moderna y con bastante vidrio.

—Se lo voy a enviar a Pepper y dejaré que ella decida cuál es el que más le gusta. —Pepper había solicitado una transferencia después de su separación y ahora, Tony la había nombrado como su representante oficial para las empresas Stark con sede en Inglaterra. Eran muy pocas las veces en las que tenían que hablar y mucho menos reunirse. La había seguido hasta Inglaterra, aunque al principio se sentía como una severa traición. Ahora, Tony estaba contento de que ambos estuviesen felices en sus respectivos países. Él tenía a Los Vengadores y a Loki.

—Señor, hay alguien en la plataforma. —Les informó JARVIS mientras cerraban los planos digitales que tenían sobre la mesa.

—¿Quién es y qué está haciendo en mi plataforma? —No era de extrañarse que el equipo usara la plataforma para entrar al edificio en caso de venir vía aérea, o en el caso de Thor usando su martillo, pero JARVIS por lo general se refería por sus nombres.

—Creo que es la reina Frigga, señor. —Wow, ella no se había tomado su tiempo en esperar para visitarlos. No estaba muy seguro si debía estar feliz con eso. Técnicamente, él estaba durmiendo con su hijo, después de todo. Sin embargo, Fenrir parecía no tener dudas en salir a saludarla. La reina Frigga era una belleza absoluta y radiaba realeza. Su largo cabello rubio estaba recogido en una trenza y su figura era un reloj de arena perfecto. Incluso con las pequeñas arrugas, que revelaban su edad, lucía impresionante. Tony se sintió un poco mosqueado de que ella fuera un poco más alta que él. Probablemente llevaba tacones.

—JARVIS ¿está Loki… —.

—No te preocupes Stark, ya estoy aquí. —Comentó Loki mientras entraba a la sala y procedía a inclinarse ante su madre. Tony se sintió bastante tonto por no haber saludado ni siquiera a la reina. Quería inclinarse también, pero en cuanto vio la mirada en los ojos de Frigga decidió que debía guardar silencio.

—Hijo mío, ¿desde cuándo sientes la necesidad de saludarme de una manera tan formal? —Loki parecía sorprendido por sus palabras.

—Yo… —Tony ni siquiera lo culpaba por no encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que sentía. Si hubiera estado en la posición del dios probablemente no habría encontrado palabras tampoco. Fenrir parecía bastante perdido, de pie al lado de Frigga después de abrazarla y ahora ver a su padre tan recatado.

—Te has arrepentido de tus crímenes Loki, lo que ya pasó es historia, sólo quiero a mi hijo de vuelta. —Ella extendió sus brazos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Loki estaba abrazándola. Parecía ser un momento familiar tan conmovedor que Tony comenzó a dirigirse lentamente hacia la salida de la sala. Se merecían un tiempo de calidad, juntos.

—¿Y a dónde va usted, señor Stark? —Maldición, se sintió como si hubiese sido sorprendido por su maestra pasándole notas a otro estudiante en pleno examen. —Quiero conocer al hombre que ha generado tanta simpatía en mis dos hijos. Esa es una hazaña bastante difícil de lograr, ¿sabe? —.

—No creo que haya mucho en mí que le interese… ¿Su Majestad? —Dios, finalmente había llegado el día en que había mostrado un poco de humildad. En algún lugar el infierno debe haberse congelado.

—Por favor, llámeme Frigga. Y si mis hijos lo adoran es porque debe tener algo. —.

—¡Así es! Tiene unos equipos geniales y creó a JARVIS. ¡También tiene un traje increíble! —En serio, sólo le había tomado un día para corromper el lenguaje del joven. Gracias a Dios no había dicho palabrotas o de lo contrario Loki mataría a Tony en cuanto Frigga regresara a casa. Frigga se rió ante el entusiasmo de su nieto.

Tuvieron una conversación entretenida en el comedor, la cual había sido utilizada para un cambio, y Tony se divertía escuchando los cuentos de Loki cuando era sólo un niño. Mientras Loki se comportaba como un caprichoso adolescente al escuchar las historias tan embarazosas, Tony había visto lo suficiente para darse cuenta que el hombre estaba feliz. Por una vez, la atención se había centrado sólo en él, y no sentía ninguna necesidad de competir con Thor sobre quién lo había hecho mejor. Sólo podía imaginar lo que debía haber sido para Loki, un niño tímido y apocado, estar al lado del escandaloso Thor. Probablemente nunca fue capaz de decir cualquier cosa sin que Thor reclamara su respectiva atención una vez más. No era necesariamente culpa de su hermano, ya que él no sabía lo que hacía, pero debía ser bastante molesto para Loki.

Frigga tenía una personalidad aún más encantadora y Tony sintió cierto remordimiento al verla partir esa noche, pero no importaba lo que dijera, ella no aceptaría la invitación de pasar la noche en su torre. Fenrir se había dirigido a su habitación un poco más temprano con una de las tabletas de Tony para estar acompañado. No se le había pedido que se fuera por alguna razón en particular, pero el joven había comprendido que los "grandes" necesitaban hablar. Frigga le había informado a Loki de todas las cosas que le habían sucedido durante su encierro y el tiempo que había permanecido en la Tierra y Loki le había comentado que los momentos más felices durante todo ese tiempo eran los que estaba viviendo actualmente. Tony se sintió orgulloso de que Prancer y él protagonizaran la mayoría de esos momentos. Sin embargo, el dolor que se dibujó en el rostro de la reina cuando Loki le comentó que jamás regresaría a Asgard arruinó el momento. Se alegró de que ella entendiera y no presionara a Loki para que volviera, pero claramente Loki parecía dividido entre herir a su madre y herirse a sí mismo. Aunque la tensión desapareció de su rostro cuando ella le aseguró que sólo quería verlo feliz y que lo visitaría más a menudo.

—Eso salió bastante bien, ¿no crees? —Comentó Tony mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sofá después de que Frigga se había marchado.

—Mejor de lo que pudiera haber imaginado… pensé que no me quedaba nadie más… —Le tomó varios segundos a Tony entender lo que el dios había murmurado en voz baja.

—Oye, no hables así. Me tienes a mí, Fenrir, Thor y ahora a tu madre. —En serio, después de todas esas semanas ¿Loki seguía pensando que no podía contar con él?

—No me refería aquí en Midgard, me refería a Asgard. Thor pasa la mayor parte del tiempo allá, así que él no cuenta. —.

—Oh, he tenido la intención de preguntarte sobre eso. No tienes que responder, pero ¿qué sucedió con Sigyn? Pensé que era un matrimonio muy feliz. —Por poco se arrepintió de sus palabras en cuanto un pesado silencio reinó entre ambos, pero realmente quería saber. Sobre todo si Loki seguía casado con ella, ya que técnicamente le estaría siendo infiel. De alguna manera, Tony no creía que el dios sería el único castigado por infidelidad.

—Sigyn y yo… fuimos felices, sin duda. Al menos, tan felices como se puede ser en un matrimonio arreglado. Sin embargo, cuando nuestros hijos fueron castigados por mis acciones, las cosas no pudieron volver a ser lo que eran. Ella jamás podría perdonarme por ello y, según lo último que escuché, ahora está felizmente casada con uno de los mejores Asgardianos. Un verdadero Æsir. —Loki no se atrevió a mirar a Tony y debió dolerle haber admitido que él mismo fuese la razón de la ruptura de su matrimonio. Había separado a toda la familia por culpa de un error. Un error que él había cometido. Claramente, el dios necesitaba distraerse de cualquier oscuro pensamiento en el que estuviese ensimismado.

—Eso es algo bueno, porque significa que puedo hacer esto. —Tratando de mantener sus manos controladas, besó a Loki. El dios se sorprendió, tomándole unos momentos poderle corresponder a ese beso. —¿Sabes? Deberíamos intentar nuevamente ese truco de la corbata… —Murmuró Tony contra los labios del dios, recorriendo una de sus manos por su cabello negro hasta su cuello.

—En serio Stark, debí saber que eras de los que disfrutaban de las cosas perversas. —Sus largos y pálidos dedos se acercaron para acariciar su cuello, causándole escalofríos por su columna vertebral.

—Sólo estoy haciendo esto por ti, lo sabes. —Gimió tan pronto una de sus manos se metieron debajo de su camisa, atrayéndolo aún más cerca del dios.

—Por supuesto, nadie puede decir que no eres una persona altruista. —Maldición, ese cabello era muy suave.

—Soy de una naturaleza muy generosa. Podría enseñarte, si quieres. —¿Por qué estaban hablando tanto?

—Creo que deberíamos ir a un lugar más privado para eso… —Tony tiró del dios, sin dejar de besarlo y los dirigió a ambos al dormitorio. Gracias a Dios conocía la ruta con los ojos cerrados, de lo contrario las cosas habrían salido muy mal. Cuando Loki cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, se tomó unos momentos para admirar su trabajo. Los cabellos del dios estaban desordenados y sus labios estaban hinchados. Esos hermosos ojos estaban casi negros por la dilatación que habían sufrido sus pupilas.

—¿Estás seguro? —Realmente esto iba muy rápido de repente. Apenas había pasado un día en que Loki le había dejado besarlo sin ponerse rígido y ahora esto.

—Me gustaría intentarlo. —Y con esas palabras de repente se encontró apoyado en su espalda, con el dios encima de él besándolo. Sus camisas fueron retiradas rápidamente y ahora la piel de Tony, estaba siendo explorada por los labios y los dedos del dios. Le tomó a Tony mucha fuerza de voluntad no darle la vuelta al dios para apoyarlo en su espalda y tomar el control, porque sabía cómo terminaría. No creía que alguna vez hubiese dejado pasar tanto tiempo sólo para explorar la parte superior del cuerpo de alguien. Cuando sus manos recorrieron la parte baja del dios, obtuvo como respuesta la reacción que había estado esperando. Sus piernas se tensaron y el dios dudó con lo que estaba haciendo.

—Bien, aún no estás listo. —Loki se apartó del cuello de Tony, donde había estado pasando tiempo de calidad.

—¿Desde cuándo tú dices lo que puedo y no puedo hacer? —En realidad, Tony no quería detenerse pero sentía que Loki sólo estaba allí con la mitad de su mente mientras que la otra intentaba luchar contra los aterradores recuerdos. Quería que el dios pudiera disfrutar de esto sin dudar sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Habían hecho enormes progresos durante los últimos días, pero ahora no era el momento de apresurar las cosas. Esto era algo que valía la pena esperar. Era curioso que todo esto se hubiera basado en el hecho de que él sabía que Loki lo quería, aunque sonaba como si estuvieran en una relación comprometida y amorosa. Mientras que el pensamiento no parecía ser tan descabellado como lo había sido hace poco, aún no estaban en ese tipo de relación. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si Loki lo consideraba más que un amigo.

—Desde que se volvió un arma de doble filo y no quiero que estés preocupado de que pueda hacerte daño. —Por un momento, Loki pareció dudar.

—No te preocupes Stark, no me harás daño. —Se inclinó de nuevo para besar a Tony pero éste lo detuvo. Había capturado ese momento fugaz en esos enormes orbes verdes. Loki tenía miedo de fracasar.

—Mira, llegaremos a ese punto ¿sí?... pero no ésta noche. No te preocupes, no estoy enojado ni decepcionado. Sólo muy acalorado a decir verdad. —Por un momento pensó que había arruinado el momento con esas últimas palabras, pero por suerte Loki soltó una risa sorprendida.

—Eres ciertamente una extraña criatura, Tony Stark. —Tony casi gimotea ante la pérdida de contacto en cuanto Loki se bajó de su regazo, pero se dio cuenta que el dios solamente iba a ponerse su ropa para dormir. Decidió hacer lo mismo, agarrando las cosas que necesitaba y desapareciendo en el baño. Cuando salió, Loki ya estaba listo en la cama dándole la espalda al lugar de la cama donde Tony siempre dormía. Frunció el ceño cuando el dios no decidió acurrucarse contra él como lo había estado haciendo desde aquella noche que Tony le había acariciado el cabello para calmarlo. Al parecer, sus palabras lo habían afectado de alguna manera y Loki sintió la necesidad de cerrarse. Lástima que estaba tratando con Tony Stark. Pasando un brazo alrededor de la cintura del dios, tiró de Loki para acercarlo a él.

—Buenas noches, Rey de los Renos. —Y con eso, las luces se apagaron.

* * *

**Hola :) !**

Aquí les traigo otra actualización... espero que la hayan disfrutado :) Pasaré a contestarle sus reviews:

**MisforMAD:** Jajaja... la verdad es que sí fue una escena muy "hot" yo también de sólo imaginármela bueno... xDD joder! Por otro lado, creo que me demoré un poco más de lo usual en actualizar pero estuve un poco ocupada en estos días... espero seguir actualizando rápido :)

**BlackCherryBlood:** De acuerdo contigo, Odín y Sif ya están en mi lista negra... son de lo peorcito! jajaja entiendo lo que te pasó... obvio! cómo Fenrir va a interrumpirlos, no es justo! xDD Jaja ese Fenrir es bastante astuto para ser tan "joven" el caso es que tiene buen olfato para lo que está pasando entre Loki y Tony... pienso que en parte es por los libros que leía y en otra parte porque tiene la malicia de su padre xD

**ritsuka-sensei:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, la verdad es que sí, fue un capítulo muy lindo :) deja de ser tan negativa niña! que es eso de que en cualquier momento todo se va para la mierda *_* ay no! deja que Fenrir se lleve bien con Thor, el tipo ha demostrado que tiene buenos sentimientos y que quiere que Loki sea feliz ... primera vez que no hablas de Seth, esto es un milagro! xD

**Kain Dragosani:** Fenrir jaja... todo un pícaro de primera, insisto en que le lleva ventaja a Loki y Tony en el arte de la astucia xD ... todos estamos felices de que Loki esté evolucionando tan bien y quien no? con tan buen terapeuta al lado cualquiera se sana xD

**CureMoon:** Tienes que hacer lo que va a ser otra de mis lectoras... se va a saltar las partes de Tony y Steve xD no es mala idea jaja... lo importante es leer la parte de Loki y Thor :3 pero te entiendo, yo también digo que Tony es de Loki y de nadie más xD es muy raro verlo con otro no? es como si le estuviera metiendo el cuerno y no aguanta u.u jajaa y tú disfrutando de Tony gimiendo en serio me haces reír tanto xD

**Teme Kiryu:** Tienes razón, es raro ver a Tony de uke pero al mismo tiempo me gusta porque es algo nuevo :) noo... no quiero adelantar nada, pero piensa en que todo va a salir bien con la historia... están pasando por un buen momento y no nos gustaría que nada les arruinara el día :3

**VeriTheJotun:** La verdad sí, sería genial donde Frigga hubiera criado a esos niños sin Odín, es que Odín es como el mismo demonio xD Por otro lado, jajaja lo siento u.u es que es inevitable no reírme de ritsuka-sensei y el solecito... espero que te responda la advertencia que le dejaste... no vaya a ser que por culpa de ella salga perdiendo a una de mis lectoras jaja xDD Leíste ritsuka-sensei? mucho cuidadito con hacerle daño u.u

**ishtar-lenore:** Jajaja es cierto... quien sabe que tipo de libros le daba... sería interesante que Fenrir lo comentara xDD

**AntonetteK:** No es mala idea, el Mjölnir era lo mínimo que se merecían esos desgraciados por haberle hecho daño a Loki u.u ... yo sé Frigga es tan buena madre, muy generosa y muy buena mujer :) Jajaja la escena de la corbata xDD creo que todos disfrutamos bastante eso! es que fue... cómo decirlo? demasiado sexy *_* me alegra que te guste Fenrir, es que él es lo máximo, yo lo adoro! se ha ganado todo mi cariño :3 gracias a ti por leerme :)

Bueno a todos como siempre agradeciéndoles sus comentarios y también por leerme... nos vemos en la próxima actualización... saludos! y no olviden comentar :3


	26. Vivir al máximo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Maroon-dragon.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 26: Vivir al máximo**

—Oh hombre… entonces es cierto. —Exclamó Rhodey en cuanto vio a Loki y a Fenrir en la terraza. Tony se había sorprendido bastante por su visita.

—¿De qué estás hablando, amigo? —No había hablado con Rhodey desde hace un buen tiempo, por una misión secreta en el Medio Oriente que no permitía llamadas telefónicas.

—Es verdad, estás acogiendo a Loki y a su hijo. En serio hombre, me voy por unas semanas y ¿pasa esto? Realmente necesitas una niñera permanente. —Era evidente que no estaba seguro si encontraba la situación divertida o descabellada.

—Te haré saber que en realidad Loki es bastante divertido y, su hijo es un arquitecto prodigio. —Levantó una botella de whisky y sirvió dos copas cuando Rhodey asintió.

—Un prodigio… divertido… de verdad, cuando Steve me dijo que te estabas volviendo loco, ¡jamás imaginé que estuviera hablando en serio! —Tony le frunció el ceño a su amigo tomando unos sorbos de su trago, aunque en realidad no estaba saboreando la costosa bebida.

—¿Hablas con el Capitán Lentejuelas? —No debería sorprenderlo. Ambos eran militares, probablemente los unía el amor por su país.

—Steve y yo salimos de vez en cuando. Especialmente ahora que Pepper se ha ido, necesito a alguien que te mantenga con una correa. —.

—Dudo que Steve sea así de pervertido, pero me encantan los collares de cuero. —Su comentario hizo que a Rhodey se le saliera algo de whisky por la nariz. —Pero en serio, acabas de regresar de una misión y en lugar de informarme, ¿llamaste al "Cubo de Hielo"? —Eso le ofendió un poco.

—No lo llamé primero, él me llamó. A diferencia de ti, él verifica los registros de las misiones para ver si terminaron. Las noticias que me dio fueron bastante impresionantes, así que me tomé la molestia de volver a casa. —En serio, si Steve y él no se habían unido a través de la reina y el país, ciertamente estaban unidos por el hecho de que no tenían vida.

—Bueno, como puedes ver estaba un poco preocupado. Aunque en serio, ¿qué piensas hacer con la información que has visto con tus propios ojos sobre Loki viviendo bajo mi techo? Estoy bastante seguro que Steve también te ha comentado sobre las consecuencias que tiene llevárselo lejos. —Confiaba su vida al hombre que tenía en frente de él, pero a menudo su honor se interponía en el camino de las cosas. No estaba seguro de cuánto apoyo podía recibir cuando Loki se trataba del sujeto en cuestión.

—Tony, confío en tu juicio y no quiero hacerle daño a un niño inocente al alejarlo de su padre, pero ¿estás absolutamente seguro? —Esto era lo que le gustaba de Rhodey, que lo escuchaba primero y luego se centraba en su moral.

—Ciertamente lo estoy James, mierda, debiste haber visto el estado en el que se encontraba cuando llegó aquí. —Oh, eso no era exactamente lo que planeaba decir. Sin embargo, el hombre siempre había sido su confidente y sabía toda la mierda por la que Tony había pasado durante su vida. Podía confiarle ésta información y al carajo si sentía la necesidad de contárselo a por lo menos una persona. Thor lo sabía, probablemente Frigga también, pero esas no eran personas con las que pudiera compartir sus pensamientos sobre la situación. Ni siquiera estaba seguro cuánta información sabían al respecto. Echó un vistazo por la ventana donde pudo ver a Loki y a Fenrir conjurando imágenes, estarían lo suficientemente ocupados para notarlo.

—Ven conmigo, necesitas entender que esto debe quedar entre nosotros. —Le dijo a su mejor amigo mientras bajaban las escaleras para ir al laboratorio. Cuando Rhodey asintió, llamó a JARVIS para mostrarle los escaneos que se habían realizado cuando el dios había aparecido en su casa. Le tomó un tiempo a James entender el material que tenía ante sus ojos, pero fue evidente en su rostro cuando captó la gravedad de la situación. Tony lo había estado observando muy de cerca, haciendo caso omiso a las imágenes, no necesitaba verlas de nuevo. Estaban chamuscadas en su cerebro.

—Jesucristo. —Murmuró Rhodey mientras leía algunos textos cuando tocaba las zonas de las heridas.

—Eso no es justicia, James. Eso es tortura. El hombre que está en la azotea no es la misma persona que estuvo de pie aquí hace algunos años atrás. Por favor, me lanzó por una maldita ventana y atacó mi ciudad, pero ni siquiera puedo pararme a ver esas imágenes. —.

—Lo entiendo, Tony. ¿Los otros saben de esto? Podría ayudar a obtener su aprobación respecto a Loki. —.

—Mira, te mostré esto porque confío en ti, necesitaba contárselo a alguien, pero dudo que Loki quisiera que alguien más lo supiera. ¿Te gustaría que la gente supiera que fuiste humillado de las peores maneras posibles? —Entendía el razonamiento de Rhodey, pero esto no sólo era una simple información que se ponía sobre la mesa como una ofrenda de paz. Por un momento James permaneció en silencio y se limitó a mirar a Tony como si se tratara de un rompecabezas bastante interesante.

—¡No! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! —El hombre estaba temblando de risa y Tony sintió que estaba perdiendo una broma. —Supe que cuando Pepper te dejó te volverías un poco loco, pero enamorarte de un dios nórdico no era algo que esperaba que sucediera. —Enamorado de un… dios, maldita sea, ¿cómo era que todo el mundo había captado tan rápido lo que a él le había tomado por lo menos un mes entenderlo?

—Lo siento, pero hace un momento estabas quejándote sobre sacar dicho dios fuera de mi torre. ¿Por qué estás tan feliz con esto? —Estaba seguro que estaba confundiendo las cosas. Estaba al punto de una risa maníaca por la situación tan desastrosa que estaba desarrollándose ante sus ojos. Estaba a punto de maldecir a Loki por pasar el tiempo con el hijo de dicho hombre, conocer a su familia y seguía sin tener puta idea si el dios quería tener algo más que una relación de "amigos con beneficios."

—¿Ni siquiera lo niegas? Oh hombre ¡estás mal! Siempre supe que estabas un poco loco, pero no creo haberte visto antes tan entusiasmado, ni siquiera con Pepper, y eso ya es decir algo. —.

—Eso no explica el por qué sigues estando tan jodidamente feliz. Por cierto, te agradecería que dejaras de comparar a Loki con mi ex-novia. —Necesitaba otro trago de whisky.

—No es que esté precisamente feliz con tu elección, pero es un alivio ver que eres capaz de comprometerte con alguien. Ambos sabíamos que no estabas muy comprometido con Pepper, sólo estaba siendo fácil porque te conocía de mucho tiempo. —Tony odiaba admitirlo, pero James tenía razón. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio.

—Dios, ni siquiera he dormido con alguien desde hace más de tres meses. ¡El universo me odia! —Gruñó, haciendo que Rhodey riera aún más.

—Creo que Dios es la palabra correcta y creo que es algo bueno. Por una vez no tengo que preocuparme de que provoques un escándalo. —Hicieron su camino de vuelta a la sala de estar y Tony ignoró la mirada que le dio su amigo cuando verificó si Loki y su hijo todavía seguían en la azotea. —Tengo que irme hombre, pero me alegro que estés bien. Tú y Loki tienen mi apoyo, si significa algo. —Significaba mucho que su mejor amigo estuviera con él detrás de todo éste lío, pero fiel a su naturaleza optó por no decir nada y dejar que Rhodey saliera del edificio.

—No sabía que podía llegar a nevar tanto en Midgard. —Comentó Loki en cuanto entró de vuelta con Fenrir. Tanto él como su hijo tenían las mejillas rojas por el aire frío y, pequeños copos de nieve estaban sobre sus cabellos y ropa, los cuales desaparecieron rápidamente con la calefacción que había en el interior.

—Deberías ver Central Park cuando ha nevado completamente. Es genial. —Miraron los exteriores mientras Fenrir se iba a jugar con Prancer. Ambos eran completamente inseparables. Probablemente porque pertenecían a los caninos. Para Tony fue una sorpresa encontrar dos perros jugando en lugar de uno en medio de la sala de estar. Al parecer, Fenrir también podía disminuir su tamaño en su verdadera forma.

Mientras miraba los copos de nieve caer y cubrir la ciudad como una sábana blanca y suave, cayó en cuenta de algo. El invierno se avecinaba. Invierno indicaba diciembre y diciembre indicaba Navidad. No había celebrado esa fiesta en particular en años. Bailes de caridad, emborracharse en los bares y dormir con lo mejor que se le presentara, no era exactamente a lo que la gente se refería con el espíritu alegre de la Navidad. Ya estaban en los últimos días de noviembre y no faltaba mucho para que el árbol de Navidad del Rockefeller Center se encendiera. ¿Sería demasiado pronto para comprar un árbol para la torre? Quería celebrar la Navidad con Loki y Fenrir, considerando que probablemente ninguno de los dos hubiese celebrado alguna fiesta divertida durante toda su vida.

—Vamos a la pista de patinaje sobre hielo. —Decidió. —JARVIS asegúrate de que el automóvil esté en la delantera en un par de minutos. —.

—Stark, ¿qué demonios estás planeando? Si estás pensando en ir a algún lugar lejos de la torre, se te está olvidando algo muy importante. —.

—¿Cómo qué? —Ya estaba decidiendo sobre qué atuendo usar para ese día, sin prestarle atención al dios que estaba nervioso.

—No soy muy querido. Salir en público causaría pánico extremo, el cual no sería muy apreciado por tu director, te lo puedo asegurar. —.

—Te recuerdo que puedes cambiar de forma y nadie conoce a Fenrir. Vamos a estar perfectamente bien. Ahora, debes abrigarte… —.

* * *

Era bastante divertido ver a Loki aferrarse al borde de la pista de hielo con una mirada llena de terror en su rostro. Se había transformado, pero no de forma drástica. Su cabello negro era más corto y de color marrón oscuro, su rostro era ligeramente menos puntiagudo y eso fue todo. La gente todavía recordaba al dios que llevaba cuernos y soltaba discursos sobre por qué debían arrodillarse. Ni siquiera se molestaron en mirar dos veces al hombre que estaba observando temerosamente la superficie lisa y brillante de hielo. Bueno, tal vez algunas mujeres y hombres lo miraron dos veces de una manera muy apreciativa, la cual no le sentó muy bien a Tony, pero en general estaban a salvo. Él mismo se había vestido tan casual como le había sido posible, con un gorro de lana que le cubría las orejas y el cabello, de manera que la gente no podía ver que se trataba de Tony Stark. La gente era muy ciega algunas veces, pero funcionaba bien para su propósito.

Fenrir se había arrojado a la pista de patinaje con el mismo entusiasmo que había mostrado para todo lo demás y pronto estaba dando vueltas en torno a Tony y Loki. También parecía bastante entretenido con su padre. Teniendo piedad del dios nórdico, el multimillonario decidió que podía enseñarle algunas de las cosas más básicas. Era bastante embarazoso ver niñas de seis años con tiaras sobre sus cabezas pasar al lado del dios de las mentiras. Tony estaba bastante preocupado de que Loki le hiciera zancadilla a una de las niñas sólo por rencor.

—En serio, creí que estabas acostumbrado al frío y al hielo. ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas cómo patinar? —Bromeó mientras se le unía al dios.

—Creo que ustedes son los únicos que piensan que es divertido tratar de mantener el equilibrio sobre una superficie de agua congelada. —Gruñó Loki, evidentemente no de muy buen humor.

—Vamos, Rey de los Renos. Te mostraré cómo no hacer el ridículo. —Loki casi se cae en cuanto Tony tomó una de sus manos para tirar de él. Aunque Tony no fuera precisamente una bailarina de hielo, era capaz de mantenerse en pie y patinar hacia atrás. Tomó la otra mano y lentamente lo deslizó a lo largo de la superficie. Si se quedaba cerca de la orilla nunca se alejaría.

—Sólo tienes que moverte lentamente. Deslízate suavemente. Trata de equilibrar tu peso. —Loki parecía ser un estudiante rápido, pero no dejaba de mirar sus pies. —Está bien, mírame. ¿Alguna vez aprendiste a bailar? Sólo déjate llevar, no lo pienses demasiado. —Tony miró al dios fijamente a los ojos, quien parecía estar un poco más tranquilo en el hielo e incluso logró asomar una sonrisa cuando su hijo le gritó para darle algo de ánimo. Sus ojos eran de un color muy peculiar. A veces, lucían de un azul más claro que el cielo y otras veces eran verdes como la hierba del parque. En serio, ¿azul como el cielo y verde como la hierba? Tony necesitaba concentrarse porque esas eran las comparaciones típicas de una adolescente, no de un hombre en plena madurez. Intentó concentrarse una vez más en su patinaje y mantener a Loki en equilibrio. —¿Estás listo para patinar por tu propia cuenta? —Preguntó Tony en cuanto vio al dios moverse un poco menos suave por el cambio en el movimiento.

—Creo que… —No pudo terminar la frase porque una de las niñas de seis años que había pasado unos momentos atrás, pasó a toda velocidad por su lado. Ella le lanzó una mirada por encima de su hombro y luego procedió a seguir patinando con sus amigas. Tony debió haber dejado que Loki le hiciera zancadilla.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó tan pronto como él y Fenrir se inclinaron sobre él. Por un momento el dios parecía aturdido y sin aliento, pero luego le tendió la mano.

—¿Podrías ayudarme a levantarme? —Parecía que todo estaba bien, tanto él como Fenrir lo agarraron fuertemente de los brazos y Loki estuvo de pie en un segundo, sólo para caerse con ellos. Después de que la conmoción había pasado, Tony se echó a reír y pronto, Loki y Fenrir se le unieron. "Esto fue vivir al máximo" pensó mientras los copos de nieve caían sobre ellos.

* * *

**Hola! :)**

Aquí les actualizo otro capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Les contesto sus reviews:

**ritsuka-sensei:** Frigga es lo máximo, es genial saber que Loki puede contar con su apoyo :) jajaja sii fue una lástima que su visita en Midgard fuera tan corta, hubiese sido genial que se quedara unos días :P Por otro lado, el humor de Tony siempre tan genial, él es lo máximo :3 es maravilloso saber que está junto a Loki para alegrarle los días :)

**Kain Dragosani:** Lo sé! me encantan éstas terapias... son tan genialosas :3

**MisforMAD:** Jaja bueno... es que actualicé en esa fecha como un regalito navideño para mis lectores que siempre están tan pendientes de mis actualizaciones :3 Tony es la perfecta compañía para Loki, es genial la manera en que se preocupa por él y esas terapias son lo máximo xDD

**CureMoon:** Jajaja mueres por leer ese lemon o es mi impresión? xDD Con respecto al otro fic, dale... tómate tu tiempo, igual siempre va a estar ahí ni que fuera a desaparecer jeje... muchas gracias! espero que tú también hayas tenido una muy Feliz Navidad ;)

**Natt:** No te preocupes... entiendo que el trabajo te deja cansada, pero me alegra que me hayas dejado comentario :) el pequeño Fenrir es lo máximo, bastante astuto y precoz para su edad pero es genial! xD me alegra saber que mi traducción te esté gustando tanto :3 con respecto a lo de más slash, romance y lemon eso vendrá más adelante... así que tenlo por seguro ;)

**BlackCherryBlood:** Jajaja... lo sé, Tony fue un poco malvado por habernos dejado en ese punto u.u porque Loki tenía intenciones de seguir pero Tony fue el que pensó que no era una buena idea :/ bueeno... será confiar en él aunque nos duela xD todo por el bien de Loki :3 espero que te pongan internet pronto ;)

**VeriTheJotun:** Jajajaja xD ... Fenrir es lo máximo, en serio! con éste fic le cogí mucho cariño :3 Por otro lado, aay no! xDD me hiciste reír taanto con esa última línea de tu comentario, es que cómo hace Tony para desaprovechar semejante oportunidad! jajaa lo devoras y lo curas de espanto xDD OMG jaja sí que me reí mucho xD

**artemisav:** Obvio! es que cómo Tony lo deja en ese punto? :( que mal! pero bueno, él sabe por qué hace las cosas u.u Por otro lado, sii es verdad... la visita de Frigga fue muy express pero es bueno saber que pueden contar con ella :) cada vez más, hay más personas que apoyan a Loki :3

**sandrablack92:** No te preocupes, lo que pasa es que estuve por fuera de la ciudad unos días y se me complicaba actualizar, un poco tarde pero pueden considerarlo un regalito de año nuevo jeje :) me alegra que te haya gustado el regalo de noche buena ;)

Gracias por sus comentarios y por leerme... nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, saludos! y no olviden comentar :3


	27. Decorando el árbol

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Maroon-dragon.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 27: Decorando el árbol**

El árbol tenía una estatura bastante impresionante. En un principio, Tony quería poner uno más grande en la azotea en medio del jardín, pero Loki le señaló que los fuertes vientos probablemente arruinarían lo que fuera que pusiera ahí. Aún así, el que estaba en la sala de estar era bastante grande y era la imagen perfecta de un árbol de Navidad. Loki no esperaba menos de Stark. No estaba muy seguro del por qué tanta diversión en torno a ésta fiesta. Había buscado el significado y estaba bastante confundido el por qué celebraban ese día. Un niño que nació, había tenido un gran impacto en la gente en ese entonces y de repente su cumpleaños era digno de celebrarse durante siglos. ¡Ni siquiera estaban seguros si era su cumpleaños oficial! No entendía muy bien, pero Stark parecía estar muy feliz por eso.

—Es sólo un fin de semana divertido y sobre-comercializado, ya no tiene casi nada que ver con la religión. —Había dicho cuando Loki le preguntó al respecto. Decidió simplemente seguir a Tony en lo que fuera que estuviera planeando, no protestó. Era bastante divertido ver a su hijo y a Stark discutir en dónde iban a poner el árbol. Parecían llevarse muy bien y no sentía ninguna necesidad de formar parte de la discusión. La maldita cosa sólo encajaba en dos lugares por lo que no debería ser tan difícil llegar a un acuerdo. Cerró sus ojos mientras una vez más, lo movían al otro punto de la habitación para ver si la iluminación era mejor ahí. Estaba muerto del cansancio después del ajetreado momento de compras de ese día y no podía entender cómo Tony y Fenrir seguían con energías.

Había sido esa mañana, cuando a Tony se le había ocurrido ir a comprar chucherías para poner en el árbol y otros adornos navideños. El hombre los había llevado a una de las tiendas más concurridas y grandes de New York y se puso a correr como Thor en un ataque de cafeína, dejando que Loki se valiera por sí mismo la mayor parte de las veces. Había una espantosa cantidad de niños gritando y padres que trataban de mantenerlos cerca. Más de una vez, varias mujeres intentaron coquetear con él. No se le había pasado por la mente que coquetearan mientras tenían niños con ellas, lo cual estaba mal. Sin embargo, cuando se encontró con Stark en el departamento de Iron Man y le contó, el hombre inmediatamente lo retuvo a su lado y no lo dejó hasta que habían terminado las compras.

Cogió una de las cajas, buscando en el interior para ver qué era lo que había comprado el hombre. —Y yo que tenía la impresión de que no podías ser más vanidoso… —Levantó la pequeña miniatura de Iron Man de la cuerda que se fijaba en la parte superior.

—Estoy orgulloso de mi traje, así que merece ser colgado en el árbol. —Tony le lanzó una sonrisa autosuficiente. —Si no me amo a mí mismo, nadie lo hará. —Dejó de tirar de la maceta que contenía el enorme "monstruo verde" y se quedó mirando el trabajo manual de Fenrir. Estaba de pie justo en frente de la ventana, rajando la enorme superficie de vidrio en dos partes. —Creo que debería quedarse aquí. —Estaba dándole la espalda a Loki y el dios no pudo evitar la necesidad de arrojarle algo. Era un espectáculo bastante placentero ver la miniatura golpear la parte trasera de la cabeza de Stark.

—Acabas de… en serio Loki, ¿estás sugiriendo que te pongamos en el árbol? —Tony le preguntó mientras cogía el mini Loki que ahora yacía en el suelo. Como respuesta otra miniatura golpeó su cabeza, la cual logró atrapar ésta vez. Un pequeño lobo. —¿Vas a dejar miniaturas mías? —Loki estuvo tentado a cambiar la caja entera de miniaturas de Iron Man por una de miniaturas suyas y de Fenrir.

—Creo que lo haré… pero honestamente Stark, ¿no crees que es justo que también Fenrir y yo hagamos parte de la decoración? Después de todo, te estamos ayudando a decorar. —Tomó otro sorbo de la bebida celestial que Tony llamaba cacao.

—En realidad, hasta ahora los únicos que veo trabajando aquí somos Fenrir y yo. —Soltó Tony de vuelta, claramente disfrutando de las bromas.

—¿Quieres que ayude? —Las cuerdas de las pequeñas luces navideñas se levantaron de la caja en la que habían sido empacadas y comenzaron a envolverse alrededor de Stark. Hacía un espectáculo bastante divertido, ver a Tony saltando por ahí para intentar desenvolverse de las brillantes luces. Tanto Loki como Fenrir se echaron a reír cuando el hombre tropezó y cayó en el sofá. Si hubiera aterrizado en una superficie dura, Loki se habría sentido un poco culpable, pero ningún daño parecía haberle sucedido al mortal. Sintiéndose feliz y radiante, el dios procedió a colgar un par de mini Iron Man en las orejas del hombre que estaba envuelto en luces. Sin ser consciente de que sus secretos no tardarían en quedar al descubierto para aquellos que él menos deseaba que supieran.

* * *

—Thor, ¿qué te tiene tan disgustado? —Preguntó Steve una vez más, después de que el trueno retumbara en el cielo. El clima había estado terrible en los últimos días y el único que podría ser culpado por ello era el dios del trueno. El equipo estaba en una misión secreta y desde que el hombre había regresado de su última visita a su padre, habían tenido que tratar con el mal tiempo.

—Lo siento, Capitán. Es mi padre. No puedo persuadirlo de que deje a mi hermano en paz. —El avión se estremeció una vez más por el mal tiempo.

—Lo siento, ¿pero eso es malo? Dos años es muy poco para todo el mal que causó, no me importa si es un padre o no… sigo sin creer que Tony esté trabajando con él, honestamente. —Comentó Clint desde su asiento frente a Thor.

—No lo entiendo. Rhodey parecía ser bastante indulgente también. ¿Hay algo que no sepamos, Thor? —Steve siempre era bastante bueno para hacer que la gente tuviera agallas. No tan bueno como Natasha, obviamente.

—Mi hermano ha sufrido mucho, no quiero añadir un insulto a su herida al traicionar su confianza. —Thor se veía dividido entre sacar a luz sus secretos y proteger la privacidad de su hermano.

—Podría sernos de ayuda el saber con qué estamos tratando. —Steve siempre tenía la voz de la razón y probablemente eso era algo bueno. Clint optó por no hablar ésta vez, ya que lo más seguro sería para encontrar una manera de insultar a Loki.

—Yo… Loki no debe saber que les dije esto, porque de lo contrario me asesinaría. —Tras un momento de vacilación, empezó a hablar. Los Vengadores contenían el aliento por cada palabra que salía de su boca. Se sentía muy mal por contarles todo y una vez más, le demostró a Thor que para Loki debió haber sido peor que el infierno haber tenido que soportar tanto. Cuando finalmente terminó de hablar, las demás personas estaban en estado de shock. Steve tenía un color verde enfermizo, mientras que Natasha se había vuelto un poco más pálida.

—Mierda. —Murmuró Clint y Bruce también estuvo de acuerdo.

—No entiendo es cómo terminó con Tony… ¿Por qué recurriría a donde su enemigo estando todavía herido…? —Reflexionó Steve. Había sido una de las cosas que siempre habían estado rondando por su cabeza desde que descubrió que el dios se estaba alojando en la torre de Tony. Un acuerdo de negocio parecía un poco extraño y el hecho de que el hombre estaba siendo más protector con el dios de lo que debería, hacía que todas las alarmas sonaran.

—Creo que Tony Stark y mi hermano han entrado en una relación de naturaleza emocional. —Eso explicaría mucho y al mismo tiendo nada.

—Espera, ¿quieres decir que él está saliendo con tu hermano? —Exclamó Clint, olvidando todo su malestar anterior.

—Eso es exactamente lo que quise decir, hombre de las flechas. ¿No estabas escuchando? —Thor debería considerar aprender español normal contemporáneo.

—Siempre supe que Tony era un idiota, pero salir con el dios de las mentiras tiene que ser una de las peores cosas que hayan pasado por su cabeza. —Clint parecía encontrar la idea completamente divertida.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto? —Preguntó Natasha, había permanecido en silencio hasta ahora, pero con Natasha eso podría significar mil cosas distintas.

—Los he visto juntos. Loki se preocupa profundamente por el hombre de hierro y creo que él siente lo mismo. Fenrir parece estar de acuerdo con mi evaluación. —.

—Espera un segundo, ¿el chico lo sabía antes que nosotros? Hombre, ¿nos perdimos de algo más…? —Eso parecía poner un obstáculo en el estado de ánimo del Ojo de Halcón.

—No te preocupes, amigo mío. Fenrir es muy intuitivo, está en su naturaleza. Te ruego que guardes silencio sobre esto, ya que mi hermano no dudaría en aplastar la ciudad si se siente amenazado. —Les advirtió Thor.

—No les diremos nada, Thor. Puedes confiar en nosotros. —Steve les lanzó una mirada de advertencia a todos, especialmente a Barton. —Aunque ¿qué tiene que ver esto con tu padre? —.

—Mi padre sigue sin confiar en Loki. Todavía lo considera una amenaza y quiere que Fenrir regrese a la isla. Sólo mi palabra y la de mi madre le impiden comportarse mal. Sólo tiene que encontrar una razón para un ataque y ni Loki ni Fenrir estarán a salvo. —Se puso cabizbajo y Steve se sintió mal por el tipo. Intercambió miradas con el resto de Los Vengadores, llegando a una decisión.

—Loki y Fenrir estarán protegidos por nosotros. Ya cumplió su condena y como dijo Tony, son inocentes hasta que se pruebe lo contrario. —Thor les dio a todos una sonrisa radiante y Steve dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que el tiempo comenzó a mejorar. No tenía ganas de otro accidente aéreo.

* * *

**Hola! :)**

Aquí hago otra de mis actualizaciones fugaces, me encanta cuando puedo traducir rápido :3 ... pasaré a contestarle sus comentarios, oh! antes de eso... quiero recordar a los que me dejan reviews anónimos que me escriban su nickname para que cuando les responda sepan diferenciar a quien va la respuesta, ésta vez obtuve dos reviews anónimos sin nickname entonces espero que sepan para quien va la respectiva respuesta ;) ahora sí:

**Guest:** Lo sé! Rhodey es tan genial :) a mi me cae demasiado bien, es super buen amigo :3 Es verdad, Tony con sus defectos y todo pero lo amamos xD para mí es lo máximo :3 ! Jaja menos mal que Loki no se dio cuenta que Tony le estaba confesando su horrible pasado tortuoso a Rhodey porque o sino se habría armado la tercera guerra mundial :/ menos mal que eso no pasó u.u Es cierto, lo del día familiar fue encantador :3 me alegra que te haya gustado :)

**ritsuka sensei:** Sí es verdad, Fenrir anda muy callado últimamente u.u pero pronto volverá a tener protagonismo, y respecto a Tony, me alegra que cada vez más te esté gustando, él es lo máximo después de Loki claro está :3

**VeriTheJotun:** Jajaja creo que te adelantaste un poco :P pero ha sido genial que Rhodey haya aprobado su relación :) Por otro lado, no te preocupes ;) nunca es demasiado tarde... gracias! :3 espero que también hayas tenido una muy Feliz Navidad y un Feliz Año Nuevo :) Que tú también tengas un excelente año ;)

**MisforMAD:** Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto :) la verdad es que sí, fue un capítulo muy lindo y muy familiar :3 jaja es genial leer que te emocionas cada vez que hay actualización :D entiendo porque a mi también me pasa lo mismo cuando actualizan un fic que estoy siguiendo :3

**Guest**: Genial! me alegra saber que te gustó y claro que sí! espero que me sigas leyendo ;)

**sandrablack92:** Ah en serio? qué genial :D yo siempre he querido patinar en hielo :3 debe ser super! jajaja menos mal fuiste estilo Fenrir, la verdad es que sufrir una caída en esa superficie tan dura no creo que sea muy agradable xD Me alegra que te haya gustado el regalito de año nuevo :) Gracias! Feliz Año también para ti ;)

**CureMoon:** La sorpresa más grande que me llevé con tu comentario fue cuando leí que te habías imaginado la "ligera" transformación de Loki con la apariencia de Tom Hiddleston! joder, es que yo me lo imaginé así! xDD exactamente, creí que había sido la única! xD

Gracias a todos por sus encantadores comentarios :) me alegra leer cada uno de ellos y también me alegra saber que tanta gente lee el fic :) Hasta la próxima actualización... saludos! y no olviden comentar :3


	28. Está bien

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Maroon-dragon.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 28: Está bien**

Era una tradición discutir la misión de regreso en la torre Stark, lejos del Director Fury y sus ojos entrometidos, y ésta vez no era la excepción. A pesar de que Tony no hubiera estado presente para ésta ocasión, le gustaba estar al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo. Era uno de los pocos a los que no llamaban a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario, porque él también tenía una empresa bastante grande que manejar. Tony disfrutó ver las miradas de sorpresa de todos en cuanto admiraron el enorme árbol que ahora estaba perfectamente decorado.

—Wow, ese es un enorme árbol de Navidad, Tony. Sin embargo, ¿no es un poco temprano? —Comentó Steve mientras todos encontraban algún lugar cómodo para sentarse.

—Nunca es demasiado temprano para celebrar la Navidad. Aunque no estoy muy metido en todo ese cuento de la cristiandad, me ahorraré los detalles. —Steve había sido criado de la manera tradicional, aquellos tiempos donde la fe tenía un grupo de seguidores más grande, y Tony no quería un estudio de la Biblia en su sala de estar. Aunque dudaba que Steve siguiera siendo igual de religioso.

—Entonces ¿podemos esperar una increíble fiesta de Año Nuevo? —Gritó Clint mientras observaba algunas decoraciones, y Tony lo vio contener una carcajada en cuanto vio las miniaturas de Loki y Iron Man.

—No estoy seguro todavía, creo que tengo pendiente la fiesta de la compañía, pero todos ustedes están invitados, por supuesto. Será divertido. —Su compañía tenía una reputación que mantener, lo que significaba grandes fiestas con mucho licor gratis, pero también eran demasiado aburridas. —Bien, ¿quién quiere una bebida? —.

—Tony, son las dos de la tarde. ¿No crees que sea un poco pronto para empezar a beber? —Tanto Steve como Banner le fruncieron el ceño.

—Relájate, Capitán Lentejuelas. Estoy hablando de chocolate caliente. —Normalmente, no habría renunciado a beber un trago de su licor favorito a tan tempranas horas del día, pero ahora había un chico viviendo en su casa. Tenía que ser algún tipo de ejemplo a seguir. Steve disminuyó su ceño y todo el equipo dejó escapar un coro de acuerdos. Cogió las cosas que necesitaba de la estantería y, decidió preguntarles a Loki y a Fenrir si querían algo de beber también. Habían pasado la mañana en la biblioteca, juntos. Aunque Fenrir había estado haciendo uso de su tableta para leer un libro. —JARVIS, busca a Loki y a Fenrir, y diles que vengan a la cocina por un poco de chocolate caliente. —Dijo mientras ponía a calentar la leche.

—Ahora mismo, señor. —Respondió la IA. Tony se sentía bastante bien. Realmente estaba celebrando la Navidad y, por una vez en su vida, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Loki parecía mejorar cada día y el equipo ya estaba dejando a un lado su hostilidad con el dios. La vida era buena.

Loki fue consciente de la presencia del equipo incluso antes de llegar a la sala de estar. El vozarrón de Thor junto con su audible carcajada, no dejaba la más ligera oportunidad de que fuera confundido con otra persona. No quería tener un enfrentamiento con ellos, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que estaba siendo echado de su propia casa. Técnicamente, era la casa de Tony, pero después de tantos meses de vivir en dicho lugar, había comenzado a considerarlo como propio. Se dio cuenta de que probablemente no era una buena idea estar tan apegado a algo, pero no podía evitarlo. Se había convertido en algo así como un refugio seguro para él, aunque su mente todavía sentía la necesidad de torturarlo con regularidad. Alzando su barbilla y enderezando los hombros, entró en la sala de estar.

El silencio fue ensordecedor para él, y por un segundo, quiso regresar corriendo a la biblioteca e ignorar a esos idiotas. Sin embargo, Thor corrió inmediatamente hacia él para darle un enorme abrazo de oso.

—¡Hermano! ¡Qué bueno verte! —En serio, ¿qué estaba pasando con éste bruto? Por lo general, él no era tan conmovedor cuando Loki estaba cerca. Bueno, había sucedido una sola vez, pero parecía un recuerdo muy lejano. La sensación de los brazos fuertes encerrándolo a su alrededor sin posibilidad de escapatoria, lo hizo ponerse rígido. Era bastante estúpido, porque se trataba de Thor por amor de Dios, pero aún así era una sensación escalofriante.

—Thor, déjame ir. —Le siseó en su oído y se alegró de que su hermano lo hubiera escuchado. —En el nombre de Odín ¿qué te tiene tan lleno de energía? —Le preguntó.

—Creo que es bastante susceptible al azúcar… —Le contestó Banner, lo cual no explicaba nada realmente. —Se comió uno de los bastones de caramelo. —Continuó, mientras señalaba el árbol.

—Oh, ya veo… —Algo parecía diferente en todo el grupo de inadaptados. Barton parecía evitar mirarlo por completo, mientras que La Viuda Negra parecía tener la intención de estudiar todos sus movimientos. Lo mismo hizo la bestia, ahora que pensaba en ello. Ahora que Thor lo había soltado, se rehusaba a mirarlo a los ojos. Sintió una sensación enfermiza al comprender exactamente lo que había cambiado: Lo sabían. De repente, ya no importaba que Thor hubiera luchado por él para que mantuviera a Fenrir. Que Thor hubiera desafiado a su padre por él. Esa realmente había sido la peor traición cometida por su hermano adoptivo. Ni siquiera esperó para ver si Tony sabía algo al respecto, tan pronto como apareció con las manos llenas de tazas, simplemente desapareció.

Tony se sorprendió un poco al notar que Loki se había teletransportado fuera de la sala. Nunca había usado ese truco al interior de la casa y además, ¿no había venido a tomar una taza de chocolate caliente? Dejó las tazas a un lado y miró entre Los Vengadores, quienes parecían estar evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Alguien podría explicarme qué mierda ha pasado? —Tenía que conservar la calma, todavía no habían pruebas de que ellos hubiesen hecho algo malo.

—Todo es mi culpa, hombre de hierro. Le conté a todo el equipo sobre el castigo de Loki y mi negligencia para ayudarlo. —Thor parecía un poco nervioso, pero más que todo triste. Tony miró a cada uno por separado y la única que se atrevió a devolverle la mirada fue Natasha.

—¿Quieres decirme que… —Tenía que mantener la calma y tratar de no golpear a Thor, porque probablemente terminaría fracturándose la mano de nuevo. —… les dijiste a las personas que Loki más teme en éste planeta, sobre los secretos de tu hermano? —Intentaba calmarse con todas sus fuerzas, por los menos no había golpeado a nadie. Maldita sea, ni siquiera sabía si Loki todavía se encontraba en el edificio. —JARVIS, ¿dónde está Loki y qué está haciendo? —.

—Parece que el Sr. Laufeyson se ha movido hasta la azotea y está volando plantas a diestra y siniestra, señor. —Thor se encogió más ante dicha revelación. Le daría a Loki algo de tiempo para serenarse y hacerle frente.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste, Thor?! Él estaba dispuesto a darte otra oportunidad, para intentar remediar las cosas y ¡traicionas su confianza! —Tony sabía más sobre traición de lo que siempre quiso y podía entender cómo se sentía Loki en ese momento. Incluso había hablado con el dios para que intentara mejorar las cosas con su hermano, qué tonto había sido.

—Tony, él sólo está intentando ayudar. Por lo menos, ahora Loki cuenta con nuestro apoyo. —Steve intervino a favor de sus amigos.

—¡Maldición, Steve! Loki no necesita su maldito apoyo si eso conlleva una buena dosis de compasión. Todo lo que necesita saber es que puede confiar en la gente que lo rodea y ¡Thor acaba de mandar todo eso a la mierda! —.

—Mira amigo, entiendo tu punto, pero Thor tenía buenas intenciones. Si sirve de algo; sí, siento lástima por el tipo pero también creo que fue bastante valiente. Si hubiera sido yo, probablemente jamás habría vuelto a salir. —Clint siempre tenía una forma bastante contundente de decir las cosas, pero se sentía bien saber que la persona que más motivos tenía para odiar a Loki, estaba de su lado.

—Mira, todos tenemos nuestros demonios internos, Tony. No estoy diciendo que todos sean iguales, pero podemos relacionarlo con el tipo. —Bruce, su compañero de ciencia. Quería ver ese rayo de luz que indicaba que finalmente el equipo estaba dispuesto a dejar de lado todas las diferencias y ayudarlo. Que aprendieran a tolerarlo e incluso a agradarles, pero todo en lo que Tony podía pensar era en la traición.

—Sí, bueno… al menos todos fueron capaces de contar sus secretos cuando se sintieron preparados. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo le tomó a Loki contármelo? La única razón por la que sé todo es porque JARVIS tuvo que hacer escaneos de su cuerpo cuando estaba curándolo. Ni siquiera estuve ahí y supe que fue algo brutal, cruel y humillante. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Acabaron con él, Bruce! Lo rompieron en mil pedazos y lo primero que vino a hacer, fue a agradecerme por disparar una maldita arma nuclear en un portal. —Thor se encogió todavía más mientras las palabras salían de la boca de Tony, como si lo estuvieran golpeando físicamente.

—Lo superará, sabes. Siempre y cuando lo tratemos con normalidad, lo superará. —Natasha sonaba tan segura que todo lo que Tony quería hacer era creerle.

—Mi hermano jamás me perdonará por traicionarlo. —Lloró Thor. Tony sintió un poco de lástima por el tipo porque sabía que Thor nunca querría hacerle daño a Loki de manera intencional.

—Creo que es mejor que se vayan, ¿de acuerdo? De todos modos, voy a hablar con Loki. —Mientras que todos se dirigían hacia la puerta, Clint se quedó detrás. —¿Qué pasa? —.

—Bueno… sólo para que sepas, antes de que lo olvide… Thor también mencionó que duermes con Loki… —Clint permaneció en silencio, sin saber muy bien si mirar a Tony, y éste se sorprendió de darse cuenta que el equipo supiera ese detalle también. —Sabes, no es que haya nada de malo en eso, pero jamás me imaginé que fueras gay… —.

—No gay, Barton. Eso indicaría que sólo dormiría con hombres. ¿Nunca has escuchado los rumores de que me acuesto con todo lo que se me atraviesa en el camino? —Le dio una pequeña sonrisa, aunque no era así como se estaba sintiendo.

—Ah… es que pensé que eran sólo mentiras difundidas por tus ligues de turno. Pero es genial, sólo digo. —Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás del arquero, Tony dejó escapar un suspiro. En realidad, deseaba haber golpeado a Thor, pero al menos estaba de espaldas en éste lío.

No estaba seguro si Loki había parado de lanzar cosas porque estaba cansado o porque ya no había nada más que destrozar. En realidad, no importaba de todos modos. Lo único que importaba era que el dios estaba sentado en una de las mesas estropeadas.

—Wow… bueno, estaba pensando en redecorar éste lugar de todos modos. —Le dijo mientras intentaba esquivar todo el desastre que estaba en el suelo.

—Sólo vete, Tony. —Oh, el uso de su primer nombre. Si Tony no hubiera entendido la gravedad de la situación eso habría causado gran efecto en él.

—No lo creo. Ahora, ¿hablarás conmigo al respecto? —Se sentó al lado del dios, quien todavía se rehusaba a mirarlo.

—¿Hablar de qué? … ¿Que tus amigos saben todo lo que me pasó? … ¿Que probablemente conocen todos los detalles sangrientos de… e-esas cosas tan desagradables? —Una vez más, Tony se dio cuenta que Loki se negaba a usar la palabra violación. Siempre daba una descripción vaga, pero nunca decía la palabra real.

—Loki, ¿puedes decir "me violaron"? —Fue un tiro a ciegas, y para ser honestos no era el punto importante, pero Tony necesitaba saber si el dios estaba en etapa de negación con respecto a lo que le había sucedido.

—No entiendo eso qué tiene que ver con lo que está pasando. —La negativa no le sentó bien a Tony.

—Sólo dilo, Loki. No hay nada de malo en ello, sólo di las palabras. —Conservó su tono suave y bajo, asegurándose de que Loki no pensara que era una exigencia y que no sería castigado si se negaba a decirlo.

—Ellos… me violaron. —Las palabras fueron precipitadas, como si se estuviera arrancando una curita. Tomó una de las manos heladas de Loki, debería haber traído un abrigo con él, y comenzó a masajearla con su pulgar.

—Ahora dilo despacio y piensa en ello, cuidadosamente… —Masajeó con más fuerza la mano del dios.

—Ellos… me… violaron. —Dios, había tanto dolor detrás de esas palabras. Tanta agonía, como si el hombre apenas se estuviera dando cuenta de lo que le había sucedido. Por lo menos para él se sintió de esa manera.

—Está bien, Loki. Está bien. —Puso uno de sus brazos detrás de la espalda del dios y tiró de él en un incómodo abrazo. No estaba seguro si sentía alivio o angustia en cuanto sintió temblar a Loki, mientras su ropa se humedecía con sus lágrimas.

* * *

**Hola :) !**

Me encanta ésta historia... a poco no es de lo más genial? :3 de todas las que llevo en curso, es la que más me gusta traducir, me encanta la relación que desarrollan Loki y Tony... son como tan perfectos juntos :) Además que me encanta ese ambiente de armonía hogareña que han entablado y con Fenrir, mucho mejor aún :3 ... Ahora sí, contesto comentarios:

**Guest:** Thor es un faltón por ponerse a hablar más de la cuenta u.u Nos queda claro que lo hizo para ayudar a su hermano, pero debió ser más cuidadoso con esas cosas, ya que apenas estaba volviendo a remediar las cosas con Loki u.u

**BlackCherryBlood:** A mi también! es que Stark tiene mucho estilo, entonces él no se anda con pendejadas cuando va a celebrar algo lo hace en grande :D eso me encanta de él ... Por otro lado, jajaja sí! me imaginé también a Tony todo celoso cuando Loki le dijo que unas mujeres le habían intentado coquetear xDD ha de ser todo posesivo... pero es verdad, quién manda a Loki a ser tan jodidamente atractivo *_* ! Por otro lado, yo también me imaginé a Loki como Tom Hiddleston en la escena del patinaje en hielo xD ! creo que fue inevitable :P ... Definitivamente Thor es bastante insensato entonces no mide las cosas que dice, no soy capaz de odiarlo por eso pero tampoco se lo apruebo u.u Por cierto, leí el review que me dejaste en "Rescue Me" es genial! Bogotá es mi ciudad natal :3

**Natt:** Hola! contestaré tus dos reviews aquí mismo :) / Cap 26: Éste fic es tan interesante que hasta con sueño uno se aguanta xD a mi me pasó eso porque cuando lo leí por completo me quedé como hasta las 4 am xD ... jaja aah sí! más slash y romance más adelante :) Me encantó la referencia de Mr. Burns style xD / Cap 27: Pues efectivamente Loki se terminó dando cuenta que Thor habló más de la cuenta u.u menos mal las cosas no pasaron a mayores y no terminaron destruyendo la torre Stark. Gracias por tus comentarios :)

**Wen Othar Thil:** Es verdad, totalmente de acuerdo contigo! éste fic es de lo mejor :3 me alegra haber tenido la oportunidad de encontrármelo y traducirlo :) Como tu dices, el tema tan familiar hacen de éste fic algo muy adorable :3 Por otro lado, gracias sí! me encanta mucho el universo Marvel y tengo una amiga que me está introduciendo en todo ese tema, me ha pasado los comics de Loki y es lo máximo! jaja mi amiga también me ha dicho lo mismo, que el Loki de los comics es demasiado endemoniado xDD yo apenas estoy aprendiendo sobre el Loki de los comics pero me ha gustado bastante, Loki es un personaje espectacular :D gracias por toda la info que me escribiste, en serio, me encanta saber cada vez más cosas por eso todo es bienvenido ;) No te preocupes por la extensión del comentario, no sé si sepas pero para mí entre más largos los comentarios mejor xDD en serio! te pareces tanto a mi amiga, no serás ella? xDD jaja mentiras, sino que ella también es feliz compartiendo información... dale de una! si puedes mándame los links por mensaje personal, te lo agradecería resto! :D

**ritsuka sensei:** Jajaj no te preocupes amiga! calma, dentro de poco Fenrir hablará más :D pero sí, Thor es un insensato por ponerse a confesar los secretos de Loki u.u Cuídate y que sigas disfrutando del eterno paraíso: playa, brisa y mar :3

**m4sk:** Exacto! ésta es de las mejores historias que hay de Loki/Tony, a mi es que me encanta! :D tiene todos los elementos que siempre quise en un fic de ésta pareja, aunque haya sido un poco tarde me alegra que hayas descubierto mi traducción ;) A mi también me encanta la personalidad de Loki :D ! por eso es mi personaje favorito jeje... y es genial que Tony esté siempre para ayudarlo, además que sus maneras de ayudarlo son awww lo máximo xD ! y Fenrir, oh! Fenrir lo amo también... desde éste fic me quedó encantando ese personaje :3 me lo imagino como un Loki joven :3

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, como siempre me encanta leerlos! y nos vemos en la próxima actualización... saludos! y no olviden comentar :3


	29. Terrores y pesadillas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Maroon-dragon.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 29: Terrores y pesadillas**

Fenrir sabía que había sido bendecido con una vida más bien tranquila, porque no tenía ninguna necesidad de temer a las cosas que había en su isla. La única cosa que había encontrado bastante aterradora fue cuando se había dado cuenta que lo habían dejado completamente solo. Incluso el episodio con Seth no había significado nada en comparación con lo que estaba viendo ahora.

Sabía que su padre había estado en alguna especie de angustia cuando finalmente bajó de la azotea con Tony. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y parecía apoyarse fuertemente sobre Tony. Cuando intentó preguntar qué estaba pasando, Tony le agitó la mano articulando con su boca que le explicaría lo sucedido al día siguiente. Sin embargo, el recuerdo fastidió a Fenrir por el resto del día, así que había estado en alerta máxima en cuanto escuchó un fuerte grito desde el fondo del pasillo. Deseó haber escuchado a JARVIS cuando le advirtió sobre no entrar al dormitorio.

La imagen de su padre retorciéndose en medio de la cama, perdido en su propia cabeza, lo perseguiría para siempre. Su primer pensamiento fue que Tony estaba atacando a Loki mientras lo sujetaba por los hombros, presionándolo contra la cama. Descartó la idea de inmediato en cuanto vio sus ojos vacíos. Su padre tenía una pesadilla, reviviendo algún tipo de terrible recuerdo. Los músculos de su cuerpo estaban tensos y, su boca se abría y se cerraba como un pez fuera del agua. De vez en cuando, oía un sollozo proveniente de la garganta del dios. Lucía terrible.

—¡Aléjate! —Le gritó Tony, sacándolo de su estado de trance. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que los dedos de su padre tenían unas hebras verdes envueltas a su alrededor. Si arremetía en su contra, las cosas terminarían muy mal. —¡Fuera de aquí! —Tony le gritó una vez más mientras intentaba que el dios no se hiciera daño. Sus piernas se sentían de plomo mientras salía de la habitación y se deslizaba contra la pared. Prancer inmediatamente ocupó su lugar en el regazo. Fue un pequeño consuelo después de lo que había presenciado. Levantó la mirada tan pronto Tony salió de la habitación, estaba cubierto de sudor y parecía agotado.

—¿Siempre es así? —Preguntó Fenrir mientras Tony se deslizaba contra la pared para hacerse a su lado.

—No, no lo es. Sólo que hubo un pequeño lío el día de hoy que provocó que tuviera una recaída. Ahora está bien, o por lo menos está inconsciente. Se tensó bastante y finalmente su cerebro se apagó. —Sintió lástima por Tony; si esto se había tratado de una recaída entonces él debía haber lidiado con una anteriormente. Tener que ver que esto sucedía una y otra vez, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada al respecto debía ser insoportable.

—¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió? —No podía imaginar ningún recuerdo lo suficientemente terrible como para causarle tal reacción.

—¿Cuánto te ha dicho? No estoy seguro de lo mucho que él quisiera que tú supieras… —.

—No mucho, a decir verdad. Me contó lo básico, lo que le sucedió antes de que fuera trasladado a prisión y que había cumplido su condena. —Sabía que su padre había dejado de lado los detalles, pero había dejado muy claro que él había sido el malo de la historia. No se había saltado esa parte.

—Cuando tu padre estuvo en prisión, hubo algunas personas que le hicieron cosas aún peores. No necesitas conocer los detalles y estoy bastante seguro que tú tampoco los quieres, dejémoslo sólo en el hecho de que aunque la parte física de tu padre se haya sanado, todavía tiene algunos problemas mentales que necesitan ser solucionados. Hoy ha sido uno de los peores días y espero que no se repita, sólo prométeme que no volverás a la habitación si lo oyes gritar. Viste la magia y lo vulnerable que estaba, Loki no quiere que lo veas así… —Él tampoco quería volver a ver a su padre en ese estado. Probablemente eso le causaría pesadillas.

—Te lo prometo. —El hombre que estaba a su lado, no se parecía en nada al tipo lleno de energía que había estado corriendo alrededor de las tiendas de Navidad el día de ayer. Parecía viejo y cansado, y Fenrir no podía evitar preguntarse cuántas personas habían visto éste lado de él. El lado maduro y viejo.

—Señor, el Sr. Laufeyson ha despertado. —Fenrir no dijo nada en cuanto Tony entró al dormitorio. Simplemente se levantó y volvió a su cama, esperando poder encontrar algo para leer que mantuviera su mente lejos de lo que acababa de ver. Tony se haría cargo de su padre.

* * *

—Te ves como la mierda. —Fueron las primeras palabras que le dirigió al recién despertado dios, que lo favoreció con una mirada fulminante.

—Así me siento también. —Murmuró Loki mientras intentaba incorporarse. —¿Qué demonios ha sucedido? —Su voz sonaba como si alguien hubiera empujado un pedazo de papel de lija por su garganta. Tony no estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de gritos y sollozos que el dios había emitido. Aunque todavía se sentía perturbado por los terribles sonidos.

—Tuviste una pesadilla y luego perdiste el conocimiento. —Entró en el baño y sacó un analgésico, y un poco de agua. El dios debió haber tenido dolor de cabeza. Tony ya había lidiado un par de veces con lo mismo y siempre lo dejaba con un latido en el cerebro. Por no mencionar el hecho de que su cabeza se había dado un golpe contra la cabecera. —Mira, un analgésico. Te ayudará. —Se sintió un poco mejor cuando el dios se bebió el vaso de agua y pareció relajarse un poco. Todavía se sentía tenso entre los omoplatos. Estaba preocupado de que en el momento en el que Loki se calmara, comenzara a temblar y a gritar de nuevo.

—Lamento que tuvieras que ver eso. —Murmuró Loki y por un momento Tony se preguntó si debía comentarle sobre Fenrir. Lo descubriría de todas maneras.

—Creo que deberías hablar con Fenrir mañana, vino a ver qué estaba sucediendo mientras hacías ruidos… —Se sintió mal por hacer sentir al dios aún peor por la situación, pero ocultar la información de alguien a quien le tenía tanta confianza no parecía ser una buena idea.

—Maldita sea, quería mantener eso lejos de él. ¿Qué le dijiste? —Para alguien tan increíblemente alto, ahora parecía muy pequeño, en medio de la cama acurrucado en una pila de almohadas.

—Sólo le dije que algunas personas te habían hecho cosas terribles en prisión y que todavía te estabas recuperando. No le di detalles y le hice prometer que jamás entraría a la habitación de nuevo. —Tal vez debería ofrecerle más comodidad al hombre que estaba en la cama. En estos momentos se sentía como un idiota, de pie junto a la cama sin hacer absolutamente nada más que hablar sobre las cosas que hacían que el dios se sintiera peor.

—Supongo que tengo que hablar con él, me puedo hacer una idea de lo que pudo haber sido para él haber presenciado esto. —Tony se sentó al lado de Loki y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—No tenías control Loki. No podías hacer nada para evitarlo y él lo entenderá. Es un chico inteligente. —Sus palabras parecían no tener mucho efecto sobre Loki, pero el tacto parecía ayudar. Le hizo preguntarse a Tony con qué frecuencia Loki había sido cargado cuando era tan sólo un niño. Parecía anhelar afecto en la forma física más que nada. Con un padre como Odín, pensó que probablemente un abrazo cariñoso o una palmadita en la espalda no ocurrían muy a menudo. Sólo podía imaginar un niño de cabello oscuro, deseando el afecto que nunca obtuvo. No le sorprendió darse cuenta que fácilmente podía reemplazar a ese niño de ojos verdes con uno de ojos cafés que lucía exactamente como él. Ambos habían estado a la sombra de alguien que nunca pudieron ser. Para el caso de Loki había sido Thor, el hijo favorito, y para Tony había sido la ciencia.

Las sábanas se sentían frías bajo sus pies y la habitación tenía un olor a almizcle, una combinación entre sudor y calor. —JARVIS, por favor ventila la habitación por un rato. —Dijo mientras se levantaba. —Deberías cambiarte por algo menos húmedo. Voy a cambiar las sábanas mientras tanto. —Fue todo un acontecimiento ver la forma en que Loki ni siquiera se molestó en protestar si no que se levantó y cogió las cosas que necesitaba. Vio cómo sus piernas temblaban y quiso ayudar al dios en cuanto se tambaleó un poco, pero sabía que Loki no lo apreciaría. Ya dependía bastante de Tony y probablemente no se sentiría cómodo aceptando ayuda con cosas que él mismo podía hacer.

Una vez cambiadas las sábanas y las ropas malolientes, se deslizó debajo de las sábanas. Dios, estaba cansado. Había sido un día muy emotivo y apenas si había dormido en cuanto Loki comenzó a tener pesadillas. Cuando miró al dios que se había hecho a su lado, cayó en cuenta que éste lucía tan mal como se sentía. Era extraño ver al hombre dudar en qué parte poner su cuerpo. Las últimas semanas se había acurrucado contra Tony y ahora, de repente, parecía inseguro. El genio todavía lo quería ahí. Extendió su brazo y Loki se hizo a su lado. El multimillonario podía sentir todos sus músculos temblando, de la misma manera que lo hacía cuando tenía una subida de adrenalina.

Puso una mano sobre los oscuros mechones de cabello, mientras que con la otra acariciaba suavemente su espalda y costado. Sintió que unas gotas cayeron contra su cuello y se dio cuenta que Loki estaba llorando. —Oye, está bien… —Esas palabras parecían ser su mantra para el día.

—Lo sé, Stark. —Soltó el dios. Era evidente que se sentía frustrado y Tony estaba bastante seguro que no era con él.

—¿Sabes? No lloré ni una sola vez en cuanto mis padres fueron enterrados. Todos creían que estaba tratando de mantenerme fuerte en el funeral y me dieron muchos elogios por eso. Para ser honesto, no me había dado cuenta hasta que dos personas a los que yo había llamado padres durante tantos años se habían ido. No es que ellos me gustaran, pero eran mis padres… —Estaba intentando que el dios dejara de centrarse en sus oscuros y sombríos recuerdos y cayera en cuenta que ya no estaba en ese terrible lugar. No estaba seguro de por qué había elegido el funeral de sus padres como historia, pero de alguna manera parecía adecuada.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto? —Murmuró Loki.

—Calla, no he terminado todavía. No lloré por seis meses después de eso y entonces, un día de la nada empecé a llorar y no pude parar. Fue realmente vergonzoso, ya que estaba enfrente de una chica con la que había dormido. No creo que me hubiera vuelto a llamar. De todos modos, al final sentí cierto alivio. Lo había puesto detrás de mí, hice lo lógico y pude seguir adelante. —En serio, ¿cuál era el punto de contar la historia?

—¿Estás diciendo que debería llorar con la esperanza de dejar que todo siga después de eso? —Loki parecía bastante escéptico con la idea, y para ser honesto también Tony.

—No, sólo estoy diciendo que es lógico. No voy a pensar menos de ti por llorar, podrás ser un dios pero también eres una persona… —Dios, debería haberse convertido en un filósofo.

—Stark… —.

—Hmm... —.

—Eres un siquiatra terrible. —O tal vez no…

* * *

**Hola :) !**

Quiero comentarles que oficialmente entré a trabajar y mantengo bastante ocupada. Creo que mientras me acostumbro a éste nuevo estilo de vida tal vez las frecuencias de actualización no sean muy seguidas... si veo que puedo actualizar antes lo haré pero mientras creo que sólo podré actualizar los fines de semana, la verdad estoy llegando muy cansada del trabajo y sólo quiero dormir xD ... espero que me entiendan :) algo que si les puedo asegurar es que no dejaré tirada mis historias ;) ahora sí contesto comentarios:

**VeriTheJotun:** Pobrecito Loki, sabemos que Thor no lo hizo a propósito, sólo quería ayudar pero la verdad es que si la embarró bien feo :/ Menos mal que tiene al mejor terapeuta de todos... a Tony Stark :3

**BlackCherryBlood:** A mi también me encantaría poder llenar de abracitos a Loki :3 es que es tan lindoo... creo que estoy loca pero sólo yo lo veo tierno a pesar de ser tan malvado xDD ¿Sabes? a mi me gusta bastante el Tony Stark arrogante y cabrón jaja xD en serio! me parece demasiado genial, claro que si así fuera en este fic no habría forma de que ayudara a Loki, pero bueeno... Pasando a otro tema, sí soy de Bogotá y amo esa ciudad me encanta :D sabes en ese sentido te entiendo, lo que pasa es que para empezar la gente no entiende por qué me gusta Loki, todo el mundo se va por el Capitán América y dicen: "uyy ese man está muy bueno, papacito!" y sí no se puede negar que el tipo es lindo, pero mi preferido sigue siendo Loki y no lo cambio por nadie! aquí como que la gente no le ve el atractivo a Loki porque cada vez que digo que es el más lindo de todos me miran raro xDD a mi me parece super atractivo tanto Loki como Tom Hiddleston :D oye si te gusta el thorki y el stony te recomiendo que te pases por mi profile y leas un fic que recién comencé a traducir que se llama "Very Unlikely" tiene de las dos parejas :) a mi la pareja que más me gusta en definitiva es el FrostIron y de segunda está el Thorki :3 y no les hagas caso si no entienden tu gusto por éste fandom ;)

**ritsuka sensei:** Oye amiga un poco violenta esa reacción xDD sobre todo por el pobre Clint u.u Si es cierto, Tony es un poco OOC si lo comparas con la peli pero de alguna forma tenía que serlo o sino como iba a ayudar a Loki? La verdad como imposible, igual sigue conservando su sarcasmo :) Pobre Thor... a mi me sigue cayendo bien a pesar de ser tan insensato u.u

**Teme Kiryu:** Oye sí... ya me parecía extraño que no hubieras vuelto a dejar review xD Igual no te preocupes, puedes dejar review cuando puedas ;) pero me gusta leer opiniones, eso siempre me alegra :) Menos mal que Tony está para salvar a Loki, que sería de éste pobre hombre sin Stark a su lado u.u

**Natt:** Claro que sí, igual las cosas no se superan de un día para otro... el tiempo siempre es un buen aliado para la recuperación de cualquier dolor así que ánimo! :) Jaja te admiro por tener fuerzas para leer tan tarde y después de trabajar, yo la verdad llego tan rendida que me acuesto super temprano debe ser porque apenas me estoy acostumbrando xD

**CureMoon:** Genial :D me parece demasiado super que ya tengas tu cuenta para que te avise automáticamente de las actualizaciones ;) Sabes que Tony siempre cuida muy bien de Loki aww es tan lindo :3 ... jaja no voy a superar lo de Loki como Tom en su cambio de forma xDD

**MisforMAD:** Ah no te preocupes! entiendo ;) espero que hayas disfrutado tus vacaciones :) eso es lo mejor jaja pues esa sensación de tener bastantes actualizaciones para leer :P creo que todos queríamos darle un abracito a Loki xD

**m4sk:** A mi tampoco me gusta que Loki se ponga triste u.u me gusta verlo feliz y alegre de la vida :D sii fue lamentable ver a Thor sentirse tan mal por lo que hizo porque sabemos que no lo hizo con la intención de herir a su hermano sino de ayudarlo, aunque las cosas no salieron como esperaba... me alegra que te gustara ;) gracias!

**artemisav:** Igual era algo inevitable, esas cosas iban a salir a la luz tarde que temprano u.u lo triste es que tengan que salir cuando Loki está feliz de la vida :( Jajaja la decoración fue lo máximo! aaay! miniaturas de Loki yo quiero :3 !

Mis apreciados lectores les agradezco por su fidelidad con el fic y la paciencia... y los comentarios, me encantan :D siempre me encanta leer sus opiniones respecto a los capítulos :3 nos vemos en la próxima actualización... saludos! y no olviden comentar :3


	30. Glaseando las galletas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Maroon-dragon.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 30: Glaseando las galletas**

—Tony me dijo que viste lo que pasó anoche. —Murmuró Loki mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a su hijo. Fenrir levantó la vista desde su tableta y tras un momento de vacilación, la puso sobre la mesa. Loki tomó eso como una señal para seguir hablando.

—Cuando me llevaron de vuelta a Asgard, después de la batalla, fui condenado a dos años de prisión máxima con los labios cosidos para que no abriera la boca. Aunque la costura era ciertamente dolorosa, la propia sentencia fue una tortura en vez de justicia. Hay que entender que durante mis siglos en Asgard, causé bastantes problemas. —Hizo una pausa por un segundo, recordando todas las cosas por las que ahora se avergonzaba. —Fui castigado por ellos como correspondía, pero la mayoría de la gente nunca los olvidó. Creían que yo era el hijo del mal, si no el mal en sí mismo. Ningún castigo calmaría su odio hacia mí. No a menos que fueran capaces de hacerlo por sí mismos… —.

—Tony me dijo que ellos te hicieron _cosas_ mientras estuviste en prisión. —Fenrir interrumpió su monólogo. —¿Es cierto? —.

—Sí, cosas que ellos jamás habrían logrado si mi magia no se hubiera debilitado. Una vez fui liberado de mis ataduras, fui lo suficientemente fuerte para teletransportarme hasta aquí. —.

—¿Por qué viniste aquí? Tú y Tony no eran amigos en ese entonces, ¿verdad? —Se sorprendió de que Fenrir no le hiciera más preguntas acerca de su cautiverio, pero su hijo probablemente ya tenía una idea de lo que había ocurrido en esa celda.

—No, Stark y yo, ciertamente no estábamos en buenos términos en ese entonces… —Así que muchas cosas cambiaron en poco tiempo. —Sin embargo, Stark me había salvado de los Chitauri gracias a sus acciones durante la batalla y sentí que debía hacerle saber que tenía mi gratitud por ello, aunque esa no había sido su intención, claro está. —.

—¿Cómo fue que terminaste quedándote? Nunca llegué a oír esa parte de la historia. —.

—No planeaba hacerlo y en realidad, no estoy seguro de lo que pasó después de que falló la teletransportación. Pero de acuerdo con Stark, me desmayé y él procedió a ofrecerme una habitación para cuando despertara. —Por supuesto que no se la había ofrecido de esa manera, pero él no tenía por qué decirle a su hijo que había obtenido la habitación porque Stark pensaba que él era interesante. Él ya tenía una idea equivocada acerca de ellos, o tal vez era algo que Loki no quería admitir.

Miró hacia la cocina, donde Tony estaba sentado con su propia tableta. Sabía que había decidido sentarse en ese lugar en particular para poder mantener un ojo sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Tony parecía un poco más nervioso por el hecho de que Loki tuviera que hablar con su hijo, que el mismo Loki. Regresó su atención hacia su hijo de nuevo cuando Prancer se les unió, quien de inmediato se acomodó entre ambos en medio del sofá.

—Le gustas mucho, ¿sabes? —Murmuró Fenrir mientras acariciaba al perro, quien inmediatamente se puso boca arriba para una acariciada más completa.

—Lo sé, ya me lo dijiste. —Se preguntó por qué el chico le repetía tal información. Ya sabía que le gustaba al perro.

—No estoy hablando de Prancer. —.

—¿De quién estás…? Oh, estás hablando de Tony, ¿no es así? —Fenrir le lanzó una mirada que le decía que era un idiota. —¿Qué te hace pensar que tiene algún tipo de afecto hacia mí? —.

—Sé que ustedes piensan que no sé mucho de la gente y sobre sus afectos porque he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida en reclusión, pero cualquier tonto puede ver que le gustas. Él no es el mismo contigo cuando está conmigo o con el equipo, incluso Thor cree que ustedes están juntos. —Loki se niega a admitir que sus mejillas se sonrojaron. La mención de su hermano le hace recordar la traición, aunque vuelve a su estado de ánimo con una disposición un poco más amarga.

—Sí, Thor no podía mantener esa gran boca cerrada. —No quiere que su hijo tome partido en la disputa entre él y Thor, porque sabe lo mucho que el chico admira a su tío. Simplemente no puede dejar la sensación venenosa que se impregna en su estómago cada vez que se menciona al hombre.

—No era su intención hacerte daño… —Fenrir suena una vez más como el niño inocente que realmente es. Casi parecía una doble personalidad. Por un lado tenía al dios eterno que había vivido durante siglos, y por otro lado estaba el adolescente que había perdido a su padre por mucho tiempo.

—El problema con Thor es que a menudo causa daño sin tener la intención, pero llega a ocasionar muchos problemas. —Suspiró Loki mientras ponía su cabeza entre sus manos. —Parece que nunca aprende de sus errores. —.

—Si es que significa algo para ti, él parece aceptar tus sentimientos por Tony. —.

—Mis sentimientos, ¿quién dice que los afectos de Stark son correspondidos de alguna manera? —El chico no estaba equivocado, pero había esperado no ser demasiado obvio en sus sentimientos.

—No te preocupes, no se lo diré, pero ¿no podrían simplemente admitirlo? Porque todo el mundo piensa que ya están durmiendo juntos de todos modos… —No se podía negar que Fenrir era todavía un adolescente.

Tony miró hacia el sofá donde Loki y Fenrir estaban teniendo una conversación, y notó que Loki parecía incómodo con lo que fuera que estuvieran hablando. El hecho en sí no era demasiado sorprendente teniendo en cuenta el motivo de la conversación. Tenía curiosidad sobre lo que estaba pasando. Fácilmente podría ir allí y unírseles, pero era uno de esos momento familiares que era mejor dejarlos solos. Lo extraño era, que eran una familia de verdad, o al menos así se sentía.

Fenrir y él habían estado creando lazos afectivos gracias a la nueva tecnología y los diseños, mientras que el chico entrenaba cada día con su padre para tener un mejor control de su magia. ¿Acaso había pensado que la única cosa que hacía falta era un chico que interrumpiera sus patrones de sueño? Fenrir tal vez era un poco mayor que el chico que él tenía en mente, no obstante, era el hijo de Loki. Dios, se estaba volviendo loco con la idea de imaginarlos como una familia. Solo por el hecho de que le pusieron un nuevo significado a la palabra "disfuncional". Él era Iron Man y un superhéroe (algo así), Loki era un ex-súper villano y un dios, y el hijo de _ambos _era un dios y un lobo gigantesco en su forma verdadera. Bueno… Tony nunca había sido una persona normal en primer lugar.

Sonrió en cuanto leyó el mensaje de las Industrias Stark Británicas. Les había gustado el edificio que Fenrir había diseñado, probablemente eso pondría a los dos Laufeysons de mejor humor. No le gustaba decirlo en voz alta y sin duda, no en el rostro del dios, pero estaba preocupado por Loki. Físicamente estaba curado, pero la escena del día anterior provocó una recaída importante. Les había llevado semanas antes de que el dios fuera capaz de dormir toda la noche sin tener una pesadilla. Tony esperaba no tener que pasar por ese proceso una vez más.

—Oigan, ustedes dos. Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Inglaterra. Tu idea de edificio fue aprobada. —Esperaba no haber interrumpido nada particularmente interesante.

—Lo sabía. —Bueno… el chico definitivamente no carecía de autoestima.

—Nunca dudes de las ideas de un dios. —Añadió Loki. "Engreídos hijos de puta" pensó Tony.

—Sí, sí, no hay necesidad de restregármelo. ¿Quién quiere galletas? —Había estado buscando en Internet para hacer cosas divertidas durante el invierno y la cocina había sido uno de los resultados.

—No era consciente de que habían galletas. —.

—No, eso lo sé Loki. Vamos a hacerlas nosotros mismos. Me aseguré de que tuviéramos todos los ingredientes. —Fenrir parecía bastante emocionado, pero el otro dios parecía bastante dudoso.

—JARVIS, ¿cuál es la probabilidad de éxito cuando pones a Stark en una cocina? —Loki realmente no tenía fe en él.

—Aproximadamente del diez por ciento, Sr. Laufeyson. No recomiendo hacer dicho intento. —Era evidente que su IA había olvidado quien era su creador. Con la firme decisión de amenazar a la máquina con desensamblarla después, se dirigió hacia la cocina.

—La diversión radica en intentar hacerlas, trata de divertirte un poco, Lokes. —Le dijo por encima de su hombro. Se sintió bastante petulante cuando Fenrir le dijo a su padre lo mismo mientras corría hacia la cocina.

En teoría, la receta debería haber resultado perfectamente. La cantidad correcta de ingredientes se habían añadido, el horno estaba en perfecto estado y el tiempo se había ajustado a la medida. —Era lo mismo que la Química. —Exclamó Tony mientras medían los ingredientes y él siempre había sido bueno en esa materia. Esa era la teoría, por lo menos.

Lo que había sucedido era que se habían pasado con la cantidad de sal, muy poca agua y Loki no había mezclado la masa lo suficiente. Al final, tenían galletas saladas y arrugadas en un plato. Se veían un poco deprimentes, aunque las figuras fueran pobres intentos de caras alegres de renos. Loki no había disfrutado de la referencia en absoluto.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —Preguntó Fenrir mientras despejaban la mayor parte del lío en la cocina.

—No me las voy a comer, eso es seguro. —Se quejó su padre mientras miraba las galletas. De todos modos, la diversión no estaba en comérselas. Se había divertido haciéndolas y ciertamente no habían terminado.

—Las decoramos. —Dijo Tony mientras sacabas pequeñas tazas y comenzaba a mezclar cosas para el glaseado. Tenían verde, rojo, blanco y azul para poner en las galletas y Tony tenía ganas de hacer una que se pareciera más a Loki. Puso las tazas en el centro de la mesa y les dio a todos cucharas para que decoraran las galletas. Fue bastante doméstico por lo que tuvo que dejar de sonreír como un loco sicópata.

Se había quedado tan atrapado en la decoración que no se había dado cuenta del brillo malicioso en los ojos de Loki. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta cuando un gran punto de glaseado verde se deslizó por su mejilla. Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de eso, sí; el dios le había puesto comida encima. Con movimientos deliberados se quitó el glaseado con su dedo y procedió a lamerlo, muy, muy deliberadamente. Fue recompensado con una mirada muy abierta por parte del dios.

—Te vas a hundir. —Le dijo Loki mientras movía su cuchara llena de glaseado hacia él. Viendo la sustancia viscosa de color azul pegarse a la frente de Loki, había hecho que Fenrir y Tony se desmoronaran de la risa en el piso. La guerra había comenzado y pronto todo tipo de colores estaban volando a través de la cocina, cubriéndolos a todos con capas de todos los colores.

Al final, terminaron sentados contra el gabinete de la cocina tratando de recuperar el aliento. La mano de Tony estaba tendida al lado de Loki y reaccionando ante el impulso, entrelazó sus dedos. Loki giró su cabeza para mirarlo.

—Te dije que la diversión estaba en hacerlas. —El dios rodó sus ojos, pero la pequeña sonrisa le dijo a Tony que tenía razón.

—Eres un desastre. —Un pálido dedo largo se acercó a la cara de Tony y limpió un poco de glaseado. Se sorprendió cuando Loki se llevó el dedo a la boca y chupó la sustancia azucarada. Tirando del dios hacia él, lo besó en los labios.

Su sabor era a glaseado de chocolate, pero había un cierto matiz que era puramente de Loki y era muy adictivo. Tony llevó una mano para acariciar el rostro del dios, intentó tirar del hombre aún más de cerca y las manos que exploraban su camisa y su cuello eran una indicación de que Loki también lo quería.

—¡Oh vamos! ¡Ustedes dos! Hay niños presentes. En serio papá, te dije que le dejaras en claro que no se mostrara afectivo en frente de tu hijo. —Fenrir estaba de pie y salió de la cocina con una mano tapándose los ojos mientras Tony soltaba una risa. Por un momento había olvidado que el chico estaba ahí. Esperen un segundo…

—¿Qué quiso decir cuando dijo que necesitabas decirme algo? —Tony miró a Loki, que por todos los chistes sobre su casco ahora lucía literalmente como un reno atrapado en el acto.

* * *

**Hola :) !**

Aquí les actualizo otro capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, a mí me gustó bastante :3

Respondo comentarios:

**Teme Kiryu:** Sii... menos mal Loki es fuerte, como viste en éste capítulo ya estaba más tranquilo :)

**BlackCherryBlood:** Gracias por tu comprensión ;)

**MisforMAD:** Lo sé! pobrecito Fenrir todo impotente por no poder hacer nada u.u lo bueno es que Tony puede lidiar con la situación :) me alegra que te gustara el capítulo!

**Natt:** Me alegra que tengas apoyo ;) es bueno saber que ya tienes la situación bajo control... espero que te haya ido bien en tu trabajo yo estoy empezando a acostumbrarme cada vez más al mío aunque siempre es pesado y llego muy cansada pero ahí vamos :)

**Y4mis3th:** Cierto! pero es genial ver el lado humano de Tony, debajo de todo ese orgullo y petulancia hay una buena persona :3 Por otro lado, de nada! me alegra que te guste el fic es halagador cuando la gente me dice eso :) porque aunque no sea la autora igual me esfuerzo por hacer una buena traducción ;) Jajaja Loki es un amor! yo lo adoro por algo es mi personaje favorito :D Me alegra que te gustaran mis demás traducciones ;) Por cierto, no te de pena dejar review ;) la verdad me encanta cuando la gente me deja comentarios es lo mejor :3 siempre me alegran el día jeje... cuídate!

**CureMoon:** Tony es lo mejor cuidando a Loki, me da envidia de Loki también jaja xD es que amo tanto a Loki como a Tony, son lo máximo!

Bueno mis queridos lectores, espero que hayan disfrutado éste fin de semana de "bombardeo" de actualizaciones de mis fics... pero es que me queda muy fácil actualizar los fines de semana que estoy descansando... nos veremos en las próximas actualizaciones, gracias por sus apreciados comentarios :D ... saludos! y no olviden comentar :3


	31. Siendo un hipócrita

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Maroon-dragon.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 31: Siendo un hipócrita**

Loki no respondió. En lugar de eso, se levantó y empezó a limpiar el desorden que habían hecho en la cocina. Los hilos verdes de magia que cubrían sus manos no podían ocultar el hecho de que estaba temblando y la curiosidad insaciable de Tony se despertó. Tenía una idea de lo que el dios tenía que decirle, pero necesitaba oírselo decir.

—Loki… —Se quejó.

—No es nada, Stark. Déjalo. —Soltó Loki.

—Vamos… algo es algo. Fenrir no te habría dicho que me lo dijeras si no fuera algo importante. —Mantuvo su tono ligero y burlón, pero era evidente que Loki ya no estaba de buen humor.

—¡Dije que lo dejaras! —Soltó.

—Oye, si esto me incumbe ¡tengo derecho a saberlo! —En serio, ¿por qué Loki no podía simplemente decirlo?

—Por los Nueve Reinos, Stark. ¡Nunca sabes cuándo callarte! —No había esperado tal explosión. Sólo podía mirar en silencio mientras Loki salía corriendo, dejándolo de nuevo en la cocina, ahora impecable. ¿Por qué no le había dicho lo que quería oírle decir? _"¿Por qué no se lo dices tú mismo?"_ Le dijo su mente. Tenía una buena razón para no decírselo al dios, en serio, sólo tenía que recordar cuál era.

Cinco horas más tarde, Tony estaba en su laboratorio ahogando sus pensamientos mientras sonaba AC/DC en los altavoces y mantenía sus manos ocupadas. No estaba distraído por los pensamientos de Loki… en realidad no lo estaba. Cada vez que el dios de ojos verdes aparecía en su mente, intentaba alejar la imagen centrándose aún más en el proyecto con el que estaba experimentando. No dejaría que alguien se llevara lo mejor de él. Nadie tenía permiso para distraerlo de su trabajo, así no era como funcionaban las cosas con él. Nunca engañó su trabajo pensando en otra cosa… _en alguien más_. Sin embargo, allí estaba.

—¡MALDITO! —Gritó mientras lanzaba su vaso de whisky contra la pared, donde se rompió en mil pedazos. Se desplomó contra su escritorio, intentando averiguar cómo era que todo esto había sucedido. ¿Cómo se había podido dejar llevar tan lejos?

Siempre había sido cuidadoso cuando se trataba de relaciones. Pues no, no era del todo cierto, nunca había querido tener una. Especialmente después de la traición de Obadiah, que le había enseñado que nunca se podía confiar en otra persona para cuidar de tus cosas. Pepper fue lo más cerca que había llegado para conseguir un apego emocional, en un sentido romántico, e incluso en esa situación, él había vacilado. Siempre supo que ella lo había amado más de lo que él a ella. La mente sobre el problema. Mientras que el cerebro pudiera tomar decisiones lógicas, él estaría bien en caso de que las cosas salieran mal.

Y ahí estaba Loki. Divertido, inteligente y sensual Loki. El dios no se parecía en nada a sus anteriores conquistas, ni siquiera había llegado tan lejos con ellas, y aún así Tony había desarrollado un profundo apego hacia él. Podía admitir que amaba al dios, pero había creído que se trataba de una simple fase. Loki jamás sentiría lo mismo… o al menos esa era su percepción. Mientras él creyera que se trataba de una fase, podría seguir tomando decisiones racionales. Sin embargo, éste conflicto de ideas lo había distraído y molestado. Ni siquiera podía culpar al dios por eso, ya que todo apuntaba hacia sí mismo. Él había empujado y Loki había cedido. Él era el que debería disculparse, pero ¿qué debería decir?

¿Se suponía que le dijera al dios que estaba bien ocultarle las cosas porque las notaría en cualquier momento? No se sentía bien ocultándole las cosas al dios. No cuándo él era el involucrado. En ningún momento obligó a Loki a que le contara hasta el último detalle de lo que le había sucedido en Asgard, pero esto era algo grande y diferente.

—JARVIS, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? —Gruñó en cuanto dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

—Podría empezar por limpiar los vidrios rotos, señor. —El tono de desaprobación y el chiste sarcástico, le dijeron a Tony de qué lado estaba la IA.

—Vamos JARVIS, no fue tan terrible. Sólo quería saber. Él sólo tendría que habérmelo dicho… —No le importaba si sonaba como un niño caprichoso, podría desactivar la máquina si ésta decidía decir algo sobre eso.

—Creo que está siendo un hipócrita… señor. —.

—¡No estoy siendo un hipócrita enorme bola de cables! Loki podría habérmelo dicho en lugar de hacer un berrinche. —Se quejó Tony.

—Quiere decir que está actuando como usted… señor. —Su máquina era demasiado inteligente.

—Yo… bien, está bien. Me hubiera hecho lo mismo. Aunque eso todavía no me dice cómo resolver el maldito problema… —Tenía que dejar de preocuparse por Loki. Quería tener algo de silencio de vuelta en su cabeza. Quería tener buenos recuerdos en su mente, no estos arrebatos tan violentos.

—Tal vez, el Sr. Laufeyson estará más inclinado a decírselo si usted se lo confiesa primero. —No hubo un "señor" ésta vez, quizás pedirle un consejo a su máquina lo había hecho bastante arrogante. Sin embargo, JARVIS estaba en lo correcto. Loki era mucho más vulnerable que él y aún así, seguía con la necesidad de que el dios se lo dijera primero. Había descubierto lo que Fenrir había querido decir con su comentario, pero Loki no se sentía cómodo al respecto. Por lo que sabía, el dios sólo pensaba que Tony lo llenaba de elogios. Su decisión estaba hecha, abandonó el laboratorio en busca de un colérico dios nórdico.

Loki se negó a abrir la puerta en cuanto Fenrir llamó. En lugar de eso le dijo al chico que no se sentía bien y lo despachó. Evidentemente, su hijo había escuchado la discusión, si es que se le podía llamar así, en la cocina y no se ofreció a traer a Stark. Se alegró por ello. Sabía que su hijo había tenido buenas intenciones al tocar el tema sobre sus sentimientos por Stark, es sólo que no estaba seguro de nada de eso. Necesitaba estar seguro cuando tomara la decisión de decirle al hombre, aunque quizás nunca lo haría.

Tony Stark; millonario, playboy, filántropo y por supuesto, genio. Cómo enfurecía a Loki. El hombre era arrogante, molesto e infantil. Bueno, por lo menos, eso era lo que le había demostrado al mundo. Sin embargo, la cosa que más odiaba Loki sobre él era su habilidad para mirarlo y _entenderlo_. Entendía la necesidad de Loki por conocimiento, su necesidad por seguridad, su necesidad de afecto. Lo entendió y le dio exactamente lo que pedía, sin pedir nada a cambio. Hizo que Loki se enojara.

No era que estuviera enojado con Stark por todo eso, de hecho, Loki no podía estar más agradecido. Sin embargo, ahí era donde el problema había empezado. Nunca obtienes cosas sin tener que pagar por ellas. De alguna manera u otra, terminas por saldar la deuda que creaste. No entendía qué era lo que Tony estaba obteniendo de todo éste asunto, lo que le hizo preguntarse si en algún momento el hombre le pediría un favor el cual no pudiera rechazar. Loki estaba asustado, y saber que Stark podía llevarse todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos no contribuía a la causa.

Sabía que se había apegado mucho a Tony y a pesar de que Fenrir le asegurara que Tony sentía lo mismo que él, le resultaba muy difícil creer en la idea. Aunque no quería admitirlo para sí mismo, sabía que el hombre merecía a alguien mejor. Él era un ex-villano y aún estaba lejos de acostumbrarse a todas las tradiciones midgardianas. Sin mencionar el hecho de que era un _hombre corrompido_. Aunque Stark no mostraba ningún tipo de problema con eso, él seguía teniendo problemas con ello. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría dispuesto a esperar Tony antes de que decidiera que había desperdiciado su tiempo?

—Toc, toc. ¿Puedo entrar? —Preguntó Tony mientras abría la puerta.

—Ya estás adentro, y dudo que pedirte que te vayas te haga irte. —Se quejó Loki mientras se sentaba en el sofá que estaba frente a la ventana.

—No, probablemente no. Escucha. Sólo he venido a disculparme. No debería haberte forzado. —Fue un gran gesto por parte de Tony, pero el dios todavía se sentía terrible y vengativo.

—¿Eso es todo? —Dijo con fingida indiferencia.

—No, en realidad no lo es. —Loki no dijo nada ni lo miró hasta que Tony se sentó al otro lado del sofá. Alzó una ceja en cuestión. —Mira, creo que tengo una idea bastante clara de lo que quiso decir Fenrir hace unas horas… bueno… no estás solo en esto. —.

Loki no era tonto y supo que los movimientos torpes lo confirmaban, no necesitaba escucharlo. —¿Qué es exactamente lo que crees que mi hijo quiso decir? —Por no mencionar el hecho de que ver a Stark retorcerse era bastante divertido.

—Sabes con exactitud a qué me refiero. —Se quejó Tony.

—Me temo que no lo sé. En el nombre de Midgard ¿cómo se supone que sepa lo que pasa por tu cerebro? —Su corazón estaba latiendo un poco más fuerte que de costumbre y le resultaba difícil mantener la compostura.

—Me vas a hacer decirlo, ¿no es así? —Loki nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero Tony lucía ridículamente lindo en ese momento. Tenía el cabello desordenado, los ojos muy abiertos y un rubor teñía sus mejillas.

—Una vez más Stark, no tengo idea de a qué te refie… —Fue interrumpido por un par de labios cálidos que cubrieron los suyos en un suave beso.

—Joder, te amo, idiota. —Murmuró el hombre mientras besaba una vez más a Loki en los labios.

—En realidad, no deberías insultar a las personas que… —No pudo evitar sonreír ante las interrupciones de Tony. Con mucho gusto seguiría hablando si Tony lo iba a seguir besando cada vez que lo interrumpiera.

—Dilo, Loki. —Gruñó el genio.

—No estoy seguro de que… —Cuando Stark se alejó de él con un ademán de amenaza, se rió. —Está bien, está bien. Te amo también. —Después de eso, el oxígeno se convirtió en una excusa bastante triste para romper esos besos celestiales y Loki no estaba seguro si el mareo había sido resultado de eso, o aquellas hermosas palabras que Tony susurraba contra sus labios.

—_Te amo._ —.

* * *

**Hola a todos :) !**

Aquí les he dejado otra actualización. Qué lindo que ambos por fin se decidieran a admitir sus sentimientos :3 Les contesto sus comentarios:

**CureMoon:** Jaja a mi también me encantó la parte del glaseado :D fue demasiado sexy xD De aquí en adelante van a pasar cosas bastaaante interesantes... If you know what I mean xDD jaja en serio! sé que mucha gente lo esperaba incluida tú ;)

**MisforMAD:** Jaja sii... y ¡vaya sobredosis de dulzura! casi nos da un coma diabético xD me alegra que te gustara el cap ;)

**Natt:** Joder cálculo vectorial? madre mía! me encantan las matemáticas pero esa materia es bastante compleja, cuando la vi en la universidad me pareció bastante pesada... Por otro lado, sii es que esa escena del glaseado fue genial! tuvo de todo: fue sexy, romántica, tierna.. etc xD pobrecito Fenrir todo avergonzado y además todos se olvidaron que existía jeje xD

**Teme Kiryu:** Jajaja te imaginas? noo! pobre Fenrir xD hubiera sido el violinista del momento apreciando esa escena jaja... efectivamente Loki tenía algo que decirle a Tony pero fue Tony quien terminó diciéndolo... afortunadamente ambos admitieron lo que sentían :D

**BlackCherryBlood:** Como siempre Fenrir interrumpiendo los mejores momentos, qué pasa con este chico ah? lo amo y todo pero siempre interrumpe todo *_* ¿cuándo viene lo que todos esperamos? jaja xD más pronto de lo que te imaginas, te lo aseguro ;)

**Y4mis3th:** Éste capítulo fue genial :3 aaww sí es que es demasiado lindo ver que ya se comportan como una familia, bastante extraña pero linda familia :D Y por supuesto, Loki es un amor! 100% xD yo también lo amo bastante :3 gracias! cuídate también ;)

Mis queridos lectores gracias por sus comentarios, nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización... saludos! y no olviden comentar :3


	32. Consentimiento

******Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Maroon-dragon.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 32: Consentimiento**

—Oye Fenrir, ¿podemos hablar un momento? —Preguntó Tony tan pronto encontró al chico acurrucado en el sofá de la biblioteca. Loki estaba tomando una ducha y estaba agradecido por ello. Eso indicaba que la conversación no sería interrumpida. Salió de la habitación en el momento en el que la puerta del baño se cerró detrás del dios. Quería tener ésta conversación tan pronto como le fuera posible. Incluso si eso significaba hablar con el chico sólo dos horas después de haberle dicho a su padre que lo amaba.

—Por supuesto, ¿sucede algo malo? —Preguntó Fenrir mientras separaba la página de su libro.

—No, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Sólo quiero saber tu opinión sobre algo… —Dios, ¿por qué era tan difícil? —¿Cómo te sentirías con la idea de que tu papá y yo… saliéramos? —No podía pedirle permiso a Odín y estaba bastante seguro de que a Loki no le importaba su opinión de todos modos. Sin embargo, Fenrir era una persona muy importante en la vida de Loki, lo que significaba que tenía que aceptar primero a Tony.

—Sabes muy bien que le dije que te dijera lo correcto… —El tono de "duh" fue muy similar al de Loki, de manera que hizo que Tony esbozara una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, sólo quería asegurarme de que no tuvieras ningún problema con lo que está sucediendo en estos momentos. —Un peso invisible cayó de sus hombros al darse cuenta de que lo peor ya había pasado.

—Mientras no tenga que escuchar o ver algo _indebido_, no tengo ningún problema. —Fenrir había aprendido a usar el lenguaje moderno mucho más rápido que los demás miembros de su familia. Siempre divertía a Tony escuchar al chico usar jergas, porque confundía bastante a Loki. Estaba muy seguro de que Fenrir lo hacía a propósito.

—Oh no, ¡por supuesto que no! —El pensamiento sobre el chico descubriéndolos en un acto indebido era realmente mortificante. Tenía que decirle a JARVIS que bloqueara la puerta automáticamente en cuanto las _cosas privadas_ estuvieran sucediendo.

—Bien, ya todo está arreglado. —Fenrir tomó su libro de nuevo, lo cual era una clara señal de que la conversación había terminado. Loki probablemente ya estaba fuera de la ducha. —Ah, y ¿Tony? —Se dio la vuelta. —No le hagas daño. —Por un momento sus ojos destellaron un color entre naranja y rojo, la amenaza era muy clara. Si hería a Loki, él se convertiría en un lobo gigantesco para ir detrás de él y hacerlo pedazos. Dándole un saludo al pequeño dios, finalmente salió de la habitación. Era algo bueno saber que no tenía ninguna intención de lastimar al otro dios.

Loki ya había salido de la ducha y estaba secando su cabello con una toalla. Otra toalla negra colgaba bajo sus caderas. Lucía maravilloso. No estaba seguro si era por ser un dios, o tal vez por ser puramente Loki, pero nunca volvería a encontrar a alguien que fuera tan hermoso. Tal vez Loki estaba dañado en su interior, pero en el exterior estaba impecable. ¿Cómo podría Tony renunciar a él por otra persona? Incluso con el daño mental que tenía, el hombre era más adictivo que cualquier otra persona. La idea de pasar el resto de su vida con ésta imperfecta criatura no parecía aterradora de ninguna manera. El único pensamiento que aceleró su corazón fue la idea de que algún día pudiera perderlo.

—¿Te vas a quedar mirando todo el día? —Bromeó el dios y a Tony le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que había estado embelesado mirando la suave extensión de piel blanquecina. Esa porción de perfección pura.

—Eso depende de si puedo hacer algo con _eso_ que estoy mirando… de lo contrario, me daré el gusto de seguir mirando. —Tony levantó una ceja con el provocativo comentario que salió de su boca.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacerle a _eso_ que estás mirando? —Tony se congeló y tragó saliva con dificultad mientras el dios se acercaba a él lentamente. Estaba consciente de que la única cosa entre él y el completamente desnudo dios, era una toalla muy ligera. La idea era muy, muy tentadora.

—¿El gato te comió la lengua…? —Está bien… había que hacer algo con esa sonrisa tan humillante dibujada en el rostro de Loki. Agarró al dios por el cuello y tiró de él en un beso. Probablemente había acabado de cepillar sus dientes porque el sabor de la menta era abrumador.

—JARVIS, cierra la puerta. —Murmuró mientras depositaba besos en el cuello del dios. Era bastante incómodo besarlo mientras éste evitaba que la toalla se deslizara. —¿Sabes? Sería mucho mejor si pudieras usar ambas manos. —Murmuró mientras ponía ambas manos en el borde de la toalla. Por un momento, sintió que Loki se quedó inmóvil y apartó sus manos suponiendo que había tomado la decisión equivocada.

—No estoy seguro de si eso sea una buena idea… —Susurró el dios pero aún así agarró las manos de Tony para evitar que las apartara.

—¿Qué te lo impide? —Intentó que el tono de su voz no sonara como si lo estuviera juzgando. No quería que Loki pensara que usaría cualquier tipo de influencia emocional para forzarlo a hacer cosas para las cuales no estaba listo, pero tenía que saber en qué estaba pensando el dios.

—Tengo miedo de tener… problemas de rendimiento. —Ah, no era que Tony hubiera sufrido alguna vez de eso, pero entendía la frustración de Loki.

—Está bien. ¿Quieres probar de nuevo con la corbata? —Puso una mano sobre la mejilla del dios, asegurándose que éste lo mirara a los ojos.

—No, confío en ti lo suficiente como para hacer eso… es sólo que no puedo… —Era bastante difícil ver a alguien tan inseguro de sí mismo. Tony no podía dejar de comparar al hombre que estaba enfrente de él con el que había conocido hace dos años y medio atrás. Amaba la manera de ser de Loki, pero esperaba que el hombre recuperara su confianza de nuevo.

—Loki, no me importa si no hacemos absolutamente nada pero tienes que explicarme las cosas. No puedo ayudarte si no me dices qué es lo que pasa por ese hermoso cerebro tuyo. —_"Por favor, deja de hacerme sentir tan impotente."_

—Confío en ti, pero tengo miedo de no estar listo para… —El dios tragó saliva y Tony se sintió muy mal por ponerlo en esa situación, pero necesitaba hacerlo. —… dejarte tenerme. —Por poco no entiende sus palabras puesto que fueron dichas con mucha prisa.

—Entonces no llegaremos hasta ese punto. —Le rozó la pálida mejilla con su pulgar, esperando que el dios lo mirara de nuevo ya que había cerrado los ojos de vergüenza. —Puedes tenerme, si así lo deseas. —Y ahí estaban, esos brillantes ojos verdes.

—¿Harías eso? —.

—Por supuesto, no importa lo que hagamos Lokes. Siempre y cuando estemos tú y yo, estoy bien con eso. —Le dio un suave beso en esos hermosos labios. Estaba pisando un área totalmente nueva ya que nunca había sido tierno con nadie. Nunca había sentido ninguna necesidad de usar el tacto o la delicadeza con Pepper, ya que ella siempre había sabido en lo que se estaba metiendo. Ahora se sentía natural, como si fuera parte de él. Esto no era una concesión o un plan para conseguir lo que quería, era simplemente algo que Loki había inspirado en él.

—Necesito tiempo para eso. —Murmuró el hombre, inclinándose hacia adelante y presionando su frente contra la de Tony.

—Entonces lo tendrás. —Le daría todo el tiempo del mundo si así lo necesitaba.

—Aunque… quiero intentar algo más… —Tony no estaba muy seguro de cómo había terminado en la cama con el dios inclinándose hacia él, pero no se quejaba. Loki cogió el dobladillo de su camisa y Tony levantó sus brazos para ayudarlo a quitársela. Sus dedos suaves y fríos tocaron el arco reactor, y dejó que Loki acariciara su contorno sin quejarse. Una vez que el dios pareció haber terminado con la evaluación del metal, movió sus dedos hasta su piel. Besando y acariciando cada parte de piel que estaba expuesta. Tony por poco pasa por alto el momento en el que Loki abrió sus pantalones, pero voluntariamente le ayudó al dios a deshacerse de los mismos.

Hubo un momento de vacilación en el que simplemente se miraron el uno al otro. Loki había dejado caer la toalla hace unos momentos y por primera vez, Tony podía verlo en toda su totalidad. Nadie se veía mejor que Loki en ese momento y no había manera de que él se fijara en alguien más. Loki parecía igualmente feliz con lo que estaba viendo. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, su respiración se había acelerado y otras partes de su cuerpo estaban respondiendo claramente también. El rubor que teñía sus pálidas mejillas había hecho que Tony sonriera y no pudo evitar tirar del dios en otro beso. Tony gimió tan pronto sintió la mano de Loki sobre su miembro. Sus ojos se encontraron y se negaron a romper el contacto mientras el hombre comenzaba a mover su mano lentamente de arriba hacia abajo. Loki parecía inseguro de lo que estaba haciendo al principio, pero era un estudiante rápido y pronto supo exactamente lo que a Tony le gustaba.

Permitió que el dios siguiera con su maniobra mientras evaluaba la posibilidad de tocarlo sin asustarlo. Sus manos acariciaron su estómago, bajando lentamente hacia dónde quería ir. Los ojos verdes del dios no habían dejado de mirar los suyos y en silencio, le pidió permiso para ir más allá. Agarró lentamente el miembro de Loki, moviendo su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, consiguiendo un delicioso gemido por parte del dios. Dejó que su pulgar rozara la punta, usando el líquido pre-seminal para hacer más agradable la experiencia.

Loki seguía con su maniobra y estaba seguro de que pronto se vendría. Meses de no haber estado con nadie y tener a Loki durmiendo en su cama, había sido una tortura. Necesitaba su liberación. Toda ésta experiencia se sentía mucho más íntima que sus experiencias anteriores. En ningún momento había bajado su mirada para ver lo que estaban haciendo, en lugar de eso, había mantenido sus ojos fijos en el rostro del dios. Esos ojos verdes que estaban muy abiertos por el placer, su mandíbula que se apretaba mientras intentaba ahogar los gemidos, su cabello negro que estaba desordenado y el brillo del sudor. Gritó en cuanto se liberó sobre su propio estómago y en la mano de Loki. Con unas pocas sacudidas, Loki se le unió haciendo que el hombre colapsara encima de él. Tony se sorprendió de que el dios hubiera sido capaz de mantenerse apoyado todo el tiempo en un solo brazo.

Tony los limpió a ambos con un par de pañuelos que estaban en una caja sobre la mesita de noche y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que el dios estaba temblando. Loki había cerrado sus ojos y su dificultosa respiración lentamente regresó a la normalidad.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó al dios con la esperanza de no haberle causado algún tipo de flashback. Se sorprendió al ver que sus ojos verdes estaban vidriosos.

—Estoy bien… es sólo que… no pensé que pudiera disfrutar _algo así_ otra vez. Te lo agradezco. —Tony tiró de las sábanas que estaban debajo del dios y los cubrió a ambos.

—No hay necesidad de que me lo agradezcas, Rudolph. —Murmuró mientras tiraba del dios hacia él. Loki parecía estar igual de cansado que Tony mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos. No estaba seguro si para el dios significaba algo escucharlo, pero aún así susurró suavemente un "Te amo" que lo hizo sonreír. Probablemente eran las endorfinas que hacían que el dios estuviera feliz pero a Tony no le importaba.

—Te amo también. —.

* * *

**Hola a todos :) !**

Me tardé un poco pero actualicé que era lo importante :) Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Sé que muchos estaban esperando un encuentro entre ambos y sólo para que no se preocupen no será el único xD ... bueno pasaré a contestar sus comentarios:

**CureMoon:** Yo sé! :3 fue demasiado cute que ambos decidieran aceptar sus sentimientos, definitivamente ésta relación logró un progreso notable desde que empezaron hasta ahora :) ha sido lo máximo! jajaja espero que te haya gustado este capi que si mal no lo recuerdo tu fuiste la primera en preguntarme cuánto faltaba para que apareciera un encuentro entre ambos ;)

**Y4mis3th:** Lo sé, los capítulos son un poco cortos pero sustanciosos :3 Aww en serio? que halagador eso... esperar los fines de semana con ansias por una de mis actualizaciones es una fiel muestra de gran apoyo a mi trabajo así que te lo agradezco bastante ;)

**BlackCherryBlood:** Jajajaja me hiciste reír con lo del vómito de arcoiris xD pero si fue demasiado lindo el capi, o sea, fue demasiado sincera la manera en que ambos admitieron lo que sentían y es lindo porque ahora la relación pasa a otro nivel donde ya no hay duda de que ambos se necesitan :3 como tú también esperabas un encuentro entre ambos, espero que te haya gustado el capi ;)

**Teme Kiryu:** Tony hizo una confesión excepcional, hay que darle mérito por eso :3 porque aunque Loki haya tenido sus dudas al principio a fin de cuentas Tony dio pie para que se dijeran lo que sentían :) Jajaja me hiciste reír con lo del JARVIS casamentero xD

**MisforMAD:** Siii muy lindos :) es de las cosas más geniales que ha pasado en el fic, que ambos aceptaran lo que sentían :3

**Natt:** Estudié Ingeniería :) Por otro lado, jajaja sii la forma en que ambos se confesaron fue demasiado cute xD ... lo que dices es cierto, Fenrir se aleja un poco de la trama u.u pero pienso que es necesario para que la relación entre Loki y Tony siga evolucionando... pero aún así te aseguro que nuestro pequeño Fenrir seguirá teniendo sus intervenciones en el momento indicado ;)

**VeriTheJotun:** Cierto, cierto! son las palabras más simples pero al mismo tiempo las más complicadas de decir u.u tienes razón! ambos son demasiado orgullosos y egocéntricos... mira todo el tiempo que tuvo que pasar para que decidieran confesarse pero lo importante es que ya lo hicieron :)

**blackmoon11:** Awww gracias :3 ! en serio, me alegra que estés leyendo éste fic y sobre todo que te haya gustado ;) como siempre lo he dicho, me gusta mucho contribuir en este fandom de The Avengers en español compartiendo buenas historias en inglés para llevarlas al español :) te agradezco mucho tu comentario ;)

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios tan geniales :) siempre me alegran el día... como siempre gracias por su apoyo incondicional y por leerme, nos vemos en una próxima actualización :) ...

**Saludos,**

_Luna :)_


	33. El juego de la espera

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Maroon-dragon.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 33: El juego de la espera**

Había sido una misión regular de acuerdo con Fury cuando había llamado a Tony esa mañana. Loki había escuchado cómo el genio se había quejado cuando lo llamaron para que saliera de la cama para atender dicha misión. Cuando Tony se había ido, Loki se había dado la vuelta y se había vuelto a dormir en medio del acogedor silencio. Entonces ¿Por qué Thor estaba en la sala de estar con una expresión como si alguien hubiera raptado su Mjölnir y Stark por ningún lado?

—Thor, más te vale que tengas una buena razón para haber venido hasta aquí. —Gruñó Loki mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

—Sé que en estos momentos no tienes la mejor voluntad hacia mí, pero sentí que necesitabas saberlo. —Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras se preparaba para cualquier cosa que Thor le fuera decir. —Tony Stark ha sido lesionado durante la batalla. No está nada bien, hermano. —.

No importaba que Loki se hubiera esperado algo así, las palabras se sentían como martillos golpeando contra su pecho. —¿Qué es exactamente lo que le sucedió y dónde está ahora? —.

—Fue derrumbado por una construcción que colapsó. Su traje de hierro lo mantuvo con vida, pero los médicos temen que su cerebro pueda estar demasiado lesionado para sanarse por sí mismo. En estos momentos lo tienen en la sede de S.H.I.E.L.D. —Loki podría haber vivido con los huesos rotos, incluso podría haberlos sanado, pero un cerebro lesionado no era algo que se pudiera salvar con facilidad.

—Llévame con él. —Siseó mientras conjuraba una nota rápida para su hijo, explicándole lo que había pasado y a dónde se había ido.

—Hermano, no creo que sea prudente. Fury nunca lo permitirá. —Protestó Thor.

—Llévame con él, o te prometo que voy a aplastar ésta ciudad y todos sus habitantes. —No estaba seguro si fue su determinación o la amenaza que hizo que Thor le tendiera su mano, pero rápidamente la agarró y se teletransportaron a las afueras de la sede de S.H.I.E.L.D. No necesitaba a Thor para esa parte, pero necesitaba la fuerza bruta para burlar toda la seguridad del lugar. Nadie le decía "no" a un Vengador, por no hablar de un dios, lo que le ahorraría la molestia a Loki de usar su magia en exceso. De ser posible ¿quién sabría cuánta magia tendría que usar para sanar a Tony?

* * *

—En el nombre de Dios, ¿qué está haciendo él aquí? —Gritó Fury en cuanto vio a los dos dioses acercándose. —Le dije a cada uno de ustedes específicamente que no le dijeran a nadie más. —Miró fijamente a Thor y Loki sintió una pizca de agradecimiento por haber hecho caso omiso a las advertencias.

—Creo que Tony querría que él estuviese aquí. —Interrumpió Natasha. Todo el equipo estaba allí y Loki odiaba el hecho de que cada uno de ellos estaba casi en perfecto estado. Algunas contusiones y rasguños de menor importancia, pero nada más. Entonces, ¿por qué Anthony había corrido con tan mala suerte?

—¡No me importa lo que el maldito idiota quiera! No voy a dejar que… —El hombre fue interrumpido en cuanto fue golpeado contra la pared. Su único ojo mirando airadamente dentro de dos ojos verdes.

—Harías bien en no insultar a Stark en mi presencia, mortal. No estoy de humor para que me fastidies. —Deseaba poder estrangular al tipo, sólo para desahogar un poco de frustración pero probablemente Tony lo odiaría por ello. Empujó a Fury hacia un lado y abrió la puerta que lo mantenía separado de su amante.

Unos cables largos goteaban un líquido claro por su cuerpo, recorrían sus brazos y un tubo de plástico había sido introducido por la garganta del genio. La cabeza estaba vendada y una de las piernas estaba enyesada. Loki tenía conocimiento suficiente sobre la tecnología midgardiana para saber que esos cables y el tubo, eran las únicas cosas que se interponían entre Tony y la inminente muerte. Lentamente, se acercó al borde de la cama y se sentó, asegurándose de no perturbar ninguna de las líneas de vida. Miró el reloj que estaba suspendido sobre la cama del hombre.

Sólo habían pasado once horas desde que había visto esos ojos marrones vivos y vibrantes. Once horas desde que escuchó esa voz que se quejaba sobre los villanos molestos que se despertaban a tan tempranas horas del día. Ese hombre era mucho más que un cadáver tendido en esa habitación blanca.

—El mayor daño fue causado en la cabeza, rompiendo el yelmo y causando hemorragias internas. Incluso si recupera la conciencia, no puedo decirte si será el mismo hombre de siempre. —Le dijo Bruce Banner mientras entraba a la habitación y se hacía a su lado. Loki sabía que el daño era demasiado severo para que él lo sanara. Era un maestro de la magia, pero nunca había centrado sus estudios exclusivamente en la sanación, y ahora se lamentaba de no tener más conocimientos al respecto. Deseaba francamente muchas cosas en ese momento.

—No puedo sanarlo, pero conozco a alguien que puede hacerlo. —Levantándose resueltamente se inclinó y le dio un beso a Tony en sus labios inconscientes. —Voy a volver Tony. Te amo. —No le importaba que Banner lo escuchara. Al lugar al que se disponía a ir, no tenía un regreso seguro y quería que al menos una persona fuera capaz de confirmarle a Tony que lo amaba.

* * *

El lugar que alguna vez había admirado por su belleza, ahora sólo le generaba repulsión. Quería estar en casa, con Tony y Fenrir, y su terriblemente decorado árbol de Navidad. Aceptó con amabilidad el saludo de Heimdall, su previa desconfianza hacia él fue rápidamente dejada en el olvido. Bueno… tal vez no en el olvido, pero ciertamente perdonado.

La primera persona que estaba seguro que no quería volver a ver de nuevo era a Fandral. El hombre se palideció ante la mirada asesina en su rostro, haciendo que la ira de Loki se acrecentara. Había sido mucho más valiente cuando Loki había sido atado, golpeado, maltratado y sin ningún poder. Ahora, de repente, el hombre parecía tener mejores cosas qué hacer que compartir el pasillo con el dios de la maldad. Patético. No vio a nadie más en su camino a la sala del trono. Estaba bastante seguro que la noticia había dado la vuelta por los pasillos rápidamente y todo el mundo había intentado evacuar tan pronto como le fuera posible.

No tuvo que esperar algún tipo de permiso para entrar, así que decidió pasar por delante de los guardias, sobresaltando a los habitantes del lugar. El Padre de Todo y su madre, estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares y parecía que había interrumpido una reunión entre ellos, Sif y Volstagg. Vaciló por un momento ante la vista de ellos e inmediatamente maldijo su debilidad. Ya no estaba atado y ya no se comportaría así por más tiempo.

—¡Váyanse! —Les gritó y se sintió orgulloso cuando los vio inclinarse y salir corriendo. Al parecer, todavía llevaba su título real ahora que su encarcelamiento había terminado. Disfrutó la manera en que Sif apretó su mandíbula con frustración cuando tuvo que dirigirse a él como tal.

—Loki, ¡¿qué significa esto?! —Le gritó su padre adoptivo. Claramente enfadado por la intrusión. Sin embargo, su madre parecía dividida entre venir a darle un abrazo o dejarlo satisfacer su curiosidad. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, haría mejor en mostrar un poco de respeto al hombre mayor porque necesitaba su permiso.

—He venido a pedir tu permiso, Padre de Todo. Te solicito tomar algunas de nuestras piedras curativas para llevarlas a Midgard. Un amigo mío las necesita con urgencia. —No miró al hombre a los ojos por respeto, pero por dentro estaba hirviendo de ira. Al ver a Odín sentado en el trono, a sabiendas de que lo había abandonado para que se pudriera en las mazmorras, le daban ganas de acabar con todo Asgard. Sólo para poder ver la cara del hombre cuando todo su mundo se derrumbara bajo sus narices.

—Imposible. Esas piedras le pertenecen a Asgard y no las enviaré a otro reino. —La última esperanza que le quedaba salió volando por la ventana proverbial. Sin esas piedras, la mente de Tony jamás se sanaría y no volvería a ser el mismo de siempre sin su mente.

—Te ruego que por favor lo reconsideres. Si no lo haces por mí, entonces hazlo por Thor quien también es amigo de Stark. Por favor, te lo ruego. —Estaba debajo de él, ésta humillación, pero por Stark estaba dispuesto a ir al mismísimo infierno y regresar.

—Dije que no, Loki. Son mortales por alguna razón y no deberíamos interferir con sus vidas. —Aunque el argumento era válido, había sido por causas naturales y Loki se sintió fuera de lugar. Dejar morir a Stark por ser un héroe y salvar vidas, simplemente estaba mal. —Estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida a cambio de la suya de ser necesario. —.

—Odín, por favor. Conocí a Anthony Stark y es un guerrero valiente. Más valiente que muchos de los nuestros. Merece estar a salvo. —Gracias a los Nueve Reinos que Frigga intervino.

—Si salvo a Stark, ¿enviarás a Fenrir de vuelta a la isla? —Si Loki no hubiera estado tan seguro de su origen, podría haber creído que su astucia provenía de Odín.

—No puedes pedirme que elija entre los dos. —Exclamó.

—Odín, pensé que habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que dejaríamos a Fenrir en paz. El joven no ha causado ningún problema. —Frigga le espetó a su marido, pero la expresión de enojo en su rostro dejó en claro que Loki tenía que tomar una decisión.

—No puedo elegir entre mi hijo y el hombre que amo, lo sabes muy bien. Puedo ver que no tenía ningún sentido venir hasta aquí. —No quería llorar delante de ese diablo, no lo haría. —Madre. —Inclinó su cabeza hacia ella y salió de la habitación.

—¡Loki, espera! —Escuchó gritar a Frigga cuando estaba a punto de partir hacia el portal. Se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para abrir sus brazos y abrazar a su madre. Ella depositó algo en su mano y se sorprendió al encontrar una manzana de oro. —Sabes que no puedo garantizarte que esto lo salvará, pero es lo único que puedo ofrecerte. Por favor dales a Tony y a Fenrir todo mi amor. —Él asintió con la cabeza mientras ella le daba un beso en la sien y volvía a entrar en el palacio. Con un nuevo rayo de esperanza, Loki dejó Asgard.

* * *

—¡Loki, no puedes estar hablando en serio! —Exclamó Thor en cuanto se dio cuenta de la papilla que Banner estaba tratando de empujar a través de los tubos hasta el estómago de Tony.

—Como puedes ver estoy hablando muy en serio. —Soltó de vuelta. Estaba concentrado en la sanación así como el daño que el genio tenía en su cuerpo. Cuanto más se sanara, la manzana tendría mejores oportunidades de poner en marcha su propia magia.

—Estas manzanas tienen el propósito de hacer que alguien se vuelva inmortal. No están destinadas para salvar. —Banner detuvo sus procedimientos por un momento hasta que Loki le espetó que continuara.

—La manzana regenerará sus células más rápido, lo que le dará a su cerebro la oportunidad de sanarse ya que intentará borrar todo el daño causado en su cuerpo. Stark tiene oportunidades de recuperar la actividad cerebral de nuevo, si se alarga su ciclo de vida será una ventaja. —Les explicó a su hermano y a Bruce, después de que éste se relajara un poco más.

—¡Tú sólo quieres convertirlo en inmortal, Loki! ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que eso es lo que quiere el hijo de Howard? —Soltó Thor de vuelta.

—Para que ocurriera eso tendría que seguir una dieta prolongada de manzanas. Con el daño que necesita ser borrado, sólo ganaría unos cincuenta años como máximo. —Loki se mantuvo en silencio después de eso, manteniendo su atención en el cuerpo de Stark. La papilla de manzana fue finalmente absorbida y Loki fue drenado de toda su magia. Se sentó en una silla junto a la cama, Bruce y Thor lo dejaron solo en la habitación.

Después de que todo fuera dicho y hecho, sólo podían esperar para dar comienzo al juego de la espera.

* * *

**Hola a todos! :)**

Les actualizo otro capítulo... sii como pueden ver llegamos a una parte dramática del fic u.u ¿qué pasará con nuestro querido Anthony Stark? ... espérenlo en el siguiente capítulo ._.

Algo adicional que quería comentarles para mis queridos seguidores de ésta genial pareja, les tengo un nuevo fic que probablemente esté subiendo a más tardar el domingo, así que estén muy pendientes :) Por cierto, quería decirles que éste fic tiene capítulos demasiadoo largos (aprox. 22 - 26 páginas por capítulo) eso es mucho! así que para ese fic en especial sean muy pacientes con las actualizaciones porque probablemente me demore para hacerlas, con sólo decirles que el que voy a subir me demoré un mes traduciéndolo xD ! pero es que imagínense con todos los fics que llevo y aparte trabajo, obviamente no le puedo dedicar mucho tiempo. La pregunta del millón, ¿por qué soy tan masoquista y me meto con más trabajo? xDD lo que pasa es que me gustó mucho el fic y no podía dejarlo pasar ._. y también porque soy una workaholic! xD ojalá les guste ;)

Ahora sí, contesto comentarios:

**CureMoon:** :D se nota que te gustó mucho, eso es genial! la verdad es que sí, fue un momento muy especial para los dos, era la primera vez que estaban juntos y pues bueno, no podía ser nada brusco pero tampoco tan simple como dices... de nada ;) me alegra que te gusten mis traducciones :3

**Teme Kiryu:** Jajaja ... el hijo viéndolos a los dos en plena faena? xD jaja sería muy WTF, me alegra que te haya gustado ;)

**VeriTheJotun:** Totalmente de acuerdo! Tony fue todo un caballero al pedirle permiso a Fenrir... podemos ver que Tony también está cambiando para bien, en otros tiempos no lo habría hecho pero Loki estaba despertando ese lado lindo de él :3

**MisforMAD:** Jaja creo que casi todas estábamos empezando a sufrir por tanta tensión sexual, siempre que iban a estar juntos algo pasaba o alguien los interrumpía ejem... Fenrir... ejem ¬¬ ... pero bueno! ya por fin :)

**blackmoon11:** A mi también, Fenrir me parece súper genial :3 sii por fin Tony y Loki están juntos :D ... me parece tierno que Tony se ponga nervioso no? es otra faceta de él... :)

**Kain Dragosani:** Sii muy tierno :3 fue algo bastante especial... y es verdad, es genial ver que Loki se está dejando ayudar por Tony de manera que se va recuperando poco a poco :)

**Wen Othar Thil:** Lo see! :3 son demasiado tiernooss n.n joder, cómo me encanta esta pareja :)

**BlackCherryBlood:** Jajaja siii lo se xDD me acuerdo que más de una vez me dejabas comentario preguntándome cuánto faltaba para que los dos tuvieran su encuentro jeje hasta que por fin! Ese Fenrir es todo un loquillo pero me encanta que defienda a su padre :3 claro que sí, Loki y Tony forever and ever ;)

Bueno... mis queridos lectores, no se les olvide que si están interesados en leer otro IronFrost lo publicaré el domingo. Gracias por sus comentarios y por leerme... nos vemos en una próxima actualización... no olviden comentar :3

**Saludos,**

_Luna :)_


	34. El dilema de la manzana

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Maroon-dragon.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 34: El dilema de la manzana**

Una semana y absolutamente ningún cambio. Loki todavía se aferraba a la esperanza de que la manzana fuera a funcionar, ahora sólo quedaba esperar. ¿El destino sería tan cruel con él para llevarse a Tony justo cuando ya era suyo? Sabía que el pensamiento había sonado egoísta, pero el genio no sería el único que se iría solo. Él sería capaz de ir a otros reinos donde Hela seguramente se ocuparía de él. Sin embargo, Loki sería destrozado una vez más.

Había oído los susurros afuera del pasillo cada vez que los otros Vengadores pasaban por ahí. Fury quería parar las máquinas. Al parecer, Tony había firmado algo llamado DNR (Nota traductora: Es una sigla que se deriva del inglés "Do Not Reanimate" que al traducirlo al español sería equivalente a "Orden de no reanimar") y también había dejado en claro que no quería ser mantenido en vida. Sólo necesitaba más tiempo para dejar que los poderes de la manzana hicieran lo suyo, pero entre más tiempo pasaba menos seguro estaba del resultado. No podía soportar la idea de perder al hombre que yacía inmóvil en la cama de hospital. Se negó a contestarles preguntas a los demás miembros del equipo. No pronunció ni un solo sonido y no salió de la habitación hasta que Fenrir vino a relevarlo.

—Papá, es necesario que vayas a dormir, toma una ducha… —Murmuró el muchacho mientras miraba al hombre que dormía. Loki vio a Steve en la puerta y pensó que el Capitán había traído a su hijo.

—No puedo dejarlo aquí. Tengo que estar aquí para cuando despierte. —Respondió, su voz ronca por la falta de sueño.

—No querrás que Tony te vea en éste estado. No te preocupes, voy a protegerlo. —La mano que apretó su hombro fue el primer contacto físico real que tuvo en días. Por lo nueves reinos, cómo deseaba que los dedos de Tony apretaran su mano de nuevo. Con un suspiro de resignación, se soltó de los dedos flácidos y se levantó de su silla. Por un momento, su mundo se ladeó por la falta de sustento y la falta de sueño lo alcanzó.

—Vamos, te llevaré de vuelta a la torre. —No era la primera vez que uno de Los Vengadores le mostraba amabilidad. Bruce le había traído una almohada, Natasha un libro y Clint simplemente le había mostrado una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. Al parecer, su constante vigilancia sobre el cuerpo de Stark les había generado confianza, o al menos compasión. Aunque él había querido alguna forma de aceptación por parte de ellos, dado que haría su relación con Tony menos tensa, no encontraba divertida la ironía de ganársela perdiendo al hombre en cuestión. El destino era un amante cruel.

—Quiero ver a Fury. —Le dijo Fenrir a Banner en el momento en que Loki se fue. El hombre había venido todos los días para comprobar los signos vitales de Tony y había llegado al mismo tiempo que Rogers.

—¿Por qué querrías hacer eso? —Le preguntó el científico una vez terminó de ajustar una de las bolsas que filtraba líquido claro en las venas de Tony.

—Quiero que sepa lo que sucederá exactamente si apaga las máquinas. —No permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño a Tony mientras estaba indefenso. Había escuchado a Natasha y a Thor hablando sobre ello cuando vinieron a ver si se encontraba bien. Tenía que evitar que eso sucediera.

—Escucha, Fury sólo está cumpliendo los deseos de Tony. Firmó todos los papeles para ello. Fue la elección de Tony y aunque no me guste, tenemos que aceptarlo. —Banner parecía más viejo que nunca. Fenrir había conocido a algunos miembros del equipo antes de todo éste lío y estaba seguro de que el cabello negro de Banner no era tan canoso.

—Lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que sólo necesita un poco más de tiempo. La manzana va a funcionar, ¡sé que lo hará! —No le gustaba la mirada en el rostro del hombre. Era muy lastimera para su gusto. No era para él, era para su padre así que la pena no debería afectarlo.

—Puedo ver que Loki no fue el único que cayó en los encantos de Stark. Está bien tener miedo, ¿sabes? —.

—No tengo miedo. —Incluso en sus propios oídos sonaba lamentable.

—Todos lo queremos, lo sabes. Incluso Natasha. Pero esto no es vida. Esto no es más que un cuerpo. Si las cosas no cambian pronto, Fury apagará todo y no podremos hacer nada para detenerlo. —Les había oído susurrar y con su excelente sentido auditivo podía entender a la perfección todas las conversaciones en el pasillo. Tony moriría si continuaba en ese estado.

—¿Qué hizo mi padre para merecer esto?... —Loki estaría devastado si Tony moría. Puede que no haya escuchado las palabras "Te amo" dichas por ambos hombres, pero sus acciones hablaban por sí solas.

—Sólo tienes que guardar un poco de esperanza por más tiempo. Tony no es alguien fácil de matar. —Sintió que el hombre acarició su hombro y una oleada de aire pasó por su lado tan pronto la puerta se cerró. Mientras Fenrir se enteraba de todo lo que había sucedido, y lo que estaba sucediendo, era la primera vez que veía a Tony en una cama de hospital. Si le quitabas los vendajes y los tubos, parecía como si sólo estuviera durmiendo. Los pequeños arañazos y la pierna fracturada, habían sido sanados por su padre mientras la manzana era suministrada. Lo único que faltaba era sanar su cabeza que todavía estaba envuelta en vendas.

—Vamos Tony, vuelve a nosotros. Todavía tenemos que celebrar Navidad, que es en diez días, así que será mejor que te apresures. He leído sobre la celebración y aparentemente se intercambian obsequios… no creo que vaya a ser capaz de conseguir uno y dudo que papá lo recuerde con todo lo que está pasando. Podría pedirle a JARVIS que me ayudara a hacer a uno en el laboratorio. Así que más te vale que te despiertes, porque de lo contrario JARVIS no estará contento y sabes que él se niega a hacer cosas por ti cuando lo disgustas. Sé que es una computadora, pero creo que te echa de menos. Es mucho menos sarcástico cuando no estás a su alrededor y a pesar de todas tus quejas, sé que te gusta el sarcasmo. —Estaba divagando. Sin poner ningún filtro entre su cerebro y su boca, pero la habitación estaba bastante silenciosa a su alrededor.

No le gustaba la idea de perder a alguien que acababa de conocer. Tony era divertido e inteligente, y le había enseñado cómo usar la tecnología moderna. —Despierta, por favor. —Murmuró mientras el hombre permanecía inmóvil en la cama. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que algunas gotas cayeron en su mano.

* * *

Loki tomó una ducha, se cambió de ropa e incluso comió un poco de comida que el Capitán le había servido. La casa estaba increíblemente silenciosa. Incluso el golpeteo de las patas de Prancer no hacían que la torre se sintiera más acogedora. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que se paró en frente de la cama que compartía con Tony. La camisa con la que dormía Tony todavía permanecía sobre la cama y las sábanas estaban hechas un lío. Era evidente que JARVIS había decidido dejar la habitación como estaba hasta que Tony pudiera regresar.

Agarrando la camisa, tocó el material y después de un segundo de vacilación la apretó contra su nariz. El olor abrumador a metal, aceite y la esencia característica de Tony lo hicieron sentir a salvo, hasta que recordó que sólo era una camisa y que finalmente el olor desaparecería de la misma. Necesitaba algo más que un pequeño sustituto. Necesitaba al hombre cuya camisa le pertenecía. Se quitó la camisa por encima de su cabeza y se metió dentro de la cama, al lado de Stark. Probablemente parecía ridículo en su nido de almohadas y mantas, pero el olor era un pequeño consuelo y pronto cayó en un profundo sueño.

Cuando se despertó, estiró la mano para ver si Tony estaba junto a él y entró en pánico en cuanto se dio cuenta que el otro lado de la cama estaba frío y vacío. Segundos más tarde se acordó del por qué. Tony no estaba ahí y había una gran posibilidad de que nunca volviera. Aún no lo había golpeado con suficiente fuerza, pero justo en ese momento se abalanzó sobre él con toda su fuerza. Como un toro que va tras una bandera roja.

Pasar todo el tiempo en el hospital desde el accidente, le había hecho olvidar la realidad. Cada vez que veía el pecho de Tony subir y bajar y sentir el pulso por debajo de sus dedos, sentía que podía fingir que Tony podría simplemente abrir sus ojos y decirle algo sarcástico. Que era sólo un sueño. Sin embargo, en la torre fría y vacía, no podía fingir más. No podía mentirse a sí mismo sobre lo que estaba pasando o lo que sucedería dentro de poco. La realidad de que podría perder finalmente a Tony.

Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar, su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse al intentar inhalar aire a través de su garganta. Después de todo iba a perderlo. Debía de ser una venganza de todos los reinos por todo el daño que había causado y al igual que sus hijos, alguien más pagó el precio.

La humedad en sus mejillas se sentía dolorosamente familiar al recordar la noche que pasó con su cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de Tony, sus manos acariciando su cabello, mientras el hombre le contaba su historia. El pensamiento de no volver a sentir ese consuelo nuevamente, desgarró el estado tan frágil en el que se encontraba Loki. Necesitaba a Tony para equilibrar las cosas, para retarlo en sus evasivas y mentiras. Envió una oración a cualquier deidad que lo estuviera escuchando para preservar al genio.

A pesar de sus fuertes palabras, no causaría estragos en la ciudad en caso de que Tony falleciera, de ser posible abandonaría Midgard tan pronto como pudiera. El hombre era un mortal e incluso con toda su genialidad y tecnología, no sería capaz de mantenerse con vida para siempre. Siempre había maneras de evitar el problema. Las manzanas de oro que sin duda le otorgarían la eternidad a Tony, pero ¿querría estar por siempre al lado de Loki? Había severos castigos para aquellos que le daban mal uso al poder de la inmortalidad. Él los enfrentaría por Tony, pero ¿Tony haría lo mismo por Loki?

—Señor, hay una llamada telefónica para usted, ¿le gustaría que se la hiciera pasar? —Dijo JARVIS, interrumpiendo su monólogo interior.

Secándose las lágrimas y aclarándose la garganta un par de veces le dio a la IA su consentimiento.

—Loki, hablas con Bruce. Ha habido un cambio en las estadísticas de Tony. ¿Podrías venir por favor? Creo que querrás estar aquí. —Loki no podía descifrar si las noticias era buenas o malas, pero no dudó ni un segundo en teletransportarse.

* * *

**Hola! :)**

Como dije en la actualización de **Do or Do Not, There is No Try** he estado demasiado ocupada con el trabajo y no he tenido tiempo para volver a traducir :( estoy pensando cómo hacer para actualizar cada fin de semana... en fin... espero que les haya gustado ésta actualización... contesto reviews:

**VeriTheJotun:** Tienes razón ese Odín es todo un demonio *.* cómo se atreve a ser tan cruel con el pobre Loki u.u es mucha crueldad en una sola persona, pareciera que no tuviera corazón... a lo mejor ni tenga ¬¬ pero bueno Loki es fuerte y puede salir adelante con ésta situación :)

**blackmoon11:** Lo sé, Loki es tan lindo :3 siempre poniendo por delante las personas que más quiere! Ay no! obvio que Tony se va a recuperar, energías! ha salido de peores situaciones que esa y claro que podrá recuperarse :)

**Teme Kiryu:** Frigga es una excelente madre :) qué lindo gesto de su parte haber hecho caso omiso sobre lo que dijo Odín para ayudar a Loki :3 y obvio Tony se tiene que recuperar :)

**CamiKingst:** El hecho de que Loki regresara a Asgard es una muestra pura de cuanto ama a Tony :) ¡Vaya! sí que detestas a Odín xDD con esa lista de insultos me ha quedado más que claro jaja... menos mal que es un personaje ficticio xDD me hiciste reír con toda esa dedicatoria para Odín jeje...

**CureMoon:** La verdad sí... hay bastante drama por ahora u.u Odín se porta como una mierda, Tony está entre la vida y la muerte y Loki ya no sabe qué hacer... pero sabemos que no se rendirá tan fácilmente, es bueno saber que todos lo apoyan... a excepción de Odín ¬¬ pero ese no cuenta jeje...

**alessa-vulturi:** Bueno... he aquí otra actualización :) y sí, el enunciado de la dieta de manzanas fue irónico xD

**artemisav:** Jajaja digamos que la historia iba demasiado bien como para ser cierto, como siempre tenía que llegar un momento que desequilibrara tanta dicha u.u Creo que Odín es oficialmente el personaje más detestable de todos xD Por cierto, gracias! :D eres la primera que celebra la adicción al trabajo xD eso está genial :)

**Natt:** Hace rato que no comentabas! pero bueno, menos mal ya te actualizaste :) La verdad es que Tony también es mi vengador favorito... aunque obvio mi personaje favorito es Loki :3

Bueno... nos vemos en una próxima actualización, lamento la tardanza... intentaré sacar tiempo para hacer una actualización cada fin de semana...gracias por su comprensión y apoyo... nos vemos... no olviden comentar :3

**Saludos,**

_Luna :)_


	35. Lo siento

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **Maroon-dragon**.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 35: Lo siento**

—¿Ha despertado? —Fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca en el momento en que entró a la habitación de Tony. Nada parece haber cambiado, pero claro está que algo había cambiado porque el resto del equipo estaba llegando también.

—No exactamente, pero sus ondas cerebrales están subiendo. Puedes ver cómo en unos segundos las ondas suben para después caer. Nunca había visto algo así. —Le dijo Banner mientras señalaba varias pantallas.

—Es la manzana, la magia finalmente ha llegado a su cerebro. —Murmuró, lanzando un hechizo de diagnóstico sobre el cuerpo que yacía sobre la cama. —Está funcionando, puedo sentir el poder a través de su cuerpo. —El tono de su voz se llenó de felicidad con la esperanza de tener a Tony de regreso en un par de minutos.

Fueron los minutos más largos de su vida y no le puso atención al resto de las personas que comenzaban a entrar en la habitación. Todo lo que quería en ese momento era ver esos ojos marrones mirándolo con esa adoración pura que encontraba tan difícil de aceptar. Quería que esa boca derramara un sinfín de términos tecnológicos que jamás terminaría de entender, pero que pudiera oírlos porque sonaban hermosos proviniendo de esos labios. Estuvo a punto de saltar cuando la mano debajo de él se contrajo.

La habitación pareció saturarse con un pesado silencio mientras todos esperaban con atención una verdadera señal de vida. Las pestañas parpadearon, una vez, dos veces y luego, se abrieron. Los ojos detrás de ellas estaban confusos al principio, pero luego comenzaron a aclararse. Loki se asustó en cuanto vio que Tony los observó a todos, confundido y retiró su mano de entre sus pálidos dedos.

—¿Tony? … —Preguntó Loki con duda. La advertencia la había tenido clara desde el principio. _"Es posible que no vuelva a ser el mismo hombre." _Entonces ¿por qué parecía reconocer a los demás?

—¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? —La voz sonaba mareada por falta de uso. El tubo que estaba en su garganta tampoco ayudaba de a mucho.

—No… —Tony lo había olvidado. Lo había borrado de su mente. Eso era lo que obtenía por orarles a los dioses; el hombre viviría pero no lo recordaría. Se apartó de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación, dejándose caer contra una de las paredes. Dejó salir un grito de frustración y dolor. Eso era mucho peor que perder al hombre. Ahora tendría que vivir sabiendo que Tony Stark estaba vivo, pero que siempre estaría fuera de su alcance.

Levantó la mirada cuando un par de botas aparecieron a la vista. —Tony está preguntando por ti. —Le dijo el Capitán mientras le tendía una mano al dios para levantarlo.

—No quiero que se sienta culpable. No es su culpa que haya olvidado… Por favor, no me atormentes para que le dé la cara a un extraño. —Murmuró. No podía soportar la idea de mirar esos ojos marrones confusos y desconfiados.

—Él no te ha olvidado. Sólo que su cerebro estaba desorientado. Acaba de recuperarse de un daño cerebral grave. —Tony no había olvidado. Le tomó un momento para asimilarlo. Una vez escuchó la noticia de que el genio se estaba despertando, inmediatamente se preguntó sobre qué podría salir mal. No podía ser tan afortunado de tenerlo completamente de vuelta. Siguió a Rogers y regresaron de vuelta a la habitación. El resto de los agentes se estaban yendo, siguiendo los deseos de Tony para que se sintiera mejor. Incluso Fenrir dejó la habitación, con una mirada de complicidad en su rostro.

—Loki, lo siento mucho… —Comenzó Tony, pero Loki levantó su mano para interrumpirlo.

—No importa, no para mí. Me… alegra que estés bien. —Se sentó en la cama y una vez más tomó su mano con la suya.

—Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso. —Ante la mirada perpleja que le dirigió Loki, Tony continuó. —¿Nunca has oído hablar sobre un beso de bienvenida? De acuerdo con mis queridos compañeros, al parecer no he sido besado durante los últimos siete días, eso trae abajo mi promedio de… —Loki presionó su boca contra la de Stark para hacerlo callar. Tenía que admitir que había extrañado el contacto de Tony y sus besos. Quería un simple beso rápido, después de todo el mortal se estaba sanando, pero en el momento en que se apartó de Tony, éste puso una mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza y lo obligó a bajar. Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Loki se encontró montando a Tony a horcajadas. Finalmente se apartó en cuanto la necesidad de oxígeno se hizo evidente.

—¿Así es como saludas a todos cuando vuelven de entre los muertos? Creí que los llevabas a un… ¿Shawarma? —El cabello de Tony lucía totalmente desarreglado ahora que los vendajes se habían desprendido y Loki no pudo evitar enrollar uno de sus dedos en uno de sus mechones. —¿Banner dijo que ya estás completamente saludable? —.

—Completamente, aunque quiere que repose durante los próximos días. Tengo que darte las gracias por ello, por lo que escuché… fuiste a Asgard por mí. —Era una afirmación, no una pregunta, pero Loki sabía que Tony quería conocer la historia.

—En Asgard tenemos unas cosas que se llaman piedras curativas. Éstas ayudan a enfocar su energía para la curación, sin ellas las curaciones más difíciles podrían empeorar por no mencionar que representaría un gran peligro para la víctima. Odín me pidió que eligiera entre tomar la piedra y mandar a Fenrir de vuelta a la isla. Madre me dio la manzana. Por lo general, su objetivo es hacer que los mortales se vuelvan inmortales… —Su voz se apagó. Era ahora o nunca para comprobar si Tony quería dar el salto y dejar de ser mortal.

—¿Qué efecto tendrá esto sobre mí? —Loki se estremeció cuando una de sus manos se acercó para acariciar su nuca.

—Por el momento, sólo añadirá un par de años a tu vida. Con el daño que recibió tu cuerpo, su poder ha perdido parte de su potencia con el fin de sanarte primero. Supongo que vivirás hasta los ciento veinte años. —Su mano se detuvo.

—¿Así que no soy inmortal todavía? —.

—No, tendrías que comer unas cuantas manzanas más en una rápida sucesión. ¿Te gustaría ser inmortal? —Era ahora o nunca, no había vuelta atrás.

—No, no quiero eso. —Loki intentó apartarse de su posición, en la que estaba montando a Stark a horcajadas, pero dos manos firmes lo sujetaron. —Escucha, no quiero decir que no desee pasar toda mi vida contigo, pero vivimos aquí en la Tierra. Este lugar está lleno de cosas que pronto decaerán y se desmoronarán. Te amo, pero no quiero permanecer con vida mientras mi mundo se derrumba. El equipo, a excepción de Thor, eventualmente irá muriendo. Aunque me gusta la idea de ganar, en ese caso no quiero ser el último en pie. Lo lamento. —.

—Podríamos ir a otro reino, en Asgard no tendrías que preocuparte de todo eso. —Le susurró.

—Y tú serías infeliz allá, además por mucho que me queje de la Tierra, sigue siendo mi hogar. —Tony se encogió de hombros.

—¿Así que prefieres verme sufrir por el hecho de perderte que por el hecho de cargar con la inmortalidad juntos? —No podía lidiar con eso. No quería pensar en perder a Tony tan pronto después de recuperarlo.

—¿Hay alguna manera de que te conviertas en mortal? Podríamos ir a donde Hela juntos. Mira Lokes, no es que no te ame o no quiera pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, es sólo que no quiero ser el único que quede con vida al final. Necesito más gente que sólo tú en mi vida y no puedo verlos morir una y otra vez. —No había pensado en dejar su propia inmortalidad atrás por Tony. El hombre tenía razón. Mientras que Loki nunca había conocido más que el hecho de que probablemente viviría para siempre, Tony ya había aceptado la muerte como parte del camino.

—Pensaré en ello. —Murmuró, inclinándose para capturar esos cálidos labios de nuevo. Habían hablado lo suficiente por ese día.

* * *

Cuando finalmente se le permitió volver a la torre, Tony no podía estar más feliz. Había estado aburrido de su mente en la sede de S.H.I.E.L.D. y no podía pasar todo su tiempo con Loki en su regazo. Ahora, de vuelta en su torre, con el centelleo alegre del árbol navideño y una feliz bienvenida de parte de Prancer y Fenrir, no podía ser mejor.

Sabía que Loki había sufrido mucho más de lo que pensaba, simplemente por el hecho de que él no había estado al tanto de lo que estaba pasando. Había perdido una semana de su vida y ni siquiera lo había notado. Sin embargo, el dios parecía aferrarse a él a cada momento sólo para asegurarse de que su corazón seguía latiendo. Tony no se quejaba, pero entendió que su relación necesitaba tener un poco de vinculación en un ambiente un poco más privado. Le había enviado mensajes de texto a JARVIS hace unas horas atrás, para asegurarse de que su habitación tuviera un ambiente romántico, bajo el pretexto de que le estaba enviando mensajes de texto a Rhodey para decirle que estaba bien.

El ambiente romántico en realidad había sido más una broma que algo serio. Se imaginó que sus conquistas se beneficiarían del estado de ánimo que eso les generaría. Sin embargo, al ver la cara de sorpresa de Loki, no se arrepintió de haberlo programado.

El cielo raso tenía una luz centelleante en él, dando la impresión de un cielo nocturno estrellado. Gracias a un proyector, había velas que brillaban en cada centímetro de la pared. Fue un simple cambio en la decoración que podía ser removido con presionar un botón, pero había logrado encantar a Loki. El cálido color amarillo de las luces hizo que los ojos de Loki se vieran más verdes y su pálida tez pareciera reflejar la luz. Literalmente estaba brillando. En un principio, había querido que las cosas fueran lentas, pero viendo al dios de pie delante de él, lo hacía bastante imposible.

Sus dientes chocaron, sus lenguas danzaron y sus gemidos fueron intercambiados. No pasó mucho tiempo para que pudieran deshacerse de las ropas que llevaban puestas. La seda que cubría la cama se sentía muy bien en su piel febril, pero Tony tenía ideas diferentes para evitar que Loki tomara el control de nuevo. Los giró para poderse inclinar sobre el dios y fue una grata sorpresa que el hombre no se pusiera rígido. Se inclinó para morder el cuello de Loki y luego suavizó la marca roja con su lengua. Si el apretón y el jalón de las manos en su cabello eran algún tipo de señal, significaba que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Bajó por el pálido pecho depositando besos por todo el camino.

Le tomó un tiempo llegar al lugar que quería ir, pero para entonces tenía al dios respirando con dificultad y gimiendo de deseo. Decidió no torturar demasiado a Loki e inmediatamente introdujo la cabeza de su miembro en su boca. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes, casi negros con lujuria, mirándolo de vuelta con sorpresa. Para asegurarse de que el dios lo siguiera mirando, introdujo completamente su miembro hasta que su reflejo de arcada comenzó a protestar un poco. Fue un giro bastante grande ver a Loki apoyado en un solo brazo para mantener la vista fija. Era pecaminoso cómo su cuello se estiraba hacia atrás en señal de éxtasis y Tony dejó que sus manos se unieran a la estimulación del miembro de Loki. Sintió el agarre fuerte en su cabello mientras dejaba su maniobra para darle un beso.

—No quiero que termine pronto. Ahora, es mi turno, mi amor. —El dios le susurró y Tony no tenía ningún problema en seguir órdenes en ese momento.

* * *

**Hola :)!**

Como pueden ver nuestro querido Tony ya está bien :3 son excelentes noticias! Aquí les he hecho otra actualización... espero que les haya gustado :)

Quiero comentarles que ya sólo faltan tres capítulos para que se termine éste fic... así que agradezco a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad al leerlo y sobre todo a los que dejan comentarios, porque son demasiado geniales y me dan esa energía y motivación para seguir traduciendo ;) No siendo más, contesto los comentarios...

**CureMoon:** Jajajaja... xDD me hiciste reír mucho con tu comentario, sobre todo con la parte de que están esperando para que Tony despierte y pueda ser violando jaja... obviamente no podía morir! o sea no que tal... sería terrible u.u menos mal no pasó :3 Gracias por estar tan pendiente de los fics ;) sé que he estado un poco perdida últimamente pero es que el trabajo me está consumiendo terriblemente u.u o sea llego del trabajo casi siempre es a cenar y de una a dormir porque llego rendida pero bueno... estoy aprovechando los fines de semana para adelantar alguito de las traducciones :)

**Teme Kiryu:** Pobre Loki sufrió mucho u.u no merecía tanto dolor emocional... pero bueno lo importante es que ya todo pasó y ahora vuelven a estar como antes :) a decir verdad, ésta situación se estaba volviendo intrigante y dramática... no me gusta ver a Loki sufriendo pobre u.u

**mari2009:** Me alegra que te guste :)

**Natt:** Lo siento u.u sí que los dejé en duda! pero bueno ahora ya todo volvió a la normalidad y todos vuelven a ser felices que es lo importante :) me alegra que estés en vacaciones, la verdad me gustaría tener unos días de vacaciones en estos momentos que tengo taaanto trabajo *_*

**blackmoon11:** Gracias por tu comprensión :) Y sí... todos extrañaron bastante a Tony! la verdad estaba haciendo faltica u.u Obviamente se recuperó y salió sano y salvo :3 ya era hora que todos le dieran una oportunidad a Loki para redimirse, no podían odiarlo toda la vida... Pienso que de alguna manera se sintieron mal por todo lo que sufrió Loki en Asgard con ese castigo tan cruel que le impusieron y además durante su estadía en Midgard pudieron ver que el tipo es de buen corazón porque también cooperó en muchas cosas y sobre todo estuvo muy pendiente de la salud de Tony, mira que haber ido a Asgard y enfrentar a Odín para salvar a Tony eso sí es una prueba clara de amor :3

Bueno... gracias a todos, nos vemos en la próxima actualización... no olviden comentar :3

**Saludos,**

_Luna :)_


	36. Todo lo que quiero para Navidad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **Maroon-dragon**.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 36: Todo lo que quiero para Navidad**

—¡Oh, Dios! —Gimió Tony al sentir una boca cálida sobre su miembro. Sólo tuvo un segundo para darse cuenta de la verdad en esa declaración antes de que la lengua de Loki terminara por disipar todos sus pensamientos de su cabeza. Estaba bastante seguro que el hombre estaba usando algunos de sus dotes de Jötun ya que sintió su lengua más fría que de costumbre. Tenía el mismo efecto que el de presionar una toalla fría sobre el cálido cuello de alguien. Sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas mientras evitaba gemir en voz alta. En realidad, no debería sentirse así de bien.

—Loki… —Gimió mientras Loki dejaba su miembro y se arrastraba hacia Tony para besarlo en la boca. Raras veces se acostaba con hombres, y las mujeres por lo general no le daban sexo oral. El sabor salado de sí mismo en esa boca pecaminosa lo hizo sentirse ligeramente confuso con lujuria. No estaba seguro si estaba siendo narcisista o era la idea de que Loki lo había estado chupando.

—Quiero tenerte. —Oh Dios, esas palabras susurradas en aquella encantadora voz fueron su perdición. Inclinándose sobre la mesa de noche, alcanzó la botella de lubricante del cajón con las manos temblorosas. Loki realmente lo había afectado y de alguna manera, Tony no sentía miedo de ello. Tiró de Loki de vuelta para otro beso, dejando que su lengua explorara su cálido interior. Sintió sus dedos largos y pálidos recorrer a lo largo de su estómago y muslos.

—Creo que hemos tenido suficiente con los juegos previos. —Murmuró, porque en serio si Loki no hacía algo pronto iba a explotar. El dios le sonrió con malicia antes de deslizar dos dedos. A Tony no le importó la cantidad de ruido que hizo en cuanto el primer dedo se deslizó dentro de él. La combinación de dolor y placer era demasiado excitante. Por un momento, sintió un poco de vacilación en Loki, como si ya no estuviera seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Cuántas veces has hecho esto? —Le preguntó al dios. El hombre apartó sus dedos.

—Nunca he penetrado a nadie y muy rara vez había algún tipo de preparación. —Bien… eso lo cogió fuera de guardia. Si bien se trataba de ambos, éste significaba un paso muy grande para Loki. Necesitaba saber que eso estaba bien.

—Haz lo que hiciste hace un segundo, te diré qué hacer, hasta ahora has hecho todo bien. —Tony le sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios a Loki. Gimió en cuanto el dedo se deslizó de nuevo y comenzó a moverse un poco. —Ahora… ahh… mete otro y… ahh… muévelos entre sí. —.

Tony siempre supo que Loki era un aprendiz rápido y realmente le daba gracias al cielo por ello. No necesitaba darle más instrucciones, y en cuestión de segundos había encontrado su próstata. Era muy, muy obvio que Loki estaba disfrutando de tenerlo bajo su control haciendo los sonidos más lascivos. Bien, Tony se sometería a éste tipo de tortura si a Loki le gustaba. Sacudió sus caderas en cuanto Loki metió el tercer dedo y dejó escapar un gemido. En realidad, no sería capaz de resistir por mucho más tiempo.

—Loki, por favor… —Gimió. Sin duda, el dios era el primero en hacerle _eso_ en el dormitorio. Sus ojos cafés se encontraron con los verdes del dios. Extendió su mano para tocar esa hermosa y pálida mejilla que estaba cubierta por una ligera capa de sudor. —Tan hermoso… —Susurró mientras Loki se dejaba acariciar. Sin romper el contacto visual, Loki comenzó a moverse de nuevo, y Tony envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Loki para atraerlo aún más de cerca.

—Tan hermoso… joder, eso se siente bien… Dios, te amo… más… por favor… por favor… por favor… —Era apenas consciente de lo que estaba diciendo, de todos modos no le importaba. En cuanto Loki puso su mano sobre su miembro, Tony se vino con el nombre del dios en sus labios.

—¡Tony! —Gritó Loki después de unos momentos. Les tomó unos segundos poder recuperar el aliento, pero una vez lo hicieron, Loki los limpió rápidamente con un poco de magia.

—¿Sabes? Me gusta ese truco. —Murmuró mientras tiraba del dios hacia él. Los músculos todavía temblaban de cansancio y acarició al dios en la espalda.

—¿En serio esa fue la parte que más te gustó? —Preguntó Loki mientras ponía una mano sobre el arco reactor.

—No, la otra parte fue bastante genial también pero esto ahorra tiempo de limpieza. —.

—¿Bastante genial? Espero haber hecho un mejor trabajo que eso. —Loki lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero la pregunta obvia allí era: _¿Lo disfrutaste tanto como yo? _

—Está bien, estuvo fantástico. —Bromeó mientras le daba un beso al dios en la frente.

—No te burles de mí, Stark. —.

—Loki, no estoy mintiendo. No creo haberle rogado a nadie anteriormente, lo cual es información privada por cierto, así que no alardees de ella. —Realmente le gustaba la manera en que el dios se mostraba vulnerable ante él.

—Sí, parecías bastante necesitado… —Loki sonrió con malicia y Tony se sintió con toda la libertad de golpearlo con una almohada, de lo cual se arrepintió inmediatamente en cuanto el dios hizo un movimiento con la mano que lo hizo retorcerse. Se sentía como si le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas por todas partes. No podía dejar de reír mientras paraba la sensación.

—Está bien… está bien… me rindo… te necesito. —La sensación de cosquilleo no se detuvo, por lo contrario, empeoró. Estaba intentando dejar de reír para poder recuperar el aliento. —¡Te necesito con desesperación! —Exclamó al sentir un espasmo muscular a causa del cosquilleo.

—Que no se te olvide. —Le dijo Loki una vez se recostó a su lado de nuevo, mientras Tony intentaba recuperar su aliento. Mirando dentro de esos ojos traviesos se dio cuenta que hablaba en serio.

—Te amo y lo sabes. —Le dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza. Todavía le resultaba divertido saber que Loki siempre era el que se acurrucaba a su lado a pesar de que él era más alto.

—Te amo también… —Sintió unos labios cálidos contra la piel que rodeaba el arco reactor. —Ahora, ¿podemos dormir un poco? —.

* * *

Loki se despertó con el sonido de las malditas canciones de Navidad que se repetían constantemente en la radio. No era que las odiara porque fueran malas, sino porque eran muy pegadizas. Su hijo parecía estar terriblemente divertido en cuanto lo atrapó tarareando "Rudolph, el reno de la nariz roja" y Tony lo encontró aún más divertido. A Loki le había costado mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que su apodo provenía de esa canción. Ahora, sin embargo, después de casi una semana de silencio y depresión, no le importaban las canciones felices.

Stark parecía estar dormido y Loki se levantó de la cama sin problemas. Una ducha rápida era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. El agua caliente se sentía bien contra su piel, relajando los músculos que estaban ligeramente adoloridos. Mientras tarareaba una canción de Navidad, se secó rápidamente y fue en busca por un poco de alimento. Encontró a su hijo camino a la cocina, teniendo una conversación seria con JARVIS.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —Preguntó mientras sacaba algunos bocadillos de coco, esas cosas eran bastante adictivas.

—Estoy intentando averiguar qué darle a Tony. —Respondió su hijo mientras tachaba algo de la lista que tenía en su mano.

—¿Por qué habrías de darle algo? ¿Acaso te pidió que le diseñaras otro edificio? —.

—No, es una tradición en Navidad intercambiar regalos con la gente con la que celebras. Puedes darles lo que consideras que les va a gustar. De acuerdo con JARVIS, Tony ya ha ordenado obsequios para nosotros. Estoy intentando averiguar que podría darle… —Pareció meditar en su lista por unos segundos. —¿Podría ser el número diecisiete, JARVIS? —.

—No con la cantidad de tiempo tan limitado que tiene, señor. —Respondió la computadora.

—Así que… ¿intercambiamos obsequios? —Preguntó Loki, dejando de lado su hambre.

—No te preocupes papá, no creo que Tony quiera que nos molestemos en eso. Pensé que sería divertido. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres…. JARVIS, ¿qué te parece el número seis? —Su hijo mantuvo la conversación con la IA mientras salía de la cocina.

Oh, por los Nueve Reinos, eso estaba mal. Loki no había estado al tanto de la tradición y ahora cierto temor se apoderaba de él. ¿Qué pasaba si Tony quería un obsequio? ¿Y si no podía encontrar el regalo correcto? No quería usar el dinero de Stark para comprar el regalo y él no era tan creativo con la tecnología como lo era su hijo. ¿Qué demonios le iba a dar al hombre que ya lo tenía todo?

_"No es mucho lo que quiero para Navidad_

_Sólo hay una cosa que necesito_

_No me importan los regalos_

_Debajo del árbol de Navidad_

_Sólo te quiero a ti para mí mismo_

_Haz que mi deseo se haga realidad_

_Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres…_

_Tú… sí sí…"_

Por Odín, ¿nadie podría aplastar la maldita radio? Loki necesitaba pensar seriamente.

* * *

**Hello hello hello :)**

Gracias por su paciencia, lo lamento como saben ando super ocupada, creo que no es necesario repetirlo u.u Me siento super feliz! por fin llegó Iron Man 3! Me la fui a ver y me super encantó! La trama, los efectos, todo! :D Siento la necesidad de repetírmela, probablemente lo haga la semana que viene jeje... Por cierto, me imagino que ya todos pudieron ver el trailer de Thor 2 ¿a poco no se ve genial? y quién se robó el show? pues Loki :3 o por lo menos para mí fue así... creo que morí de felicidad cuando apareció al final... además que lo deja a uno con la intriga de cómo Thor y Loki unirán fuerzas para actuar juntos :D no puedo esperar para verme la peli!

He visto muchos comentarios sobre el nuevo look de Loki en el trailer, algunos lo aman otros lo odian... personalmente sólo por ser Loki me gustó :) al principio quedé muy WTF? pero no importa cómo luzca Loki, él siempre será atractivo y hermoso :3 ... no puedo esperar para verlo en plena acción en la peli :3

Ahora sí, basta de mi perorata... a contestar comentarios:

**CureMoon:** Sii lamentablemente éste emocionante fic llega a su fin... que yo sepa no hay continuación u.u pero pues puedes seguirme leyendo con los demás fics :) Insisto que deberías darle una oportunidad al Thorki, sé que no te gusta para nada la pareja de Tony/Steve pero deberías leerla sólo por Loki/Thor xD

**ritsuka-sensei:** Ja ja ja... qué graciosa ¬¬

**ritsuka-sensei:** Skandar fue una elección brillante para representar a Fenrir, tienes todo el mérito por ello :) Lo importante es que Tony ha ayudado bastante a Loki en su proceso de maduración emocional durante todo el fic... ese Tony aparte de ser un genio, es un excelente terapeuta :)

**Kain Dragosani:** Jajaja... no te preocupes. Entiendo que Loki te haya parecido dramático de alguna manera, pero piensa su preocupación al saber que Tony no le va a durar toda la vida... obviamente sintió cierta impotencia por ello... puede que el capítulo se haya terminado en media escena y si jajaa fue cruel... pero aquí estuvo la continuación ;)

**ritsuka-sensei:** Jajaja ese Loki es todo un loquillo... un poco bipolar por sus cambios de ánimo tan bruscos y repentinos xD Y definitivamente hay que darle crédito a Tony porque él no es el tipo de persona que tenga tal nivel de paciencia como para soportar a una persona de humor tan cambiante como Loki... pero lo que hace el amor... xD definitivamente muere por Loki :3

**ritsuka-sensei:** Jajajajaa... la verdad no tengo idea xD ahora que lo dices, yo tampoco le encuentro explicación a eso... después de que termino de traducir es que digo "OMG yo traduje eso?" XDD Ay sí, el primer encuentro entre ambos fue muy sutil y tierno, nada brusco por decirlo de alguna manera... ese Tony tiene mucha fortaleza para aguantar tantos días en abstinencia xD

**Teme Kiryu:** Noo... algo peor de lo que ya pasó? no creo xD Ya es momento para un poco estabilidad en la vida de Tony y Loki :)

**KariDz:** Me alegra! :D Es genial saber que a la gente le gusta tanto las historias que traduzco :3 Y menos mal que el olvido temporal de Tony no pasó a mayores, habría sido terrible... mejor ni pensemos en eso xD

**PLantita Laufey:** Más lemon? aquí lo hubo con éste capítulo :) ... me alegra que te gusten los capítulos ;)

**Natt:** Si... fue cortico el capítulo pero muy llenador :') Ahora sigue felicidad plena :3

**blackmoon11:** Sí, pienso que Loki podría llegar a tener una relación amistosa con Rogers :) Jajaja ay no es traumático, a mi me vuelve loca ver a Loki tan dañado emocionalmente :'( y saber que en casi todos los fics que traduzco Loki sufre daños emocionales xD que masoquismo el mío... no tengo la culpa de que a las autoras les guste meterle esos tintes en los fics de Loki... xD

**yuyske22:** Gracias :D Me alegra que te guste la traducción de este fic ;)

**ritsuka-sensei:** Frigga siempre tan genial y Odín tan detestable ¬¬ en serio, que hombre más mierda como se portó con Loki u.u Jajaja sí, nótese el gusto de la autora por el drama, en especial con Loki...

**ritsuka-sensei:** Definitivaamente amiga... de eso estoy segura, de que Tolkien debe explicar el mensaje mucho mejor que tú xD ... Joder falta tanto para "El reino oscuro" no puedo esperar para que llegue esa película! tengo muchísimas expectativas... espero que sea genial :D

**ritsuka-sensei:** Ay no Ritsuka... eres el colmo ¬¬ no debí haberte respondido todos estos reviews, quien te manda a no estar pendiente de la historia? o_O pero soy tan buena amiga que por eso lo hice ¬¬ Volviendo al tema... Jaja sí ese Tony sabe como dar en el punto con Loki, ya lo conoce demasiado bien como para darse cuenta qué tipo de detalles le encantan :3 Digamos que la aparición de Los Vengadores fue como de apoyo, de equipo, de que Tony no está solo... Quieres un regalo de Tony? como el que le dio Tony a Pepper en Iron Man 3? xD estuvo genial jaja xD

Bueno... eso ha sido todo por hoy... quedan dos capítulos más y me despido con éste fic... agradezco su apoyo y comentarios, gracias por leerme :D no olviden comentar...

**Saludos,**

_Luna :)_


	37. Chocolate

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **Maroon-dragon**.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 37: Chocolate**

Sólo faltaban tres días y Loki estaba extremadamente asustado. Había intentado por todos los medios posibles averiguar lo que Tony quería pero al parecer no lograba encontrar la respuesta. Sonaba exagerado pero en realidad sólo le había preguntado a Fenrir y a JARVIS sin llegar a alguna conclusión. Fenrir simplemente le había sonreído y le había dicho que era un idiota y JARVIS no había dicho nada, solamente puso a sonar: "Todo Lo Que Quiero Para Navidad". Los odiaba y la melodía se había quedado atascada en su cabeza.

—_Todo lo que quiero para Navidad_… ¡Oh por el amor de…! —Loki se maldijo a sí mismo en cuanto se dio cuenta que estaba cantando la melodía una vez más. Tiró el libro que había estado intentando leer en el sofá. No podía concentrarse de todos modos. Las luces parpadeantes del árbol parecían burlarse de él. Diciéndole cuánto tiempo le quedaba para encontrar el regalo perfecto. Stark había hecho tanto por él y él no podía encontrar una sola cosa que fuera lo bastante buena para Stark. El hombre tenía todo lo que pudiera desear en Midgard… pero no en Asgard.

—¿Por qué estás mirando el árbol? Sabes muy bien que no se encenderá en llamas cuando haces eso, ¿verdad? —Loki por poco se cae del sofá en su afán por darse la vuelta.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba mirando? Ni siquiera puedes ver mi cara desde ese ángulo. —Resopló mientras Tony se echaba a reír. En respuesta, señaló las ventanas que habían reflejado sus movimientos al caer la noche.

—¿Algo te molesta? —Preguntó Tony mientras se sentaba al otro lado del sofá.

—Sí, hubo algo que me molestó, pero creo haber encontrado una solución. Sin embargo, no estaba mirando el árbol. —En realidad sí lo estaba haciendo, pero Stark no necesitaba saber eso. —Sólo me preguntaba qué tipo de obsequio habías conseguido para mí mientras miraba el paquete debajo del árbol con _mi_ nombre en él… —.

—¿Ah sí? Entonces tendrás que seguir preguntándote porque no te lo voy a decir. —.

—¿En serio? ¿No hay _nada_ que pueda hacer para convencerte de lo contrario? —Le dio al hombre una mirada seductora mientras se inclinaba muy cerca de su oído.

—Conozco esa mirada… —La respiración de Tony se había acelerado un poco. —Pero éste es un espacio público y dudo que… —Siseó en cuanto Loki recorrió una de sus manos un poco más bajo de lo apropiado. —Dudo que Fenrir esté contento de encontrarnos… en lo que sea que estés planeando. —Aunque sus palabras desaprobaban a Loki, Tony no hizo nada para apartarlo.

—Bueno… ya sabes qué hacer para detenerme…. —Le dio un beso en el cuello a Stark, mientras se movía para montarlo a horcajadas. Quien dijera que Loki no usaba todos sus dones para persuadir a la gente, claramente estaba equivocado.

—Te lo advierto Loki, no es divertido y creo que tú serás quien tenga el peor problema cuando _tu_ hijo entre y nos vea. —Otro siseo por parte de Tony mientras Loki se contorneaba en su regazo.

—Estás en lo cierto, Stark… haré que valga la pena. —Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba más allá de ser una conducta reprochable, pero sería difícil decir que no se estaba divirtiendo.

—Loki… no estás jugando limpio. —Loki mordió suavemente un punto en el cuello de Tony antes de besarlo con ternura.

—¿Quién dice que estoy jugando? —Se echó a reír mientras el otro hombre gimió, un sonido que con mucho placer absorbió con sus labios. Aunque sentía curiosidad por saber lo que Stark le había comprado, Loki también se estaba excitando. Jamás pensó que volvería a buscar contacto físico otra vez, pero después de su última "sesión", había perdido la necesidad de esconderse de Tony. Casi podría decir que había desarrollado un hambre por las caricias. Aún no estaba preparado para dejar que el hombre lo tomara, pero estaba seguro de que llegarían a ese punto algún día. Su relación, aunque un poco retorcida, iba a un ritmo suave y constante.

—Creo que es mejor si llevamos esto al dormitorio. —Murmuró Tony cuando JARVIS los alertó de que Fenrir había dejado la biblioteca. Loki se bajó de su regazo y tiró de Tony de la corbata. —Quiero conseguir algo primero, así que adelántate. —¿Qué podría ser lo que Loki quería primero? Dejó que Loki se fuera. La cama ya estaba perfectamente hecha por JARVIS y sin duda, se divertirían jugando de nuevo.

Cuando Loki regresó, sintió la suave barba contra su cuello tan pronto Tony le dio un beso en él. Se inclinó hacia atrás dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Tony mientras dos brazos lo envolvían desde atrás alrededor de su cintura. Podría ser conocido por su boca inteligente, pero ciertamente Stark sabía cómo usarla. —¿Qué es lo que tenías que conseguir? —Se rió en cuanto se dio cuenta que Loki tenía una botella de salsa de chocolate. —JARVIS va a matarte por arruinar las sábanas. —.

—Bien, entonces moriré siendo un hombre feliz. —Sus ropas fueron rápidamente despojadas mientras se abrían camino a la cama, chocando contra las sábanas de seda. Loki se sorprendió cuando Tony lo lanzó de espaldas, colocándose encima de él. —¿Puedo… vas a confiar en mí? —No estaba seguro de lo que Tony tenía en mente, pero confiaría en él. No había hecho nada malo todavía. —¿Hay algún hechizo para calentar esto un poco? Porque estoy bastante seguro de que se sentirá frío… bueno, tal vez no, pero… —Decidiendo callarlo, tiró de él en un beso mientras agarraba la botella con su mano libre. Con un hechizo silencioso, el chocolate se calentó lo suficiente como para sentirse agradable al tacto y aún así fluyera adecuadamente.

No estaba seguro de qué esperar exactamente, pero la sensación del líquido caliente tocando su pecho y pezones fue una experiencia totalmente nueva. Puso sus manos en el cabello de Tony mientras el hombre comenzaba a lamerlo, mordiendo con suavidad en algunos puntos. Se sentía como si hubiera muerto y hubiera ido al Valhalla. Bufó con risa cuando Tony escribió _Propiedad de Stark_ lo mejor que pudo con el chocolate. La atención se sintió maravillosa mientras el hombre literalmente adoraba su cuerpo. Sintió como si pudiera corresponderle de alguna manera, pero en el momento en que intentó hacer algo, recibió un jalón de orejas que lo aterrizó de nuevo a la realidad por sus problemas.

Gruñó y echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras Tony metía su miembro dentro de su boca. Se sentía tan pecaminoso y, por un momento, vio estrellas mientras Stark hacía un movimiento con su lengua y simultáneamente lo chupaba. En serio, ¿por qué no siempre se podía sentir así de bien?

Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe en cuanto sintió un dedo en su entrada que la bordeaba suavemente. —Tony, ¿qué estás…? … no puedo… —Todavía no estaba listo para Stark.

—No pienso hacer nada más Loki, pero tal vez deberías tratar de acostumbrarte a tener algo ahí atrás… me refiero a pequeños pasos. —Era ridículo que el hombre se estuviera sonrojando por decir eso, pero fue capaz de llevarse su miembro descaradamente a su boca sin ninguna vacilación.

—¿Nada más? —Podía ver la lógica en el plan de Stark, pero todavía se sentía un poco inseguro al respecto. Debería empezar y hacer algún tipo de progreso con esto. El resto de las cosas habían salido bastante bien y quería ver si podía ir más allá.

—No, a menos que quieras. —Le aseguró Tony. Le sonrió ampliamente a Loki y luego siguió trabajando con su boca, la cual había distraído lo suficiente al dios. Sintió la mano una vez más deslizándose en su entrada e intentó relajar sus músculos, lo cual se le facilitaba por las cosas que Tony le estaba haciendo con su lengua. No hubo presión al principio, pero después de un tiempo de haberse relajado, hubo una acumulación de presión haciéndolo gemir en cuanto la punta de su dedo se deslizó dentro. Para compensarlo, Tony le hizo ver estrellas de nuevo con esa lengua y lo siguió chupando. A pesar de la ligera molestia, no estaba seguro de cuanto iba a seguir con esto.

La presión aumentó de nuevo y de repente, pudo sentir cómo se movía dentro de él. El malestar fue bajando poco a poco dejando paso al placer, pero la idea de sentir algo ahí aún no lo hacía sentir cómodo del todo. Eso fue hasta que Tony tocó algo que lo hizo sentir chispas.

—Arrgh, otra vez… por favooor. —Sus últimas palabras se extendieron mientras Tony ejercía más presión en el mismo punto otra vez, haciéndolo arquear en la cama. Por los Nueve Reinos, él sabía que el sexo era bastante genial pero lo que sentía en ese momento hacía que sus palabras no tuvieran ningún valor. Sólo tomó una succión más y una presión de ese dedo para que estallara como los fuegos artificiales que Tony le había mostrado. Mientras que el hombre se arrastraba de vuelta a él, se dio cuenta que Tony se había estado dando placer a sí mismo porque estaba tan extasiado cómo Loki lo estaba.

—Yo… —No tenía palabras, su lengua se había pasmado y para su eterno horror, sus ojos habían comenzado a ponerse vidriosos.

—Oye, shhh… está bien Loki… —Tony atrajo a Loki a su pecho mientras sus lágrimas caían. Era difícil explicar por qué lloraba con exactitud. Un cierto alivio de que la penetración, incluso en una forma tan pequeña, pudiera ser agradable… el éxtasis del orgasmo desplomándose… otro paso dado en todo su proceso de superación… estaba contento de que Tony no le pidiera ninguna explicación ya que en realidad no podía dar una. Todo lo que podía decir era que esas eran, aunque sonara muy infantil, lágrimas de felicidad.

—¿Crees que podrás ser capaz de hacer tu hechizo de limpieza otra vez? —Murmuró Tony una vez Loki se calmó un poco.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que JARVIS no prepare tu café si no limpias tus sábanas por ti mismo? —Sonrió abiertamente, a veces amaba la IA… aunque le diera ideas de regalos para Navidad que eran pésimas.

—No… es sólo que quitar todo el chocolate de "ahí abajo" va a ser bastante difícil… pero supongo que es tu decisión…. —No lo hizo…

—¿Estás diciendo que usaste el chocolate…. como un lubricante? —.

—Bien… como te habrás dado cuenta, estaba bastante ocupado en el momento para usar lo de costumbre… y funcionó. —Le dirigió una sonrisa descarada. Era cierto, había funcionado.

—No creo que sea capaz de ver una botella de chocolate de la misma manera otra vez. —Gruñó Loki.

—Como si pudieras hacer eso después de esto, incluso si no la hubiera usado. —Recordando cómo lo lamía y se dio cuenta de que nunca sería capaz de hacerlo.

—Esa cosa va a ser destruida. —Dijo Loki, señalando la botella medio vacía que estaba en la cama.

—Bueno… pensé que podríamos mantenerla aquí… ya sabes, para usos futuros. —.

—Eres incorregible. —Se quejó Loki.

—Me amas por eso. —Respondió Tony y el dios no sintió la necesidad de estar en desacuerdo con él mientras unos labios cálidos se encontraron con los suyos. Podrían mantener la botella en el dormitorio, por ahora.

* * *

**Hola a todos :) !**

Aquí actualizo otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado :) Y sí, sólo nos falta un ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO ¿cómo creen que terminará esta historia? Han sido muchos capítulos y por fin culminaremos éste fic :3 gracias a todos los que me han ido apoyando a lo largo de la historia, con sus comentarios y los que la agregan a favoritos y la siguen. Me alegra que les haya gustado la traducción :D Ah por cierto! La canción que nombran en el fic que se llama "Todo Lo Que Quiero Para Navidad" es la traducción de **"All I Want For Christmas"** de** Mariah Carey**, que por cierto es mi cantante favorita :), para quienes no conocen la canción y la quieran escuchar en **YouTube**.

Bueno, ahora sí, contesto comentarios:

**ritsuka-sensei:** Jajaja pobrecito de Tony que no logra dar en el punto con los regalos que le da a Pepper xDD pero lo que valen son las intenciones no? ¿Le pusiste nombre intermedio a Fenrir? xD ¿Fenrir Skandar? esa no me la sabía *-* Aunque recuerda que Harley también es muy tierno :3

**artemisav:** Jajaja sii pues en ese sentido es algo chistoso porque pues Loki es mucho más alto que Tony pero se supone que Tony es como el protector de Loki... igual como dices sigue siendo algo muy tierno :3 Jajaja a Loki ya lo conquistó el espíritu de la Navidad, pobrecito él y sus intentos frustrados por no cantar y no lo logra :P Ay sii... tienes que verte Iron Man! a mí me encantó esa película, super buena :D

**CureMoon:** Jajaja cierto totalmente cierto, ahí esta la respuesta pero no la quiere "escuchar" Por otro lado, jajjaa me da risa... siempre te quieres violar a Loki xDD niña corrompida! ... quedas pendiente para el Thorki cuando termine con esta :3

**Sunako1993:** Jajaja sí ese Jarvis es todo un loquillo poniéndole adrede a Loki esas canciones de Navidad :P pero sabemos por qué lo hace :)

**Teme Kiryu:** Sorpresa! eso lo veremos en el capítulo final :3

**ishtar-lenore:** Holaa! estuviste mucho tiempo perdida, creí que habías dejado de leer o algo parecido, o que andabas super ocupada! Y tienes razón, cómo pasa el tiempo desde que empecé a traducir este fic... o_O y sigue siendo de mis fics FrostIron favoritos :D es que es tan lindo :3 Por otro lado, es verdad con tanto capítulo traducido de tantos fics ya se volvió demasiado natural en mi traducir aunque como ando últimamente ocupada con el trabajo ya no tengo tanto tiempo para actualizar con la misma frecuencia que lo hacía anteriormente :( A mi me encantó definitivamente la familia Tony, Loki y Fenrir, fue maravilloso por parte de la autora haber introducido a Fenrir a las vidas de Tony y Loki porque me encanta Fenrir :) Ay sí, tienes que leer la traducción del fic que me sugeriste, aunque todavía me faltan muchos capítulos por traducir igual está super lindo, a mi me ha encantado ese fic, y sé que a muchos lectores también por los comentarios que me han dejado :D En cuanto a Minivengers me falta un capítulo por traducir, pero la autora no ha subido más :/ Ay adivina qué? a mi me gusta también el Stoki así que puedes recomendarme fics que conozcas de esa pareja ;) y please dale una oportunidad en cuanto puedas al Stony que estoy traduciendo aunque sea sólo por el Thunderfrost xD ... saludos! ;)

**VeriTheJotun:** Oye sii... hace tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí, creí que habías dejado de leer o algo parecido :( Jajaja ese Loki es todo un ardiente con Tony :3 en serio qué envidia de Tony xD jaja recuerdo ese capítulo de Los Simpsons en verdad muy chistoso xDD ese Homero como siempre con sus ocurrencias pero me encanta :D Lo sé, es triste que vaya a terminar el fic porque es demasiado genial y de los mejores frostiron pero bueno u.u sabes que aún puedes seguirme con los otros fics ;)

Bueno mis queridos lectores nos vemos en el próximo que es el capítulo final... no olviden comentar ;)

**Saludos,**

_Luna :)_


	38. Felices para siempre

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **Maroon-dragon**.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 38: Felices para siempre**

—¿Lo tienes? —Preguntó Loki tan pronto Thor apareció tan silenciosamente como pudo en la torre Stark. Sonrió al ver el paquete que estaba envuelto cuidadosamente. Por fin tenía un obsequio para Tony y justo a tiempo, ya que era víspera de Navidad. Esa noche iban a ver varias películas de Navidad, incluyendo El Grinch, que según Tony era la mejor.

—Por supuesto que lo traje hermano… —Le dijo Thor mientras le entregaba el pesado obsequio. —Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo, pero ¿podrías decirme si alguna vez podrás perdonarme por lo que he hecho? —Odiaba la expresión de perrito en la cara de Thor. Todo el mundo pensaba que él era inmune a ella, pero algunas veces se daba por vencido.

—Desobedeciste órdenes para llevarme cuando Tony estuvo herido y acabas de recuperar algo valioso de Asgard para mí. No te odio, pero algunas veces se me hace difícil soportarte… podría ser toda esta maldita alegría de la Navidad que parece estar en todas partes, pero sí Thor, estás perdonado. Considéralo mi regalo de Navidad para ti. —Todavía no era tan cariñoso con su hermano, pero Tony le había estado dando esa expresión de perrito cada vez que el tema se desviaba hacia Thor y le había estado recordando que lo había hecho con buenas intenciones. No es que se hubiera dado por vencido, simplemente era una manera de ahorrarse la molestia de tener que lidiar con esas miradas para las próximas semanas.

Thor se iluminó como el árbol de Navidad que estaba a su lado y procedió a tirar de Loki en un abrazo aplastante. Loki estaba seguro de haber sentido algunas de sus costillas chasqueando con la enorme presión que el enorme zoquete le había hecho en su pecho.

—El hombre de hierro realmente te ha cambiado, hermano. En verdad lo apruebo y espero que tu matrimonio sea muy feliz. —Thor tronó, claramente olvidando bajar su audible tono de voz.

—¿De qué estás hablando Thor? Tony y yo no nos vamos a casar. —Siseó Loki. En serio, ¿qué clase de ideas extrañas habían pasado por la cabeza de Thor?

—No todavía, pero sé que tú y madre han estado hablando acerca de convertirte en un mortal. Dime, ¿no es eso una verdadera forma de compromiso? —Oh… se suponía que era verdad de alguna manera.

—Escucha Thor, y escucha cuidadosamente. Si le susurras algo de esto a Stark, perderás todas las partes de tu cuerpo que no son vitales para vivir… y créeme que se puede perder una gran proporción de cuerpo sin morir. —Siseó Loki, lo último que necesitaba era que Tony tuviera una idea equivocada porque el idiota del rubio estaba hablando de matrimonio. Thor simplemente se echó a reír.

—Siempre fuiste bastante despiadado, me alegra que no todo haya cambiado. Mantendré mi boca cerrada, pero harías bien en considerarlo hermano, haz que Anthony sea un hombre de honor. —Thor hizo lo correcto cuando lo eludió, o de lo contrario habría perdido sus mechones rubios. Al darse cuenta de que su hermano se estaba preparando para darle otro golpe, tomó la sabia decisión de abandonar el edificio lo más rápido que pudo.

Loki rió… hacer de Tony un hombre de honor, el matrimonio no era capaz de tal hazaña.

La sala de estar lucía cálida y acogedora con el fuego ardiendo en la mitad, y todas las almohadas en el sofá. Especialmente para ésta ocasión, Tony había llevado un par de mantas para cubrirlos a ambos durante su maratón de películas. Afuera, el viento aullaba y los copos de nieve se arremolinaban en el aire, haciendo que la calidez de la habitación fuera aún mejor. Vestido con unos cómodos pantalones deportivos y un suéter, Loki entró en la cocina para ver si podía ayudar a Tony con cualquier cosa. El hombre estaba de pie en la cocina mirando una olla que emanaba un fuerte aroma a vino con especias. Las palomitas de maíz ya habían explotado y estaban listas.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —Preguntó mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Tony.

—No, ya casi termino con esto. ¿Podrías poner las palomitas de maíz en la sala de estar? —Preguntó mientras se apoyaba en el abrazo. Se habían vuelto más relajados para mostrar abiertamente su afecto, el cual no siempre tenía una buena respuesta por parte de Fenrir cuando él entraba y los veía besándose, pero a menudo era una broma entre ellos. Su hijo se lo estaba tomando muy bien, y Loki supuso que el chico se había aferrado a Tony tanto cómo lo había hecho con él. Tomó dos cuencos de palomitas de maíz y se dirigió a la sala donde su hijo ya se había puesto cómodo con Prancer en el sofá.

Tony llegó a los pocos segundos con tres copas de vino caliente con especias los cuales aceptaron con agradecimiento. Aunque la habitación estaba cálida con el fuego crepitando, aún había algunos dedos fríos que se deleitaban con el calor de la bebida.

—Propongo un brindis: ¡Por nuestra primera y magnífica Navidad! —Dijo Tony levantando su copa y Loki chocó su propia copa contra la de él. _"Y muchas más por venir."_ Fueron las silenciosas palabras que agregó. El dios se acomodó en el pecho de Tony mientras JARVIS se dispuso a poner la primera película.

Comenzaron con "Un Cuento de Navidad" que fue recibida con gran escepticismo por parte de Loki. (—¡Oh vamos, los fantasmas no lucen así! —), lo cual divirtió a Tony hasta el final. Fenrir fulminaba con la mirada a su padre cuando bufaba ante las escenas que eran un poco más emocionales. No era que no le gustaran, sino que la historia era muy ridícula.

Fue seguida por "Realmente Amor", que resultó ser bastante entretenida. Sin embargo, los elogios que Loki le dio a la película (sobre que el primer ministro lucía bien) fueron recibidos con duras críticas por parte de Tony y risas por parte de Fenrir por sus payadas. La trama era bastante buena y aunque no todo el mundo tenía un final feliz, sin duda hizo que se le metiera el espíritu de la Navidad… por lo menos así fue hasta que la niña empezó a cantar "Todo lo que quiero para Navidad"… Loki por poco silencia el televisor si no fuera porque Stark retomó el control de éste.

Sin embargo, "Mi Pobre Angelito" los había tenido a los tres en ascuas durante toda la película. Pero Tony les dijo que bajo ninguna circunstancia se les permitiría probar esos trucos en la vida real. Aun así no les arruinó la diversión. Sabían muchos más trucos que podrían probar. Sin embargo, el chico le recordó un poco así mismo cuando era más joven. Corriendo por Asgard y jugando bromas a cualquiera que pudiera.

Al llegar la cuarta película, todos estaban bastante tranquilos y sin ninguna energía para hacer un escándalo más. Sin embargo, Loki estaba extasiado con la película. Observó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras el Grinch de niño era amedrentado por ser diferente. El aislamiento, el deseo de ser tan malo como todo el mundo creía que lo era. Todo le recordó un poco a su hogar. Tan pronto aparecieron los créditos, Loki intentó parpadear rápidamente para apartar las lágrimas que se habían asomado por sus ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —Murmuró Tony.

—Estoy bien, ¿tienes más vino? —Preguntó, intentando cambiar de tema.

—En serio, te ríes de un villancico, pero ¿el Grinch te hace lagrimear? Sabía que tenías un corazón blando en tu interior. —Le susurró Tony. Loki notó que su hijo estaba durmiendo, acurrucado alrededor de Prancer.

—No estoy llorando Stark. —Le susurró el dios con la esperanza de que cambiara el tema.

—Por lo menos estuviste a punto de hacerlo… está bien, es una buena película. —El genio le frotó la espalda un poco pero Loki le apartó la mano. No era algún tipo de mujer sollozando en busca de algún consuelo por una razón tan tonta como esa.

—No es eso, simplemente me recuerda a mí ¿está bien? —Le espetó, mirándolo por encima de Fenrir quien no parecía despertar.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que soy Martha May ¿no? Ella es bastante atractiva, podría ser peor… o soy Cindy Lou Who… porque en ese caso creo que lo que estamos haciendo es ilegal. —.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí, Stark? —Miró al hombre con recelo.

—No, sólo te estoy diciendo que has llegado al final de la historia, es decir, a eso del "felices para siempre". Tienes a tu hijo, una vida diferente… me tienes a mí. —No lo había visto de esa manera.

—Pensé que debería haber un anillo antes de la parte del "felices para siempre". —Sonrió con burla, Tony siempre sabía cómo iluminarlo de nuevo.

—¿Desde cuándo seguimos las reglas? Pero si quieres puedes tener uno. —Comentó Tony encogiéndose de hombros, pero la cautela en sus ojos lo traicionaron.

—¿Estás diciendo que quieres casarte conmigo? —Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, pero no le importaba. ¿Thor había estado hablando con Tony o algo parecido?

—No estaba pensando en una propuesta para ser exacto, pero supongo que eso es lo que dije… quise decir… puedes tener uno si así lo deseas y… —El genio estaba balbuceando.

—Stark, si crees que voy a aceptar una propuesta tan mala prepárate para lo que viene. —Bufó Loki, pero en su interior su corazón latía tan rápido que probablemente estaba tarareando. Tony entrecerró sus ojos.

—Lo siento su alteza, pero no estoy muy seguro de cómo hacen éste tipo de cosas en Asgard. —.

—Estoy bastante seguro que no hay nadie en los Nueve Reinos que considere el balbuceo como una manera apropiada para proponer. —Estaban sentados a escasos centímetros mirándose entre sí, y por un momento Loki recordó la vez que Tony le dijo que lo amaba. No estaba seguro si alucinaba por falta de sueño, pero todo esto era ridículo. Estaban discutiendo sobre cuál era la mejor manera para que Tony se le propusiera.

—Está bien, te mostraré "la manera correcta". —Dijo Tony agarrando su mano y levantándola ligeramente. Su hijo había despertado también y los miraba medio dormido a ambos.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Su voz sonaba apagada, como si todavía estuviera a medio camino en el mundo de los sueños.

—Voy a hacer que tu padre me diga que sí, vamos. —Le dijo Tony mientras guiaba a Loki a la escalera que conducía a la azotea. Loki se encontraba muy confundido en ese momento. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Tony? La nieve se había convertido en una suave nevada, y la ciudad estaba iluminada con luces brillantes y coloridas. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que había captado la atención de Loki. El techo que había destruido hacía un par de semanas se había transformado en algo que podría parecerse al Valhalla. En la mitad del techo había una enorme carpa con un enorme árbol de Navidad cubierto con todo tipo de luces coloridas. La carpa en sí también estaba cubierta con luces. El resto del techo estaba cubierto con una espesa capa de nieve que reflejaba las luces.

—¿En qué momento hiciste todo esto? —Preguntó Loki. Estaba bastante seguro que todos esos arreglos no se encontraban allí mientras Tony permaneció en el hospital y sin duda se habría dado cuenta si él se hubiera ido para el techo. No se habían apartado por más de diez minutos después del accidente.

—Él me pidió que lo hiciera… es mi diseño. —Le dijo Fenrir mientras Loki volteaba a mirar a su hijo.

—¡Lo sabías! —¿Cómo demonios habían hecho Tony y su hijo para mantener algo tan grande en secreto? No es que fueran terribles mentirosos, pero ambos eran terribles para guardar secretos.

—También Thor, él ayudó a construirlo ya que Tony no podía venir a ayudar con su traje de metal y yo necesitaba ayuda para poner todo en su lugar. —Esa era la razón por la que la bestia había comenzado con el tema del matrimonio unas horas atrás. Su hermano se había convertido en un mejor mentiroso, o tal vez Loki se estaba volviendo descuidado. Tony guió a Loki hasta el enorme árbol de Navidad. Loki por poco se queda sin respiración en cuanto vio que Tony se apoyó sobre una rodilla. Sabía lo suficiente acerca de las tradiciones midgardianas para saber lo que significaba. Culpaba a la televisión.

—No voy a decir un discurso entero sobre por qué quiero casarme contigo, porque para ser sincero se me están congelando las bolas aquí afuera pero te diré esto: Te amo y te necesito en mi vida hasta el final y después de eso, quiero seguir discutiendo contigo en el más allá… así que… Loki, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —¡En realidad tenía un anillo! El hombre que hace unos momentos estaba balbuceando y diciendo que no estaba planeando una propuesta, ahora estaba apoyado en una rodilla con un anillo en su mano pidiendo la mano de Loki.

—Loki, en serio te amo, pero si no vas a decir que sí pronto, voy a perder algo de… —Tony fue interrumpido tan pronto Loki tiró de él en un beso apasionado.

—Feliz Navidad, Tony. —Le susurró mientras ignoraba los abucheos de Fenrir.

Tony deslizó el anillo en su dedo. —Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú… —Oh… _¡oh!_

—¿Esa era la razón por la que JARVIS había estado poniendo esa melodía cada vez que le preguntaba qué era lo que querías para Navidad? —.

—Sí, le dije que estaba siendo demasiado obvio pero según él estabas muy ciego para notarlo… fueron sus propias palabras, no mías. —Tony se apresuró a aclararle mientras Loki lo miraba de manera amenazadora. —¿Estás contento ahora, Grinch? —.

Loki sonrió. —Soy Martha May… —.

—Está bien, supongo que me perdí el chiste, pero felicitaciones. —Les dijo Fenrir mientras se acercaba a la carpa, claramente cansado.

—Tienes que ir a la cama o pronto terminarás cayéndote en la nieve. —Le dijo Loki.

—Sí, es una buena idea. Intentaré dormir tan rápido como pueda… o de lo contrario, podría escucharlos a ambos "yendo a la cama". —Murmuró, evitando un ademán de golpe por parte de Tony. Loki simplemente se rió. —¡No se levanten muy tarde de la cama los dos, todavía tenemos que desenvolver los regalos! —Dijo Fenrir por encima del hombro mientras se dirigía hacia el interior.

—Ya tengo mi regalo y sin duda estoy planeando en desenvolverlo. —Le susurró Tony a Loki en el oído, haciendo que le corriera un ligero escalofrío por la espalda.

—Puedes _tenerme_. —Tony lo miró durante un segundo para ver si estaba hablando en serio y luego procedió a besarlo.

Fue un ligero paseo de vuelta a su dormitorio y fueron aún más rápidos al deshacerse de sus ropas. Una vez desnudos todo pareció detenerse de nuevo. Loki suspiró de placer mientras Tony prodigó su cuello y pecho con suaves caricias y besos. Ahora no sentía ningún tipo de temor teniendo a Tony inclinado sobre él e incluso si así fuera, se fue desvaneciendo por el placer. Confiaba en que el genio cuidaría de él y no le haría daño. Gimió tan pronto Tony agarró su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo. Decidiendo hacer algo más que recorrer sus uñas sobre la espalda de Stark, Loki pasó sus manos por su estómago hasta llegar al miembro de Tony.

—Por favor Tony, te quiero dentro de mí… —Le susurró Loki mientras arqueaba su espalda. Él quiso decir realmente esas palabras. Quería sentir a Tony dentro de él. Ni siquiera notó cuando apareció el lubricante, pero de repente, un dedo ya lubricado lo penetró. Los músculos de su entrada lo apretaron ante la inesperada intrusión, pero pronto se relajaron de nuevo y no pasó mucho tiempo para que Tony introdujera un segundo dedo. Oh por Odín, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía. La sensación de estiramiento quemando un poco en su interior, pero las palabras suaves de Tony y las caricias que le proveía a su miembro le hicieron pronto olvidarse de eso.

—Tony… —Siguió gimiendo, quería que Tony estuviera dentro de él. Tony sacó sus dedos y puso una pequeña almohada debajo de su trasero, luego acercó la punta de su miembro a la entrada de Loki. Podía ver la duda en los ojos de Tony. —No me harás daño, Tony. —Tiró del hombre por un beso mientras sentía cómo Tony lo penetraba lentamente. Los primeros segundos fueron una sensación bastante incómoda para Loki, pero pronto se acostumbró a la sensación de tener a Tony en su interior.

Se sentía pleno y satisfecho pero estaba seguro que si Tony no se movía pronto, terminaría por hacerle daño. Loki movió sus caderas un poco haciendo que ambos gimieran por la fricción resultante. Tony entendió el mensaje y comenzó a moverse a un ritmo constante. Loki se arqueó tan pronto Tony rozó su próstata.

—Agggh… ¡TONY! —Gritó tan pronto Tony rozó ese punto de nuevo, solo que más fuerte. El genio capturó su segundo grito en un beso. Tony mantuvo un ritmo lento y constante, pero continuó rozando ese punto que hacía que Loki viera estrellas. Era algo lento y sensual. Loki estaba seguro que había dejado un par de marcas de uñas en la espalda de Tony mientras se había contraído sobre ellos. Cada vez que Tony empujaba sobre su estómago, rozaba la punta del miembro de Loki. Tony clavó sus ojos sobre Loki mientras el éxtasis se apoderaba de él, Loki apenas era consciente que Tony pronto lo seguiría en el abismo de la felicidad pura. Todo lo que podía notar eran unos ojos marrones y placer.

Tony y Loki no aparecieron hasta las doce y media de la tarde, ambos vestidos con ropa casual. De todos modos no estaban planeando ir a ningún lado, así que unos pantalones de sudadera y una camiseta suelta eran perfectamente aceptables para Tony. Las cosas que habían dejado sobre la mesa el día anterior ya habían sido limpiadas, aunque aún quedaba un ligero olor a vino caliente en la casa.

—¡Finalmente, ustedes dos! —Tony sabía que estaba bromeando, pero todavía sentía la necesidad de mostrarle el dedo de la mitad mientras Loki no estaba mirando. Fenrir ya había hecho algo que parecía ser el desayuno para todos, y estaba sentado cerca del árbol mirando el pequeño montón de regalos debajo.

—La paciencia es una virtud. —Le reprendió Loki mientras se sentaba en una de las almohadas que su hijo había puesto allí. Cogió unas cuantas piezas de fruta. Tony sólo se rió de la manera en que Fenrir ponía los ojos en blanco. Pasaron unos minutos comiendo los diferentes tipos de fruta hasta que Fenrir le entregó a cada uno un regalo con su nombre en él. Tony también había recibido un par de regalos de los demás miembros del equipo, y sorprendentemente también Fenrir. El joven tenía un surtido de libros de Bruce sobre Biología, algo en lo que Fenrir se había interesado en cuanto descubrió la literatura en la biblioteca de Tony. Steve le había regalado un cuaderno de dibujo y además, había recibido muchos libros con información sobre los Nueve Reinos y Freyja.

Loki había recibido una corbata verde y negra por parte de Tony, con el logo de Slytherin en ella. El dios había descubierto los libros de Harry Potter y aunque no los amaba, los consideraba divertidos de leer. Así que Tony, por lo menos, había acertado con la referencia.

—Stark, ¿por qué esto? —Le preguntó Loki mientras tocaba las letras grabadas en oro en la parte frontal de un libro de cuero diciendo "Propiedad de Loki".

—Frigga nos contó sobre todas esas historias y sobre cómo siempre estabas trabajando en tus hechizos y sé que no te gusta usar la tecnología moderna para eso, así que ahora puedes usarlo para anotar. —El propio Tony prefería usar el computador para guardar cosas, pero podía entender el por qué Loki prefería la pluma y el papel, teniendo en cuenta su educación. Tony aún seguía mirando con interés el libro que había recibido por parte de Loki. Era sobre magia y sus propiedades. Podría conseguir un enorme avance en su investigación con ese libro.

Al mirar alrededor de la habitación, con el árbol de Navidad brillando alegremente, el papel de envoltura regado por todos lados siendo rasgado por Prancer, y Fenrir y Loki riéndose de algún tipo de broma, se dio cuenta que las cosas no podían ser mejores. Capturó la mirada de Loki quien le sonrió de vuelta. Su prometido, se iba a casar… obtendría su "felices para siempre".

Ambos obtendrían su "felices para siempre".

* * *

**Holaaaa! :)**

Tiempo sin aparecer! Creí que no podría volver a actualizar de nuevo pero en verdad el trabajo como siempre me ha consumido bastante... lo importante es que aquí volví para actualizar el final de esta historia :) Espero que les haya gustado bastante, quiero agradecer a todos mis queridos lectores que me apoyaron hasta el final de éste genial fic que no habría sido posible sin la aprobación de tan genial autora, muchas gracias también a **Maroon-dragon** :)

_Hey **Maroon-dragon** I just wanted to thank you for letting me to share your wonderful fic with spanish readers, all of them are very happy with it... I hope you can write another Loki/Tony fic soon... you are an excellent writer... I realized this fic is already being translated into French, that's cool! :) Thank you so much!_

Aprovecho para contestar los últimos reviews de ésta historia:

**ritsuka-sensei:** Jajaja créeme que después de haber leído este fic tampoco seré capaz de ver una botella de salsa de chocolate de la misma manera xDD jaja aunque tienes razón es bastante pervertido... jajaja tienes demasiada razón, pobrecito de JARVIS-san tener que limpiar los rastros de sus cochinadas u.u Esa pregunta tuya es bastante complicada... tanto Alfred como JARVIS son muy buenos mayordomos :o por eso me es difícil decidir quien es mejor *_* Espero que te hayas sorprendido con el regalo de Tony... apuesto a que eso no te lo esperabas! ;)

**CureMoon:** Tristemente llegamos al final de la historia u.u pero bueno, como dicen por ahí "todo principio tiene un final" ahora sí, tienes que seguir leyendo el otro fic que prometiste :P yo también extrañaré traducir esta historia :3

**Kain Dragosani:** Iron Man 3 muy genial :D no puedo esperar para que salga en Blu-Ray! Si, ese Tony es todo un loquillo y como siempre tan creativo para haberle dado semejante uso al chocolate en una situación tan erótica :P

**artemisav:** Espero que te hayas ido a ver Iron Man 3 :) jajaja Tony siempre tan osado y nos ha quedado más que claro que Loki es propiedad de Tony, nada que hacer... creo que no te esperabas el regalo de Tony o sí? XD

**VeriTheJotun:** Jajaja ahora Loki es el dios del sexo, es verdad! no piensa sino en sexo... pero es que con Tony al lado xD jajaja menudo regalo que se dieron ambos en la Noche Buena... y ambos son unos malditos afortunados xD

**ishtar-lenore:** Bueno como verás hemos llegado al final del fic... oye! al fin leíste el Stony que te dije? ese lo tienes pendiente *_* y no he terminado de leer el Stoki buaaah es que como te imaginarás ando muy ocupada por el trabajo... pero le voy a sacar tiempo para terminarlo! La continuación del fic del Loki nerd si la tengo pensada hacer... igual todavía falta mucho para terminar la primera parte pero la respuesta es sí, si la voy a hacer :)

**SashaRashaD:** Me alegra que te haya gustado éste fic ;) el FrostIron tambien es mi OTP favorito, siempre lo he dicho se complementan bastante bien :) gracias por tu comentario ;) y sí, que viva el FrostIron! :D

**blackmoon11:** No te preocupes, lo importante es que hayas leído los capis :) Yo también ya quiero verme Los Vengadores 2 pero buu todavía falta mucho para eso! por el momento la que más me quiero ver es Thor 2! y me vuelve loca el hecho de saber que no han vuelto a sacar imágenes ni noticias de la película... yo quiero que saquen más imágenes de Loki :3 !

**KariDz:** No te preocupes ;) Tú misma lo dijiste, Tony no tiene límites y menos con Loki :)

**GothicCari:** Jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado la traducción, me gusta mucho saber eso :) Ah si! me gusta el Stoki, me parece una pareja muy genial también aunque mi favorita sigue siendo el IronFrost... pero tienes razón, Loki queda bien con todo el mundo jaja xDD si puedes recomendarme buenos Stoki te lo agradecería mucho :) ... me gusta que me recomienden fics porque como mantengo tan ocupada no tengo mucho tiempo para ponerme a buscar... "Off The Record" es un muy buen fic que tenía en mente pero tendrá que ser después porque primero quiero terminar los fics que llevo en curso... :)

**flipo12:** Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer el fic :) me alegra que cada vez sean más los lectores de mis traducciones, eso me anima a seguir traduciendo! también gracias por dejarme comentarios en varios capítulos, me gusta mucho leer las opiniones de mis lectores ;)

**blink-chan90:** Jajaja tranquila, me hiciste reír mucho con tu comentario xDD me he dado cuenta que valió mucho la pena traducir éste fic, es demasiado genial, lástima que haya llegado a su final pero bueno... espero encontrar más fics así de buenos :)

Me despido de ustedes con éste fic, pueden seguirme leyendo los otros fics que llevo en curso... un abrazo!

**Saludos,**

_**Luna :)**_


End file.
